AFRONTANDO EL DESTINO
by miadharu28
Summary: BELLA ES UNA PATINADORA PROMETEDORA; AL PERDER A SU NOVIO CAE EN DEPRESION. ANTE ESTO SU FAMILIA DECIDE MUDARSE ¿QUIEN PENSARIA QUE QUE AHI ENCONTRARIALA FELICIDAD NUEVAMENTE?. UN POCO DE OOC E&B, J&A, EM&R. REEDITADO
1. Chapter 1 PREFACIO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

AFRONTANDO EL DESTINO

PREFACIO

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pise una pista de hielo, sentí tanta nostalgia y dolor al poner los pies en ella. Han pasado ya varios meses desde que perdí el anhelo de vivir y patinar. Los recuerdos vienen a mí a cada momento y yo no lo podía superar. Pero había tomado la decisión de patinar de nuevo; tal vez así podría dejar atrás el dolor que atenazaba mi corazón y a lo mejor recuperaba las ganas de vivir.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando mi mama y mi hermano se sentaron en las gradas, yo seguí patinando sin poder evitar sentir cierta alegría; aunque ésta no llegara a mis ojos.

Cuando termine me quede parada en medio de esa pista respirando agitadamente.

—Hija, es hora de irnos—dijeron desde las gradas.

—Si—grite y el eco de mi voz se dejo escuchar.

Me acerque a la salida, cuando llegue me quite los patines guardándolos en mi mochila y me puse mis zapatos. Me acerque a mi mamá y mi hermanito.

—Listo hija, enseñaras a un grupo niños pequeños—susurro mi madre y me sonrió.

—Mami ¿podre venir también?—pregunto Zeth.

—todo depende de tu hermana Zeth—contesto mamá.

— ¿Me dejaras venir verdad?—pregunto mi pequeño hermano con ilusión.

Le sonreí—claro que si enano—dije tomándolo de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

—Vamos tenemos que pasar a comprar algunas cosas para tu tía antes de regresar a Forks—informo mi madre.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Stevens acabo de mudarme a Forks y esta es mi historia

* * *

DESCONOCIDO POV

Ver a esa muchacha de cabello castaño largo era impresionante, patinaba espectacular; sin embargo me llamo la atención que su mirada estaba llena de tristeza; sus ojos lucían como dos estrellas fugaces apagadas. Quería saber que ocurría y quería ayudarla a recobrar la vitalidad en sus ojos; intuía que cuando tuviera esperanza y alegría, sus ojos brillarían como dos bellos topacios..

—Ya firmamos todo hijo, vámonos—me sobresalto mi padre.

Vi a mis amigos acercarse, asentí y salimos por la puerta trasera, observe de reojo que también la chica se iba con una señora y un niño; supongo que era su mamá y hermano. Suspire.

— ¿Por qué tanta nostalgia?—pregunto mi hermana

—Por nada—respondí.

—No te preocupes hasta dentro de dos meses nos mudaremos a Forks—me animo.

Asentí y nos dirigimos a los coches para descansar en el hotel ya que en la tarde regresaríamos a Toronto en donde vivíamos de momento.

* * *

Bueno aquí el Prefacio de mi nueva idea, espero que les guste. Lo tuve que subir nuevamente por problemas en mi maquina.

Les informo que mi historia será traducida al Portugues.

A Revoir

miadharu28


	2. Chapter 2 MI VIDA

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

Asentí y nos dirigimos a los coches para descansar en el hotel ya que en la tarde regresaríamos a Toronto en donde vivíamos de momento.

CAPITULO 1: MI VIDA

* * *

Soy una chica muy afortunada, tengo una hermosa familia, un novio extraordinario, ¿Qué más podía pedir?, además de practicar el patinaje de figura desde los cuatro años.

Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta más que me digan Bella vivo en Volterra, Italia con mi madre, ella es muy distraída pero muy cariñosa. Se preguntaran porque no hablo de mi padre, les contare:

Nunca conocí a mi padre; mi madre tuvo una aventura de una noche, todavía recuerdo cuando mamá me conto la historia.

—_Hija tengo que decirte algo—dijo mamá pasando a mi habitación._

—_Pues cuéntame—la anime con una sonrisa._

—_Bella—me tomo por los hombros y me miro muy seria._

—_Mamá me estas asustando—susurre._

_Ella me sonrío—No te preocupes, hace ya varios años has preguntado por tu padre—empezó._

—_Si mamá pero lo único que me dices es que es un hombre extraordinario y que nunca nos abandono—recite lo que tantas veces me había dicho durante estos once años._

—_Porque es la verdad—contesto mi madre._

—_Pero quiero saber más—alegue haciendo un puchero._

—_Jajaja lo sé mi niña, por eso estoy aquí—dijo mamá._

— _¿En serio me vas a contar?—pregunte saltando en la cama ilusionada._

—_Sí, pero no debes de interrumpir—dijo mamá._

—_Te lo prometo—asegure y me senté para escucharla._

—_Hace doce años yo vivía en Parlemo como cada verano mis padres me enviaron a Londres con mis abuelos, ahí fue donde lo conocí. Era o es patinador de figura, nos conocimos en un bar que frecuentaba con mis amigas de Londres, cuando entramos una noche lo vi sentado con una muchacho rubio y de ojos azules y junto a él estaba una mujer muy bonita y amigable; lo mire por un segundo y después me fui con mis amigas a la barra a pedir una bebida—relato mi madre con tono ensoñador._

— _¿Cómo era?—pregunte cuando hizo la pausa._

—_Supongo que sigue siendo alto, delgado; una constitución digna de un patinador, ¿sabes porque digo que te pareces tanto a él?—pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza—porque tú tienes el color del cabello y los ojos de tu padre—susurro._

— _¿Cómo se llama?—pregunte._

—_Espera lo sabrás en su momento—me sonrío y me acaricio en la mejilla—como te decía la noche era joven y nosotras platicábamos de todo, la verdad éramos muy escandalosas—sonrío ante su recuerdo—en el bar siempre había música pero no la ponían hasta cierta hora. Mis amigas decidieron ir a bailar pero yo decidí quedarme; fue en ese momento que ese hombre que vi al entrar al bar se me acerco con una sonrisa en sus labios; me quede deslumbrada ante tal visión, me invito a bailar y yo sin pensarlo acepte—cuando dijo eso me quede tratando de imaginar esa escena y lo logre—bailamos durante toda la noche y platicamos de muchas cosas, así me entere que su nombre era Charlie y que era viudo desde hace un año—relato._

— _¿En serio?—pregunte._

—_Sí y no es todo que tenía un hijo—agrego._

— _¿Tengo un hermano mayor?—pregunte emocionada._

—_Si—me sonrío Reneé_

—_Sigue mamá—pedí._

—_Está bien, le dije mi nombre y le conté que vivía en Parlemo; los días pasaron y empezamos a salir más, él me presento a las personas que están en su mesa, los dos eran Patinadores sus nombres eran Esme y Carlisle. Un día el me dijo que se había enamorado de mí, me sorprendió pero le correspondí ya que yo también lo amaba. Sabíamos que nuestra separación se acercaba, el me había dicho que quería casarse conmigo esa noche me entregue a él, pero el destino nos separo al siguiente día mis abuelos me enviaron a Parlemo ya que habían surgido imprevistos. Yo no me preocupe ya que le había dicho a Charlie en donde vivía pero nunca espere que mis padres decidieran mudarse aquí a Volterra—dijo._

— _¿Lo volviste a ver?—pregunte preocupada._

—_Nunca más lo volví a ver, no me encontró y nunca se lo reprochare—sonrío con tristeza—aunque no fue muy duro el cambio ya que encontré a Victoria mi mejor amiga y casi hermana que hace tiempo se había mudado a Volterra, le conté mi historia y ella trato de ayudarme; cuando pudimos ir a Londres, Charlie ya se había marchado; dos meses después me entere que estaba embarazada de ti—murmuro—cuando se los dije a tus abuelos quisieron que abortara; yo no lo iba a permitir y me salí de casa pidiendo ayuda a Victoria y su familia, como sabes ellos me abrieron las puertas de su casa, mis abuelos se enteraron de todo y me apoyaron también pero mis padres y hermanos me dieron la espalda—relato._

— _¿Nunca pensaste en darme en adopción?—pregunte por curiosidad._

—_Nunca pensé que fuera una opción, eras el fruto del amor entre Charlie y yo, además gracias a ti soy más fuerte y tu eres mi más grande alegría—dijo sonriendo._

—_Gracias—la abrace y una lágrima solitaria rodo por mi mejilla._

_Fruncí el ceño al recordar una parte del relato, me separe de mamá— ¿Tía Victoria no es mi tía?—pregunte._

—_Sanguíneamente no, pero ella ha sido una mejor tía que mis propios hermanos—respondió._

— _¿Qué paso después?—asentí y pregunte._

—_Entre mi nueva familia y mis abuelos salí adelante; claro que no fue fácil; mis padres no me han hablado hasta el día de hoy y decidieron mudarse a otra ciudad para no estar cerca de mí; tus bisabuelos se enojaron con ellos y cuando murieron me dejaron toda su fortuna—termino._

_Eso explicaba muchas cosas, entonces se me ocurrió preguntar— ¿te volverías a enamorar?—pregunte._

—_Si hubiera la oportunidad, claro que lo haría hija, pero sería un amor muy diferente al que le tengo a tu padre—respondió._

_Con eso nos quedamos abrazadas._

—**¡¡Beda!!**—grito un pequeño monstruo.

Lo tome en brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla— ¿qué pasa enano?—pregunte.

—Ya casi es hora de tu presentación—dijo y yo le hice cosquillas.

Mientras le seguía torturando recordé como después de esa plática mi mamá conoció a Phil

_A pesar de que teníamos mucho dinero y éramos muy conocidas en Italia mi madre era muy caritativa y siempre íbamos a eventos para recaudar fondos._

_En uno de esos tantos eventos mamá conoció a Phil, cuando los vi juntos supe que estarían juntos y me alegro eso ya que mamá se merecía la mayor felicidad. Empezaron a salir y cuatro meses después estaban comprometidos; Phil me quería mucho y yo a él, nunca trato de sustituir a mi padre y eso le daba puntos extras, era como mi segundo padre ya que el lugar de mi padre biológico nunca lo tomaría nadie que no fuera él; se casaron poco antes de que cumpliera doce y se fueron de luna de miel; dejándome con mis abuelitos y tía Victoria._

_Dos años después de su boda tuvieron a mi hermanito Zeth, era muy cariñoso. Se parecía a Phil ya que tenia ojos azules, yo lo adoraba y lo consentía mucho._

—Vamos Bella—dijo Zeth.

—Ok—dije tomando a mi pequeño hermano de tres años quien me jalo.

Llegue a la pista, ya casi era mi turno de pasar a mostrar mi rutina.

—Ya sabes Bella, da lo mejor y diviértete—me dijo mi entrenadora Samantha.

Asentí y mire a mi mamá junto con Phil quienes me sonreían, a lado estaba mis abuelitos y mi tía pero lo que más me emocionaba era la persona que estaba a lado quien me sonreía para que me tranquilizara, ahí en todo su esplendor esta mi novio Jacob. Fue cuando recordé.

_Desde que teníamos cuatro años nos habíamos conocido junto con mis otros dos amigos Jasper y Rosalie Hale; pasamos juntos muchas cosas y también hicimos muchas travesuras. Los cuatro éramos inseparables pero un día Jasper y Rosalie se tuvieron que mudar esa despedida fue muy doloroso pero a la vez fue alegre._

—_No llores Bella—decía mi amiga._

—_Pero no quiero que se vayan—dije egoístamente._

—_no importa que no estemos Bella siempre seremos amigo hasta la muerte y te aseguro que mas allá—dijo Rosalie._

_La abrace y después a Jasper._

—_Lo quiero y recuerden enviar cartas—dije con una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Claro que las enviaremos pequeña pero ustedes también nos tienen que enviar cartas—dijo Jasper._

—_Sera mejor utilizar el correo electrónico—intervino Jacob con una de sus bromas—el correo es muy lento—termino y todos reímos._

—_Tienes razón—dijo y en ese momento anunciaron la salida de su avión._

—_Chicos nos vamos pero nunca nos olviden—dijo Rosalie y nos abrazamos por última vez. Observe hasta que desaparecieron detrás de la puerta y me quede abrazada de Jacob._

— _¿Sabes?—me pregunto Jacob._

— _¿Qué pasa?—pregunte extrañada, la verdad a mí me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me atrevía a decírselo._

—_Me he dado cuenta que si me quedo callado puedo perder a la persona que más quiero—susurro, lo mire sorprendida y sentí un gran dolor._

—_Pues díselo—sugerí con un nudo en la garganta._

—_Eso es lo que voy a hacer—dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, yo trate de sonreírle pero no pude— Bella—dijo acercándome a él._

— _¿Qué? — pregunte aturdida._

—_Me he enamorado de una niña muy dulce pero muy distraída—dijo en mi oído._

—_AH—fue lo que dije ya que sus palabras dolían mucho._

—_Sí, es muy linda tiene el cabello castaño y unos ojos color chocolate en los cuales puedo ver todo lo que siente—dijo abrazándome mas fuerte._

—_Pues deberías decírselo a ella y no a mi—dije con la mejor voz._

—_Eso es lo que estoy haciendo—susurro Jacob._

_Me separe de él sorprendida y lo mire-Jake—susurre atónita._

—_Si mi hermosa y despistada Bella tu me gustas y te quiero—susurro y empezó a acercarme a sus labios, me beso tiernamente y yo le correspondí, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, por fin nos separamos— ¿quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto juntando nuestras frentes._

—_Si—susurre y me volvió a besar._

_Después de eso lo anunciamos a mi madre y a Phil junto con la familia, todos aceptaron nuestra relación y desde entonces somos inseparables._

Dejando esos recuerdo y con una gran sonrisa entre a la pista de patinaje para presentar mi rutina, al finalizar quede muy satisfecha ya que tuve errores pero los mínimos y mi puntuación era muy buena y me daba la oportunidad de colocarme a la final y tal vez obtener alguno de los tres primeros lugares.

— ¡Felicidades hija!—dijo mamá abrazándome.

—Gracias mamá—respondí a su abrazo y después deje que todos me abrazaran, me quede con Jake quien me abrazaba, fue cuando repare en la ausencia de mi tía— ¿y tía Victoria?—pregunte observando alrededor.

—Esta platicando con James—respondió abuelita Lois con una mueca de desagrado y señalando detrás de mí.

Voltee a ver y efectivamente estaba con un hombre alto y bien parecido, parecía amable pero algo en el me daba desconfianza, moví la cabeza y deje pasarlo; no podía juzgar a nadie a simple vista.

—Vamos a celebrar tu triunfo Bella—intervino Jake, toda mi familia estuvo de acuerdo y salimos.

—Pero tía Victoria se quedo—dije al estar afuera.

—No te preocupes hija, le envió un mensaje y nos alcanzara después—dijo mi madre, asentí y nos fuimos a celebrar.

Efectivamente tía Victoria nos alcanzo después de un rato, después de eso me la pase muy ocupada estudiando para la escuela y practicando intensamente para la final. El día se acercaba y yo cada vez me ponía mas nerviosas pero gracias a Jake me tranquilizaba, los correos electrónicos con Rose y Jasper seguían y ellos ya sabían de nuestra relación y siempre me apoyaban.

El día llego, aunque no gane el primer lugar me quede en segundo lugar lo cual garantizaba mi entrada al equipo nacional y un lugar para las olimpiadas en 2010, ese día celebrábamos en casa cuando llego mi tía.

— ¡Felicidades mi niña!—dijo Victoria abrazándome.

—Gracias tía—le correspondí el abrazo

—Como es un día especial quisiera decirles algo familia—dijo mi tía levantando la voz para que la atendieran.

—Pues dilo—la animo el abuelito Alexander.

—Pasa—invito a alguien quien entro, era el mismo hombre con el que había platicado mi tía hace varias semanas—les presento a mi novio James—dijo y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

—Es un gusto conocer a la familia de mi Vicky—dijo James y su mirada se paro en mí haciéndome estremecer de miedo. Jacob lo fulmino con la mirada y me abrazo lo cual agradecí.

Mi vida cambiaria mucho a partir de ese momento y no sabía hasta qué grado.

* * *

…(\_/)

(^-^). Bueno en el capitulo anterior dije que mi historia seria traducida al Portugués pero no dije cual (aunque no tengo muchas historias ¬¬'), bueno me refería a "LA LUZ NUNCA SE EXTINGUE"; di el permiso a: Taty e Nanda Cullen quienes me mandaron un mensaje pidiéndome permiso.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**Lawy**

**Ale89**

**karin cullen**

**andy-sakura**

**Ckamilafanstwilight**

**n_n ()**

**Rcker**

**Almemdra**

**andremic**

**AtRaM Potter**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**aridnere**

**Lawy**

**AlicEdward Cullen**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Ale89**

**Almemdra**

**clarodeluna20**

**andy-sakura**

**Ckamilafanstwilight**

**lunalu87**

**Rcker**

**Nia06**

**Almemdra**

**andremic**

**Micaela.L**

**Paula Cullen Swan**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

A Revoir

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	3. Chapter 3 PESADILLA

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

Mi vida cambiaria mucho a partir de ese momento y no sabía hasta qué grado.

CAPITULO 2: PESADILLA

* * *

Es un día normal en Volterra, fui a la escuela, me quede en la escuela practicando BALLET y mi novio Jacob me acompaño; mientras practicaba el hacia un proyecto que tenía pendiente; cuando termine le mande un mensaje de texto para decirle que mi tía me recogería, para que no se preocupara. Estaba tan feliz; nos habían informado que habrá una exhibición de patinaje artístico, a la cual estaba invitada a participar.

Cuando salí me encontré a mi tía discutiendo con James—_otra vez, lo bueno es que no hay nadie _—pensé. Me puse detrás de la puerta para que no me vieran.

— ¡Déjame!—exclamo mi tía, no se me hizo raro ya que era el pan de cada día en su relación.

—Pero mi amor, yo te amo—respondió James. Rodee los ojos.

—Si como no, después de cómo te encontré no te quiero volver a ver—termino con un tono enojado y de dolor. Le dio la espalda para entrar a la escuela.

— **¡Maldita!**—grito y antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos la alcanzo, forcejearon pero Victoria era más débil. Sin pensarlo salí corriendo de mi escondite para ver como dejaba medio inconsciente a mi tía.

— ¡Bella, vete de aquí!—grito tía Victoria.

Cuando me di cuenta, que James me veía le hice caso a mi tía, pero él era más rápido que yo, sin contar que me caí.

—Ahora si niña tonta, todo este tiempo me contuve por Victoria pero ahora ya nada me detiene

— **¡Déjame!**—forceje.

— **¡Cállate!**—me dio una bofetada.

Solamente vi como mi tía se levantaba y se aventaba contra James quitándomelo de encima.

— ¡Corre Bella!—dijo.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y me eche a correr dentro de la escuela, pero me caí unas cinco veces para llegar a la dirección pero estaba cerrada así que me metí en el primer salón que encontré, busque mi celular y llame a la policía.

—Buenas noches policía de Volterra—contesto la voz de un hombre.

—Por favor mande una patrulla a la Secundaria—susurre atropelladamente.

—Tranquila, ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto el oficial, rodé mis ojos.

—Alguien me persigue, por favor ayúdeme—susurre.

—Señorita deme el número del que me llama, permítame informarle que si es una broma—contesto algo molesto.

—No es una bro…—pero antes de terminar de decir algo James me quito el teléfono.

—Lo que acabas de hacer es muy peligroso—murmuro viéndome amenazantemente sin colgar.

— **¡Por favor vengan!**—nada mas decir esto recibí otra cachetada.

— **¡Cállate!, niña tonta**—termino poniéndose encima de mí.

— **¡No, no; suéltame, auxilio!**—forcejee pero lo único que recibí fueron dos cachetadas mas y después unos toques bruscos y el desgarre de mi ropa.

Forcejee más y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Cuando menos lo esperaba alguien me quito a James de encima.

— **¡No te atrevas a tocarla!**—me aparto del alcance de James y me dio su chaqueta.

—**Baboso mocoso no sabes con quien te metes**— James estaba furioso.

Di un pequeño gritito—Jacob ten cuidado—murmure, empezaron a forcejear, se separaron y James saco una pistola.

—Te lo dije mocoso, ahora aléjate de Bella—siseo apuntando la pistola hacia Jacob, estaba temblando viendo la escena que se desarrollaba antes mis ojos.

—No—contesto con vehemencia Jake, me puso detrás de su espalda.

— **¡Estúpido!**—diciendo este se abalanzo hacia Jake.

Grite y vi como forcejeaban, se separaron unos centímetros y entonces el arma se disparo; no sabía a quién le había tocado el disparo o simplemente no le dio a ninguno. Esos segundos parecieron horas, hasta que se separaron.

—Te lo dije mocoso—murmuro James, pero estaba blanco de la impresión, tiro el arma dirigiéndose hacia mi—tú eres la culpable—termino dándome una cachetada que me tiro y salió corriendo. Me levante del suelo y corrí hacia Jake.

— **¡Jake!**—grite volteándolo para que me viera.

—Bella—susurro, baje mi mirada y vi mucha sangre.

— **¡No!**, todo va a estar bien—lo dije más para darme fuerza.

Empezó a caerse su fuerza era muy poca—todo saldrá bien—me senté en el suelo y lo recosté en mi regazo, tratando de no respirar.

—Bella, te quiero—susurro Jake viéndome a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero mi vida—respondí con lágrimas en la cara.

—No llores—susurro Jake llevando una de sus maños llenas de sangre a mi cara para limpiarme las lagrimas—prométeme que pase lo que pase, vivirás al máximo y harás tu sueño realidad—murmuro un poco agitado.

—No lo hagas amor, todo esto pasara y te vas a poner bien—susurre besándolo. Todo esto lo decía para darle fuerza pero más para dame una esperanza.

—Promételo Bella—susurro tosiendo.

—Está bien amor, pero no hagas más esfuerzos—susurre besándolo nuevamente.

Fueron cinco minutos de espera, y los sentí eternos, por fin llego la policía y llamaron a una ambulancia para Jake. Mi tía estaba bien solamente estaba inconsciente. No me dejaron estar con Jake, me llevaron a revisar a y curarme las heridas.

Mi madre y abuelitos llegaron cerca de media hora después junto con Billy el padre de Jake.

— ¿Qué paso hija?—pregunto mi mamá preocupada.

—James—fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca y empecé a llorar descontroladamente. Tanto ella como mis abuelitos no me preguntaron más solamente me consolaron dándome palabras de aliento; poco después despertó Victoria, ella les conto todo, mamá fue por un café para Billy.

—Buenas noche, familiares de Jacob Black—dijo un doctor rubio muy joven.

—Soy su padre—respondió Billy acercándose conmigo a su lado.

—Soy el doctor Cullen el que atendió a su hijo; llego por un balazo, se trato de hacer todo lo que pudimos pero perdió mucha sangre; lo siento señor—termino en un susurro.

—No mi hijo no—murmuro Billy, yo lo abrace pero las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, lleve a Billy con mi familia, después me dirigí al médico.

— ¡Doctor Cullen!—exclame.

— ¿Dime …?—se volteo a verme.

—Bella—respondí.

—Ok, dime Bella—me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Podría ver a Jacob?—pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Eres familiar cercano de Jacob?—pregunto el doctor.

—No—respondí—pero necesito verlo por favor—suplique.

—No puedo hacer eso Bella, además no trabajo en este hospital, solamente estoy aquí porque vine con un paciente que se traslado a este lugar y como no hay medico por eso atendí a Jacob—respondió viéndome con ¿dolor en sus ojos?

—Por favor doctor, el es mi novio—susurre.

—Está bien Bella pero solo unos minutos—acepto el doctor.

—Gracias—respondí con una pequeña sonrisa que nunca llego a mis ojos.

—Sígueme—susurro.

Lo seguí por un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos a un cuarto en donde lo estaban terminando de desconectar de unos aparatos—Adelante Bella—murmuro dándome el paso.

Me acerque al cuerpo sin vida de Jacob, se veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar.

—Jake—susurre con voz temblorosa, lo teme de la mano y me acerque a su rostro para besarlo, todavía estaba tibio—te amo—susurre separándome y viendo su cara—nunca lo dudes y siempre te amare—termine.

Me separe y me encontré con la mirada del doctor. Aquel doctor pensaba que esa muchachita se parecía a alguien pero no recordaba a quien.

— ¿Ya?—pregunto el doctor, yo solamente asentí con la cabeza, regrese con mi familia y mi madre ya estaba de nuevo; no volví a ver al doctor Cullen.

Los siguientes días fueron muy difíciles; me sentí tan vacía, cuando le dimos sepultura a Jaco; decir adiós a mi amor fue muy doloroso. Mi familia trato de ayudarme pero caí en una depresión, como si con la muerte de Jacob también me hubiera muerto yo, perdí el interés por el patinaje y no fui a la exhibición, deje de contestar los correos de Jasper y Rose, perdiendo contacto con ellos y llego el momento de que me cancelaron la cuenta. Lo único bueno de esto es que agarraron a James antes de salir del país y lo sentenciaron a cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza.

Toda mi familia viéndome en esa depresión, decidieron que nos mudáramos a Estados Unidos. Yo no puse objeción, nos instalamos en California pero mi depresión seguía igual, no dejaba que me ayudaran; recuerdo una plática con mi madre.

—_Hija ¿Por qué no regresar al patinaje?—pregunto._

—_No quiero mamá—respondí cortante._

—_Jacob no querría que hicieras esto—susurro mamá._

_Ante esto solamente pude decir—No puedo, me recuerda a él—susurre._

_Mamá se acerco y me abrazo—lo siento hija pero debes de salir adelante, él no quería que estuvieras así—susurro en mi oído._

—_Lo sé, pero no sé cómo salir—solloce_

—_Déjanos ayudarte, no puedes estar todo el tiempo así—termino diciendo._

—_Está bien, lo intentare—respondí._

—_Si no quieres seguir con tu carrera de patinaje pues no lo hagas, pero sé que te encanta así que puedes dar clases o algo relacionado—sugirió mi madre._

—_Está bien mamá—susurre._

Y desde entonces trabaje para salir adelante aunque los reporteros no me lo hacían fácil, por esta razón tuvimos que mudarnos nuevamente, pero esta vez nos mudamos a un pueblito llamado Forks, aquí empecé mi vida una vez más, aunque siempre con una sombra sobre mí.

Todavía recordaba a Jacob y la tristeza en mis ojos no ha desaparecido por completo. Pero por lo menos puedo seguir con algo que me gusta "el patinaje".

Es algo difícil de creer pero cuando el pueblo se entero de que viviría ahí me recibieron y me preguntaron si a los jóvenes y niños podría enseñarles a patinar, yo no di una respuesta inmediata ante esta petición ya que no tenia en donde enseñar y gracias a mamá estamos de camino a la pista de patinaje de Seattle para ver si puedo enseñar ahí.

Mamá subió a hablar con el responsable, mientras yo me quede en la pista observándola hasta que me decidí entrar, además traía mis patines.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando mi mama y mi hermano se sentaron en las gradas, yo seguí patinando sin poder evitar sentir cierta alegría; aunque esa misma alegara no llegara a mis ojos.

Cuando termine me quede parada en medio de esa pista respirando agitadamente.

—Hija, es hora de irnos—dijeron desde las gradas.

—Si—grite y el eco de mi voz se dejo escuchar.

Me acerque a la salida, cuando llegue me quite los patines guardándolos en mi mochila y me puse mis zapatos. Me acerque a mi mamá y mi hermanito.

—Listo, enseñaras a un grupo de niños pequeños—susurro mi madre y me sonrió.

—Mami ¿podre venir también?—pregunto Zeth.

—todo depende de tu hermana Zeth—contesto mamá.

— ¿Me dejaras venir verdad?—pregunto mi pequeño hermano con ilusión.

Le sonreí—claro que si enano—dije tomándolo de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

—Vamos tenemos que pasar a comprar algunas cosas para tu tía antes de regresar a Forks—informo mi madre.

Podría decirse que soy feliz, pero no completamente ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Jacob. Este es un día normal y estoy con mi familia disfrutando una cena familiar, todo ha cambiado pero aun así seguimos siendo una gran familia. Mi cumpleaños número dieciocho se acerca y tengo miedo de volver a sumirme en la depresión

* * *

..(\_/)

(^-^).Para las personitas que esperan que los capítulos sean muy largos, tendré que decepcionarlos ya que la trama es muy diferente y tiene menos secretos. Aunque tratare de que los capis sean más o menos así de largos y en ocasiones especiales serian más largos; espero me entiendan y mis actualizaciones como siempre serán cada semana. Por esta vez les adelanto el capi, nos vemos la próxima semana ya sea sábado o domingo.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**Rcker**

**andremic**

**Ale89**

**Annilet**

**AtRaM Potter**

**mely ippen shinde miru**

**ZephyrCullen**

**n_n ()**

**Yerapotter Alecullen**

**andy-sakura**

**Melania ()**

**LuSwan ()**

**karin cullen**

**mechiikagome**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Nia06**

**noseque**

**Annilet**

**AtRaM Potter**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**mely ippen shinde miru**

**ZephyrCullen**

**Lady **

**lunalu87**

**Pen Name:**

**Atropos Swan**

**mechiikagome**

**Nilse Malfoy**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

A Revoir

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	4. Chapter 4 REENCUENTRO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

Podría decirse que soy feliz, pero no completamente ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Jacob. Este es un día normal y estoy con mi familia disfrutando una cena familiar, todo ha cambiado pero aun así seguimos siendo una gran familia. Mi cumpleaños número dieciocho se acerca y tengo miedo de volver a sumirme en la depresión

CAPITULO 3: REENCUENTRO

* * *

Estaba de camino a la escuela, cuando llegue la única que me saludo fue Ángela. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que fuimos a Seattle donde me permitieron dar clases en la pista de patinaje y mi cumpleaños se acercaba cada vez más; solamente falta una semana.

— ¡Hola!—dijo Ángela agitada.

—Hola—mire a mí alrededor— ¿por qué todos están tan inquietos?—pregunte al darme cuenta que todos estaban más inquietos de lo normal.

—Lo que pasa es que hoy llegaron dos nuevos alumnos y dicen que van a llegar otros tres—explico Angie.

—Eso sí es novedad—murmure.

—La última vez que paso fue cuando llegaste, pero fue diferente—termino.

—_Claro que fue diferente_—enarque una ceja y recordé como fueron mis primeros días en el instituto de Forks, primero fue adaptarme y ver como todos querían hablar conmigo. A todos los rechace y fui muy huraña con todos a excepción de Angie, desde entonces todos solamente me saludaban pero casi no platicaban conmigo. Sacudí la cabeza y regrese al presente.

—Mmm, vamos a clase, ya va a tocar la campana—termine. Angie tenía casi todas las clases conmigo, así nos dirigimos a las clases. El día fue normal como los demás y ya en la salida me dirigí a mi carro era un Volvo negro, me encantaba la velocidad. Cuando llegue me percate que al lado de mi coche estaba un BMW rojo, no le di importancia y me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto hasta que escuche gritos.

Voltee y observe a dos personas entre la multitud, una mujer y un hombre los dos rubios. La rubia era despampanante y el chavo se veía serio, por alguna razón se me hicieron conocidos pero no sabía porque.

Empecé a buscar mis llaves en la mochila pero para mi mala suerte se me cayeron mis cosas, la bolsa de la mochila se abrió y de ella salieron varias fotos, las tome y me quede en shock cuando me vi en ellas sonriendo junto con Jacob y mis dos mejores amigos de la infancia Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

— ¿Bella?—pregunto una voz de mujer atrás de mí.

Me gire lentamente para encontrara a los dos rubios delante de mi viéndome con los ojos muy abierto, entonces fue cuando los reconocí.

—Rosalie, Jasper—murmure y empecé a sentirme mal,

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Jasper.

—Estudio en este instituto—respondí recargándome en mi carro.

—Bella te sientes bien—pregunto Rose acercándose.

Varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente, momentos felices, pero lo que más me dolió fue recordarlo a él—no me…—no termine la frase ya que me sumí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Estábamos en el instituto de Forks, no era muy grande pero que se le puede hacer nos mudamos porque mi mamá estaba harta de la ciudad y como nuestros amigos y mi novio también se mudaban decidimos mudarnos juntos. Ellos llegarían después ya que tenían que poner unas cosas en orden ya que todo esto lo hacían porque había un pista de patinaje cerca de este pequeño pueblo; además de que en esa pista enseñaba una muchacha muy buena en el patinaje, que vivía también en Forks según me conto Emmett pero no se acordaba del nombre.

Las clases fueron aburridas y tediosas, todos querían hablarnos y no dejaban de hablar de la chica patinadora, todavía no sabíamos su nombre pero tenía la impresión que era muy reservada con todos ya que nadie sabía mucho de su vida.

Por fin salimos y una bola de estudiantes nos rodeaba, entonces me percate de una muchacha que se dirigía al Volvo que estaba a lado de mi BMW, jale el brazo de Jasper y le susurre.

—Mira a la chica que se dirige al Volvo—termine

— ¿Qué pasa con la chica?—pregunto mi hermano desconcertado

—Tengo la sensación de conocerla—murmure.

—A mi también—confirmo mi hermano.

Nos deshicimos de los compañeros que todavía nos rodeaban y nos acercamos a mi coche, vimos como la muchacha buscaba sus llaves, se le cayeron las cosas y de ahí salieron varias fotos las cuales reconocí, sin decir nada mi hermano y yo nos acercamos.

— ¿Bella?—pregunte sorprendida.

Se giro lentamente para vernos y nos miro un segundo hasta que nos reconoció.

—Rosalie, Jasper—murmuro sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Jasper, tan sorprendido como yo; hace casi un año que habíamos perdido contacto con ella y Jacob.

—Estudio en este instituto—respondió recargándose en su carro.

—Bella ¿te sientes bien?—pregunte acercándome.

Parecía que recordaba algo, se puso muy pálida—no me…—no termino la frase y se desmayo. Jasper y yo reaccionamos al instante y la tomamos en brazos.

—Sostenla en lo que busco las llaves de su carro—le ordene a mi hermano en lo que tomaba su mochila, por suerte las encontré rápido y abrí la puerta para que Jasper la acomodara en los asientos traseros.

—Ten mis llaves—dije entregándole las llaves—sígueme la llevaremos al hospital, esperemos que Carlisle ya esté ahí.

—Ok—respondió mi hermano.

Me monte el Volvo y salí del aparcamiento con Jasper detrás de mí, llegamos rápido y Jasper me ayudo a sacarla, de inmediato nos proporcionaron una camilla y Carlisle salió.

—Hola, ¿Qué paso chicos?—nos pregunto.

—Bella se desmayo—respondí angustiada.

—Su amiga—comento, durante todos estos años les habíamos contado de Bella y de Jacob. Ahora que lo pienso no lo vi por ninguna parte y él nunca se separaba de Bella, era su vida.

—Espérame aquí voy por la mochila de Bella—le comunique a mi hermano.

Regrese con la mochila y empecé a buscar su móvil.

— ¿Qué haces Rose, se va a enojar Bella?—pregunto curioso mi hermano.

—Estoy buscando su móvil para llamar a Reneé—conteste—aquí esta—exclame victoriosa.

Busque en sus contactos y encontré el teléfono que buscaba y marque, sonó dos veces.

— ¿BELLA?—pregunto la voz de Reneé.

—Hola Reneé—salude.

— ¿ROSALIE?—pregunto confundida.

—Si—respondí.

— ¿QUÉ HACES CON EL CELULAR DE BELLA?—pregunto.

—Es que se desmayo en la escuela y al hospital la trajimos mi hermano y yo—respondí.

— ¿CÓMO?—pregunto alterada.

—Tranquila Reneé, ya la están atendiendo—respondí.

—VOY PARA ALLÁ—dijo.

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho que alguien hablaba.

—NO PUEDE RECUERDE EL COMPROMISO—terminaron de recordarle.

—CIERTO, MMM, TENDRÉ QUE LLAMAR A VICKY—termino—OK, LO SIENTO ROSALIE AHORITA MANDO A VICTORIA AL HOSPITAL Y GRACIAS POR AVISARNOS, UNA PREGUNTA ¿SE MUDARON A FORKS?—pregunto curiosa.

—Sip— respondí.

—QUE ALEGRÍA ROSE, ME ALEGRO, BELLA EN VERDAD LOS NECESITA. BUENO DE ESO PLATICAMOS DESPUÉS CUÍDATE. CHAO—termino y corto.

Colgué y mire el teléfono extrañada, ¿cómo que Bella nos necesitaba?, ¿qué le había pasado?.

— ¿Qué te dijo Reneé?—pregunto Jasper.

—Que en un rato viene Victoria—respondí—pero también me dijo que Bella nos necesitaba—termine.

— ¿No te dijo nada más?—pregunto mi hermano ahora con el ceño fruncido.

—No, solamente me dijo que después nos contaba—respondí, no dijimos nada más hasta que Victoria llego.

— ¿Cómo esta Bella?—pregunto agitada.

—Todavía no nos dicen nada—respondió Jasper.

— ¡OH!, lo siento chicos, me alegro de verlos—termino dándonos un abrazo y un beso.

—Nosotros también, pero creíamos que estaban en Volterra—comente.

—Esa es una larga historia chicos y no creo que sea la indicada para contárselas—respondió Victoria— ¿por qué se desmayo?—cambio de tema.

—No lo sabemos, nos acercamos y a Bella se le cayeron estas fotos, las miro y luego le hablamos y después se desmayo—le extendí las fotos.

Victoria miro las fotos y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas—lo siento chicos, ahora sé porque se desmayo—lo ultimo lo susurro pero lo escuchamos muy bien, de repente el semblante de Victoria cambio y nos miro espantada—por favor díganme que no le preguntaron sobre Jacob—nos comento.

Los dos negamos con la cabeza, Victoria suspiro de alivio—prométanme que no preguntaran sobre él, después lo entenderán pero prométanmelo—nos dijo con vehemencia. Los dos se lo prometimos y no pudimos decir nada más ya que Carlisle llego.

— ¿Cómo esta Bella?—me adelante.

—Está bien solo fue por una gran impresión—respondió Carlisle.

—Qué alivio—susurro Victoria y Carlisle la miro.

— ¿Es familiar de Bella?—pregunto curioso

—Soy su tía—respondió—¿puedo entrar a verla?—pregunto.

—Claro, cuando despierte se podrá ir—le informo, Victoria solamente asintió y se dirigió al cuarto en el cual le indico Carlisle.

—Oye, ¿cuando llegan los demás?—pregunto mi hermano impaciente.

—Pues creo que llegaran mañana, pero no te impacientes—comento.

Claro mi hermano estaba impaciente por ver a Alice su novia, igual que yo por ver a Emmett. Pero lo que me tenía intrigada era Bella y sobre todo que fue lo que paso en este año, salí de mis cavilaciones cuando Carlisle empezó a hablar.

—Se me hace conocida la tía de su amiga—murmuro Carlisle—pero no sé de donde—termino y se encogió de hombros—los dejo chicos tengo trabajo que hacer—termino caminando por el pasillo.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Bella y antes de entrar escuchamos a Victoria sollozando.

—Lo siento mi niña, por mi culpa estas sufriendo—murmuro. Decidimos acompañarla hasta que Bella despertara.

* * *

..(\_/)

(^-^). Otro capi más, espero que les guste.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**Yerapotter Alecullen**

**ZephyrCullen**

**Lawy**

**Melania ()**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Ale89**

**n_n ()**

**karin cullen**

**noseque**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Yerapotter Alecullen**

**ZephyrCullen**

**Lawy**

**azulmar**

**Annilet**

**Ermia**

**PATSS**

**Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan**

**Nilse Malfoy**

**Nanda Souza Cullen**

**atalvira**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo, ^-^


	5. Chapter 5 DOLOROSO PASADO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

—Lo siento mi niña, por mi culpa estas sufriendo—murmuro. Decidimos acompañarla hasta que Bella despertara.

CAPITULO 4: DOLOROSA PASADO

* * *

Era bastante confortante estar en esa oscuridad, no quería salir de ahí pero poco apoco me sentí más ligera, sentí como alguien tenía mi mano entre las suyas y escuche que había más personas que platicaban.

—Tranquila Vicky, pronto despertara—decía la voz de una mujer.

—Lo sé Rose—espera ¿Rose?, claro ahora recordaba porque estaba en ese lugar; había encontrado a Jasper y Rose. No los veía desde que tenía nueve años; en ese entonces Jacob y yo éramos inseparables y fue cuando me pidió ser su novia, aunque todo ocurrió después de que Rose y Jasper se mudaran a Estados Unidos por el trabajo de sus padres.

Sentí mi cuerpo más ligero, era la hora de enfrentar la realidad, así que empecé a abrir mis ojos.

—Hola—murmure con la voz pastosa.

— ¡Bella!, por fin despiertas. Nos tenias muy preocupados—dijo Rose.

—No pasa nada—sonreí.

—Qué bueno que ya estés despierta hija, te dejo con Rose y Jasper un rato, tengo que ver los papeleos del alta—termino tía Victoria, Rose y Jasper asintieron.

Espere a que la puerta se cerrara— ¡Chicos!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunte sorprendida y aparentando alegría ya que al estar con ellos recordaba a Jacob.

—Sencillo, nos acabamos de mudar a Forks—respondió Jasper acercándose junto con Rose.

— ¡Qué bien!, los extrañe mucho—termine extendiendo mis brazos para que me dieran un abrazo.

—Nosotros también Bells— respondió Jasper y junto con Rose me abrazaron.

—Ahora cuéntanos ¿Por qué estas en este pueblo?, te creía en Volterra—pregunto Rose.

—Nos mudamos hace menos de un año, mi mamá se caso y ahora tengo un hermanito—relate.

—Es impresionante Bells, tenemos que contarnos tanto pero ya abra tiempo—comento entusiasmada Rosalie.

—Aja—dije evadiendo su mirada ya que no me creía lista para relatar mi historia.

Rose y Jasper se vieron muy extrañados ante mi poco entusiasmo, ellos sabían que podía ser muy efusiva.

—Bella—llamo mi tía entrando—es hora de irnos, recuerda que tienes que ir con tu mamá a la cena—dijo.

—Cierto—dije; en ese momento entro una enfermera a quitarme la canalización que tenía en el brazo, después me levante y fui al baño a cambiarme; salí del mismo y pregunte a Rose y Jasper—chicos ¿nos acompañan? —.

— ¡Claro!, no tenemos nada que hacer—respondió Rose contenta por mi invitación.

—Bella me llevo tu coche, ve con Jasper y Rose para que les indiques como llegar—dijo tía Vicky.

—Si—respondí, siguiendo a mis amigos.

Ya en el carro y en marcha les fui indicando cual era el camino a casa—Díganme ¿Qué han hecho?—pregunte antes de que ellos me empezaran a cuestionar.

—Pues ya sabes que vinimos a New York, ahí conocimos a tres amigos que también se van a mudar solo que llegan hasta mañana, tuvieron algo que hacer antes de venir—dijo Jasper.

— ¿Cómo se llaman?—pregunte.

— Edward, Alice y Emmett—dijo Rose.

—¡Claro! a Rose le gusta Emmett—intervino Jasper.

—Y a Jasper le gusta Alice—replico Rose con una sonrisa.

—Wow, tengo que conocer a esas personas—dije un poco tensa bloqueando los recuerdos que venían a mi mente—gira a la izquierda y veras la casa—dije.

Así lo hizo y llegamos a mi casa que estaba en medio del bosque, era grande y muy bonita

—Wow, Bella que casa tan bonita o mejor dicho mansión (ç1) —dijo Rose.

—Todo es gracias a Phil trabaja mucho y nos conciente demasiado—dije.

—Se nota que lo quieres mucho—dijo Jasper.

—Claro que lo quiero, es el papá de Zeth y ahora también mi papá—dije.

Entramos por el camino hasta llegar a la casa, bajamos y entramos a la casa.

—Bella si tu casa es impresionante por fuera; es más impresionante por dentro—susurro Jasper, sonreí aunque esa alegría no llego a mis ojos, les enseñe el comedor, la sala, la biblioteca y por fin los lleve por las escaleras hacia mi recamara (ç2), que era bastante espacioso.

—Bueno platícanos ¿a qué fiesta tienes que ir con Reneé?—pregunto Rose sentándose en la cama.

Me senté con ella—Pues ya saben cuando mis bisabuelos murieron, mi madre siguió con sus obras de beneficencia a pesar de que nos mudamos—relate.

—Pues me da gusto por ella—dijo Jasper.

— ¿Cómo es Phil?—pregunto Rose.

—Pues es muy tierno, amable y se ha ganado mi cariño y mi respeto, bien saben que yo quiero que Reneé sea feliz—dije.

—Lo sabemos, pero nunca nos dijiste que se había casado—dijo con reproche Jasper.

—Es que quería darles una sorpresa—sonreí pero esa sonrisa pronto desapareció ya que todo fue planeado gracias a Jacob.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Rose al darse cuenta.

—Nada—dije rápidamente, iba a insistir pero gracias al cielo entro Zeth corriendo.

— **¡Bella!**—se subió a la cama ignorando a Jasper y Rose— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías llegado?—cuestiono molesto.

—Hola Zeth, no te dije porque tenemos visitas—dije mirando en dirección de Rose y Jasper quienes veían a Zeth tiernamente y con una sonrisa.

Zeth se les quedo viendo—Hola—susurro avergonzado.

—Hola Zeth—dijo Rose.

—Hola—dijo Jasper.

— ¿Son amigos de mi hermana?—pregunto curioso.

—Sip—dijo Rose.

— ¡Qué bien!—dijo Zeth riendo.

Jasper trato de tocarme pero Zeth me empujo y no dejo que me tocara— ¿Qué pasa Zeth?—pregunte.

—Nada—dijo con el semblante serio.

—Parece que tu hermanito es muy sobre-protector contigo—dijo Rose.

—Sí, últimamente es demasiado celoso y no deja que nadie del sexo masculino me toque a excepción de la familia—respondí con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Que tierno!—exclamo.

Me levante dejando a Zeth en la cama—dejen ver si la comida ya esta lista—anuncie y salí de la recamara.

* * *

JASPER POV

Cuando vi a Bella salir nos quedamos viendo a Zeth que no dejaba de jugar con la colcha, se me había hecho muy extraño la manera en que Zeth protegía a Bella, cuando lo hizo se puso serio como si ese niño tuviera más edad.

—Zeth ¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunte.

—Tengo cuatro –contesto viéndome duramente.

— ¿Por qué eres tan celoso con Bella?—pregunto mi hermana.

—No son celos—dijo en un susurro.

— ¿A no? —pregunte.

—No—dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome— ¿en serio tú eres su amigo?—me pregunto.

—Claro que si—dije.

— ¿No le vas a hacer daño a mi hermana como él?—pregunto.

Eso nos sorprendió a Rose y a mí, me calme y conteste—No le haría daño a Bella, la quiero como a una hermana. Pero no sé quién es él—dije.

Nos miro como analizándonos—El responsable de que Bella este así, es él—susurro con la voz quebrada—él la cambio, dejándonos a mi hermana así—termino.

— ¿Quién es él Zeth?—pregunto Rose conmovida.

—No puedo decirlo, lo tengo prohibido—respondió.

—Está bien, no te preocupes—trato de tranquilizarlo.

—No querrás que tu hermana te vea así—intervine.

El negó con la cabeza y se recompuso, se bajo de la cama—ayúdenla—susurro antes de salir del cuarto. Nos miramos en silencio ante las palabras de Zeth.

—Algo sucedió Jasper—dijo Rose.

—Algo muy grave, por eso perdimos contacto con ellos—dije.

—Lo sé ¿has visto la mirada de Bella?—me pregunto y yo asentí.

—No es la misma Bella alegre y cariñosa que dejamos en Volterra; su mirada no expresa alegría aunque sonríe esa luz no llega más a sus ojos—confirme lo que pensábamos.

—Debemos de investigar que le sucedió a Bella y los únicos que nos lo pueden decir, es su familia—aseguro Rose.

Asentí mientras Bella entraba—la comida esta lista, bajemos—nos dijo, la seguimos y conocimos a Phil, me cayó bien.

Rose ayudo a Bella a arreglarse mientras yo platicaba con Vicky.

—Victoria ¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunte.

—No soy la indicada para decírtelo—dijo remarcando el 'no'.

—Por favor dime, esta Bella no es la misma que dejamos hace años en Volterra; esta Bella es una sombra de la antigua—dije desesperado.

—Tienes razón, ella es una sombra y todo es por mi culpa—dijo rompiendo a llorar.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunte de nuevo.

—Sufrimos una perdida, pero Bella fue la que peor lo recibió; hace unos mese ella estaba en una gran depresión había perdido las ganas de vivir, no soportábamos verla así por eso decidimos mudarnos a California pero la prensa la siguió, mientras ella seguía en esa depresión. Finalmente decidimos mudarnos de nuevo y Bella decidió salir adelante; se que esta Bella no es la misma pero es mejor que verla sumida en la tristeza; llegamos aquí hace tres meses y ella empezó a vivir nuevamente—explico Victoria.

—Pero ¿que hizo que cayera en esa depresión?, ¿Cuál fue la perdida?—pregunte.

Pero antes de que me contestara la puerta se abrió y entraron Bella y Rose.

— ¿Cómo vez Jazz?—pregunto Bella dando una vuelta con su vestido (ç3).

—Hermosa Bella, como siempre—dije sincero.

—Mejor que no te oiga tu novia—bromeo Bella.

—Alice no es mi novia—conteste ruborizado.

—Ya veremos Jazz, lo más seguro es que pronto sea tu novia—amenazo.

—Bueno dejen de jugar que Bella ya se tiene que ir—intervino Victoria.

—Y nosotros tenemos que retirarnos también—dijo Rose.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y nos despedimos de Bella, Reneé y Phil; observamos cómo se alejaban.

—Bueno Victoria nos tenemos que ir—anuncie.

—Está bien, no se preocupen, gracias por venir—dijo abrazándonos.

—Cuando Bella se sienta preparada les contara—nos aseguro, nosotros asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa (ç4). Nuestra casa era pequeña, y cerca de esta estaban las casas de nuestros amigos. Curiosamente tanto nuestra casa como la de nuestros amigos y la casa de Bella se encontraban en la misma zona.

Entramos a la casa—Cuéntame—dijo Rose.

—Victoria solo me conto que hace unos meses tuvieron una perdida la cual afecto mucho a Bella a tal grado que perdió las ganas de vivir y se sumió en una depresión—dije y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que teníamos visitas y que estaban escuchando nuestra conversación..

—Pero ya no está en la depresión—reflexiono.

—No pero tampoco es la misma—dije.

—En eso tienes razón—concordó Rose—por eso se mudaron—aseguro.

—Así es, pero no aquí eso fue hace meses, primero se fueron a California pero bien sabes que Bella es muy famosa en Italia—dije.

—La siguieron—aseguro.

Yo asentí con la cabeza—fue cuando se mudaron a este pueblo y Belle empezó a vivir nuevamente—dije utilizando las mismas palabras que Victoria.

— ¿Dijeron Bella?—pregunto mi mama sorprendida y asustándonos.

—Si mamá—respondió Rose.

Nos sorprendimos al ver a todos detrás de ella.

— ¿Cuándo llegaron?—pregunte.

—Hace unas dos horas—contesto Alice seria.

— ¿Escucharon?—pregunto Rose.

Todos asintieron—Es su amiga de Volterra—aseguro Emmett.

—Sí, pero no tienen que decirle a nadie de esto—advertí.

—No diremos nada, tal vez podamos ayudar—aseguro Edward.

—En eso tiene razón mi hermano, tanto nos han platicado de ella y Jacob que es como si los conociéramos—respondió mi Alice.

—Gracias—susurre.

— ¿Dijiste Bella?—pregunto Carlisle "mi suegro".

—Si—conteste.

—Me suena—murmuro.

— ¿Los conoces?—pregunto Esme su esposa.

—De casualidad su otro amigo se llama Jacob Black—pregunto.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?—pregunto Rose tan sorprendida como yo.

— ¿Se acuerdan del traslado que hice hace un año a Volterra?—pregunto. Todos asentimos—Ahí los conocí—dijo.

—Pero ¿Cómo los pudiste conocer?—pregunte—si estabas en el…—no termine mi frase al atar cabos.

— ¿Por qué estaban en el hospital?—pregunto mi madre.

—Jacob fue herido por una bala—susurro mientras empezaba recordar.

— **¡¿Cómo?!**—preguntamos Rose y yo.

—Si llego por herida de bala, lo tuve que atender porque el médico responsable no estaba—dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Qué paso con Jake?—pregunto mi hermana a punto de llorar.

—Murió—dijo.

Nos quedamos en shock ante eso, no podía creer que mi amigo a quien consideraba mi hermano estuviera muerto. Después de esto nuestros amigos se fueron a sus casas (ç5).

* * *

ç1, ç2, ç3, ç4, ç5: están en mi perfil

..(\_/)

(^-^)..Bueno aquí más un capitulo, espero y les guste, en el próximo capi habrá muchas emociones, además de muchas sorpresas e intrigas; no se desesperen ya que más pronto de lo que piensan los chicos sabrán toda la historia; pero ahí no acaba todo así que todavía hay historia para rato

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**Annilet**

**Ale89**

**ZephyrCullen**

**n_n ()**

**Ckamilafanstwilight**

**karin cullen**

**noseque**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**michi nolet**

**Nia06**

**lunalu87**

**Brianda Cullen**

**btvs22**

**yolabertay**

**Sofiaa Hale**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6 CONOCIENDONOS

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

Nos quedamos en shock ante eso, no podía creer que mi amigo a quien consideraba mi hermano estuviera muerto. Después de esto nuestros amigos se fueron a sus casas (ç5).

CAPITULO 5: CONOCIENDONOS

* * *

La cena de beneficencia fue todo un éxito, aunque como siempre termino muy tarde; nos dirigimos a casa cansados pero satisfechos del éxito y los fondos recaudados.

—Bella—me llamo mamá cuando entramos a casa, mientras Phil se dirigía al despacho a dejar unos documentos.

— ¿Si?—pregunte.

—Tienes que decirles lo que sucedió—murmuro sin mirarme a la cara.

Sabia de lo que hablaba, me quede callada por unos segundos—No—conteste temblando; estaba conteniendo las ganas de sollozar en ese momento; salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, me quede en la cama dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran mi rostro. No supe cuando tiempo estuve llorando pero fue hasta que me quede dormida.

Lo que no sabía, era que a varios metros de mi casa varias personas hacían conjeturas de lo que había pasado en Volterra; dejando claro que me ayudarían a superarlo.

Desperté temprano sobre mi cama, me levante dirigiéndome al baño cuando observe mi reflejo no me sorprendió verme hecha un desastre, el maquillaje de la noche anterior estaba corrido por las lagrimas derramadas, mis ojos todavía rojos y tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de ellos, ni que decir de mi vestido estaba todo arrugado; me aleje del espejo y me metí a bañar; saliendo quince minutos después para cambiarme y arreglarme escondiendo lo mejor posible mis ojeras. Baje a desayunar esperando que Reneé no se diera cuenta de mi mala noche.

Afortunadamente para mi, mi madre no estaba por ninguna parte así que tenía que aprovechar; no tenía mucha hambre así que solo tome un vaso con leche. Cuando me disponía a levantarme una voz inundo la cocina.

—Deberías de comer algo más—dijo, voltee hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Jasper mirando seriamente.

Lo mire sorprendida— ¿Cómo entraste?—pregunte ignorando su comentario.

— ¿Así nos saludas?—pregunto Rose quien se puso a lado de su hermano.

—Lo siento, pero me sorprende verlos—respondí.

—Bueno para tu tranquilidad te diremos que Vicky nos dejo entrar— contesto Rose.

—Ok—conteste sonriéndoles.

—No trates de evadir mi comentario, debes comer mujer—insistió Jazz.

—No tengo mucha hambre—dije.

—Vamos Bella, te vamos a presentar a nuestros amigos—dijo Rose tomándome de la mano.

—Y en la tarde nos acompañas a la casa para que saludes a nuestros padres y a los padres de nuestros amigos—dijo Jazz sonriéndome.

Antes de poder replicar llego Reneé

— ¡Mis niños!—exclamo.

—Hola Reneé—dijeron al unisonó.

— ¿Qué hacen tan tempano?—pregunto.

—Solo venimos por Bella, queremos presentarle a nuestros amigos—dijo Rose.

—Mmm—los miro pensativa—Bueno no importa, recuerda Bella que hoy en la tarde tienes que recoger a Zeth y pasar a Seattle—termino—chicos los dejo, que les vaya bien en su primer día—salió despidiéndose Reneé.

—Gracias— dijeron al unisonó.

—Parece que no podrás ir a nuestra casa—termino Jasper.

—Lo siento chicos—me disculpe sonando convincente, la verdad no quería ir.

—No te preocupes Bella, habrá muchas ocasiones para que vayas—dijo Rose quitándole importancia.

Asentí—voy por mi mochila, ¿me pueden esperar en el vestíbulo?—anuncie y salí directo a mi habitación, tome mi mochila pero debajo de esta había algo; así que me agache tomando un trozo de papel, lo voltee y mis ojos empezaron a arder, pero me contuve; era una foto de Jacob y yo, tomada una semana antes del día de mi cumpleaños, contuve mi sollozo pero me quede viendo la foto hasta que regrese a la realidad dejando que la foto cayera de mi mano y saliendo para ir a la escuela.

Cuando llegue al recibidor encontré a Jasper y a Rose, con tres chicos más que me daban la espalda; susurraban entre ellos pero no me importo.

—Ya regrese—anuncie, haciendo que los tres se voltearan a verme.

— ¡Qué bien!—exclamo Rose, aunque parecía que estaba muy desconcertada por algo.

—Bella te presentamos a Emmett—dijo Jasper hacia un grandulón.

—Y ellos son Alice y Edward—termino presentando Rose, observe a la chica; era pequeña con el cabello corto dejando que sus puntas apuntaran a muchas partes, el chico de a lado tenía el cabello cobrizo y unos ojos verdes que me cautivaron.

—Mucho gusto—susurre.

—Déjate de formalidades Bella, seremos grandes amigas—dijo Alice abrazándome, por un momento mi impulso fue alejarla de mí pero lo único que hice fue ponerme rígida sin devolverle el abrazo.

—Aja—dije con las emociones a flor de piel.

— ¡Qué bien es conocer a la amiga de Jasper y Rose!—exclamo el grandulón que se acerco para abrazarme pero ahí si no pude evitar mi reacción; en ese instante vi imágenes correr por mi mente como si de una película se tratara. Intente borrarlas de mi mente pero las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez haciendo que me alejara de Emmett.

—Lo siento—susurre, ya que Emmett me veía desconcertado igual que los demás; pero Rose y Jasper me miraban sorprendidos; antes yo era muy cariñosa con las personas que conocía pero ahora era muy diferente gracias a 'él'.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, pero mi hermanito llego corriendo.

— **¡Bells!**—corrió hacia mí.

Lo cargue y le sonreí cálidamente— ¿Qué pasa hermanito?—pregunte.

—No se te vaya a olvidar recogerme—me advirtió muy serio.

—Claro que no se me va a olvidar—respondí con una sonrisa.

—Bueno—contesto convencido de mi respuesta— ¿me bajas?—pregunto.

—Claro—dije bajándolo.

—Te cuidas Bells, me voy a la escuela—termino corriendo hacia la puerta en donde lo esperaban mi madre y Phil.

—Nos vamos Bella, te cuidas—dijo Phil sonriéndome—mucho gusto chicos—se dirigió a los demás.

—El gusto es nuestro—respondió Alice por todos.

—Te veo en la tarde, piensa lo que te dije anoche—termino mamá mirandome seria—nos vemos después chicos—termino sonriendo a los demás.

—Claro Reneé—dijo Jasper, mientras se cerraba la puerta.

—Bella ¿Qué tienes que pensar?—pregunto Jasper.

Se me había olvidado que Jasper era muy atento y curioso—Nada—respondí quitándole importancia—solo quiere que le de mi respuesta sobre una obra—termine mintiendo esperando que me creyera pero por la mirada que me mando me di cuenta que ni él ni Rose se la creyeron.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos si no llegaremos tarde—intervino Edward.

Todos asentimos y salimos de la casa donde estaba un Volvo plateado y un Jeep.

— ¿Con quién te irás Bella?—pregunto Rose.

— ¿Mande?—pregunte sorprendida ante su pregunta.

—Si tontita, ¿te vas en el Volvo o en el Jeep?—aclaro Alice.

—En ninguno—respondí, desde hace mucho no me gustaba estar tan cerca de las personas a excepción de mi familia.

— ¿Te vas a ir caminando?—pregunto Emmet.

—Claro que no me iré caminado—dije.

— ¿Entonces?—pregunto Jasper.

—Pues me iré en mi carro—respondí como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Pues no veo tu carro—comento Edward.

En eso llego Pierre con mi Volvo negro—Pues acaba de llegar—dije observando las miradas de sorpresa de todos.

—Wow, mira Eddie esta chica tiene tus mismos gustos; deberías de pedirle una cita haber si así se te quita lo aburrido—comento Emmett.

—Cállate Emmett—lo golpeo Edward.

—Auch—se quejo.

—Los veo en la escuela—les dije un poco incomoda y me dirigí hacia donde Pierre me esperaba.

— ¡Bella querida!—me saludo.

—Hola Pierre—salude con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se acerco a mí poniendo sus dedos debajo de mis ojos— ¡Oh! Mi niña, Cómo desearía que tus ojos volvieran a tener esa luz—dijo.

Lo mire y mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer ante los recuerdos— yo también—conteste de corazón; sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía mas, si eso era posible.

Tome las llaves y me subí a mi carro arrancando lo más rápido posible que podía, esperando que la velocidad me calmara.

* * *

ROSALIE POV

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por la escena que se desarrollo ante nosotros, ver a mi amiga tan débil y frágil me rompió el corazón deseando saber que había pasado para que ella estuviera destrozada.

—Pierre—llamo Jasper al chofer de la familia de Bella desde que nosotros los conocíamos.

Se volteo a vernos y sus ojos se iluminaron al vernos—Jasper y Rosalie Hale ¡qué gusto verlos!—exclamo.

—También es un gusto verte—dije.

—No pudieron llegar en mejor momento—aseguro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunte.

—Ustedes bien saben que la niña Bella no es la misma que conocieron, aunque no sepan la historia se han dando cuenta o ¿me equivoco?—pregunto.´

—No te equivocas Pierre, lo hemos notado—dijo Jasper con tristeza.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunte.

—Es una larga y triste historia, pero todo esto paso desde la muerte del joven Jacob—dijo.

—Nosotros pensamos que sería por eso—respondió Jasper.

—Pero tuvo que pasar algo mas para que Bella este así—intervine.

— ¡Oh!, claro que paso algo más; mi niña dejo de brillar por la culpa del asesino de Jacob—termino de decir viendo a la nada.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunto Jasper enojado.

—No puedo decírselos, ella será quien se los cuente cuando este lista—termino—Solo les puedo decir que Bella está mucho mejor ahora que después de la muerte de Jake—termino.

— ¿Cómo fue?—pregunte.

—Fue espantoso—susurro Pierre—era como si con Jake también hubiera muerto Bella, era un cuerpo sin voluntad. Todo el día se la pasaba llorando, los señores trataron de ayudarla por todos los medios, llegando al extremo de que la señora Reneé dejo todos sus proyectos para ayudar a Bella—termino de relatar con gran tristeza.

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla—Jasper—susurre.

El se volteo—Lo sé Rose, lo sé—dijo mirándome con gran dolor y abrazándome mientras nuestros amigos nos daban apoyo. Solo de pensar en Bella de esa manera me destrozaba; ella era especial, con un brillo propio que al conocerla te hacia sonreír; era tan buena y siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalarte y ahora no podía ni sonreír y su mirada siempre estaba llena de tristeza y dolor.

Cerré los puños pensando en esa persona que nos había arrebatado a la dulce y tierna Bella Stevens.

—Sera mejor que se vayan, si no van a llegar tarde—dijo Pierre.

—Es cierto—dijo Edward, nos apuramos y nos fuimos a la escuela en silencio. Cuando llegamos nos sorprendió ver a un hombre entregándole una carta a Bella mientras le susurraba algo al oído, ella tenía la cara llena de angustia, miedo y dolor, después de eso el hombre se fue.

Nos acercamos a Bella, mientras ella guardaba el papel en su mochila apresuradamente.

—Bella—dije acercándome a ella, ella se volteo sorprendida.

—Rose—dijo viéndonos.

— ¿Quién era ese hombre?—pregunto Jasper.

Bella se puso nerviosa, los nudillos de las manos estaban blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba la correa de la mochila—un mensajero—contesto.

—Ah, ¿y qué te trajo?—pregunte.

—Nada—respondió rápidamente.

—Pues yo vi que te dio algo—intervino Alice.

—Mmm, bueno si, una carta de un amigo—rectifico.

—Pues a mí no me pareció lo mismo—dijo Jasper.

—No seas tonto—dijo Bella quitándole importancia pero no le creí y por lo visto Jasper tampoco.

— Después hablan de eso, tenemos que ir por nuestros horarios —intervino Emmett.

—Los acompañaría pero tengo clase—dijo Bella y salió antes de que lo pudiéramos impedir.

— ¿Por qué no dejaste que le preguntara?—dijo Jasper a Emmett.

—No creí que fuera oportuno, no creo que no los diga—dijo sabiamente Emmett, todos lo miramos sorprendidos— ¿Qué?—pregunto ante nuestra mirada.

— ¿Qué paso con el Emmett que no se toma nada en serio?—pregunto Edward.

—El hecho de que no me ponga serio no quiere decir que no lo pueda hacer—replico con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente se puso serio observando el camino por el cual Bella desapareció—la verdad no se qué pasa pero cuando conocí a Bella sentí una conexión; como si quisiera protegerla—termino.

— ¿Te gusta?—pregunte sorprendida y a la vez desilusionada.

— ¡NO!—exclamo.

—Pero…—dije pero me interrumpió.

—Dije que quería protegerla pero no que me gustara; además recuerdan que les dije que podía haber tenido una hermana que seria de la edad de Bella—termino, ahí fue cuando comprendí que la forma en que le preocupaba Bella a Emmet era la de un hermano; claro que sabíamos esa historia y que el papá de Emmett nunca pudo encontrar a su segundo amor—será mejor que vayamos por nuestros horarios—termino sonriendo, nos encaminamos a que fueran por sus horarios, cada uno recordando lo que presenciamos.

* * *

.(\_/)

(^-^)..UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO QUE LESGUSTE, COMO A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO, MUY PRONTO TODOS SABRAN LA HISTORIA DE BELLA COMPLETITA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**yolabertay**

**n_n ()**

**AtRaM Potter**

**karin cullen**

**Ckamilafanstwilight**

**ZephyrCullen**

**Andrecullen18**

**Jigoku No Kokoro**

**Annilet**

**andy-sakura**

**Bitter Sweetness**

**Ale89**

**Yerapotter Alecullen**

**vanu (): GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y NO DESESPERES, GENERALMENTE ACTUALIZARE LOS MIERCOLES AUNQUE CUANDO ME EMOCIONES PUEDE QUE SUBA DOS CAPIS PERO ESO DEPENDE.**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Sango-Tsunade**

**Andrecullen18**

**fpls**

**k4riiitho**

**Bitter Sweetness**

**paky**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	7. Chapter 7 ¿NUEVOS PROBLEMAS?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

—Dije que quería protegerla pero no que me gustara; además recuerdan que les dije que podía haber tenido una hermana que seria de la edad de Bella—termino, ahí fue cuando comprendí que la forma en que le preocupaba Bella a Emmet era la de un hermano; claro que sabíamos esa historia y que el papá de Emmett nunca pudo encontrar a su segundo amor—será mejor que vayamos por nuestros horarios—termino sonriendo, nos encaminamos a que fueran por sus horarios, cada uno recordando lo que presenciamos.

CAPITULO 6: ¿NUEVOS PROBLEMAS?

* * *

Cuando me tranquilice salí del auto y me dirigí hacia la escuela en ese momento un hombre se me acerco tendiéndome una hoja.

—Tómala—me exigió.

— ¿Perdón?, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué es?—pregunte.

—Solo tómala—dijo con exasperación.

La tome y el hombre se me acerco dejando su boca a la altura de mi oído—Te manda saludos James y está muy deseoso de verte—susurro—te manda decir que no importa a donde vayas el siempre te encontrara y terminara lo que empezó—termino y se alejo dejándome con una gran angustia, miedo y dolor ante los recuerdos y el significado de sus palabras.

—Bella—dijo Rose sobresaltándome, voltee viéndola sorprendida y topándome con todos los demás.

—Rose—dijo viéndolos.

— ¿Quién era ese hombre?—pregunto Jasper.

Me puse nerviosa, empecé a apretar la correa de mi mochila—un mensajero—conteste.

—Ah, ¿y qué te trajo?—pregunto Rose.

—Nada—respondí rápidamente.

—Pues yo vi que te dio algo—intervino Alice.

—Mmm, bueno si, una carta de un amigo—corregí rápidamente, me maldecí internamente por no ser una buena mentirosa.

—Pues a mí no me pareció lo mismo—dijo Jasper.

—No seas tonto—dije quitándole importancia pero al parecer no los engañe.

—Después hablan de eso, tenemos que ir por nuestros horarios—intervino Emmett, le agradecí internamente.

—Los acompañaría pero tengo clase—me excuse y salí caminando lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían sin dejar que me detuvieran.

Cuando entre a la escuela me dirigí al baño para poder calmar mis nervios, nunca me había esperado esa carta; pensé que lo había dejado atrás pero no, el me seguía y no podía hacer nada más que huir. Observe mi reflejo en el espejo y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla. Me la quite tomando una decisión y salí hacia mi salón bloqueando todo pensamiento negativo, "no dejaría que me hundiera nuevamente".

Entre a mi primera clase que era Física, había llegado a tiempo entre y me senté. Cuando el profesor llego detrás de él venía Edward.

—Muy bien señor Cullen—dijo el maestro firmándole la hoja—siéntense en el lugar a lado de Isabella—termino.

—_Perfecto por ser tan antisocial ahora tendré que sentarme con Edward_—pensé.

Se dirigió al único lugar vacio y se sentó a mi lado—Hola de nuevo—dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

—Hola—susurre, saque mis cosas y deje mi cabello hiciera una cortina entre los dos.

Durante toda la clase Edward trato de entablar una plática conmigo, yo solamente le respondí con monosílabos hasta que se rindió y se quedo callado durante el resto de la clase. Cuando sonó la campana recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y salí del salón corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera escapar alguien me tomo por el brazo.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Edward patinadora frustrada? —pregunto Adriana, una compañera que desde que rechace su "amistad" me molestaba.

—Eso no te incumbe—conteste fríamente, soltándome de su agarre.

—No me hables así—me amenazo con un dedo.

— ¿Cómo si me dieras miedo? —pregunte irónicamente.

— ¡Cállate! —exclamo.

—Aja—dije y me di la vuelta sin darle más importancia.

—Por lo menos yo no soy una amargada que sufre porque la dejo su novio—dijo Adriana con una sonrisa socarrona.

Me voltee colérica desde que se había enterado que había tenido novio, no dejaba de molestarme con eso—Mas te vale cerrar ese pico que tienes de boca, porque si no…—deje mi amenaza a medias cuando me di cuenta que Rose, Jasper y los demás veían la escena, me voltee y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase ignorando a todos.

— **¡Que cobarde!** —dijo Adriana con burla.

Me voltee y la mire sonriendo—Querida no tengo tiempo para perder mi tiempo—termine diciendo de la forma más fría y cruel; observe como Adriana se ponía pálida ante mis palabras. Me voltee para dirigirme al baño en donde me rompí en mil pedazos de nuevo; había soportado los insultos de Adriana pero esta vez estaba más sensible.

No entre a clase y deje que la pena y el dolor se extendieran por todo mi cuerpo, llorando descontroladamente; cuando me tranquilice me di cuenta que ya casi era hora del almuerzo. Me levante y lave mi cara saliendo del baño para dirigirme a mi carro. No quería ver a nadie hasta que fuera inevitable.

Me subí a mi Volvo y puse un disco New Age; música que encontré accidentalmente en internet cuando… mejor no recordar el porqué de mi investigación, estaba concentrada escuchando cuando unos golpes me sobresaltaron, voltee a ver hacia la ventanilla y observe a Jasper

— ¿Que pasa Jazz? —pregunte bajando la ventanilla.

—Nada, solo quería ver ¿cómo estabas? —dijo Jasper mirándome con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, así es Adriana no le caigo bien—dije quitándole importancia.

—Pero lo que te dijo fue muy hiriente—replico.

—Desvié mi mirada—no pasa nada Jasper—le quite importancia y me obligue a sonreírle.

Jasper acerco su mano a mi mejilla la acaricio para después pasar sus pulgares debajo de mis ojos— ¿Por qué me mientes? —pregunto.

Me sobresalte—Jazz yo no miento—dije sonriéndole.

—Bueno no nos mientes, pero nos ocultas algo; tú no eras así—dijo.

—Jazz he crecido y he cambiado—dije.

—Claro que has cambiado—susurro—pero algo más ha pasado, tu rostro ya no tiene esa sonrisa que la iluminaba—susurro.

—No me ha pasado nada—asegure con voz tensa.

Suspiro—no insistiré—dijo—ya casi es hora de entrar a clases—dijo Jasper.

Mire mi reloj y tenia razón —adelántate, ahorita entro—dije, necesitaba reponerme de la plática.

— ¿Segura?—me pregunto.

—Sí, solo tengo que ordenar todo esto—dije señalando los discos que tenía en el asiento del copiloto.

El asintió y se alejo dirigiéndose a la escuela, me puse a ordenar los discos pero cuando Jasper se perdió una lágrima solitaria salió por mi mejilla, respire profundamente varias veces para no volver a llorar, me limpie la lágrima y me maquille ligeramente para dirigirme a la escuela.

Cuando llegue a mi clase el maestro todavía no llegaba pero al lado de mi asiento estaba sentado Edward y atrás estaba Alice sentada con Ángela, como no había mas asientos tuve que sentarme a lado de Edward.

—Bella—me llamo Alice nada más sentarme.

—Mmm—conteste sin voltearme.

— ¡Vamos voltea!—insistió.

Voltee lentamente—¿Qué pasa?—pregunte.

Vi a Angie que me hacia una mueca, eso quería decir que fui muy cortante suspire—lo siento, ¿Qué quieres Alice?—intente de nuevo forzando una sonrisa.

—Bueno me preguntaba si después podremos ir al cine—me dijo tímidamente.

— ¿Quiénes son todos?—pregunte.

—Pues Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Ángela, tú y yo—respondió enumerando.

—No lo creo Alice, sabes que tengo que estar con mi hermanito—respondí.

—Por eso no hay problema Bella, llevas a Zeth—intervino Angie.

La mire sorprendida y un poco molesta, yo no quería ir.

—Vamos Bella, es una buena idea—coincidió Edward.

— ¡Claro que la rara de Bella tiene que llevar a su hermanito ya que es el único hombre que estará con ella!—intervino Adriana levantándose de su asiento y acercándose.

Me quede callada y un dolor espantoso me llego pero no deje que se extendiera, la mire seria—Por lo menos yo no tengo que estar de arrastrada para que me hagan caso—conteste de la forma más hiriente.

—Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia—contesto Sheila quien era su mejor amiga.

— ¿Envidia?—pregunte con malicia— ¿de qué tendría envidia? ¿De su cabello todo teñido, de lo tonta que es, de que es una zorra?—pregunte.

Me miraron coléricas, pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo el maestro llego—Buenos días clase—saludo el maestro—señorita, Sanders, señorita Barret ¿serian tan amables de tomar asiento?—pregunto a Adriana y Sheila muy serio—o ¿prefieren retirarse de mi clase?—pregunto ya molesto.

—Lo sentimos profesor—dijeron al unisonó y se fueron a sentar

La clase paso rápido, cuando termino levante todas mis cosas lo más rápido posible.

—Bella ¿Qué clase tienes?—me pregunto Alice.

—Tengo Educación Física— respondí, bueno que en mi caso no estaba con la demás clase.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto emocionada.

—No te animes tanto Alice—intervino Angie.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Edward.

—Porque Bella no practica con nosotros—respondió Angie.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya lo veras—respondí, saliendo del salón para sacar el uniforme de mi locker, solo lo utilizaba para entrenar.

Me dirigí a los vestuarios para cambiarme antes de que llegaran las demás, salí a las canchas y todavía no había nadie a excepción del maestro y mi entrenador.

—Bella, el maestro de la otra clase no vino, así que vamos a juntar a los dos grupos y dividirlos, le he pedido a tu entrenador que se encarde de un grupo ¿lo permitirás?—pregunto el profesor.

—Si no hay problema, la rutina ya está casi lista—respondí dirigiéndome a mi entrenador.

—Está bien Bella, recuerda hacer media hora de calentamiento y entrena las partes que todavía se te dificultan para que al final de la clase se las presentes a todos—dijo, yo asentí y me fui al área designada para mí.

Me puse a estirar cuando todos salieron, para los demás era costumbre verme en ese lugar pero para Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Edward no, se acercaron a mí.

—Bella ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Rose.

— ¿Para qué preguntas?—intervino Jasper con una sonrisa—También en Volterra era así—termino.

—Tienes razón hermanito—respondió Rose.

— ¿Alguien nos puede explicar?—pregunto Alice.

—Aunque Bella practica patinaje; también practica ballet y gracias a Reneé nunca cursa Educación Física—explico Rose.

—Sera mejor que se vayan—intervine mientras hacía mis ejercicios de calentamiento.

Todos se fueron mientras yo me concentraba y dejaba que el mundo desapareciera, la clase se fue rápidamente pero mi entrenador no dejo ir a nadie, suspendieron clases y llamaron a los demás alumnos. Como odiaba que los demás vieran mis rutinas.

—Suerte Bella—dijo Angie antes de ir a sentarse.

—Muy bien Bella, es una rutina muy buena y con esta te calificamos el parcial—dijo el profesor.

Asentí viendo como los demás alumnos entraban. Cuando todo mundo estaba sentado el profesor dijo.

—Muy bien verán la primera rutina de Bella—termino y me dejo en medio de las canchas.

Le hice un asentimiento al entrenador y la música empezó a sonar, el mundo se borro ante mí y los recuerdos regresaron con más intensidad, si no hubiera entrenado nada hubiera pasado. El dolor me invadió pero no deje de bailar (ç1)

La música termino y todo el mundo aplaudió, pestañe dos veces para contener las lagrimas he hice una reverencia, cuando todo termino todos salieron y yo me dirigí a los vestuarios, me bañe y cambie, salí de ahí encontrándome de frente a los chicos.

— ¡Bella, bailas estupendo!—exclamo Alice.

—Gracias—conteste—si me disculpan tengo que ir por mi hermanito—termine.

—Claro no te preocupes, nos vemos en el cine—dijo Angie.

La mire desconcertada y recordé, asentí de mala gana y me dirigí a mi Volvo. Maneje y lagrimas recorrieron mis mejilla, llegue a la escuela de Zeth, me limpie las lagrimas y salí al encuentro de mi hermano.

* * *

EDWARD POV

Esa interpretación de ballet fue hermosa pero en cada movimiento que hacia se veía el dolor reflejado en sus facciones, Bella está sufriendo demasiado.

—Algo muy malo le paso—susurro Rose.

— ¿Por qué lo dicen?—pregunto Emmett.

—Porque Bella siempre se ha caracterizado por transmitir mucha alegría en el ballet o en la pista de hielo, pero esta Bella es diferente transmite tanto dolor—termino de explicar Jasper.

—Si nos dimos cuenta—dije.

—Angie, ¿siempre ha sido así?—pregunto Emmett a Ángela.

—Pues cuando llego estaba peor, no sé porque pero me dejo acercarme aunque me costó mucho—termino—trato de ayudarla pero esa sombra en sus ojos nunca desaparece—termino.

— ¿Nunca te ha contado nada?—pregunte

—No, lo que se es por su madre o por su tía—termino.

— ¿Qué te han dicho?—pregunto Alice.

—Solamente que Bella necesita comprensión y cariño. Cuando este lista ella contara lo que paso—termino.

— ¿Sabes a donde va a ir?—pregunto Rose.

—No, pero podemos llamar a su madre—termino sonriéndonos.

Así lo hicimos y fuimos por Bella hasta la pista de patinaje, la encontramos mientras se ponía en medio de la pista y empezó a patinar.

— ¿Ustedes van a ayudar a Bella—pregunto Zeth mirándonos.

—Claro que si—respondió Rose cargándolo, observe como Emmett la miraba con amor y sonreí; esos dos se quieren pero no se dicen nada.

—Zeth, tu sabes ¿Qué paso?—pregunte.

—Nop, un día me dijeron que Jacob había muerto; después de eso Bella regreso con heridas y era diferente, siempre lloraba, no salía de su cuarto, mamá tenía que obligarla a comer, todos estábamos mal por Bella. Después nos mudamos a California pero los periodistas no la dejaban en paz y nos mudamos para acá. Mamá platico con mi hermana y después de eso volvió a salir pero no era la misma, ya no ríe y siempre esta triste o llorando—termino de relatar mientras la veíamos.

—La vamos a ayudar Zeth—le prometió Jasper, vimos como termino y aplaudimos.

* * *

— **¡Bella!**—dijo corriendo hacia mí Zeth .

Le sonreí y lo cargue dándole un beso—hola—dije.

—Rápido Bella—me apresuro mientras lo colocaba en el asiento de atrás de mi Volvo y le ponía el cinturón.

—Tranquis, la pista no se irá—respondí con una sonrisa divertida.

Termine mi labor y me subí para dirigirnos a la pista de patinaje, llegamos muy rápido. Mi hermano estuvo todo el camino contándome su día yo lo escuchaba y le sonreía como a nadie mas podía.

—Llegamos—dije y Zeth se quiso salir pero no pudo, lo ayude. Entramos y encontré a un grupo de niños esperándome. Eran muy tiernos, me presente con ellos y sus madres. Me cambie (ç2) y cambie a Zeth; les enseñe cosas básicas para que no se cayeran y supieran patinar mejor. Mi hermano era muy entusiasta y le encanto la clase igual que a los demás niños.

—Bella ¿Ya nos vamos?—pregunto Zeth.

—No chaparro, voy a patinar un rato tu quédate aquí viéndome—termine poniéndole los zapatos y guardando sus patines.

—Ok—respondió y se sentó, llevaba una grabadora que después me ayudaría con los niños, saque un disco y lo puse.

—Lo prendes cuando te diga—le dije a Zeth, el solo asintió.

Le di la señal a Zeth y la música empezó a sonar, comencé a la rutina; era la rutina que iba a presentar en la exhibición (ç3) y se la iba a dedicar a Jacob, pero todo se vino abajo cuando murió, sentí como mis lagrimas se fundían con mi sudor, sentía tanto dolor en ese momento que al finalizar la canción me quede parada hasta que escuche aplausos.

Voltee a ver a Zeth y junto a él estaba Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Angie y Edward, me dirigí hacia ellos y tome mi toalla limpiando mi sudor y mis lagrimas.

— ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?—pregunte.

—Llamamos a Reneé—contesto Rose.

—Pero la clase término hace media hora—dije checando mi reloj.

—Llamamos a tu celular y nos contesto Zeth, el fue quien nos dijo—intervino Angie.

—Zeth—dije mirándolo.

—Perdón Bella, lo escuche el celular y conteste, además no me dijiste que íbamos al cine—termino cruzándose de brazos.

Lo mire con ternura—Lo siento, se me olvido. Pero aun así debiste decirme—termine.

—Ok, tengo culpa—termino rindiéndose mientras le sonreía.

—Vámonos—intervino Rose.

—Tengo que darme una ducha y cambiarme—dije, todos asintieron y se quedaron esperándome mientras me fui a los vestidores.

Cuando salí nos dirigimos a los coches—Bella patinas muy bien—dijo Emmett.

—Es cierto Bella—concordó Alice.

—Gracias—dije.

— ¿Desde cuándo patinas?—pregunto Emmett.

—Desde pequeña—termine.

—Eres muy buena, ¿nadie ha tratado de llevarte a las olimpiadas?—pregunto.

Cuando dijo eso Rose se pego en la cabeza—Es cierto Bella, nos dijiste que si en el concurso te iba bien entrarías al equipo nacional de patinaje—termino.

—Aja—conteste evitando recordar.

— ¿Entraste?—pregunto Jasper.

—Sí, por algunas razones no me integre al equipo y después nos mudamos—dije cortante.

— ¡¡Ah!!—susurro Rose.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo— ¿Qué vamos a ver de película?—pregunto mi hermanito.

— ¿Qué quieres ver?—le pregunto Edward con una sonrisa.

—Pues no se está la de 'Pequeños Invasores'—dijo Zeth.

— ¿Quieres verla?—le pregunto Alice.

—Sip—dijo.

— ¡Pues esa veremos!—exclamo Emmett y la tensión del ambiente se fue.

Nos fuimos al cine y vimos 'Pequeños Invasores', regresamos a casa y mi hermanito ya estaba dormido, lo lleve a su habitación y lo cambie. Lo arrope y me fui a mi cuarto. Me dormí nada mas mi cabeza toco la almohada pero la pesadilla volvió y me desperté gritando y llorando a media noche.

Tía Victoria me consoló y estuvo conmigo hasta que me quede dormida. Al día siguiente baje a desayunar.

—Bella como no dormiste bien, llame a Rose y le dije que vinieran por ti—termino.

—Pero...—no me dejo terminar.

—Nada señorita te llevaría yo, pero tengo cosas que hacer—termino.

—Ok—dije.

Rose llego temprano con los demás, nos fuimos al instituto pero como iba con tiempo nos fuimos despacio. En el trayecto me quede dormida y nuevamente la pesadilla regreso.

Me desperté gritando y muy agitada pero alguien me tenia abrazada.

—Tranquila—susurraba la voz de Jasper.

Me aferre a Jasper y mi respiración se acompaso poco a poco hasta que me quede dormida nuevamente pero ahora sin sueños. Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama.

— ¿Qué paso?—me pregunte.

—Te quedaste dormida de camino a la escuela y decidimos regresar—dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Voltee y ahí vi a Edward como un Dios griego.

—Estabas muy cansada—termino acercándose y acariciando mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos disfrutando del contacto, por muy extraño que parezca, no sentí la necesidad de alejarme.

— ¿Y los demás?—pregunte.

—Se regresaron a la escuela, me dejaron cuidándote ya que no hay nadie en tu casa.

—Lo siento, te he causado problemas—le dije sentándome.

—No es ningún problema—dijo sonriéndome.

Nos quedamos platicando y descubrí que teníamos muchos gustos similares, después bajamos para almorzar y hablar de cosas sin importancia, era la primera vez que me sentía tan a gusto y feliz desde hace un año. Era extraño pero con Edward era como si mi dolor disminuyera.

Los chicos llegaron en la tarde trayendo comida consigo.

— ¿Cómo se la pasaron?—pregunto Alice.

—Bien—respondió Edward sonriéndoles.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Bella?—pregunto Rose.

—Si no te preocupes—conteste.

—Aquí están los apuntes—dijo Alice entregándonos las libretas.

Empezamos a pasar los apuntes mientras los demás estaban viendo como Melinda cocinaba.

— ¡Hola!—dijo tía Victoria.

—Hola—contestamos al unisonó.

— ¿Qué hacen?—pregunto.

—Pasamos los apuntes—conteste mientras sacaba mi libreta de biología y de ella caía la carta, trate de tomarla antes de que la cogiera mi tía pero fue más rápida.

—Mira un carta de un pretendiente ¿no?—me pregunto, Edward se nos quedo viendo curioso.

—No tía, regrésamela—dije seria.

— ¡OH! Vamos no seas aguafiestas—dijo abriéndola—nunca trates de ocultarle nada a tu tía—termino desdoblando el papel, lo leyó y se puso pálida.

— ¿Cuándo te dieron esto?—pregunto con la voz temblorosa mientras los chicos salían de la cocina.

—Victoria—dijo Rose pero al verla así de pálida no dijo nada más.

— **¡Contesta!**—grito.

Me encogí ante su grito—Esa es la carta que te dieron ayer ¿no?—intervino Emmett.

Tía Victoria se dio la vuelta— ¿Quién se la dio?—les pregunto.

—Un hombre—respondió Edward.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mi o a tu madre?!—pregunto con una nota histérica.

—No quería asustarlos, además él está en la cárcel—dije en un susurro.

—Mi niña—dijo cambiando su tono a uno dulce mientras se acercaba para abrazarme—Dios por eso la pesadilla—susurro y yo asentí.

No pude contener el dolor que guardaba y empecé a llorar, hasta que me quede dormida, esperando que al despertar todo solo fuera un mal sueño.

* * *

ç1, ç2, ç3: ESTAN EN MI PERFIL.

..(\_/)

(^-^) Hola espero les gustara, es el capi más largo que he hecho hasta ahora y todo cada vez se pone más interesante, no les adelantare nada en este capi solo les diré que el próximo será muy bueno y muchas dudas quedaran resueltas pero muchas mas quedaran.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**Aridnere**

**yolabertay**

**Yerapotter Alecullen**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Andreacullen18**

**Bitter Sweetness**

**Sofiaa Hale**

**ZephyrCullen**

**Ale89**

**n_n: Bueno con respecto a lo que me preguntas es porque lo copio directamente del correo que me llega y aparece con los paréntesis, ahora que lo mencionas lo corregiré, gracias por tu review.**

**karin cullen**

**Lawy**

**YamiCullen: ¡¡¡Bienvenida!!!**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Ale89**

**kaemylie**

**scarlett rows**

**YamiCullen**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Los les llama la atención ese botoncito verde?, ¡adelante da click en el no muerde!^-^


	8. Chapter 8 VERDADES

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

No pude contener el dolor que guardaba y empecé a llorar, hasta que me quede dormida, esperando que al despertar todo solo fuera un mal sueño.

CAPITULO 7: VERDADES

* * *

Todos observamos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a nosotros, poco a poco el llanto de Bella se convirtió en sollozos hasta quedarse dormida en el regazo de Victoria.

—Chicos—susurro.

— ¿Qué pasa Victoria?—pregunto Rose acercándose.

— ¿Podría alguien llevar a Bella a su recamara?—pregunto viendo a Emmett Jasper y yo.

—Vas Edward—dijo Emmett.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett—apoyo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Los mire sorprendido—apúrate—apremio Alice.

Asentí mientras me acercaba a Victoria y tomaba en brazos a Bella, era tan ligera y tan hermosa que no pude más que quedarme viéndola, parecía un Ángel.

—Vamos—dijo Victoria rompiendo mi ensoñación, yo asentí algo aturdido.

La seguí por las escaleras hasta que llegamos a la recamara, entre y deje a Bella en medio de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando levante la cara me encontré con todos mis amigos sentados en la pequeña sala que Bella tenia.

Hice ademan de levantarme—quédate ahí—dijo Victoria

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte confundido.

—A veces Bella tiene sueños que hacen que se inquiete mucho cuando toma una siesta sola, por eso alguien tiene que quedarse con ella en el día—contesto; me siente de nuevo y me acomode a lado de Bella.

—Victoria—intervino Rose.

—Dime—contesto.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Jasper mirando a Bella, todos miramos a Victoria quien agacho la cabeza.

—Es una larga historia—contesto en un susurro.

—Sabemos que Jacob murió—intervino Rose.

Victoria levanto la cabeza y nos miro con ojos sorprendidos— ¿Cómo lo saben?—pregunto.

— ¿Te acuerdas del nombre del doctor que atendió a Jacob?—pregunte a Victoria.

—Mmmm no del nombre pero creo que se apellidaba Cu…—dejo la frase a medias.

—Cullen ¿cierto?—pregunto Alice.

La miro sorprendida—Si—susurro confundida— ¿Cómo saben el apellido?—pregunto.

—Es nuestro padre—conteste.

— ¡Vaya si que el mundo es pequeño!—murmuro.

—Nuestro padre nos lo dijo solo porque noto muchas coincidencias, pero sobre todo tiene buena memoria y no olvida los rostros de las personas—intervino Alice.

—Eso lo explica todo—susurro para sí misma, Victoria.

—Pero no sabemos más—intervino Emmett.

Suspiro—Les contare, hace año y medio Bella tenía la oportunidad de entrar al equipo nacional de patinaje—dijo.

—Si eso lo recordamos perfectamente, estábamos muy emocionados ya que Emmett también tenía la oportunidad y eso significaba ver a Bella después de varios años—comento Rose.

—Exacto—contesto Victoria.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrio?—pregunto Jasper

—Fue en su primer concurso, ahí conocí a un joven de mi edad; atento, caballeroso, amable y divertido; era todo lo que había soñado en un hombre. En cada concurso lo encontraba ya que a él le gustaba ir a ver a los patinadores, ahora me doy cuenta de mi gran error—relato, no dijimos nada dejando que retomara el relato—me hice amiga de James y con el tiempo empezamos a salir, el día en que Bella entro al equipo se me declaro y me pidió ser su novia, yo acepte, presentándoselo a mi familia, Reneé me dijo que no le gustaba, le asegure que era buen hombre. Poco tiempo me basto para darme cuenta de la terrible decisión que tome, varias de mis amigas y conocidas me dijeron que habían visto a James con otra mujer, yo no les creí pensando que se habían equivocado o que tenían envidia. Un día lo encontré con otra en pleno faje (*) dejándome herida y furiosa por mi ingenuidad. James me pidió perdón y me embeleso cayendo de nuevo en sus redes, pero ya no fue lo mismo—suspiro.

— ¿Terminaste con él?—pregunto Rose.

— ¡Claro que termine con él!, pero no fue de la mejor forma—contesto.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte curioso.

—Ese día Bella se quedo hasta tarde ensayando para una presentación en la escuela; Jacob la llevaría a casa pero no pudo por un trabajo que todavía no terminaba—suspiro—Ese día encontré a James con otra en la cama, me puse furiosa por haber creído en sus mentiras, termine con él y salí hacia mi carro, me demore ya que Bella me había mandado un mensaje diciéndome que la recogiera dándole la oportunidad a James de alcanzarme; me siguió hasta la escuela pero yo seguía firme en mi decisión , lo que no esperaba es que me fuera a golpear y que Bella saliera a ayudarme lo que ocasiono que James la atacara, la ayude para que escapara pero James me dejo inconsciente—termino con un hilo de voz y lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué paso después?—pregunto Jasper con las manos en puños, ya que Rose y Alice estaban a punto de llorar y Emmett estaba con la mandíbula apretada igual que yo.

—No sé exactamente lo que paso después, lo único que recuerdo fue que oí un disparo y segundos después llego la policía; me ayudaron y me sentaron en un patrulla. James salió del edificio y se escapo pero no salió de Volterra, lo agarraron y está en la cárcel—relato.

— ¿James le disparo a Jacob?—pregunto Rose, con la voz llena de dolor.

Victoria asintió—James quiso abusar de Bella y como Jacob todavía estaba en la escuela la defendió—confirmo.

Todos miramos a Bella quien dormía plácidamente.

—Bella ¿te conto algo?—pregunto Jasper, rompiendo el silencio.

—No—negó con la cabeza—solamente declaro en contra de James y después de eso se hundió en una gran depresión—termino.

—Por eso se mudaron—intervine.

—Sí, antes de venir aquí estuvimos en California—dijo—pero saben que Bella es muy conocida y la prensa no la dejo en paz, era espantoso verla así, cuando ella era tan alegre y sus ojos siempre tenían ese brillo especial. Ahora sus ojos están opacos y las sonrisas que da no iluminan sus ojos—termino viendo a Bella dormir.

La mire dormir tan plácidamente, no podía creer que un Ángel como ella haya sufrido tanto, empezó a removerse y volteo hacia mi dirección y agarro mi playera.

Me quede sorprendido viéndola—parece que le caes bien—dijo Alice.

Levante la cara para encontrarme a todos mis amigos y a Victoria sonriéndome—hace mucho que Bella no permite a nadie acercarse a ella—dijo Victoria—eres la excepción—termino y la mire sorprendido.

—Parece que tú la vas a ayudar mucho—intervino la voz de una mujer abriendo las puertas del cuarto.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo Victoria se levanto—¡¡Reneé!!—Exclamo dándole un beso en la mejilla, se separaron—lo siento chicos—termino volteando a vernos.

—Jasper, Rose—dijo la señora llamada Reneé en dirección a ellos, después se volteo a vernos—imagino que son sus amigos—termino.

—Si—dijo Rose.

—Alice y Emmett—presento Jasper.

—Y Edward—termino de presentar Rose.

—Chicos les presento a la mama de Bella, Reneé—termino Jasper.

—Mucho gusto—susurramos.

— ¿Qué decías al entrar?—intervino Victoria.

—Creo que Edward puede ayudar a Bella—repitió.

— ¿Como…?—empezó a preguntar pero Reneé la interrumpió.

—Llegue hace un rato, y vi el video—contesto, todos nos quedamos confundidos ante eso.

— ¡Ah!—dijo Victoria.

— ¿Nos podrían explicar?—intervino Emmett.

Las dos mujeres se voltearon a ver nuestras caras confundidas y sonrieron—En la casa hay ciertos cuartos que tienen cámaras de seguridad y cada cierto tiempo se hacen copias—explico Reneé.

Ahí fue cuando entendí todo y por la cara de mis amigos y hermana también lo habían entendido.

—Victoria—dijo Reneé poniéndose seria, la aludida se volteo a verla—la nota—pidió extendiendo la mano.

Victoria asintió y saco la nota extendiéndosela. Reneé la leyó y después la estrujo—ese malnacido—dijo con la mandíbula apretada—pero fue la última que logro hacer—termino susurrando, todos nos quedamos con curiosidad por lo que dijo hasta que Victoria pregunto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —.

Reneé la miro y después suspiro—sabes que estoy informada de que siga en la cárcel—dijo, entendimos de inmediato a quien se refería.

—Si—contesto Victoria.

—Me acaban de informar de un incendio en una parte de la cárcel, ahí se encontraba James—explico.

— ¿Esta muerto?—pregunto Victoria en un susurro.

—Si—respondió.

— ¿Están seguros?—pregunto Rose.

—Se encontró el cuerpo, pero van a hacer una investigación para cerciorarse—termino de decir.

En ese momento Bella se movió acercándose más a mí.

—Sera mejor que dejemos a Bella dormir—dijo Reneé y me sonrió.

Todos salieron y me dejaron con Bella quien dormía plácidamente, la abrace y me perdí observando la cara de ese Ángel que tenia entre mis brazos; no sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando el rostro tranquilo de Bella cambio a uno de angustia. Se removió dejando salir pequeños gemidos lastimeros hasta que se despertó y empezó a llorar hundiendo su cara en mi pecho; la consolé largo tiempo hasta que se calmo y solamente se escuchaban pequeños sollozo, cuando por fin termino levanto la cara y me miro.

—Lo siento—susurro.

—No te preocupes—la tranquilice y le di un beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes?—me pregunto.

— ¿Qué?—pregunte curioso.

—Me alegra que estés aquí—dijo y se sonrojo, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

Por mi cara se extendió una sonrisa, pero antes que dijera algo me di cuenta que Bella se había vuelto a dormir. Recargue mi cabeza y me quede dormido poco tiempo después. Pensando que ahora que sabia la verdad haría todo lo posible para que lo superara y fuera nuevamente feliz.

* * *

ALICE POV

Salimos del cuarto dejando a Bella con Edward, bajamos a comer y a platicar de trivialidades.

—Me alegra que estén aquí—dijo Reneé.

—También a nosotros—dijo Jazz, ¡¡ah!! Como me gustaba.

—Se que ustedes ayudaran a mi niña—dijo en tono cariñoso.

—¡¡Reneé!!—intervino Victoria.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto con una media sonrisa.

—Tenemos que ir de compras—dijo.

—Cierto, lo siento chicos pero nos tenemos que ir—se dirigió a nosotros.

—No te preocupes—conteste con una gran sonrisa.

—Se quedan en su casa; solo les pido que dejen los platos en la cocina ya mañana Melinda los lavar—termino.

— ¿Cómo crees que te dejaremos los platos ahí votados?—pregunto Rose.

—Es cierto—la apoye.

—Nosotros los lavaremos—dijo mi Jazz.

—No es necesario chicos—dijo Victoria.

—Nada, lo haremos y punto—dije con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, se quedan en su casa—dijo Reneé con un suspiro.

Entre los cuatro llevamos los platos a la cocina.

—Muy bien, Alice, Jasper ustedes laven los platos mientras Emmett y yo acomodamos el comedor—ordeno Rose, pero antes de salir me guiño un ojo.

Sonreí ante el plan que de seguro había maquinado, ya me había dicho que me ayudaría a que Jasper y yo estuviéramos juntos.

—Bien Jasper yo lavo y tu secas—ordene dándole la espalda.

—No—dijo serio.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunte volteando a verlo.

—Dije que no—repitió.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte molesta, ya que por mucho que me gustara no me gustaba nada la manera en que se estaba comportando.

—Porque yo lavo y tú secas—dijo con una media sonrisa.

Por un momento me quede sin aliento pero recordé la situación y lo mire encolerizada—No Jazz—dije recalcando su apodo.

Se acerco a mi—Me encanta cuando me dices así—dijo poniendo su cara al nivel de la mía.

Lo mire sorprendida pero rápidamente paso; así que quería jugar pues dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Si—contesto un poco nervioso.

—Mmmm, tendré que recordarlo—dije pasando mis manos por su cuello.

Al principio me vio sorprendido pero rápidamente lo oculto y me sonrió—Seria perfecto—susurro en mi oído provocándome un escalofrió.

— ¿Sabes?—pregunte en su oído.

—Mmmm—contesto.

—Me gustas—dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para separarme de él, sabiendo que le había dicho la verdad, pero no pude ya que Jasper me tomo por la cintura impidiendo mi escape—Jasper, suéltame—pedí.

—No—dijo serio y me miro.

—Vamos no seas así—trate de que mi nerviosismo no se notara, pero antes de poder decir algo mas Jasper pego sus labios contra los míos, fue la sensación más maravillosa que podría tener y me deje llevar olvidándome de todo.

Cuando nos separamos fue por falta de aire—tu también me gustas—susurro Jasper pegando nuestras frentes.

Una gran alegría me recorrió cuando escuche eso me lance a sus labios nuevamente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Cuando nuevamente nos separamos me miro a los ojos— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto.

—¡¡¡¡Siiii!!!!—dije súper emocionada y nuevamente lo bese—me has hecho esperar mucho—susurre.

—Lo siento mucho pequeña dama—contesto Jasper dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después de eso lavamos los platos, pero cada cinco segundos nos besábamos.

— ¡Hasta que por fin se lo dijiste Jasper!—interrumpió Emmet desde la puerta.

—No digas nada—le advertí.

—Pero duende…—se quejo.

—Mira que tu deberías de hacer lo mismo con Rose—lo interrumpí.

—Ok, ok me callare—dijo levantando las mano.

—Alice tiene razón Emmett—intervino mi novio.

—No—dijo Emmett.

—Vamos no seas cabeza dura, el que no arriesga no gana—dije.

Antes de que replicara Emmett, Rose entro— ¿De qué platican?—pregunto.

Sonreí con maldad, tenía que devolverle el favor a Rose por ayudarme con Jasper pero bien sabía que era muy orgullosa para aceptar que le gustaba Emmett y que necesitaría un empujoncito—De la chica que le gusta a Emmett—dije, lográndome miradas de sorpresa de Jasper y Emmett.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto Rose seria.

—Sip—conteste emocionada—le dije que tiene que decirle pero él se niega—termine.

Rose apretó la mandíbula y yo reprimí una pequeña risa para que no sospechara—deberías decirle Emmett—dijo Rose con voz fría.

—Lo pensare—dijo Emmett intimidado por la mirada de Rose.

—Voy a terminar de acomodar las cosas—dijo Rose saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando salió Emmett me miro muy enfadado—Alice—dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Nada Emmett, ¿no viste como se puso?—pregunte.

—Pero Alice, solo la estas alejando—termino de decir desesperado Emmett.

—Claro que no, esta celosa—afirme.

Me miro con ojos esperanzados— ¿Tú crees?—pregunto.

—Sip—respondí emocionada saltando.

—Sera mejor que no le hagas daño a mi hermana—intervino Jasper, mientras Emmett se encogía mirándolo con miedo.

—Vamos Jazz no te preocupes todo saldrá bien—dije tomándolo de la mano.

Suspiro—está bien—dijo y me beso.

— ¡No coman pan enfrente de los pobres!—dijo Emmett y salió de la cocina mientras nosotros reíamos y nos dábamos una beso mas—_Ahora nada mas faltaba Bella y Edward, pero antes Bella tenía que recuperarse_—pensé.

* * *

faje (*): cuando una pareja se acaricia con o sin ropa sin penetración

..(\_/)

(^-^)..**Un capítulo más, atrasado y lo siento de verdad pero esta semana es de locos para mí; me dejaron más de 100 ejercicios en una materia aparte de tener examen hoy y mañana tengo otro examen así que me paso de rápido para dejarles este capi. Como verán ya saben los chicos la historia, además de que nuevos romances empieza; aunque parezca que todo está solucionándose todavía faltan muchas sorpresas.**

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**yolabertay**

**AtRaM Potter**

**karin cullen**

**Yerapotter Alecullen**

**n_n**

**Karo-Simi-Cullen**

**Andrecullen18**

**marihel**

**: ¡¡¡Bienvenida!!!, espero que cuando llegues a este capi lo leas.**

**Ale89**

**Bitter Sweetness**

**Lawy**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**ginnypottermaisen**

**xtwilightlovedx**

**Karo-Simi-Cullen**

**Zuri-Cullen**

**anekka**

**Nilse Malfoy**

**Bitter Sweetness**

**mari3107**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	9. Chapter 9 NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

— ¡No coman pan enfrente de los pobres!—dijo Emmett y salió de la cocina mientras nosotros reíamos y nos dábamos una beso mas—_Ahora nada mas faltaba Bella y Edward, pero antes Bella tenía que recuperarse_—pensé.

CAPITULO 8: NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

* * *

ROSALIE POV

—Vamos no seas cabeza dura, el que no arriesga no gana—escuche a Alice mientras me acercaba.

Entre preguntando— ¿De qué platican?—.

Sonrío hacia nadie en especial—De la chica que le gusta a Emmett—dijo, mi hermano y Emmett se le quedaron viendo y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte seria.

—Sip—contesto emocionada—le dije que tiene que decirle pero él se niega—termino.

Apreté la mandíbula y cerré los puños con mucha fuerza clavándome las uña, no me importo el dolor; desde hace mucho tiempo me gusta Emmett pero soy tan orgullosa que no se dije y por eso ahora me lo habían ganado—deberías decirle Emmett—dije tratando que mi voz sonara alegre pero en vez de eso salió un tono de voz frio.

—Lo pensare—dijo Emmett intimidado por mi mirada.

—Voy a terminar de acomodar las cosas—dije saliendo de la cocina, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas se desbordaran por mi rostro.

Me dirigí al baño para desahogarme, cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, así estuve como diez minutos hasta que me tranquilice y tome una decisión—_No dejaría que ninguna niña tonta y superficial me quitara a la persona que amo, lucharía por él_—pensé—ya es hora de dejar tu orgullo de lado—susurre mirándome al espejo.

Lave mi cara quitando cualquier rastro de lagrimas, salí del cuarto de baño y me tope con Emmett.

— ¿Qué pasa Emmett?—pregunte regalándole una sonrisa.

—Nada solo vine a ayudarte, pero veo que ya terminaste de acomodar todo—termino.

—Aja—dije acomodando mi cabello.

— ¡¡Rose!!—dijo Emmett tomando mi mano entre las suyas, fue una gran sensación.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte alarmada por su reacción.

— ¿Qué le paso a tus manos?—pregunto sacando un pañuelo para limpiar mis manos.

Lo mire extrañada y observe mis mano; abrí los ojos de sorpresa las palmas de mis manos estaban llenas de sangre—No sé—susurre, bueno era mentira en realidad me había hecho daño con mis uñas y no me di cuenta.

—Vamos a buscar un botiquín—dijo Emmett jalándome.

—Espera—lo detuve, el me miro extrañado—vamos al cuarto de Bella, ahí debe de haber un botiquín—termine y Emmett me vio extrañado.´

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto dudoso.

—Porque Bella puede ser una buena patinadora y una buena bailarina pero cuando camina es muy patosa y siempre tiene que hacerse curaciones por eso Reneé deja un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su baño—explique.

Emmett asintió y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Bella, entramos sin hacer ruido para toparnos con Edward y Bella profundamente dormidos; pasamos de largo hacia el baño y encontramos el botiquín. Emmet curo mis heridas con mucha delicadeza.

—Gracias—susurre cuando termino.

—Por nada—contesto, Emmett acomodo todo de nuevo—será mejor que vayamos a ver a nuestros amigos, de seguro se están comiendo a besos—dijo sonriéndome, como adoraba esa sonrisa de niño.

—Creo que será lo mejor—conteste—aunque me alegro que por fin Jasper le dijera sus sentimientos a Alice—termine.

—En eso tienes razón—concordó Emmett.

Salimos del cuarto de baño y me quede mirando a mi amiga quien tenía rastros de lágrimas.

—La quieres mucho—susurro Emmett.

—Si—conteste.

—No te preocupes, ella se repondrá—me animo, voltee a verlo.

—Gracias—susurre y lo abrace, el me envolvió entre sus brazos y me sentí protegida—me duele tanto verla así—termine dejando que unas lagrimas silenciosas recorrieran mi rostro.

Emmet no dijo nada, solamente me abrazo más fuerte, dándome a entender que él estaría conmigo y agradecí eso. Cuando me tranquilice me separe de Emmett—lo siento— susurre.

Me sonrió tiernamente—no te preocupes Rose—dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Lo mire sorprendida mientras Emmett me tomaba de la mano delicadamente para no hacerme daño y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Bajamos en silencio para no encontrar a nadie.

— ¿Dónde estara ese hermano mío?—pregunte a la nada.

Emmett se encogió de hombros—vamos a buscarlos—propuso.

—Está bien—acepte. Buscamos por la casa hasta que los encontramos sentados y abrazados en el jardín de atrás—dejémoslos—susurre a Emmett, este asintió y nos dirigimos a la sala.

— ¿Qué hacemos?—pregunto.

Pensé por un momento y cheque la hora, me sorprendí al ver que era muy tarde—vamos a hacer la cena—le propuse.

Lo pensó por un momento—Esta bien—acepto al final. Nos dirigimos a la cocina— ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?—pregunto.

—Mmmmmm debe ser algo ligero, que te parece si picas fruta mientras yo hago unas sincronizadas—propuse.

—Me parece bien—acepto Emmett poniéndose manos a la obra.

Tardamos como una hora para que todo estuviera listo.

— ¿Qué hacen chicos?—pregunto Alice entrando de la mano de mi hermano a la cocina.

—La cena duende—conteste sonriéndole.

—No me digas así—dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Jajaja—reí.

Antes de que replicara la puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo.

— ¡¡Hola!!—dijo Reneé.

—Hola—respondimos en coro.

—Pero mira se pusieron a hacer la cena—intervino Victoria que venía detrás de Reneé.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Reneé.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—conteste.

— ¿Y Zeth?—pregunto Jasper.

—Esta con Philip jugando en el jardín—respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya despertó Bella?—intervino Victoria seria.

—No—contestamos, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo se escucharon gritos.

Salimos corriendo hacia donde provenían los gritos, entramos al cuarto de Bella encontrándonos con Edward tratando de calmarla pero ella no se calmaba.

—Estaba tranquila durmiendo cuando se empezó a mover, pensé que se había despertado pero no—dijo Edward mirándonos con ojos angustiados.

Con su comentario me di cuenta que Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados.

—No te preocupes—dijo Victoria.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo—termino Reneé dirigiéndose al centro de música para prenderlo.

La música no se hizo esperar y Bella se tranquilizo dejándose de mover.

— **¡Déjame!**—gritaba pero ya menos fuerte.

— **¡No, no; suéltame, auxilio!**—siguió.

— **¡Jake!**—fue el grito más desgarrador que había escuchado.

No pude más y me voltee dejando que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, sentí como un brazo fuerte y grande me rodeaba; me recargue dejando que me consolara.

* * *

JASPER POV

Ver así a Bella fue lo más duro que pude presenciar, Alice me abrazo y yo enterré mi cara en su cuello.

Sus gritos se convirtieron en susurros hasta que estos no se escucharon levante la vista para ver a Edward abrazando a Bella.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

—Eso fue una pesadilla—explico Reneé

—Una de las más vividas que tiene cuando algo impactante le ocurre—explico Victoria.

— ¿Siempre son así?—pregunto Rose que se había volteado para participar en la plática, pero Emmett la seguía rodeándola por la cintura para darle apoyo.

—No—contesto con dolor Reneé.

—Esta ha sido peor que las demas—susurro Victoria con la voz rota del dolor.

La observe durmiendo tan tranquilamente sin poderme creer todo lo que había sufrido mi amiga. Edward la tenia abrazada fuertemente conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

—Salgamos— sugirió Victoria tomando de la mano a Reneé para darle apoyo.

Todos asentimos dando una última mirada a Bella y Edward y salimos.

—Sé que esto es doloroso chicos—dijo Reneé—pero Bella necesita todo nuestro apoyo y comprensión—termino.

—Reneé nos conoces muy bien y sabes que ayudaremos a Bella en todo porque ella es como nuestra hermana—intervino Rose.

—Es cierto Reneé—apoye.

—Y nosotros también ayudaremos para que se mejore—intervino Alice—se que no nos conoce pero la ayudaremos—termino mi dulce niña.

La abrace y le sonreí, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Gracias chicos—susurro Reneé.

—Sabemos que nos ayudaran, además de que Bella empieza a abrirse con Edward—intervino Victoria.

—Tienes razón—contesto mi duende con una sonrisa.

—Bajemos a preparar la mesa para cenar y dejemos que Edward y Bella descansen un rato—sugirió Victoria.

Todos asentimos y bajamos a ayudarles.

* * *

Observe como dormía después de su pesadilla; me había asustado y me dolía verla en ese estado.

La abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho sabiendo que se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mí a pesar de tener pocos días de conocerla.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso mientras la observaba dormir, se empezó a remover entre mis brazos abrazándome y recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, suspiro.

—Jacob—susurro.

Cuando la escuche entendí que Bella lo seguía amando, me dolió porque sentía algo por ella y sabía que tenía que ayudarle para superar el pasado. En algún momento me quede profundamente dormido con la cabeza recargada en la de Bella; desperté al sentir que Bella se removía, abrí los ojos y la contemple durmiendo hasta que empezó a abrir los ojos. Estaba desorientada, pero rápidamente termino de abrir los ojos y se quedo quieta, levanto la cara lentamente hasta verme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto sorprendida.

La mire nervioso y decidí decirle la verdad—Te quedaste dormida en el regazo de Victoria y te traje a tu habitación pero no me soltaste, después me quede dormido—explique, claro que no le dije sobre su sueño.

— ¡Ah!—contesto, después abrió los ojos de sorpresa— ¿Escucharon lo que platicamos?—pregunto.

—Si—respondí nervioso.

Me miro sin ninguna emoción en la cara— ¿vas a preguntar?—pregunto.

—No—dije, si ella me lo iba a contar lo haría porque ella quisiera no porque se lo preguntara.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa— ¿Por qué?—pregunto en un susurro.

—Porque si no lo quieres contar no te obligare—conteste y la tome del mentón haciendo que me mirara—porque quiero que tú me cuentes porque quieras, me intrigas y quiero ser tu amigo—termine susurrando acercándome a sus labios—y con el tiempo quiero ser algo más que un amigo para ti—termine dándole un casto beso en los labios haciendo que sintiera como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera.

Me miro sorprendida y a la vez confundida—lo siento—susurro—no estoy preparada para esto—término alejándose de mí y tocando sus labios.

—Lo siento—dije mirándola—quiero ayudarte a recuperar la alegría de vivir—susurre tocando debajo de sus ojos.

Ella me miro sorprendida y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas—no llores —susurre—un ángel no debe de llorar—termine abrazándola.

Se aferro a mí y lloro durante bastante tiempo, la abrace susurrándole palabras que la reconfortaran, hasta que se tranquilizo.

Se separo un poco de mí y me miro—lo siento—susurro con la voz entrecortada.

—Shshsh No te preocupes, tenias que dejarlo salir; tienes mucho tiempo con ese dolor—susurre dándole un beso en la frente.

—Gracias—dijo.

—No tienes que agradecer nada—conteste.

—Es que es tan difícil, hace tanto que no me siento tan tranquila; tú me haces sentir cosas que me dan miedo y que estaba segura no sentiría nunca más—susurro.

—No tengas miedo, tienes que volver a vivir y no por los demás si no por ti—dije.

Bella empezó a temblar mientras sollozos sacudían su frágil cuerpo—a-yu-da-me—dijo con dificultad.

—Siempre—susurre.

La consolé hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida, no tenia sueño así que la observe maravillado mientras la luz del nuevo día nos envolvía.

* * *

..(\_/)

(^-^)..Hola!!, de verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes pero estuve muy ocupada primero por la escuela y después porque se acercaba el día de muertos, por cierto feliz 2 de noviembre, Les dejo el capi que espero les guste.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**Andrecullen18**

**Lawy**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Kyuketsuki-17**

**yolabertay**

**Ale89**

**karin cullen**

**n_n**

**many**

**Nilse Malfoy**

**michi nolet**

**Bitter Sweetness**

**eva sanz diaz**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Kyuketsuki-17**

**many**

**Marie Cullen2017**

**MCE**

**eva sanz diaz**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	10. Chapter 10 PIDIENDO AYUDA

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

La consolé hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida, no tenia sueño así que la observe maravillado mientras la luz del nuevo día nos envolvía.

CAPITULO 9: PIDIENDO AYUDA

* * *

BELLA POV

Cada vez que duermo una película en mi cabeza empieza; al principio es divertido pero mi sueño cambia rápidamente para convertirse en una persecución, corría y corría para alejarme de mi perseguidor pero tropiezo y me alcanza. Por fin lo veo a los ojos y es james; peleo con todas mis fuerzas pero él es más fuerte, sigo luchando hasta que escucho música de fondo y con eso mi sueño cambia y ahora estoy en una pista de patinaje, siento como alguien me abraza pero no le doy importancia y patino dejándome llevar como hace mucho no lo hago.

Cuando termino, escucho aplausos, busco con la mirada el origen de los aplausos y en medio de la pista está él.

—Jacob—susurro patinando hacia él, me extiende sus brazos y me abraza, suspiro y dejo de pensar.

Desgraciadamente los sueños no son eternos y empecé a despertarme, me removí sintiendo que alguien me abrazaba, abrí los ojos y fui consciente de un agradable aroma, nunca la había olido y eso me confundió, ante mi había un pecho, abrí los ojos y me quede quieta, poco a poco levante mi cara para encontrarme con dos orbes verdes mirándome intensamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte sorprendida.

Me miro nervioso—Te quedaste dormida en el regazo de Victoria y te traje a tu habitación pero no me soltaste, después me quede dormido—explico.

— ¡Ah!—conteste, después abrí los ojos de sorpresa al comprender algo— ¿Escucharon lo que platicamos?—pregunte.

—Si—respondió nervioso.

Lo mire dejándo mi rostro sin emociones— ¿vas a preguntar?—pregunte, con miedo de que se alejara—_espera ¿eso lo pensé yo?_—pensé.

—No—dijo sorprendiéndome con esa respuesta.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida— ¿Por qué?—pregunte en un susurro.

—Porque no estas listas para contarme—contesto, tomando mi mentón con su mano y haciendo que lo mirara—porque quiero que tú me cuentes cuando quieras, me intrigas y quiero ser tu amigo—termino susurrando mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mis labios—y con el tiempo quiero ser algo más que un amigo para ti—termino dándome un casto beso en los labios, sentí como miles de corrientes eléctricas me recorrían el cuerpo, sorprendiéndome; pensé que nunca las volvería a sentir.

Lo mire sorprendida y confundida ya que lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a Edward era más intenso que con Jacob—lo siento—susurre—no estoy preparada para esto—termine alejándome y tocando mis labios con mi mano.

—Lo siento—dijo mirándome—me gustaría que recuperaras el brillo en tus ojos y quiero ayudarte—susurro tocando debajo de mis ojos.

Lo mire sorprendida y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas—no llores —susurro—un ángel no debe de llorar—termino abrazándome.

Me aferre a él y llore durante bastante tiempo, me abrazo más fuerte y empezó a consolarme, quedándose hasta que me calme.

Me separe un poco para poder mirarlo—lo siento—susurre con la voz entrecortada.

—Shshsh No te preocupes, tenias que dejarlo salir; tienes mucho tiempo guardando ese dolor—susurro dándome un beso en la frente logrando que una paz me invadiera.

—Gracias—dije.

—No tienes que agradecer nada—contesto.

—Es que es tan difícil, hace tanto que no me siento tan tranquila; tú me haces sentir cosas que me dan miedo y que estaba segura no sentiría nunca más—susurre.

—No tengas miedo, tienes que volver a vivir; y no por los demás, si no por ti—dijo.

Nuevamente sentí la necesidad de llorar y así lo hice; pero había tomado la determinación de salir adelante y necesitaba que alguien me ayudara—a-yu-da-me—dije entrecortadamente reuniendo todas mis fuerzas en esa simple palabra.

—Siempre—susurro.

Seguí llorando y el fue mi apoyo hasta que el cansancio me venció y me quede dormida. Dormí por primera vez sin sueños y cuando desperté seguía entre los brazos de Edward quien me miraba intensamente haciendo que me sonrojara.

—Buenos días—susurre, alejándome un poco de él.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente—contesto sonriendo y si era posible me sonroje más.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunte para cambiar de tema.

—Son las once y media de la mañana—contesto.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa— ¡¿tan tarde?!—pregunte.

—Sip, estaba muy cansada y decidimos no despertarte—contesto.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste?—pregunte.

—Porque no queríamos que te quedaras sola, además cierta señorita no me soltó—termino.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunte confundida.

Ante mi pregunta Edward dirigió du mirada hacia su pecho, yo también seguí su dirección y observe que mi mano estaba cerrada fuertemente agarrando su camisa, lo mire sorprendida y lo solté—Lo siento—susurre.

—No te preocupes—dijo sonriéndome mientras agarraba mi mano.

Me sonrió—creo que será mejor que nos levantemos—dije apresuradamente mientras me separaba de él., cuando no sentí su calor sentí un gran vacío.

—Creo que será lo mejor—contesto.

Cuando fui por mi ropa, caí en la cuenta que Edward no tenia ropa ahí ya que se había quedado toda la noche—Edward—lo llame vacilante.

— ¿Si?—pregunto viéndome.

— ¿Dormiste toda la noche conmigo?—pregunte avergonzada.

—Si—respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Lo siento—susurre, bajando la mirada; escuche como caminaba y como tomaba mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro y verlo.

—No tienes porque disculparte—susurro muy cerca de mi cara, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara—es más; fue un placer velar tus sueños—termino dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios, se separo—será mejor que te bañes y yo también para poder almorzar—termino.

Asentí y me dirigí al baño—no tienes ropa—dije volteándolo a ver.

—No te preocupes, los chicos me trajeron ropa antes de irse a la escuela—termino saliendo de mi cuarto.

Me relaje en el baño, recordando los acontecimientos recientes— tenias razón, tengo que vivir, he tomado mi decisión y todo gracias a un ángel—susurre— te lo debo amor—asegure recordando la promesa que le hice a Jacob.

Salí del baño, me cambie y arregle; saliendo a mi cuarto y me encontré a Edward recostado en mi cama que ya estaba hecha.

—No te hubieras molestado—dije mientras él me miraba.

—No fue nada, Bella y deja de disculparte o decirme que no te ayude—dijo levantándose mientras se acercaba a mi—porque no importa lo que me digas te ayudare de todos modos—termino tomando mi mano—ahora señorita es hora de ir a almorzar—termino jalándome.

Bajamos dirigiéndonos a la puerta— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte.

—Vamos a que conozcas a mis padres y el padre de Emmett, además veras a los padres de Rose y Jasper—termino abriéndome la puerta del copiloto de su Volvo.

— ¿Lo tenias planeado?—pregunte levantando un ceja.

—No—contesto—cuando me iba a meter a bañar me llamo mi mama y te invito—dijo quitándole importancia—tiene muchas ganas de conocerte—me sonrió mientras me metía al Volvo.

Hicimos el recorrido en silencio; pero no fue un silencio tenso si no todo lo contrario fue agradable y por primera vez me sentí un poco feliz; sabia que me costaría mucho superar todo pero con la ayuda de Edward, mi familia, mis nuevos amigos y antiguos amigos lo lograría.

Vivían muy cerca de mi casa lo cual me sorprendió, nos detuvimos en una casa muy bonita y Edward me ayudo a salir.

—Es muy bonita—dije.

—Gracias—contesto dirigiéndome a la puerta y la abrió— ¡mamá ya llegamos!—dijo Edward levantando la voz.

— ¡Hijo estamos en la cocina!—dijo la voz de una mujer.

—Vamos—me animo.

Nos dirigimos hacia una puerta, Edward la abrió dejándome pasar; dentro estaban dos parejas y un hombre, reconocí a una de las parejas.

—Ariadne, Chris—susurre.

—Bella—dijeron; y Ariadne extendió sus brazos, me acerque a ella y la abrace y después sentí como Chris nos abrazaba a las dos—cuanto has crecido—dijo Chris.

Sonreí—mi pequeña—susurro Ariadne, como había extrañado ese apelativo, me separe de ellos.

—Vicky nos llamo—dijo Chris.

Mi sonrisa se borro— ¿Les conto?—pregunte asustada.

—Si—contesto Chris.

Ariadne me miro con tristeza y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos—sentimos no haber estado ahí—susurro.

Negué con la cabeza—no tienen la culpa—conteste tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Chris me miro serio por un rato mientras colocaba sus manos debajo de mis ojos—tus ojos ya no brillan—comento y un silencio incomodo siguió después de ese comentario.

— ¿Sigues patinando?—pregunto Ariadne.

Sonreí con tristeza—Si, pero es un poco diferente—termine.

—Mmm—dijo Chris.

—Basta amor—dijo Ariadne a su marido.

—Sera mejor que te presentemos—dijo Chris para cambiar de tema.

Me voltee hacia los demás quienes estaban observando la escena en silencio—Bella te presento a mis padres Carlisle y Esme—intervino Edward.

—Mucho gusto—susurre tímidamente.

Los dos me sonrieron—Es un gusto conocerte Bella—dijo Carlisle.

—Las fotos no te hacen justicia—dijo Esme haciendo que me sonrojara.

—Te lo dije Esme—dijo Ariadne.

—Ya señoras, no se pongan a discutir—intervino Chris.

—Y el señor es Charlie el padre de Emmett—termino de presentar Edward.

—Hola Bella—dijo Charle extendiendo su mano.

—Mucho gusto—dije tomando su mano y regalándole una sonrisa, cuando nuestras manos entraron en contacto sentí algo extraño, una familiaridad con Charlie que nunca había sentido; nada mas con mi familia y ahora con él y su hijo; era extraño.

—Bueno almorcemos—intervino Esme.

Almorzamos mientras platicábamos, ellos me preguntaban sobre mi familia; al principio sentí temor de que me preguntaran de lo ocurrido pero no lo hicieron y se los agradecí internamente.

—Gracias—dije cuando terminamos.

—no hay nada que agradecer hija—dijo Esme maternalmente.

—Sera mejor que se vayan a la casa de Bella, ahí llegaran los chicos—intervino Charlie.

Los dos asentimos y nos despedimos, ya en el auto Edward arranco hacia mi casa—son muy agradables tus padres—dije.

—Gracias, aunque también a ellos les agradaste—respondió.

—El papá de Emmett es muy amable—comente.

— ¿Sabes?—dijo—Charlie no es muy sociable con las personas desconocidas, me dio la impresión que cuando se saludaron paso algo que todos percibimos pero solamente Charlie y tu lo entendían—siguió—aunque pensándolo bien tus ojos se parecen a los de Charlie—termino pensativo.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte.

—Si—contesto.

—Eso no puede ser—conteste, pero eso yo no lo sabía, en primera se llamaba igual que mi padre, pero era imposible debían existen muchas personas que se llamaran Charlie.

—Tienes razón, tu papá es Phil—dijo quitándole importancia.

—Estas equivocado—dije.

— ¿Phil no es tu padre?—pregunto sorprendido, mirándome por un segundo y regresando su vista a la carretera.

—Claro que es mi padre, pero no biológicamente—dije.

Edward se sorprendió— ¿Cómo?, me perdí—contesto.

—Phil se caso con Reneé cuando yo tenía doce años—respondí.

— ¿Y tu papá?—pregunto.

—No lo sé—respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Abandono a tu mamá?—pregunto.

—NO—dije duramente.

Me miro sorprendido—Lo siento, no quería molestarte; explícame—pidió.

—La vida no dejo que estuvieran juntos, pero yo sé que mi padre es un hombre excepcional—dije.

—Sigo sin entender—murmuro.

—Reneé conoció a mi padre y fue amor a primera vista, se siguieron viendo hasta que estuvieron juntos, después mama tuvo que viajar por problemas y cuando regreso a buscarlo el ya se había ido; pero es anoche basto para que yo naciera. La vida los separo pero estoy segura que si mi padre se hubiera enterado estaría en este momento conmigo—termine.

—Entonces Zeth es tu medio hermano—aseguro.

—Sip—conteste.

— ¿Por qué le dices papá a Phil?—pregunto.

—Porque es lo que ha sido para mí, nunca trato de sustituir a mi padre biológico—termine—además lo quiero como a un padre; no sé si me explico—termine.

—No te entiendo—contesto, con voz frustrada.

—Es como si tuviera dos padre, a Phil lo quiero como mi padre pero nunca reemplazara el cariño y el amor que le tengo a mi padre biológico—termine de explicar.

—Es complejo—dijo.

—Lo sé—conteste suspirando.

Llegamos a mi casa y nos pusimos a ver películas en lo que llegaban los demás de la escuela, después nos sentamos en la sala y platicamos de trivialidades.

—**¡¡Ya llegamos!!**—dijo la estruendosa voz de Emmett.

—No grites—lo regaño Alice.

—**¡¡Estamos en la sala!!**—grito Edward.

Escuchamos como se acercaban, abrieron las puertas.

—Hola Bella—dijo Alice.

—¡¡Bella!!—exclamo Emmett haciendo ademan de abrazarme pero Rose lo detuvo.

Rose y Jasper se acercaron y me abrazaron— ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto Rose.

—Bien—dije respondiendo al abrazo.

Todos se sentaron dándonos los apuntes para ponernos al día, cuando termine me recosté en el sillón y cerré los ojos—Bella—llamo Jasper.

Abrí mis ojos y lo mire intrigada—Vicky nos conto todo—susurro logrando que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para poner atención, sabía que esta conversación llegaría en cualquier momento.

—No quiero hablar de eso—dije duramente.

—Pero Bella—intervino Rose.

—No—conteste. No quería que me vieran vulnerable

—Tienes que desahogarte—intervino Alice.

Los mire a cada uno, todos me miraban preocupados. Por fin mire a Edward a los ojos quien me miraba con comprensión y tomo mi mano, dándome el apoyo que tanto necesitaba y poder pedir la ayudar que antes le había pedido a él.

Mire a Rose y a Jasper quienes me miraban con gran dolor por el hecho de no decirles nada, eso rompió el escudo que había creado desde ese fatídico día, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que pronto estaban recorriendo mis mejillas—lo siento—susurre, sentí como Edward me abrazaba y después se unieron los demás.

—No importa Bella—dijo Jasper.

—Te queremos—dijo Rose.

—Y te deseamos ayudar—termino Jasper.

Llore y llore como nunca lo había hecho. Sintiendo el cariño de mis amigos y de mis ahora nuevos amigos que a pesar de no conocerme me brindaron su amistad y su apoyo. Llore como si mi vida dependiera de eso sintiendo que una parte de mi por fin podía ser feliz. Logrando que una pequeña luz de esperanza asomara en mi cabeza.

—Ayúdenme—susurre.

—lo haremos Bella—dijo Rose.

—Todos te ayudaremos—dijo Alice.

Seguí llorando dejando salir todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que me había negado a dejar salir por tanto tiempo. Cuando por fin me calme todos me miraron, pero antes de decir algo se abrió la puerta mostrando a mi madre junto a Phil y a mi tía.

Nos miraron—Mamá, papá, tía—dije levantándome y separándome de los brazos de Edward—lo siento—termine.

—Bella ¿Por qué lo sientes?—pregunto mi tía.

—Siento haberlos hecho sufrir todo este tiempo—dije con todas las fuerzas que quedaban.

—Hija—dijo mamá con los ojos llorosos y se acerco para abrazarme—mi niña, mi Bella—susurro mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo.

—Bella—dijo Phil mientras nos abrazaba.

—Lo siento—dije entrecortadamente mientras los abrazaba.

—No hay nada que perdonar—susurraron los tres.

Después de tanto tiempo me sentí tranquila y con esperanzas, pero el haber llorado tanto y las emociones que sentí me cobraron la factura dejándome sin fuerzas—ma-má—susurre, dejándome caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

..(\_/)

(^-^)..Hola sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado el capi el cual me conmovió mucho y desde ahora veremos cómo Bella se recupera y como se forman las dos últimas parejas. He de hacer una aclaración de un error cometido en el cual apenas repare; en el prefacio puse **"Isabela Marie Swan Stevens"**, así no se apellida el verdadero es: **"Isabella Marie Stevens". Ya esta corregido esto en los capítulos.**

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**n_n ()**

**Lawy**

**Nilse Malfoy**

**yolabertay**

**Ale89**

**Ckamilafanstwilight**

**karin cullen**

**marihel**

**andy-sakura**

**Bitter Sweetness**

**Andrecullen18**

**Yerapotter Alecullen**

**melivampiresa**

**Dark Lunacy**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**marypattz**

**Josephine I**

**nadiarc22**

**Atropos Swan**

**melivampiresa**

**Dark Lunacy**

**RosalieHaledeCullen**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	11. Chapter 11 PASO A PASO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo me sentí tranquila y con esperanzas, pero el haber llorado tanto y las emociones que sentí me cobraron la factura dejándome sin fuerzas—ma-má—susurre, dejándome caer en la inconsciencia.

CAPITULO 10: PASO A PASO

* * *

Observamos como Bella se desmayaba en brazos de su familia, quienes la sostuvieron para que no cayera.

—La llevare a su recamara—susurro el papá de Bella.

Reneé asintió aflojando el abrazo en torno a su hija mientras Phil la levantaba, la acomodo de tal forma que no se sintiera incomoda, dio la vuelta pero antes de que diera un paso más Bella se removió entre sus brazos, entonces pasó lo que menos esperaba.

—Gracias Edward—susurro Bella.

Todos estaban sorprendidos— ¿Esta despierta?—rompió el silencio Reneé.

—No—contesto Phil volteándose y dejándonos ver a Bella dormida.

Todos nos quedamos observándola dormir hasta que Victoria dijo—No puedo creerlo—

La volteamos a ver extrañados ya que no entendíamos a que se refería.

— ¿Qué no puedes creer Vicky?—pregunto Phil.

— ¿No se han dado cuenta?—pregunto Victoria a Phil y Reneé. Los aludidos negaron con la cabeza—obsérvenla—dijo exasperada.

Así lo hicieron, paso unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, creo que a los demás también ya que no entendíamos de que hablaban.

— ¿Ya se dieron cuenta?—pregunto Victoria.

—Si—dijeron al unisonó Phil y Reneé

—Victoria, no te entendemos—intervino Rose.

— ¡Lo siento chicos!—exclamo mirándonos—me he sorprendido mucho—termino.

—Ya lo notamos, ahora explícanos por favor—intervino Jasper.

—Observen a Bella dormir—dijo Reneé.

Todos obedecimos, yo la observe embelesado hasta que me di cuenta que algo había cambiado; fruncí el ceño, su rostro estaba muy relajado era casi imperceptible pero me di cuenta ya que la había visto dormir la noche pasada y antes sus labios estaban un poco tensos pero ahora estaba tan tranquila, tan relajada, como si lo que la hacía estar en guardia aunque estuviera dormida se hubiera esfumado.

—Te has dado cuenta—susurro Victoria a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Si—murmure.

— ¡No entiendo!—exclamo Emmett

—Explíquenos—intervino Jasper un poco ansioso.

—Está bien—contesto Victoria— ¿ Reneé les explicas por favor?—pregunto a la aludida quien asintió.

—Después de la muerte de Jacob, Bella empezó a tener pesadillas como ya saben—dijo y todos asintieron—pero al mismo tiempo cuando dormía, su cara estaba un poco tensa no era mucho pero si hacia un cambio; como si no pudiera bajar la guardia aunque estuviera dormida—explico.

—No entiendo a donde quieres ir—intervino Rose.

—Espera—intervine.

—Gracias—contesto Reneé—díganme ¿ven que el rostro de Bella este tenso?—pregunto.

Mi hermana y amigos se le quedaron viendo—No —susurraron al unisonó.

—Exacto—intervino Victoria—después de verla por un año dormir así, es sorprendente ver que esa expresión en su rostro ha desaparecido—termino.

—Sera mejor que la subas Phil—dijo Reneé, este asintió y se fue con Bella mientras yo veía como se alejaban.

—Todo esto te lo debemos a ti Edward—dijo Victoria acercándose a mí.

— ¿Yo?—pregunte sorprendido.

—Sí, tú—contesto Reneé—llevas menos de una semana con mi hija y has logrado más de lo que nosotros hemos hecho durante un año—explico.

—Te queremos pedir algo—irrumpió la voz de Phil mientras entraba.

—Lo que quieran—conteste, mientras se observaban unos a otros.

—Edward—dijo Victoria.

—Te queremos pedir que no te alejes de Bella—prosiguió Phil.

—Cuídala y ayúdala a dejar el pasado atras—termino Reneé.

—Claro que la ayudare, pero ustedes son su familia—termine.

—Lo sabemos, pero tú la ayudaste a que pidiera nuestra ayuda; tú eres su apoyo ahora—termino Reneé, mirándome con ojos maternales.

—Por supuesto, ayudare en todo lo que pueda—acepte y recibí un abrazo de cada uno.

—Creo que es hora que regresemos a nuestras casas—intervino Alice.

— ¿Puedo ver a Bella?—pregunte con un poco de pena.

— ¡Claro!—respondió Victoria—ve—me ánimo y yo subí.

Cuando la mire, me quede maravillado de lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello revuelto.

Me acerque retirando un mechón de su cara—te ayudare mi dulce Bella—susurre dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Bella se removió—No me dejes Edward—susurro.

—Nunca—conteste dándole un último beso en la frente.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la mire por última vez antes de regresar a mi casa, nos despedimos de Reneé, Victoria y Phil para regresar a nuestras casas. Estuve muy feliz durante todo el camino lo cual no paso desapercibido por mis amigos y mi hermana.

Llegamos a mi casa en donde estaban nuestros padres y los padres de nuestros amigos; platicamos por un rato para que al final regresaran a sus casas. Me recosté en mi cama pensando en los maravillosos momentos que pase con Bella y me quede dormido dedicando mi último pensamiento a Bella.

* * *

Me estire en mi cama, me sentía relajada y alegre algo que no había sentido desde hace tanto; escuche como unas pequeñas risas amortiguadas llegaban a mis oídos; no les hice caso y me acomode para poder dormir otro rato pero antes de que lograra mi cometido alguien brinco en mi cama.

—**¡¡Bella!!**—brincaba en mi cama y por poco sobre mi si no es que me muevo.

—Mmm—conteste y me tape la cabeza con la colcha.

—Despierta Bella, es fin de semana—decía mi hermanito moviéndome.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunte con la voz ronca por el sueño.

—Son las ocho de la mañana—contesto muy alegre mi hermano.

—Déjame dormir enano—dije y trate de dormir pero Zeth me empezó a mover.

—No seas floja, vamos a salir y ya todos están aquí—explico mi hermanito.

Me destape— ¿Quiénes son todos?—pregunte curiosa.

—Pues los chicos—contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Yo no quede en nada con ellos—respondí, sorprendida.

—Claro que no, ellos lo organizaron y nos invitaron, mamá acepto—explico.

— ¡Ah!—conteste.

— ¡Ya levántate!—exclamo mi hermano alegremente.

Sonreí—ok, pero antes—dije poniéndome seria y acercándome a mi hermanito—me vas a pagar despertarme así—termine, Zeth intento escapar pero fui más rápida y lo tome haciéndole cosquilla.

Así nos pasamos como diez minutos.

—Pa-pa-ra…--decía entre risas.

—No enano, ahora te atienes a las consecuencias—respondí, pero deje de hacerle cosquillas.

Toc-toc-toc.

—Pasa—respondí.

— ¿Qué hacen mis niños?—dijo entrando mi madre con una bandeja.

—Solamente jugamos—respondió Zeth.

—Mmm—nos miro maternalmente—te traje el desayuno hija, estas atrasada son las ocho y media y los chicos vendrán con las nueve; por fin conoceré a sus padres—termino.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste a qué hora venían?—pregunte a mi hermanito mientras comía lo más rápido posible, termine la fruta y tome el jugo—me voy a bañar—dije y salí corriendo al cuarto del baño.

Me di un regaderazo, para salir a arreglarme; escogí lo primero que encontré y me maquille.

— **¡Mamá!**—dije bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?—pregunto mi madre saliendo del salón.

— ¿Has visto mi collar de llave?—pregunte, ese collar casi siempre lo traía representaba una promesa que nunca se cumpliría.

—Me parece que lo traía Zeth—contesto pensativa—ya sabes cómo le gusta jugar con ese collar—me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa—tienes razón mamá, voy a buscarlo en su cuarto—termine y me regrese.

Entre al cuarto de Zeth y no tuve que buscar mucho ya que estaba encima del buro (ç1) a lado de su cama, lo tome y me lo puse, me mire en el espejo y recordé como lo había obtenido.

_Íbamos caminando por las calles de Volterra, había un festival; Rose y yo nos detuvimos emocionadas en un puesto donde vendían artículos de plata._

— _¡Miren!—exclame señalando dos collares con el mismo dije en forma de in llave y un candado._

— _¡Es hermoso Bella!—contesto Rose._

— _¡Debemos de comprarlos!—le dije._

— _¡Sí!—contesto emocionadísima._

—_Señora nos puede dar esos dos collares—pedí._

—_Muy buena elección, señoritas—contesto la dependiente sacando los dos collares—aquí están—termino, extendiéndonos los collares._

_Rose y yo los miramos fascinadas—nos lo llevamos señora—intervino Jasper._

—_Claro que si joven, he de decirles que los collares vienen con pulseras para ustedes jovencitos; si desean podemos grabárselos —termino de decir mientras sacaba de una caja dos esclavas y se las extendía a los chicos (ç2)._

— _¿En serio?—pregunto Jake._

—_Si—contesto la señora con una sonrisa._

— _¿Cómo ven chicas, que nos lo graben?—pregunto Jasper._

— _¡Sí!—contestamos al unisonó._

— _¿Qué quieren que les graben?—pregunto Jake con una sonrisa ante nuestro entusiasmo._

—_Mmm, no se—contesto Rose._

_Nos quedamos pensativos— __**¡Ya se!**__—dije asustándolos._

—_Dinos—me animaron._

—_Siempre seremos amigos ¿no?—pregunte._

—_Si—contestaron al unisonó._

—_Lo mejor sería que grabáramos las iníciales de todos en cada dije o esclava—dije._

_Lo pensaron por un minuto—Me parece bien—contesto Jake._

— _¡Es una idea maravillosa Bella!—contesto Rose._

_Nos volteamos a ver a la señora—ya sabemos que les va a grabar—dijo Jasper._

_Le dijimos las letras que se grabarían, tardo una hora y cuando no las entrego nos dijo algo muy extraño._

—_Por lo que vi son grandes amigo, pero recuerden una amistad como la ustedes tienen no se romperá fácil ni aunque la muerte se interponga—termino dándonos lo que acabábamos de comprar._

En ese entonces esas palabras no significaron nada para mí, hasta ahora lo entendía; salí corriendo del cuarto de mi hermanito topándome con Edward.

—Edward—dije.

—Hola Bella—me sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte confundida.

—Ya es hora de irnos Bella—me dijo serio y preocupado.

— ¡Ah!—murmure, no me di cuenta que una lagrima había salido hasta que Edward me la quito.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto acercándose a mí.

—Espérame aquí—conteste y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Saque una caja, la abrí con manos temblorosas y ahí estaba una de las esclavas de mi recuerdo; era de las pocas cosas que había conservado de Jake, me le quede viendo por largo rato hasta que sentí como alguien me abrazaba.

—La conservaste—dijo la voz de Rose, sentí como Jasper nos abrazaba a las dos.

Deje que lagrimas recorrieran mis mejillas; por fin entendí que aunque Jake nos había dejado físicamente, eso no implicaba que nos hubiera abandonado de verdad y solo por eso tenía que salir adelante.

— ¿Me acompañan?—les pregunte.

Se separaron de mí y asintieron.

Voltee a ver hacia la puerta en donde estaban todos observando la escena— ¿nos podrían esperar?—pregunte mientras me guardaba la esclava en la bolsa del pantalón.

Todos asintieron dejándonos salir, tome una pequeña herramienta del jardinero y nos subimos a mi coche; maneje hacia la parte más alejada de la casa en donde no había casi nada de arboles solo arbustos.

Bajamos en silencio y empecé a escavar hasta que sentí que era bastante profundo.

—Es tiempo que lo deje ir—susurre. Y entre los tres regresamos la tierra a su lugar, ahí nos quedamos minutos, horas; no lo sé; lo único que sabía es que junto a mi estaban mis amigos que nunca me dejarían y que Jake tampoco me dejaría. Solo por el no me dejaría vencer. Todo lo superaría pasó a paso.

Regresamos al coche y conduje a la casa, bajamos y entramos encontrándonos con todos quienes nos recibieron con un abrazo dándonos su apoyo y cariño

* * *

ç1; ç2: ESTAN EN MI PERFIL

..(\_/)

(^-^)..UN CAPI MAS, SE QUE ME HE TARDADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER Y APENAS HOY PUEDO SUBIR CAPI, AUNQUE HE DE ADVERTIR QUE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPI TARDARE EN SUBIR. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**Sofiaa Hale**

**yolabertay**

**andy-sakura**

**Nilse Malfoy**

**Bitter Sweetness**

**Dark Lunacy**

**terra2012**

**RosalieHaledeCullen**

**n_n**

**Ale89**

**karin cullen**

**Lawy**

**Reyna-schatzie**

**Andrecullen18**

**Yerapotter Alecullen**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**terra2012**

**Tutzy Cullen**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Reyna-schatzie**

**alijas1002**

**J.P.M-1994**

**Ta-Cullen**

**Stephanie09**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**tityscaya**

**makiss**

**noelhia**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	12. Chapter 12 ¿PICNIC?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

Regresamos al coche y conduje a la casa, bajamos y entramos encontrándonos con todos quienes nos recibieron con un abrazo dándonos su apoyo y cariño

CAPITULO 11: ¿PIC-NIC?

* * *

Después de que todos nos tranquilizamos, decidimos salir; entonces me di cuenta que solamente estaban los padres de Edward, Alice, Rose y Jasper.

—Emmett—lo llame.

—Mandeme—respondió.

— ¿Y tu papá?—pregunte.

— ¡Ah!, pues tuvo que ir a resolver unos asuntos a Canadá—respondió.

—Mmm—conteste— ¿Cuándo regresa?—pregunte curiosa.

Emmet me miro por un rato—La verdad no lo sé, dijo que regresaría pronto pero a veces se tarda mucho, por eso me estoy quedando con Eddie y la duende—termino sonriendo.

— ¿Duende?—pregunte.

— **¡Cierto!**, no sabes que llamo a Alice así—dijo divertido.

— ¡Ah!—murmure, sentí como alguien se me acercaba.

—No tomes en cuenta todo lo que diga Emmett—me susurro Edward haciendo que me estremeciera.

—No pongas a Bella en contra mía—intervino Emmett.

—Nunca lo podría hacer—contesto sarcásticamente Edward— ¿Qué te decía Emmett?—me pregunto.

—Solamente me decía que a Alice le dice duende—conteste—le iba a preguntar porque pero en eso llegaste—termine de explicar.

—Bueno eso es muy sencillo, una razón para decirle duende es su estatura—susurro Emmett.

—Y su hiperactividad cuando se emociona—termino la frase Edward.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte, sorprendida.

—Si no nos crees invítala a ir de compras haber si sobrevives—sugirió Emmett.

—Yo te recomiendo que no lo hagas Bella—me aconsejo Edward.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas!—exclamo Emmett.

—No la quieras mandar a la guerra sin fusil—contraataco Edward.

— ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?—pregunto Alice.

—Nada importante—respondió Emmett.

—Mmm—contesto Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—En serio hermanita, no era nada importante; simplemente platicábamos sobre lo que haremos—intervino Edward. Alice lo analizo por un momento hasta que sonrió creyéndole.

—Eso ya lo tengo planeado hermanito—contesto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—pregunte intervine.

—He organizado juegos—dijo Alice saltando emocionada.

—Mmmm—conteste ya que no tenía muchas ganas de jugar ya que en eso era muy torpe.

Nos dirigimos a los todoterrenos que habían alquilado. En uno iban mis padres y los padres de los chicos.

—Zeth te vas con Bella—escuche a mi madre decirle a Zeth.

—**¡¡Sí!!**—grito y salió corriendo hacia mí.

Salto para que lo tomara en brazos, lo cual hice pero venia con tanta fuerza que empecé a perder el equilibrio, lo abrace más fuerte y lo acomode de forma que cuando cayéramos el no se lastimara, pero en eso sentí unos brazos fuerte que me tomaban de la cintura. Voltee y ahí estaba Edward en todo su esplendor, empecé a sentir algo cálido en mi estomago.

—Gracias—susurre.

—Fue un placer—dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas.

Respondí su sonrisa con una tímida y camine hacia el todoterreno dejando a Zeth

— ¿Cómo vamos a ir?—pregunte volteando a ver a los demás.

—Edward, Zeth y tu se van en uno mientras en el otro nos vamos Emmett, Rose, Jazz y yo—contesto la duende dando pequeños saltitos. Ahora entendía porque le decían así, aunque se me hizo raro que Alice le dijera Jazz a Jasper, deje de lado ese pensamiento.

Espera dijo ¿qué me iría con Edward y mi hermano?, la observe por un momento y por ultimo asentí; la verdad no quería discutir además de que iría más cómoda en la camioneta solo con Zeth y Edward.

—Bella—me llamo mi hermano.

—Dime—conteste sonriéndole.

— ¿Me abrochas esto?—pregunto.

Asentí y abroche el cinturón de Zeth, después me dirigí al asiento del conductor.

—No señorita—dijo Edward interceptándome.

— ¿Qué?—pregunte confundida.

—No manejaras—contesto.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte enfadada.

—Porque manejare yo—contesto regalándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

—Pero…—proteste.

—Pero nada, ahora compórtate como una niña buena y ve a la puerta del copiloto—sugirió, suspire resignada y me dirigí hacia el asiento del copiloto; cuando me dispuse a subir sentí unos fuertes brazos me tomaron de la cintura depositándome con delicadeza en el asiento del copiloto, cuando mire quien me había levantado me quede mirando a Edward; como le había dicho desde hace mucho no sentía nada como esto y me reprendí, estaba confundida lo que empezaba a sentir por Edward era muy parecido a lo que sentía por Jacob pero con más intensidad, me sentí culpable y desvié mi mirada.

—Gracias—susurre.

—No hay porque—contesto, no voltee a verlo y mantuve mi vista hacia el frente.

Mire por la ventana, dándome cuenta que los demás se disponían a subir a la camioneta restante, Edward se subió y arranco el todoterreno.

—Hola de nuevo—nos sonrió.

—¡¡Edward!!—Exclamo Zeth—me alegra que estés con nosotros—termino.

—A mi también—respondió, sentí su mirada pero no voltee.

La camioneta de nuestros padres iba enfrente a quienes seguíamos ya que ellos sabían por dónde ir. Terminamos llegando después de una hora a una parte boscosa, donde había un camino muy pedregoso, el trayecto fue largo para llegar a una casita muy bonita, nos estacionamos delante de la casa y bajamos.

— ¿Aquí es?—pregunte confundida.

—Sip—contesto Edward.

— ¿Cómo sabes?—le pregunte desabrochando el cinturón de Zeth.

—Porque esta casa es de mi madre—contesto Edward.

— ¡Ah!—dije.

—Es bonita la casa ¿verdad Bells?—intervino mi hermano

—Si es muy bonita—conteste.

— **¡Chicos!**—llamo Ariadna.

Todos nos acercamos a nuestros padres.

—Chicos—dijo Carlisle—en cada camioneta hay una cesta de comida, bájenla y métanla en la casa mientras nosotros sacamos de nuestra camioneta las cosas para poder estar cómodos y tener un bonito picnic—termino de decir, todos asentimos

* * *

ROSALIE POV

Cuando fuimos a la camioneta mi hermano beso a Alice y Bella se dio cuenta y se nos acerco.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?—pregunto sonriéndonos.

Jasper la miro y se sonrojo, yo reí— ¿No sabes?—pregunte inocentemente.

—Rose—dijo en advertencia Jasper.

—Déjala Jasper—intervino Bella—sigue—me animo.

—Pues que nuestro querido Jasper ha crecido—dije con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto Bella siguiéndome el juego.

—Como lo oyes Bella, aquí mi hermano presente ya tiene novia—le dije.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto curiosa a mi hermano.

—Si—contesto un poco temeroso.

— ¡Eso sí que no Jasper!—exclamo Bella molesta, sobresaltándonos al mismo tiempo.

Contuve mi risa— ¿Qué? —pregunto Alice atónita.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tengas novia si tú me prometiste que tu hermana y yo seriamos las únicas mujeres en tu vida?—pregunto dramática Bella.

—En eso apoyo a Bella—intervine muy seria.

Tanto Alice, Emmett y Edward estaban muy sorprendidos de nuestra platica o mejor dicho discusión.

—Además teníamos una promesa—dijo furiosa Bella, la mire sorprendida también ya que había mejorado mucho y parecía muy real su enojo, casi me la creo pero Bella puso su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó.

— ¿Que pasa Jasper? —pregunto Alice molesta entendiendo la plática.

—No es lo que parece Alice—dijo Jasper muy nervioso.

— **¡Pues explícame!**—dijo la duende o mejor dicho grito.

—Tranquila amor, Bella solo esta bromeando—trato de calmarla Jasper.

— ¡Te aseguro que no estoy bromeando Jasper Hale!—exclamo Bella cruzándose de brazos—ahora me vas a explicar porque rompiste tu promesa—termino Bella acercándose a Jasper y con un dedo picándole el pecho a cada palabra que decía.

—Jasper—llamo Alice frustrada y molesta—EXPLICAME—termino.

Jasper abrió la boca para decirle algo pero Bella se le adelanto—yo te explico Alice—dijo sonriendo a Jasper quien trago saliva—antes de que nos separáramos…

_Estábamos en el parque descansando, era fin de semana y era un costumbre que fuéramos al parque a sentarnos en la hierba para ver las formas de las nubes, ese fin de semana no fue la excepción._

—_Mira esa nube Rose, parece un bebe—me dijo Bella._

—_Sí, pero si la vez ladeas la cabeza parece un colibrí—respondí._

—_He pensando—suspiro Bella._

— _¿En qué?—pregunto mi hermano y todos volteamos a verla._

—_No falta mucho para que crezcamos y nos interese tener novio o novia—dijo._

_Lo pensé por un momento—tienes razón—concorde._

— _¿Qué te preocupa Bells?—pregunto Jacob, en verdad me sorprendía como podía saber lo que le pasaba a mi amiga, por eso estaba segura que terminarían juntos._

—_Me preocupa que nos distanciemos—susurro._

—_Eso es imposible Bella, somos amigos de por vida—intervino Jasper._

—_Puede que sí, pero cuando queramos tener novia o novio, cabe la posibilidad de que él o ella no quiera a nuestros amigos y esa persona nos distancie—termino de explicar._

—_Eso no puede pasar—dije entendiendo el miedo de Bella._

—_No lo permitiremos—apoyo Jacob._

—_Estoy de acuerdo y por eso aquí y ahora pactamos que cuando alguno de nosotros queramos tener novia o novio, los otros tres tendrán que decidir si es adecuada—dijo Jasper._

—_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero…--dijo Bella titubeante._

— _¿Qué?—pregunte impaciente._

— _¿Cómo sabremos que es adecuada?—pregunto Bells._

— _¡Ya se!—exclame y todos me animaron con la mirada—tenemos que ponerle tres pruebas—termine de explicar._

—_Mmm me parece bien—contesto Jacob._

—_-Estoy de acuerdo—acepto Jasper._

—_También acepto—contesto Bella con una sonrisa juguetona._

—_¿Cómo se impartirán las tres pruebas?—pregunte._

—_Dependiendo de los tres amigos, cada uno pensara en su momento la mejor prueba—termino Bella._

—_Perfecto—dijo Jacob alegremente._

—_Cerremos este acuerdo con un intercambio de sangre—intervine._

— _¡Rose!—dijo Bells._

—_No va a pasar nada Bella, lo haremos lo más rápido posible para que no te pase nada—la tranquilizo Jacob._

_Así cerramos nuestro trato, aunque Bella se mareo y tuvimos que esperar un buen rato para que se le pasara ganándonos un regaño de nuestros padres._

Recordé conforme Bella relataba.

—Lo único que cambiara es que en vez de ser tres pruebas solamente serán dos, ya que uno de nosotros falta—termino Bella con gran tristeza y dolor en su tono de voz.

—Pero—intervine alegremente para cambiar el estado de Bella ya que todos nos preocupamos al oírla decir lo ultimo—deberás de prepararte ya que si no pasas las pruebas no tendrás nuestra aprobación, ¿verdad Bella?—pregunte.

Bella sonrió con entusiasmo, nos sorprendió ya era la primera sonrisa sincera que nos regalaba—cierto—contesto.

—Jajaja, te compadezco duende—se burlo Emmett.

—Tu ni digas nada ¡Eh!—exclamo la duende dejando a Emmett con una mirada de miedo y después Alice me miro sospechosamente; se me hizo extraño lo deje de lado pensando en lo que le haría a la duende.

Nos la pasamos muy divertido ese día, con juegos y charlas; he de decir que me emociono que en un juego era estar atado con otra persona y ¡me toco con Emmett!, eso fue lo mejor del día aunque también me percate que la familia de Bella estaba tranquila de cómo los había visto hasta ahora.

* * *

..(\_/)

(^-^).. **LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**, EN VERDAD SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR ANTES, YA SABEN LAS FIESTAS PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE; AUNQUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA ME VOY UNOS DIAS DE VACACIONES A MORELIA REGRESARE ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR.

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA!!!; ESPERO QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**Aridnere**

**Bitter Sweetness**

**AtRaM Potter**

**yolabertay**

**karin cullen**

**Ale89**

**Alilutz**

**andy-sakura**

**Sofiaa Hale**

**n_n **

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**Nilse Malfoy**

**YamiCullen**

**Lawy**

**Andrecullen18**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**angie cullen li**

**Alilutz**

**bedaniie**

**Lila Cullen**

**gaby de cullen**

**annabolena**

**nina92**

**kiiLlii**

**michyhalecullen**

**allexxthepattinson**

**viviPatCullen**

**cicatrices del corazon**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	13. Chapter 13 PRUEBAS

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

Nos la pasamos muy divertido ese día, con juegos y charlas; he de decir que me emociono que en un juego era estar atado con otra persona y ¡me toco con Emmett!, eso fue lo mejor del día aunque también me percate que la familia de Bella estaba tranquila de cómo los había visto hasta ahora.

CAPITULO 12: PRUEBAS

* * *

ALICE POV

— _¿Cómo es posible?_—pensé, había pasado los últimos días pensando en lo que me esperaba con las pruebas; estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué tipo de pruebas tendría que afrontar pero también estaba muy disgustada con Jasper por no haberme dicho nada.

Era un día normal de clases, aunque estaba muy distraída.

—Señorita Cullen—me reprendió por tercera vez el maestro McGregor.

—Lo siento—dije inmediatamente.

— ¡Es la tercera vez que le llamo la atención, además de que en mi clase va a atrasada en sus lecturas!—exclamo enojado.

Lo mire con arrepentimiento fingido y de suplica, siempre me funcionaba con los maestros.

—No señorita—dijo, dándome la espalda—esta vez no le servirá ponerme es cara—ante sus palabras me sorprendí.

—Pero maestro…—

— ¡Pero nada!—dijo con autoridad, no dije nada mas ya que había perdido la batalla—mandare llamar a sus padres para informarles—anuncio—por hoy la clase termina chicos, se pueden retirar—termino recogiendo sus cosas.

Recogí mis cosas y las guarde lo más rápido posible, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la salida—no tan rápido señorita Cullen—dijo el profesor McGregor desde su escritorio, regrese en mis pasos y me pare frente al escritorio—acompáñeme a la dirección—dijo levantándose.

Lo mire aterrorizada—_ahora si estoy en grandes problemas_—pensé irónicamente.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la dirección—hola Anne—saludo el maestro a la secretaria.

—Hola Richard—le sonrió— ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—pregunto reparando en mi presencia.

— ¿Puede recibirnos el director?—pregunto.

— Deja le aviso para que pasen—contesto tomando el teléfono y marcando una clave—el maestro McGregor quiere verlo—dijo, espero mientras le decía algo—muy bien—termino y colgó—pueden pasar Richard—contesto Anne dirigiéndose a el profesor.

—Gracias—contesto sonriéndole.

Me hizo pasar, me senté en una de las sillas enfrente del director que nos miraba con curiosidad.

—Buenas tardes—saludo el director Craven.

—Buenas tardes—contestamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa Richard?—pregunto el director.

—Pues el asunto es que la señorita Cullen a estado distraída en mi clase y también está retrasada en sus lecturas—explico.

— ¿Es eso cierto señorita?—pregunto el director.

—Sí—conteste en un susurro.

El director se levanto—Señorita Cullen he recibido informes de sus pruebas y no son nada alentadoras, la queja del profesor McGregor no es la única que he recibido durante la semana—dijo sacando un folder—la mayoría de sus calificaciones son reprobatorias; no entrega tareas y no atiende a sus maestros en clases. Entiendo que se está acostumbrando al cambio pero ha tenido dos semanas para eso; no veo ninguna excusa que la justifique ante esto. Lo mejor será ponerle un tutor y poner al tanto a sus padres—termino el director.

—Por favor no avise a mis padres—suplique.

—Lo siento, no me deja otra opción, trate de dejarlo pasar pero nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto—contesto seriamente.

—Pero…—trate de explicar.

—NO hay pero ni excusa que valga señorita Cullen—dijo con autoridad—su hermano también ha sufrido los mismo cambios que usted y su desarrollo académico es muy bueno—termino diciendo—ahora se puede retirar para el receso, pase después de clase par decirle quien será su tutor—me dijo.

Asentí y salí abatida ante lo que mis padres iban a decir; llegue al comedor tome una bandeja, compre lo primero que vi y me dirigí a la mesa donde ya estaban mis amigos, mi hermano y mi novio quienes me miraban desconcertados ante mi estado de ánimo.

—Hola mi vida—dijo Jazz, le sonreí débilmente y me senté.

Todos se quedaron extrañados ante mi comportamiento pero no les hice caso y empecé a comer.

—Alice estaba pensando si vamos de compras—dijo mi amiga Rose.

—No tengo ganas—conteste mirando mi plato.

Nadie comento nada, siguieron comiendo y platicando; no puse mucha atención. Sonó la campana y me levante para tirar la comida que me sobro, cuando me iba a marchar a mis clases alguien me detuvo, voltee encontrándome con mi Jazz mirando serio, después me abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña?—pregunto.

—Nada— conteste respirando su aroma.

— ¿Cómo es posible que me contestes eso?—me pregunto.

—Es que…—trate de decir, pero Jasper me separo de su pecho y puso un dedo en mis labios.

—No digas nada, si no me quieres decir no lo hagas pero bien sabes que aquí estoy para ti, en lo que sea—termino viéndome tiernamente—ahora es hora de ir a clases—agrego dándome un beso, le sonreí y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase mas contenta de lo que últimamente me había sentido.

El resto de las clases fueron amenas y puse más atención, sorprendiendo a mis maestros. La campana que anunciaba la salida sonó y salí corriendo de mi clase para ir a la dirección. Cuando llegue no estaba Anne, así que toque.

—Pasen—oí la voz del director atreves de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Bella y el director—pase señorita Cullen—me sonrió—como ya están las dos podemos comenzar—dijo haciéndome una seña para sentarme, así lo hice.

—Acabo de explicar a la señorita Stevens de tu situación y ella será tu tutor o en este caso tutora—sonrió.

—Ok—conteste.

—Muy bien—dijo alegremente—señorita Stevens ¿Podría esperar afuera en lo que su compañera y yo intercambiamos algunas palabras?—pregunto.

—Claro señor director—contesto Bella dejándonos solos.

Se puso serio—le he dicho que llamaría a sus padres—empezó—pero no lo he hecho—dijo.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte con el ceño fruncido confundida.

—Porque lo he pensado mejor y creo que podemos solucionarlo; sin embargo deberá mejorar sus notas—contesto.

—Muchas gracias—agradecí con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe—me devolvió la sonrisa para después ponerse serio—pero esta será la primera y última vez ¿entendiste?—pregunto.

—Claro—conteste y salí sonriendo, encontrándome con Bella esperándome—_tendré que convencerla para que no diga nada_—pensé y sonreí ante la idea que venía a mi mente.

—Alice—murmuro Bella.

— ¿Bells?—pregunte inocentemente.

— ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda a uno de los chicos o a Jasper?—pregunto.

—Mmm—conteste—vamos Bella prométeme que no les dirás nada ¿sí?—pregunte poniendo mi cara de gato con botas.

—No Alice—dijo Bella retirando su mirada.

—_OH no, esta vez si me va a funcionar_—pensé poniéndome en la vista periférica de Bella— ¿Si?, además yo sé tú gran secreto—dije sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Yo no tengo secretos Alice—contesto Bella un poco nerviosa, lo que la delato.

—Aja Bella como digas—conteste sarcásticamente.

—Si tanto insistes dime que secreto tengo—dijo Bella muy seguras, pero ya no podría engañarme.

—Tú sientes algo por mi hermano—conteste muy segura, dando brinquitos.

Bella se sonrojo—eso no es cierto—susurro—solamente es mi amigo—termino.

—Si Bella y yo me chupo el dedo—conteste.

—Está bien Alice no diré nada a nadie—termino cediendo—pero—me advirtió con una dedo—no lo hago porque lo que dices sea verdad ¿entendido?—dijo seria pero después me sonrió traviesamente.

—Sip—conteste con una sonrisa y sorprendiéndome de una nueva faceta de Bells.

—Vamos con los demás—me apresuro.

Asentí y dance a su lado muy feliz de mi buena suerte, aunque todavía faltaba que Bells y Rose me dijeran sus pruebas respectivamente, me puse nerviosa de nuevo pero cuando llegamos con nuestros amigos me olvide del tema.

—Alice, Rose ¿vienen conmigo?—nos pregunto Bella.

—Claro—contesto Rose.

—Por supuesto—conteste emocionada.

— ¿A qué casa vamos?—pregunto Rose.

—A mi casa—contesto Bella.

—Entonces nos vemos allá—dijo Emmett.

—Claro, pero llego más tarde tenemos que pasar por Zeth—contesto Bells.

—Ok—contesto mi Jazz.

Nos subimos al coche de Bella y arranco.

— ¿Sabes Alice?—pregunto cuando perdimos a los chicos de vista.

—Mmm—conteste.

—Las comunicaciones hoy en día son muy rápidas—comento.

—Sí, ya lo sé—conteste pero en ese momento recordé la sonrisa traviesa de Bella antes de irnos a encontrar con los demás— ¿fuiste capaz?—pregunte a Bella.

—Lo siento Al, pero se lo dije antes de que salieras de la dirección—contesto dándome una mirada de soslayo, con una sonrisa inocente. Me sorprendía lo rápido que estaba recuperándose aunque todavía había momentos en los que la veía algo retraida.

—Mira no le reproches a Bella—intervino Rose.

—Está bien, pero tú tienes que prometer que no se lo has dicho a nadie y que no se lo dirás a nadie; si no te aseguro que toda la escuela se enterara que te gusta Emmett—amenace.

Me miro con miedo—está bien, está bien Alice aunque no tenias que llegar a esos extremos—me sonrió con timidez.

—Más vale prevenir—conteste decidida.

Rose y Bella soltaron una risita—bueno ese no era el punto—comento Rose.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunte curiosa.

—Ya tenemos los dos retos que tendrás que superar para que aceptemos tu relación con Jasper—contesto Bella.

— ¡Ah! —conteste nerviosa.

—Te las diremos hasta que todos estén presente—explico Bella.

—Ok—murmure.

Hicimos el recorrido oyendo música, Zeth nos saludo efusivamente y nos dirigimos a la casa de Bella, cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Llegamos a la casa y todos empezamos a hacer las tareas en el comedor, Bella termino antes y me ayudo con las mías, de verdad que era muy buena explicando y le entendí en todo aunque cuando vio mi libreta de Literatura negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.

—El profesor McGregor me dio todos los libros que tienes que leer—me susurro—no podremos adelantar nada hasta que leas los libros—termino con un suspiro.

— ¡Ah!—exclamo Emmett—por fin termine—dijo.

— ¡Yo también!—contestaron todos al mismo tiempo y después se rieron.

—Bueno como ya terminaron es hora de que sepan las dos pruebas del duende—intervino Rose.

Ante sus palabras todos miramos a Rose y Bella, Jasper solo tomo mi mano y la apretó. Sonreí ante su acto y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Empieza Rose—la animo Bella.

—Ok—contesto y me miro —mi prueba será que no harás shoping durante dos semanas—cuando lo dijo abrí mi boca en protesta pero al ver su mirada me quede callada, ellas me tenían acorralada—las únicas compras que se te permitirán—sonreí, sabía que no serian tan malas—será comprar libros—termino, la mire horrorizada; no podían hacerme eso. Las mire y comprendí que si podían y lo estaban haciendo—además de que solo estarás con Jasper lo estrictamente permitido y no estarán solos en ningún momento—termino con una sonrisa.

—_Por lo menos todavía tengo la ropa que acabo de comprar_—sonreí internamente.

—Wow, son duras—comento Emmett.

—Si—concordó Edward.

— ¿Cuál es tu prueba Bella? —pregunto Jasper con voz temblorosa, no entendí porque y lo mire. Tenía miedo igual que Emmett y Edward quienes veían fijamente al frente; dirigí mi mirada a donde veían y entonces lo entendí Bella me miraba calculadoramente y por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo además de un mal presentimiento.

Me sonrió maquiavélicamente—por lo que Rose me ha dicho tienes un gran guardarropa—comento Bella

—Si—conteste con temor.

—Pues haremos un recorte de tu guardarropa, solo te quedaras con la ropa de la temporada más antigua que tengas el resto de la ropa será donada al ejercito de salvación—termino.

—_¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!_ —grito mi mente.

Todos se me quedaron viendo, yo no reaccione hasta que sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban.

—Lo siento amor—susurro Jasper en mi oído.

Lo abrace—No te preocupes por ti haría lo que fuera—susurre en su oído para que solo él me oyera. Sentí como se extendía una sonrisa por su rostro.

—Como es casi fin de semana las dos pruebas empezaran el lunes Alice—dijo Bella, yo asentí—pero tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes que haces—me advirtió Bella, me separe de Jasper.

— ¿En este momento?—pregunte inocentemente.

—Si Alice, así que será mejor que te levantes y me sigas a mí a habitación—dijo seriamente.

Me levante con desgana y le di un último beso a Jaspe—regreso en un rato—murmure contra sus labios y le sonreí.

—Aquí estaré esperándote mi hada—contesto regresándome la sonrisa.

— **¡Vamos Alice!**—grito Bella desde las escaleras.

— **¡Ok, ok ya voy!**—conteste en un grito mientras le guiñaba un ojo a todos y se reían.

Corrí hacia las escaleras en donde Bella me esperaba impaciente, la seguí y entramos a su habitación.

—Muy bien Alice, tenemos que quedar de acuerdo cuando estudiaremos para que no se enteren los chicos ni tus padres—comento.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, por lo menos el director no llamo a mis padres—dije seriamente.

—Y tienes suerte nunca es tan benévolo—comento Bella.

—Bueno estábamos en otra cosa—la interrumpí.

—Tienes razón, no será un problema estar juntas en la tarde y menos con tus pruebas—me sonrió y yo la mire molesta.

—Ni me hables de eso—dije tajante.

—Jajaja, no te enojes duende. Al final tendrás una recompensa, y todo esto también se hizo por la escuela—comento Bella.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunte.

—Pues hace rato platicamos Rose y yo; sopesamos todas las probabilidades y con la noticia de que vas mal en la escuela se nos ocurrió esto. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro—termino.

Lo pensé por un momento—entonces las pruebas son ¿para aceptarme como novia de Jasper pero al mismo tiempo para que mis notas suban?—pregunte en un susurro.

—Exacto—contesto una sonriente Bella.

—Mmm—conteste.

Después de esa pequeña charla quedamos de acuerdo como nos acomodaríamos para las tutorías; todas las tardes desde que iniciaran las pruebas me la pasaría estudiando y leyendo todo lo que me había atrasado, lo único bueno es que nadie se enteraría.

* * *

..(\_/)

(^-^)..Un nuevo capi, un poco tarde pero aquí esta a fin de cuentas, espero les haya gustado. Solo quisiera aclarar algo por algunos comentarios, NO voy a dejar esta historia a medias ya que soy de la idea de que cuando empiezas algo lo terminas. Puede que me tarde pero es por la escuela entiendan. Aclarado este punto me despido con un fuerte beso y abrazo atrasado de Año Nuevo, esperando que todos sus deseos se cumplan.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**YamiCullen**

**n_n **

**.Vampira**

**karin cullen**

**atalvira**

**yolabertay**

**Lawy**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**Jackey Cullen RA**

**carlievulturi96: Bienvenida!!!**

**Peque Cullen: Bienvenida!!!, me alegra que estés otra vez por aquí en esta historia que estoy escribiendo; espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**Carmen Cullen 116**

**Andrecullen18**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Serena00**

**Jackey Cullen RA**

**atalvira**

**YennyCullen**

**AlicEdward Cullen**

**Peque Cullen**

**Carmen Cullen 116**

**Miss Cullen Brandon**

**edandme**

**BiBi Pattinsson**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	14. Chapter 14 NO TODO ES MALO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

¡¡¡¡¡¡LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPI!!!!!!

* * *

Después de esa pequeña charla quedamos de acuerdo como nos acomodaríamos para las tutorías; todas las tardes desde que iniciaran las pruebas me la pasaría estudiando y leyendo todo lo que me había atrasado, lo único bueno es que nadie se enteraría.

CAPITULO 13: NO TODO ES MALO

* * *

ROSALIE POV

Bella y yo nos encargamos de que el secreto de Alice no fuera descubierto por nadie más; Bella empezó a darle tutorías a Alice; aunque la duende estaba de mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo acepto las pruebas impuestas y estudio duro para mejorar sus notas.

No fue difícil que Alice no comprara ropa o que no viera a mi hermanito; esas eran cosas sencillas que Bella había logrado; la parte difícil fue elegir la ropa con la que Alice se quedaría y la que sería regalada, así que pasado el primer día decidí que no podía sola y busque la ayuda de los muchachos.

—Chicos—dije una tarde mientras ellos jugaban en el X-Box

—Mmm—contesto mi hermano.

—Necesito su ayuda—dije, esperando que m pusieran atención.

— ¿Para qué?—pregunto Emmett.

—Para vaciar el armario de Alice—conteste.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto Edward.

Lo mire molesta— ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?—pregunte.

Edward me observo por un momento—parece que no—contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Volvieron su atención al juego, espero pero nadie dijo nada—Entonces ¿me ayudaran?—les pregunte exasperada.

—Mmm, ¿la verdad?—pregunto Edward volteando a verme.

—La verdad—conteste muy segura.

—Mi respuesta es no—termino.

—Lo siento hermana pero no puedo—contesto mi hermano.

—Si sabes contar, conmigo tampoco cuentes—termino de decir Emmett.

— ¿Por qué?—les pregunte.

—Para empezar; el armario de Alice es muy grande—contesto Emmett.

—Yo no quiero experimentar la furia de la duende—contesto Edward.

—No puedo colaborar con eso Rose, nunca la perjudicaría—contesto mi hermano.

— ¿Ah sí?—pregunte molesta— ¿es su respuesta definitiva?—pregunte muy seria.

—Si—contestaron al unisonó.

Camine hacia la televisión y la desconecte

—Pero ¿Qué…—empezó a preguntar Emmett, pero al verme tan enojada se quedo callado.

—Para empezar Emmet, ya sé que el armario de Alice es muy grande por eso pido su ayuda—dije señalándolo— ¡y tú!—exclame dirigiéndome a Edward—si no quieres conocer una furia más grande que la de Alice, será mejor que me ayudes—termine y ellos me miraron con miedo.

—Con respecto a ti querido hermanito—continúe como si nada pasara—podemos hacer que las pruebas se alarguen mas y te aseguro que Alice no estará nada contenta cuando se entere de que tu eres el responsable—termine de amenazarlo.

Sonreí angelicalmente—aclarados estos puntos—dije de lo más inocente—me van a ayudar ¿verdad?—pregunte.

Los tres asintieron enérgicamente.

— ¡Perfecto!—exclame—entonces manos a la obra—termine caminando hacia las escaleras, cuando me di cuenta ninguno me seguía.

—Sera mejor que se levanten y me sigan—comente seriamente y subí las escaleras, sonreí al escuchar como los tres se levantaban corriendo y me alcanzaban en el cuarto de Alice

—Muy bien, para empezar saquen toda la ropa del lado derecho y pónganla en la cama—ordene.

Los tres sin rechistar sacaron la ropa, toda eran faldas y vestidos. Empecé escogiendo lo más atrasado de temporada que tuviera, tres mudas de las faldas y de los vestidos.

—Muy bien creo que necesito que me traigan unas cajas—musite.

—Yo voy—se ofreció Edward.

Asentí—te acompaño—intervino Jasper.

Cuando salieron me voltee hacia Emmett—ten—dije extendiéndole lo que había escogido.

Emmett lo tomo con expresión confundida, suspire—cuélgalos de nuevo de lado donde estaba toda la ropa—ordene.

— ¿Solo eso?—pregunto sorprendido.

—Sip—conteste.

—Me compadezco de la duende—susurro, sonreí ante su comentario.

Los chicos llegaron con las cajas, y metimos toda la ropa; ese día no terminamos, tardamos cuatro días en terminar de vaciar el armario de Alice; cuando terminamos teníamos como quince cajas llenas.

— **¡Por fin terminamos!**—grito Emmett.

—Uf, que pesado fue—dije.

—Cierto—asintieron Edward y Jasper.

—Ahora necesitamos llevar las cajas al coche, pero creo que no cabrán en el mío así que será en tu coche Emmett-dije.

—Ok—dijo Emmett.

Sacaron todas las cajas y las llevaron al jeep, una vez en el jeep nos fuimos a dejarla al ejército de salvación, tardamos unas dos horas en llegar.

—Buenas tardes—salude a la recepcionista.

—Buenas tarde, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?—pregunto la chica mirando a Emmett con una sonrisa coqueta.

Me enoje —venimos a hacer un donativo de ropa—dije lo mas fríamente posible.

—Muy bien—contesto un poco molesta por tener que apartar su atención de Emmett—¿Cuántas cajas son—pregunto.

—Son quince—respondí.

Cuando lo dije la chica me miro muy sorprendida—llamare a los muchachos para que descarguen las cajas—dijo.

Asentí, cuando varios chicos salieron—muy bien tenemos un donativo grande, ayuden a descargar las cosas—dijo la recepcionista.

Los chicos se nos quedaron viendo, y de repente sentí que Emmet se tensaba y tomaba una de mis manos; ante eso la recepcionista me miro con furia y los chicos vieron a Emmett con rencor. Sonreí ante eso, aproveche la oportunidad de tener a ese hombre a mi lado y apreté su mano; el me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

Cuando terminaron de bajar todas las cajas, firme unas formas y salimos de ese lugar. Emmett manejo alrededor de una hora y media; entonces el carro se detuvo..

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte.

—No lo sé, déjame ver—contesto bajándose del carro y revisando el coche. Pasaron cinco minutos—¡¡Rose!!—exclamo.

— ¿Qué pasa oso?—pregunte intranquila.

—Creo que tendremos que caminar—murmuro.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunte alarmada, después mire mis pies en los cuales traía unas botas de tacón.

—Se ha roto un cable el cual alimentaba al motor de energía, sin ese cable no avanzara—contesto Emmett.

—Pero…—susurre.

—Pero nada Rosalie, tenemos que caminar hasta el poblado más cercano—dijo.

En eso se me ocurrió—**¡¡Emmett!!**—grite eufórica.

— ¿Qué pasa Rose?—pregunto sorprendido.

—Llama a casa con el celular, así no tendremos que caminar—conteste.

A Emmett se le ilumino la cara y me sonrió— ¡¡Cierto!!—Exclamo— ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?—se pregunto buscando su celular; en menos de cinco segundos su sonrisa se borro—Rose—murmuro.

— ¿Qué pasa Em?—pregunte.

—No traigo mi celular—murmuro.

— **¡¿Qué?!** —pregunte, o mejor dicho grite.

—No traigo mi celular—repitió Emmet mirándome con miedo.

—**Emmett Swan ¿¡cómo es posible que se te olvidara el celular!?**—grite.

—Cuando te ayudamos el celular me estorbaba a así que lo deje en el buro de la recamara de la duende—explico en voz baja.

—Eso no es escusa Emmett; hay días que no sueltas el maldito celular ni porque llegue el apocalipsis—contraataque.

—Lo se—contesta Emmett apenado—pero cuando pasa eso es porque tengo un nuevo juego—termino.

—¿¿¡Cómo es posible ¡??—Susurre frustrada, entonces recordé—**¡¡mi celular!!**—grite corriendo hacia el coche.

Tome mi bolso y empecé a buscar mi celular, lo encontré hasta el fondo, sacándolo y mostrándoselo a Emmett triunfalmente—la gente responsable no se deja olvidado el celular—dije mordazmente.

—Ok, lo siento—dijo Emmett levantando las manos—marca rápido rubiecita—termino sonriéndome.

Sentí que me ruborizaba, centre mi atención el celular cualquier signo de alegría o sonrojo desapareció de mi carta.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Emmett acercándoseme.

Mire la pantalla incrédula y cuando Emmett estuvo cerca le tendí el celular; este lo observo—no hay señal—susurro. Lo mire con ganas de llorar—no queda más que ir caminando—aseguro.

—Me voy a cansar con las botas—asegure señalando el tamaño del tacón.

Emmett me observo para después analizar el alto de mis tacones—Es fácil solucionar ese pequeño problema—dijo.

— ¿Ah sí?—lo mire indignada— ¿Cómo?—pregunte.

—Quítate las botas—ordeno.

Me las quite— ¿Y ahora qué?—pregunte.

—Dámelas—dijo extendiendo sus manos.

Se la di, Emmett las tomo, lo mire curiosa para ver qué es lo que hacía cuando de un momento a otro rompió los tacones de las botas.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—exclame.

—Soluciono el problema de que no te canses cuando caminemos—respondió con simpleza entregándome mis botas y guardado los tacones.

—¡¡¡Pero son unas botas muy caras!!!—exclame—es la primera vez que me las pongo—termine.

—Ya mujer, ni que fuera el fin del mundo, con comprarte otras botas se soluciona el problema—contesto quitándole importancia.

—**¡¡No me importa lo que me digas!!**—grite.

—Mira si tanto te afecto esto, pues te comprare dos pares de botas ¿contenta?—pregunto.

Lo mire seria, sopesando lo que me dijo y le sonreí—está bien osito—conteste acercándome a él—pues vayamos caminando que para que no se nos haga más tarde.

Emmett me sonrió como un niño de cinco años—¡¡¡Vamos!!!—exclamo tomando mi mano.

Caminamos por cinco minutos y Emmett empezó a tararear, sonreí ante su comportamiento; era tan tierno; en ese momento me soltó la mano y empezó a cantar adelantándose

Estamos solos en la selva

nadie puede venir a rescatarnos

estoy muriéndome de sed

Sonreí mientras Emmet me miraba intensamente.

y es tu propia piel

la que me hace sentir este infierno

te llevare hasta el extremo

Se detuvo enfrente de mí, tuve que detenerme para no chocar contra él, se empezó a acercar lo mire nerviosamente por su acercamiento.

te llevare

abrázame

este es el juego de seducción(*)

Cuando termino la última frase nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.

— ¿Emmett?—pregunte. Pero el no me contesto y en vez de eso acorto la distancia que nos separaba y unió nuestras bocas. Al principio no le respondí el beso pero pronto la realidad se esfumo y solamente existía las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Desee que el beso fuera eterno pero lo bueno nunca dura mucho y este no fue el caso ya que lo dos necesitábamos respirar y nos separamos.

Lo mire con la respiración entrecortada—wow—susurre.

—Eso es corto—exclamo Emmett quien estaba igual de agitado que yo.

— ¿Por qué me besaste?—pregunte con temor a su respuesta.

Suspiro y me miro tocando con una de sus manos mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos al contacto—porque no puedo callarme más lo que siento por ti—susurro acercándome a su cuerpo—me gustas desde que te conocí y me enamore de ti—susurro logrando que su aliento chocara en mi cara, lo mire incrédula ante lo que me dijo; tanto tiempo temiendo que no me quisiera y me entero que no tenia de que preocuparme.

—Emmett—susurre.

—Si lo sé, tu no sientes lo mismo…--empezó pero antes de que siguiera lo bese cortándolo.

Me separe de Emmet mirándolo un poco sonrojada—te amo—susurre.

Emmett me observo incrédulo para después mirarme con ternura y amor, me abrazo y beso, así entre besos y abrazos hicimos nuestro camino hasta encontrar una gasolinera, para llamar a una grúa y a la casa.

—Emmett ¿Cómo se los vamos a decir?—pregunte.

Emmett me miro sorprendido y después me miro con miedo; sabía lo que estaba pensando, le tobaba superar las dos pruebas de Bella y Jasper.

* * *

este es el juego de seducción(*): Bueno este es una fragmento de la canción "Juegos de seducción" de Soda Stereo; quien fue recomendada por una amiga que le encanta Gustavo Serati. Aquí les dejo la letra completa y a parte en mi perfil les dejare el link del video.

LETRA ' JUEGO DE SEDUCCIÓN

Voy a ser tu mayordomo

y gozaras el rol de señora piel

o puedo ser tu violador

en la imaginación

esta noche todo lo puede

te llevare hasta el extremo

te llevare

abrázame

este es el juego de seducción

Estamos solos en la selva

nadie puede venir a rescatarnos

estoy muriéndome de sed

y es tu propia piel

la que me hace sentir este infierno

te llevare hasta el extremo

te llevare

abrázame

este es el juego de seducción

Te llevare

hasta el extremo

te llevare

abrázame

este es el juego de seducción

Estoy muriéndome de sed

y es tu propia piel

la que me hace mover

me hace mover, me hace mover, en extremos

..(\_/)

(^-^)..HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO SIGO VIVA, AUNQUE MUY APENADA CON TODAS (OS) USTEDES, POR LA TARDANZA PERO CON EL TERMINO DE MI SEMESTRE Y EL INICIO DEL OTRO, UNAS VACACIONES IMPROVISADAS QUE YO NI SABIA UF, Y POR ULTIMO QUE MI BETA NO HA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA CORREGIR MI CAPITULO, PERO BUENO AQUÍ SIGO VIVA Y LES DIGO QUE NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI. ESTA VEZ ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE NO PASE DE LA SEMANA.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**Aridnere**

**n_n **

**karin cullen**

**yolabertay**

**Peque Cullen**

**Lawy**

**Annilet**

**.Vampira**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**.masen: Bienvenida!!!!!**

**ellesa: Bienvenida!!!!!, jajaja, muy interesante tu comentario, lo malo es que no te puedo decir porque si no que chiste tendría ¿verdad?, pero más adelante sabrás; te lo prometo**

**Andrecullen18**

**Paolastef**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Shani 3000**

**usw**

**melivampiresa**

**Darkness Crying**

**LunaCullen007**

**Alegm**

**PaU hAle**

**.masen**

**NatYazii**

**Naomi2208**

**Paolastef**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	15. Chapter 15 LAS PRUEBAS DE EMMETT

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

Emmett me miro sorprendido y después me miro con miedo; sabía lo que estaba pensando, le tobaba superar las dos pruebas de Bella y Jasper.

CAPITULO 14: LAS PRUEBAS DE EMMETT

* * *

EMMET POV

Estaba tan nervioso y feliz a la vez. Nervioso porque no sabía cómo les diríamos a los demás de nuestra relación y feliz por saber que Rose correspondía mis sentimientos y yo por tonto nunca se los habia confesado por miedo.

Llegamos a una gasolinera y desde ahí llamamos a casa. Mientras esperábamos a que fueran por nosotros nos dirigimos a una péqueña cafetería que se encontraba en la gasolinera.

—Rose—le llame.

—Mande oso—respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasaría si retrasamos el decirles de nuestra relación a los chicos?—pregunte.

— ¿No estás seguro?—me pregunto Rose y su mirada se entristeció.

— ¡No!—negué apresuradamente y me puse nervioso, mire mis manos—lo que pasa es que me dan miedo sus pruebas—murmure.

—Emmett—dijo tomando mi mano y en su tono se escuchaba una sonrisa, yo seguí con la cabeza gacha—mírame—dijo y lo hice.

— ¿SI?—pregunte esperanzado de no haberla hecho enojar, me sorprendió ver me miraba con cariño.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, pero también tú tienes que entender que si retrasamos el momento de decirles tus pruebas serán peores—me explico.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunte confundido.

—Mira cuando hicimos la promesa también indicamos que teníamos que decirles a la primera oportunidad—me explico.

— ¿Y si no lo hacían?—pregunte.

—Simplemente las pruebas serian más difíciles—conteste, la mire sorprendido y admirado a la vez por el compromiso tan firme que habían hecho—no quiero que tus pruebas sean severas—termino Rose tomando mi mano.

Sonreí mientras apretaba su mano—no te preocupes mi amor, por ti sería capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa—conteste y le di un beso en el dorso de la mano, le sonreí pícaramente—pero si quieren que venda mi consola de video juegos te dejo ¡eh!—termine sonriéndole.

Me miro sorprendida pero cuando me vio riendo ante mi chiste me dio un manotazo—eres increíble Emmett Swan—dijo juguetonamente; me levante y me senté a lado de Rose envolviéndola con mis brazos y la bese.

— ¡Ey tortolos!—nos interrumpió una voz bastante molesta. Nos separamos y ante nosotros estaba Edward con Alice.

—Mira quién lo diría Alice, al fin se decidieron y se confesaron su amor—comento Edward quien se sentó frente a nosotros.

— ¡Claro!, lo único que necesitaban era que se les descompusiera el carro en medio del bosque sin poder comunicarse con nadie—contesto Alice irónicamente sentándose al lado de Edward.

—Ya basta duende—dije molesto—y tu también Eddy—termine.

—Uy Emmy no está de humor—se burlo Edward.

—Por favor Edward—dijo Rose quien estaba un poco avergonzada, sonreí y pase un brazo por sus hombros.

—Ok, ok; solo lo hago por ti Rose—contesto Edward.

— ¡Wiii! Hoy vamos a tener noche de chicas—dijo emocionada Alice.

— ¡Alice!—la reprendió Rose.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto inocentemente.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto están aquí?—pregunto con miedo.

—Mmm desde hace como dos minutos—contesto el duende mirando hacia otro lado.

—Alice no mientas—dijo Rose.

—Ok, estamos aquí desde que tomaron asiento—susurro Alice avergonzada.

—Alice dinos que no has enviado ningún mensaje a Bella o a Jasper de lo que vieron—intervine.

—Pues para su suerte no he enviado nada—dijo y nosotros suspiramos pero entonces las sonrisa de Alice se agrando y Edward también nos sonrió.

— ¿Qué hiciste Alice?—pregunte con miedo.

—Nada—contesto inocentemente.

—No te creo duende—intervino Rose.

—En serio Rose no hizo nada—abogo Edward

—Porque no lo necesitaba—dijo una feliz Alice.

Rose y yo nos muramos con miedo— ¿Entonces?—preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

—No hizo nada—intervino la voz de Jasper a nuestra espalda.

Volteamos lentamente con los ojos sorprendidos y ahí parados Jasper y Bella estaban viéndonos con sonrisas traviesas.

—Porque nosotros vimos todo—termino Bella,

—Chicos—susurramos Rose y yo.

— ¿Saben?—pregunto Bella acercando una silla. Nosotros solo negamos—ya me estaba cansando de esperar para que se confesaran ¡eh!—comento Bella tocando su barbilla

— ¡Y eso que no estuviste viéndolos durante todos estos años!—exclamo Jasper.

—Tiene razón Jasper, eran tan cómicos y tan obvios—apoyo Edward, lo fulmine con la mirada y este solo se encogió de hombros y me sonrió inocentemente.

—Rose ¿sabes lo que significa esto'—pregunto Jasper.

—Pruebas—murmuro Rose.

— ¡Exacto!—exclamo Bella, los mire temeroso.

—Pero—los interrumpió Rose—tendrán que esperar a que Alice termine sus pruebas—dijo sonriendo con suficiencia mi Rose.

—Gracias Rose—intervino Alice enfurruñada.

—Tienes razón Rose, pero cuando la duende termine será mejor que estés preparado Emmett—contesto Bella sonriendo, trague saliva.

—Muy bien como ya todo está solucionado, será mejor que nos vayamos que se hace tarde—intervino Edward levantándose, todos asentimos y salimos dirigiéndonos a los automóviles.

— ¡Muy bien!—exclamo Alice asustándonos—Emmett y Rose se vienen con nosotros, tu Bella te vas con Edward—ordeno la duende y cuando Bella se volteo confundida por la orden; le guiño un ojo a Edward quien le sonrió.

* * *

EDWARD POV

Bella se dirigió al Volvo, me acerque a ella y le abrí la puerta.

—Gracias—susurro.

—No hay de que—conteste eufórico por la gran idea de Alice.

Camine hacia la puerta opuesta y entre, encendí el motor, estuvimos en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era la música del reproductor.

—Edward—dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Si Bella?—pregunte.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en el café?—pregunto.

La mire confundido por un instante; después dirigi mi atención a la carretera— ¿de qué me hablas?—pregunte.

—Sobre los obvio que eran Emmett y Rose—contesto.

Sonreí—Si era verdad; Emmett cada mes cambiaba de parecer cuando por fin se decidía a declararse a Rose; recuerdo que una vez estuvo muy cerca de decírselo pero en eso llego un pretendiente de Rose y el momento fue estropeado—conteste sonriendo.

—Me lo imagino—rio Bella, era como escuchar a un ángel—cada vez que Rose me llamaba y hablaba de él se escuchaba tan feliz que cuando se lo comente ella me lo negó. Aunque tiempo después lo admitió y también ideaba planes para decirle lo que sentía pero nunca los llevo a cabo—termino.

—Wow e imaginar que tu lo supiste hace mucho—comente.

—Claro, por eso quería reencontrarme con ellos para darle un jalón de las orejas a Rose; pero…—se interrumpió y no dijo nada más.

—Hey—llame sus atención, me miro con lágrimas en los ojos; al verla pare el auto—no estés triste, se que lo extrañas—trate de consolarla—pero el no quisiera que estuvieras así, tienes que dejarlo ir—termine abrazándola, ella correspondió abrazo.

—No es eso—murmuro.

Me separa un poco de ella y la observe—entonces ¿Qué es?—pregunte confundido.

—A pesar de que lo deje ir no puedo volver—susurro.

—Bella no te entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?—pregunte.

—Cuando te conocí me ayudaste a superar la muerte de Jacob—dijo separándose de mi—lo lograste—susurro y me miro con gran tristeza—pensé que con dejar ir a Jacob podría retomar mi carrera; pero no puedo—termino sollozando mientras me abrazaba.

—Tranquila—susurre acariciando su cabello, así estuvimos hasta que Bella se calmo.

Se separo y me miro con un adorable sonrojo—lo siento—susurro.

Le sonreí tiernamente—no te preocupes, pero ahora debes entender que has dejado ir a Jacob, diste un gran paso pero eso no significa que todo se va a solucionar. ¿Sabes? El tiempo borra todas las heridas—conteste serio.

—Lo sé—dijo—pero…

— ¿Quieres regresar a las competencias?—le pregunte.

—Si—contesto y bajo la mirada—pero no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto confundido.

—Porque el regresar me traería muchos recuerdos, pero lo que más temo es encontrar el rostro de James en otras personas—susurro.

—No te preocupes—la abrace—yo te ayudare—termine dándole un beso en la frente.

—Gracias—dijo abrazándome—Por favor tenme paciencia—pidió.

—Toda la que necesites—susurre en su hombro.

Nos separamos—será mejor que nos vayamos—comento Bella, asentí y nos pusimos en marcha a la casa de Bella.

* * *

ROSALIE POV

— ¿Tú crees que pase algo?—le pregunte a la duende.

—No lo sé, aunque estoy segura que ayudara en algo—contesto observando cómo dejábamos al coche de Edward atrás.

—En eso tienes razón—la apoyo Emmett.

—Se están deteniendo—susurro Jasper.

Los tres volteamos y vimos como Edward se estacionaba, vi a mi amiga cabizbaja—será mejor adelantarnos—dije.

—Pero Rose—dijo la duende.

—Nada, vámonos Jasper—este asintió y me envió una mirada significativa.

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto un poco preocupado.

—No te preocupes, estará bien; nosotros no podemos hacer nada—conteste regalándole una sonrisa.

Me miro serio y después suspiro—tienes razón—termino acelerando y dejando atrás a nuestros amigos, estaba segura que Edward sabría como ayudar a Bella.

Seguimos al camino a la casa de Bella, cuando llegamos Reneé nos miro.

— ¿Y Edward y Bella?—pregunto.

—Vienen atrás no tardan mucho en llegar—contesto Jasper

Después de diez minutos llegaron; Bella tenía los ojos un poco rojos pero a pesar de ese detalle está contenta y lo deje pasa. Ese día nos la pasamos viendo películas; así paso la siguiente semana, llegando al ultimo día de las pruebas de Alice.

— **¡Miren!**—grito la duende, los chicos estaban muy absortos platicando como para que nos pusieran atención.

Tanto Bella como yo la miramos curiosas, cuando Alice estuvo cerca le extendió una hoja a Bella quien la miro detenidamente y sonrió— ¡Perfecto!—exclamo.

— ¿Qué es?—pregunte.

Bella me extendió la hoja, la tome y la analice; eran las calificaciones de las nuevas pruebas de Alice todas eran aprobatorias.

— **¡Felicidades!**—grite abrazándola.

— ¡Sí!, lo que hace dos semanas de estudio—contesto.

—Pero—intervino Bella.

—Lo sé, no volverá a pasar; además de que hoy se terminan mis pruebas—comento con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa chicas?—pregunto mi hermano abrazando a Alice.

—Nada—conteste.

—Solamente que estoy muy feliz porque hoy es el ultimo día de mis pruebas—contesto la duende dándole un beso a mi hermano.

— ¡Ah! y ahora es mi turno—susurro Emmett abrazándome.

—No te preocupes, estaré contigo—susurre, recibí un beso de parte de Emmet el cual correspondí gustosamente.

—Ejem— interrumpió mi hermano.

— ¡Ahora que!—contesto con fastidio Emmett.

—Bueno no te enojes Emmett—intervino Bella.

—Entonces ¿Por qué nos interrumpen?—pregunto mi oso haciendo un puchero hermoso.

—Para infoprmarte que ya decidimos cuales serán tus pruebas—contesto Jasper.

Cuando termino Emmett se quedo estático y los miro con miedo; yo también sentí un poco de miedo al ver las miradas calculadoras de Bella y de mi hermano.

—Sera mejor que se las digan ya—intervino Edward.

—Lo que tendrás que hacer es no jugar en tu consola durante dos semanas, además de que estarás con mi hermana lo estrictamente necesario y sin estar a solas—dijo Jasper.

—La prueba que te impondre será un poco más severa, no podrás conducir ningún automovil y tu coche no será reparado hasta que pasen las dos semanas; y tendrás que hacer servicio comunitario los dos sábados en un orfanato—termino Bella.

En verdad eran bastante malos; aunque Emmett no se quejo.

* * *

EMMETT POV

No lo podía creer; habían sido duros. Me habían quitado lo que más amaba; aunque amo mas a mi Rose como para no hacer las pruebas; apenas llevo una semana de las pruebas y cada vez estoy más irritable, lo único que me tranquiliza son las pocas horas que paso con Rose y el patinaje.

Aunque esto de no poder jugar o manejar automoviles tenía sus beneficios; pensé en bromas para hacerle a Jasper y a Edward.

Un día que estábamos jugando; patee el balón con más fuerza dándole a Edward en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente medio minuto.

— **¡Eres un tonto Emmett!**—me grito Edward cuando se recupero.

—Lo siento brother, pero no tengo la culpa que te interpusiera—me disculpe, uno había caído, nada mas faltaba Jasper ya que estaba seguro que a Edward le dolería la cabeza y no podría manejar.

Para Jasper tenía planeado dejarle un ojo morado, el inocente de Jazz se distrajo y yo pude darle con la pelota en el ojo; entonces llego un amigo. Le había pedido que viniera

— ¿Cómo estas Tom?—pregunte alejándome de Edward y Jasper e ignorándolos.

—Bien Emmett; te quiero enseñar unos nueva mercancía que le llego a mi papá—dijo entusiasmado.

—Entonces vamos—el chico era quien iba a arreglar mi coche cuando me dejaran—espérame deja despedirme.

— **¡Chicos!**—grite—me voy con Tom, nos vemos en la casa de Bella mas al rato—termine subiéndome a la camioneta de Tom—arranca Tom—apresure.

Cuando estábamos lo bastante lejos me eche a reír—Estuvo perfecto Tom—dije cuando me calme.

—No hay de que Emmett—contesto—pero tengo una duda—dijo pensativo.

—Adelante dimela—lo anime.

— ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?—pregunto.

— ¡Ah!—dije me puse serio—debe entender mi joven amigo que toda accion tiene una reacción o como también lo conocemos es el karma—dije filosóficamente—eso fue lo que acaba de pasar—termine mi discurso y Tom se empezó a reír.

—Hay Emmett no tienes remedio—comento.

—Jeje si ¿verdad?; vamos a ver que le puedes hacer a mi coche Para cuando pueda manejar de nuevo—termine.

—Ok—contesto y nos dirigimos al taller.

Estuvimos una hora checando piezas y viendo las mejoras que se le implementarían.

—Bueno Tom—dije mirando mi reloj— ¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa de Bella?—pregunte—ya sabes no puedo manejar—termine.

—Vamos—dijo.

Me llevo a casa de Bella, me abrieron y me dirigí a la sala donde todos estaban; casi me hecho a reír cuando vi a Jasper con hielo en su ojo y a Edward con una toalla.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos?—pregunte inocentemente.

—Pasa grandísimo tonto, que por tu culpa están así Jasper y Edward—dijo la duende.

—Pero ¿Qué hice?; solo jugábamos—conteste.

—Pues sí, pero no moderaste tu fuerza y dejaste a Jasper con un ojo morado—contesto Rose.

—Y Edward tiene un dolor de cabeza espantoso por el balonazo—informo Bella.

—No aguantan nada—conteste.

—**¡¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarlos?!!!**—pregunta la duende.

—Yo no tengo culpa duende, me invito un amigo y yo acepte y como no puedo manejar—conteste.

— ¡Pero estaban mal!—contraataco.

—Pues aunque me hubiera quedado no hubiera podido hacer nada, ya que no puedo manejar—conteste—una pregunta—dije.

—Hazla—me animo Bella y recibí una mirada asesina de Alice.

— ¿Cómo regresaron? Si tan mal estaban—pregunte.

—Nos tuvieron que llamar—contesto Rose.

— ¡Ah!—conteste, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Así paso esa semana, muy divertida ya que Edward y Jasper todavía tenían secuelas del pequeño juego que tuvimos. Al final supere mis pruebas y tuve el consentimiento de Jasper y Bella. Exactamente al siguiente día de eso mi padre llamo avisándome que tenía que presentarme a una competencia; así que me empecé a entrenar. Bella también tenía la opción de ir pero cada vez que lo mencionaba su mirada se llenaba de miedo.

De verdad quería que Bella fuera también, aunque no estaba muy seguro y lo único que pude hacer fue confiar en Edward quien la ayudaba, aunque todavía no lograba mucho.

* * *

..(\_/)

(^-^)..¡SIGO VIVA!, HAN PASADO TRES SEMANAS DESDE QUE ACTUALICES, EN VERDAD **¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!!**, AQUÍ VAN MIS RAZONES; NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PORQUE LOS HORARIOS DE LA ESCUELA ME QUEDARON ESPANTOSOS, LA VENTAJA ES QUE ENTYRO TARDE PERO SALGO TAMBIEN TARDE Y LA FACU NO ME QUEDA MUY CERCA QUE DIGAMOS ASI QUE HAGO MUCHO TIEMPO EN VIAJES. ACTUALIZARE LOS MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA SE LOS PROMETO.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**yolabertay**

**Annilet**

**n_n ()**

**karin cullen**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**.**

**IvanaCullen**

**elizital788**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**IvanaCullen**

**ceara Cullen potter**

**PattyxCullen**

**elizital788**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	16. Chapter 16 ¿HUIR O DESAFIAR?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

De verdad quería que Bella fuera también, aunque no estaba muy seguro y lo único que pude hacer fue confiar en Edward quien la ayudaba, aunque todavía no lograba mucho.

CAPITULO 15: ¿HUIR O DESAFIAR?

* * *

BELLA POV

Hace una semana que Emmett está entrenando para presentarse en la competencia, mi entrenadora había llamado para preguntar si quería presentarme, me negué rotundamente. Todos aceptaron mi decisión pero sabía que en el fondo querían que participara. Solo de recordar que en una de esas competencias conocí a James, me daba miedo de conocer a alguien similar que destruyera lo poco que había reconstruido.

Todos los días mi madre y tía Victoria trataban de hablar de eso junto con mis amigos pero yo los cortaba o simplemente salía del lugar donde estuviéramos; así empezaron a desistir y pronto dejaron de hablar de ello.

Era temprano pero no podía dormir así que me levante, me vestí con ropa de deporte y fui a la sala donde podía practicar. Hice ejercicios de estiramiento y calentamiento para poder entrenar en las barras o en los aros, hoy no quería practicar nada de ballet.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que escuche como cerraban la puerta. Hice un salto con giro para poder bajar de las barras.

—Eres muy buena Bella—dijo Edward.

Lo mire y me dirigí a tomar agua.

—Gracias—conteste.

—Te encanta patinar—afirmando, lo mire sorprendida— ¿Por qué no quieres regresar a las presentaciones y competencias?—pregunto mirándome.

—Edward sabes muy bien que no me gusta hablar de eso, yo nunca podre volver a las competencia—conteste molesta.

— ¿Por qué huyes?—pregunto ignorando mi respuesta y acercándose.

Retrocedí—Yo no estoy huyendo—conteste en un susurro.

—Sabes muy bien que eso es mentira—susurro acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara.

—Edward, estas muy cerca—susurre.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto inocentemente, yo nada mas afirme con la cabeza—esta distancia es perfecta para lo que quiero hacer—susurro—en realidad falta más cercanía—termino acercándose, sentí su respiración y sin más unió nuestros labios, al principio no respondí pero Edward siguió insistiendo tiernamente hasta que me rendí y olvidándome de la realidad y le devolví el beso, pase mis brazos por su cuello y Edward coloco sus manos en mi cintura. Al principio fue tierno pero pronto se hizo más apasionado hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, Edward junto nuestras frentes—me gustas Bella—susurro agitado Edward—y te quiero, no; me he enamorado de ti—término dándome un corto beso en los labios.

—Edward—susurre y lo mire con gran ternura; en verdad creo que me estaba enamorando de Edward.

—Shshshs—dijo poniendo un dedo en mi boca—no te quiero presionar, se que todavía sientes dolor por Jacob; no necesito que me respondas ahora yo sabré esperar—termino, tome su cara entre mis manos, levante sus cara pero Edward no me miro.

—Edward, mírame—suplique, cuando me escucho me miro a los ojos—creo que…--pero no termine ya que Edward me callo.

—No Bella, no te voy a presionar; hagamos un trato—dijo separándose un poco, lo mire confundida.

—Edward, ¿de qué hablas?—pregunte.

—Se por todo lo que has pasado—dijo y yo asentí —así que no quiero que mi declaración te aleje de mí, no quiero presionarte y no quiero tomar nada que tu no me quieras dar, ¿me sigues?—pregunto.

—Creo que si—conteste.

—Déjame conquistar tu corazón, yo respetare los límites que pongas; hare cualquier cosa que tú me permitas y que te haga feliz; si después de un tiempo no lo logro, dejare de insistir, para que seas feliz con alguien más; si pasa esto no me niegues tu amistad—termino mirándome esperanzado.

Suspire—Ok Edward, no te voy a negar que tu declaración me haya dejado sorprendida; pero más sorprendida estoy de que no me eres indiferente—Edward me miro con brillo en los ojos—pero—cuando dije esto Edward me miro con tristeza—necesito tiempo Edward, para asimilarlo todo ¿me entiendes?—pregunte.

—Claro que si Bella—contesto resignado.

—Gracias—dije y le di un beso en la boca para después salir corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Me encerré toda la mañana, las comidas las hice en mi cuarto mientras sacaba varias cajas guardadas en mi armario y las empezaba a desempacar. Esas cajas contenían los momentos en los que había pasado con Jacob, momentos felices y tristes; mire cada foto que tenía y sabía que no podía negarme de nuevo la felicidad. Saque una foto en donde estaba con Jake en un parque de diversiones, recordé ese día.

—_**¡¡Bella!!**__—gritaba mi hermano._

—_Zeth es sábado déjame dormir un poco mas—dije tapándome la cabeza con el edredón._

— _**¡Pero Bella, tienes una sorpresa esperándote allá abajo!**__—seguía gritando Zeth._

—_Pues que espere hasta que me despierte adecuadamente—susurre—y no grites—termine levantando la voz._

—_Vamos Bella, tienes que arreglarte tu sorpresa te espera—contesto moviéndome._

—_Déjame—dije y cerré los ojos._

—_Zeth deja a Bella dormir un poco—dijo la voz de mi adorado novio, abrí los ojos y me destape lo suficiente para verlo sonreírme y me ruborice tapándome._

— _¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—pregunte exaltada._

—_Es una sorpresa—contesto._

—_**Sal de mi cuarto y llévate al torbellino de mi hermano**__—grite roja como tomate; lo único bueno es que estaba debajo del edredón._

_Se escucharon acercarse y después sentí como la colcha era retirada aunque trate de detenerlo—claro que si amor, pero antes dame un beso—contesto acercándose a mí._

—_Jake, acabo de despertarme—conteste más roja que un tomate._

—_Respuesta incorrecta—dijo y me dio un casto beso en los labios—ahora si me retiro con tu hermano, pero arréglate que vamos a salir—termino cargando a mi hermano._

—_Pero Jacob, quiero jugar en la cama de Bella—se quejo Zeth._

—_Nada chaparro, dejemos que la bella señorita se arregle—termino cerrando la puerta de mi habitación._

_Me deje caer en la cama ensoñada pero entonces recordé que tenía que arreglarme, me levante corriendo y me metí al baño a darme una ducha y después a elegir mi atuendo. Cuando termine me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo y asentí con la cabeza contenta con mi reflejo. Cuando baje ahí estaba esperándome con una gran sonrisa._

—_Ya era hora—dijo mirando su reloj—te tardaste mucho—termino._

—_Me tarde menos de una hora, que es lo que acostumbro en arreglarme—conteste molesta._

—_Buen, bueno; me rindo—dijo levantando sus manos y acercándose._

—_Y ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?—pregunte._

—_Vamos a ir a una feria—contesto mi madre quien había entrado._

— _¿Vamos?—pregunte confundida._

—_Pues claro que esperabas que te ibas a divertir dejando a tu familia en casa un domingo?—pregunto tía Victoria._

—_Bueno, no esperaba esto—conteste._

—_No repliques y vámonos ya al parque!!—contesto mi madre_

_Asentí y salí con Jacob detrás de mí; cuando llegamos al parque mi hermano quiso ir a los juegos._

—_Bella ve con Jacob, mientras nosotros llevamos a este monstruito a los juegos para niños—se despidió mi madre siendo jalada por Zeth._

—_Se cuidan—grito mi tía que estaba a lado de mi madre._

—_Luego nos vemos chicos—dijo papá y se dispuso a alcanzar a mamá y a tía Victoria._

— _¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte emocionada._

— _¿A qué te quieres subir?—pregunto a su vez_

—_Mmm, no se decide tu—conteste._

_Me sonrió y me tomo de la mano—vamos—dijo jalándome y cuando me di cuenta estábamos formados para un juego (ç1)._

—_Jake, ¿Cómo es este juego?—pregunte._

—_Pues es un tipo de montaña rusa—contesto._

— _¡Jake!—exclame asustada._

— _¿Qué?—me pregunto inocentemente._

—_Bien sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de juegos._

—_Tú me dejaste escoger Bella, ahora no te quejes—contesto serio._

—_Pero…—empecé a replicar pero fui cortada._

—_Nada, ya nos toca—dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome._

—_Esta me la pagas—murmure._

_Cuando estábamos sentados y con el chaleco puesto lo mire enojada._

—_No te enojes amor—trato de tranquilizarme._

—_Nada de amor—susurre—que cuando termine contigo creerás que el juego es una cosa de niños—termine. El juego empezó y entonces la adrenalina corrió por mis venas dándome una sensación de alegría. Cuando bajamos Jake me tomo de la mano._

—_Vamos amor no sigas enojada—susurro tratado de pasar su brazo por mis hombros, yo lo retire y no le conteste; la verdad no permitirá que supiera que en verdad me había gustado—vamos cariño, no es para tanto; además—dijo tratando de interponerse en mi camino pero yo lo esquive; al final Jacob se desespero y me tomo de los brazos impidiendo que caminara— ¡Bella no fue para tanto!—exclamo—es cierto que no debí de obligarte pero la vida es así impredecible; y nosotros no podemos tener controlado todo, debemos de vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo; porque no sabemos cuándo moriremos ya seas joven o viejo—termino de hablar._

_Sus palabras me habían hecho sentir culpable, levante la vista para verlo—lo siento amor—susurre—al principio me enfade pero después el juego me gusto—termine diciendo y bajando la mirada._

—_Amor—me llamo—mírame—susurro, levante la mirada temerosamente y me lo encontré sonriéndome—eres bastante mala, me hiciste sentir mal, para que al final a la niña le haya gustado—termino dramatizando, sonreí tímidamente._

—_Lo siento—susurre._

—_Te perdono lo que quieras Bella—susurro juntando nuestras frentes—pero recuerda que no todo tiene que ser analizado detenidamente; trata de vivir cada día al máximo—termino._

—_Lo hare amor, porque tienes razón—dije sonriéndole y dándole un besos y separándome de él—vamos a otro juego—dije jalándolo._

—_Otra cosa mi pequeña traviesa—interrumpiéndome y jalándome hacia su cuerpo._

— _¿Qué pasa amor?—pregunte un poco confundida._

—_Todos los días hay obstáculos que tenemos que superar y si no los enfrentamos y superamos es por miedo a lo desconocido—dijo mirando lo que teníamos enfrente._

—_Aja—conteste._

_Me miro y sonrió— Aprendí dos palabras en una serie de anime—comento._

— _¿Cuáles son amor?—pregunte._

—_Huir y desafiar; ¿sabías que en japonés estas palabras se escriben casi iguales solo las diferencia unas pequeñas líneas?—pregunto._

—_No—conteste._

—_Mira—dijo sacando un bolígrafo un pedazo de papel, empezó a escribir—Hay una gran diferencia entre huir de los problemas o quedarse a desafiarlos; ¿Vez la diferencia?—me pregunto enseñándome el pedazo de papel (ç2)._

—_Estas pequeñas líneas son la diferencia; dije señalándolas—conteste._

—_Exacto—me sonrió—pero es muy facial determinar cuál es la diferencia cuando lo escribir pero en la vida diaria la diferencia es el miedo—contesto._

— _¿Cómo?—pregunte sin entender._

—_Mira en cada obstáculo que tenemos, debemos superar nuestros miedos para poder enfrentarlo o como te digo poder desafiarlo; si el miedo que tienes es muy grande puede que te impida desafiar y superar ese obstáculo—me explico._

—_Ah—susurre._

—_Por eso mi pequeña—dijo Jake tomando mi cara entre sus manos—nunca dejes que el miedo te impida superar un obstáculo—termino dándome un besos._

—_Te prometo amor, que no permitiré que el miedo me impida desafiar y superar un obstáculo—susurre._

_Jake asintió y me sonrió—Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha para poder subirnos a las atracciones que queramos—termino jalándome; lo mire tiernamente y me prometí nunca romper esa promesa._

Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla—lo siento Jake, rompí mi promesa—susurre—pero no volverá a pasar. Me levante y guarde todas las cosas que estaban esparcidas en las cajas; estas a su vez las deje en el fondo de mi armario y salí de mi cuarto convencida de la decisión que había tomado.

* * *

ç1, ç2: Como siempre la imagen está en mi perfil y el video para que entiendan lo que se explica deberán de ver el video a partir del minuto 3:20

..(\_/)

(^-^)..AHORA SI NO ME TARDE MUCHO PARA ACTUALIZAR; AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, CADA VEZ ESTA MAS CERCA EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO ROMANCE.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**angelita del mal**

**melivampiresa**

**yolabertay**

**Andreacullen18**

**Peque Cullen**

**elizita1788**

**karin cullen**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Princess2213**

**Marie01**

**nena10124**

**Lunaries26**

**KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen**

**Daneirys Black Cullen**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	17. Chapter 17 PASO A PASO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla—lo siento Jake, rompí mi promesa—susurre—pero no volverá a pasar. Me levante y guarde todas las cosas que estaban esparcidas en las cajas; estas a su vez las deje en el fondo de mi armario y salí de mi cuarto convencida de la decisión que había tomado.

CAPITULO 16: PASO A PASO

* * *

EDWARD POV

Pude ver como Bella salió corriendo; me sentí frustrado pero no pude hacer más; así que dejaría que lo asimilara. Durante todo el día Bella no salió, me sentí mal ya que la había presionado un poco con mi confesión.

— ¿Por qué no sale esa niña?—se pregunto Victoria levantándose del sillón

—Cálmate Vicky, será mejor que hagamos algo para distraernos—intervino Reneé.

—Ok—susurro Victoria.

—Juguemos en el patio—dijo emocionado Zeth.

—¡¡Sí!!—exclamo mi hermana.

Salimos al patio y empezamos una serie de juegos en los que podía participar Zeth; cuando ya era casi hora de la comida.

—Voy llevarle la comida a Bella—dijo Phil.

—Me parece bien cariño—contesto Reneé

Phil entro a la casa y no habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando se escucho un grito dentr. Todos nos paralizamos ante el grito y nos miramos unos a otros hasta que reaccionamos y entramos en la casa corriendo. Nunca imagine encontrarme con semejante imagen a los pies de la escalera.

Ahí estaba Bella tirada y mojada mirando furiosa a Phil.

— ¿Por qué me mojaste?—pregunto Bella.

—Lo siento hija, pero tú me asustaste primero—contesto Phil conteniendo la risa, entonces todos empezamos a reír ante la situación.

— ¡Hey!—se quejo Bella— ¡no se rían y ayúdenme a levantar!—exclamo y reímos más fuerte. Trato de levantarse pero se resbalo logrando que una pequeña queja saliera. En ese momento la risa desapareció de mi rostro y me acerque a ayudarla, pero los demás siguieron riendo.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunte.

—Mmm, creo que si—contesto apoyándose en su pie derecho, pero hizo una mueca de dolor y se tambaleo; inmediatamente la tome de la cintura para que no cayera—creo que me torcí el tobillo—susurro.

Todos se dieron cuenta y dejaron de reír—será mejor llevarlaa a su recamara—comento Reneé.

—Sería lo mejor—concordó Rose.

—Y ya que Eddy es el caballero andante, dejemos que termine de hacer su papel—dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

—Emmett—dije en un murmullo volteando a verlo y al mismo tiempo moviendo a Bella quien perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en su pie lastimado, logrando que gimiera de dolor y se aferrara a mis brazos con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Edward no la muevas!—me reprendió Alice.

—Sera mejor que la subas a su habitación—sugirió Jasper, asentí ante su comentario.

—Mientras llamare al doctor—dijo Victoria.

—Y todos ustedes pueden regresar al patio a terminar de comer—dijo Reneé llevándose a nuestros amigos con Zeth y Phil.

—En un momento les llevo la comida—dijo Phil volteando a vernos.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Bella.

Me encogí de hombros—Sera mejor que te lleve a tu recamara para que te cambies—termine.

—No es necesario puedo caminar—contesto liberándose de mi agarre y tratando de caminar, se tambaleo e inmediatamente la tome en brazos y la mire significativamente a los ojos, suspiro—ok necesito que me lleves—se rindió, le sonreí y subí las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Abrí la puerta y entre dirigiéndome al baño

—Espera aquí, en lo que te traigo algo de ropa para que te cambies—dije depositándola en el suelo para que se recargara en la pared, ella asintió. Regrese al cuarto cerrando la puerta del baño al salir y escogí ropa cómoda, regrese al baño y toque—Bella ¿puedo entrar?—pregunte y espere a que respondiera.

—Edward solo podrías pasarme la ropa, no estoy presentable para que pases—dijo.

—Ok—dije y abrí la puerta un poco para que mi mano pasara con la ropa; sentí como su mano toco la mía y me quitaba la ropa.

—Gracias—respondió.

—Te espero, cuando salgas me gritas para ayudarte—exclame.

—No es necesario Edward—contesto.

—Claro que es necesario, no queremos que te lastimes mas—contraataque, no recibí respuesta alguna y me senté en la cama para esperarla. Observe sus discos y decidí verlos— ¡¿Puedo poner música?!—pregunte en dirección donde estaba Bella.

— **¡Sí!**—grito.

Cheque la música que tenia y me sorprendió darme cuenta que sus gustos eran muy similares a los míos aunque ciertos discos me llamaron la atención, los tome dejándome sorprendido, eran discos de música japonesa y coreana, en especial me llamo la atención un disco que decía música de doramas; tanta fue mi intriga que puse el disco y entonces el cuarto fue inundado por la música; le di la vuelta al disco, el nombre de la canción era Infinity cantado por Girl Next Door del dorama Atanshinchi no Danshi(*) o eso decía la caja. La canción era bastante movida y me gusto el ritmo aunque no sabía que decía, antes de que pensara en algo mas se escucho un leve grito de Bella, deje la caja y corrí hacia el baño y entre sin pensármelo antes, nunca imagine encontrarme a Bella solo en ropa interior y una camiseta de tirante sentada el piso, se veía adorable pero cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se sonrojo.

—Mmm me ayudas a levantarme—me dijo viéndome roja como un tomate—es que me emocione al escuchar la música que pusiste y no tuve cuidado—explico, asentí con la cabeza y la levante sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

—Te dejo para que termines—susurre y salí del cuarto no sin antes ver las perfectas piernas de Bella.

Me deje caer en la cama—perfecto—murmure y cerré los ojos pero fue un grave error ya que recordé el perfecto cuerpo de Bella, abrí los ojos de golpe—contrólate—me susurre.

A los diez minutos Bella salió tarareando la canción que estaba en el reproductor (ç1).

—Te dije que me llamaras para que no te esforzaras—dije acercándome y pasando mi brazo por su cintura.

—No es necesario—respondió e hizo una mueca de dolor al querer separarse de mí.

La mire significativamente— ¿No es necesario?—pregunte.

Me miro avergonzada—Ok, es necesario—susurro—pero—replico subiendo el tono de voz mientras me veía con esos ojos color chocolate que me hipnotizaban—no quería causarte ninguna molestia—termino.

—No es ninguna molestia, entiéndelo—dije apretando mi agarre

Se me quedo viendo—Ok, pero ¿me puedes ayudar a llegar a la cama?—me pregunto.

Asentí y la ayude a caminar hasta la cama, se acomodo en la cama mientras yo le acomodaba las almohadas.

—Gracias—susurro.

—No hay nada que tengas que agradecer—dije y le sonreí.

—Encontraste mis discos de música oriental ¿eh?—me dijo regalándome esa perfecta sonrisa de la cual me había enamorado.

—Sip, aunque me causa curiosidad ¿Cómo es que escuchas esta música?—le pregunte

—Bueno todo fue gracias a que de pequeña en la tele vi una caricatura la cual se llamaba "Sailor Moon"—relato y con la mirada perdida recordando—me encantaba esa caricatura, después conocí otras caricaturas del mismo estilo; en su momento me encantaron pero conforme crecí las olvide aunque cuando tenia como doce o trece años por casualidad las volví a ver; entonces investigue que era caricaturas Japonesas denominadas 'Animes', de las cuales en su mayoría eran sacadas de historietas a las cuales llaman 'Manga'; de ahí me hice fanática de esas caricaturas—termino su relato mirando con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca.

— ¿Y todavía las ves?—pregunte curioso.

—Claro que las veo, a pesar de ser mayor tengo un niño interno—contesto mirándome seria.

—Ok—dije levantando mis manos—no es necesario que te pongas así, te creo—dije sonriéndole—pero como entra la música en todo esto—pregunte.

—La forma en que se relacionan es mucha, ya que la música que tienes esas caricaturas son especialmente hechas para esa caricatura—contesto.

La mire confundido—Sigo sin entender—dije

Ella me sonrió—Es muy fácil gracias a que me intereso el anime, me entere que existen doramas, dramas o como las conocemos telenovelas, de las cuales investigue y vi una que me gusto mucho; de ahí nació mi gusto por los doramas, que a su vez la música que se escucha en cada capi, es pensado especialmente para el dorama—termino tocando su barbilla—mmm bueno no toda la música, puede haber una que otra canción conocida pero es muy difícil encontrarlas en un dorama—termino mirándome.

—Ah—murmure, pero antes de que dijera algo mas la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Aquí les traigo la comida!—dijo Phil empujando un carrito lleno de comida.

—Gracias papá—dijo Bella.

— ¿Otra vez escuchando esa música?—pregunto Phil mirándola con una ceja levantada.

Bella levanto las manos—Esta vez no fui yo, Edward la puso—contesto—así que no eh perdido, y tu si—termino de decirle. Los mire confundido.

Phil suspiro—tienes razón hija he perdido—dijo resignado—pero—continuo levantando un dedo dirigido a Bella—la próxima vez voy a ganar—termino guiñándole un ojo y regalándole una sonrisa.

—Eso ni lo pienses, no romperé mi racha de ganadora—contesto Bella.

Phil le sonrió y salió del cuarto dejándonos solos.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?—pregunte confundido.

Bella me miro unos segundos— ¡Ah!, no fue nada—contesto—solo una pequeña apuesta que hacemos muy seguido sobre la música oriental—contesto—oye ¿me pasas la comida por favor?—me pregunto.

Asentí, levantándome de la cama y acercando la comida hacia la cama— ¡Perfecto!—exclamo—tengo mucha hambre.

Comimos en silencio hasta que Bella rompió el silencio—Edward—me llamo.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?—pregunte, cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde y me puso rojo.

Bella me sonrió tiernamente— ¿Sabes Edward?—me pregunto ausente—he tomado una decisión—susurro.

— ¿Sobre qué?—pregunte ansioso.

—Seguiré mi carrera en el patinaje—contesto mirándome.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte incrédulo.

Ella asintió—Si, gracias a ti he recordado que no puedo dejar que el miedo me venza; tengo que superar este obstáculo—termino. Le sonreí con ternura—pero—susurro mirando sus manos las cuales estrujaba nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte preocupado.

—No lo puedo hacer sola—susurro, levante su rostro con mi mano.

—No estás sola—susurre acercándome—me tienes a mi—termine acercándome, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Cuando me separe Bella me miro sorprendida, pero lo que hizo después me dejo mas sorprendido; me abrazo fuertemente—gracias Edward—susurro en mi oído, pasada mi sorpresa le devolví el abrazo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, yo por ti haría cualquier cosa y esperare el tiempo que necesites—susurre.

Se separo de mi—lo sé Edward, pero necesito que vayamos despacio—contesto tomando mis manos.

—Tú solo dime que tan despacio y así será—conteste apretando levemente sus manos para darle la confianza que necesitaba.

Me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas en el cielo obscuro. Era la primera vez que la veía de esta forma; y entonces empezó una canción diferente en el equipo de sonido.

— ¿Sabes? esa canción es perfecta para este momento—comento Bella.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte.

Bella tomo el control que estaba a en el buro—voy a regresar la canción y me vas a decir que dice—dijo.

—Pero, está en japonés—conteste.

—No está en Japonés, está en Coreano—contesto con una sonrisa.

—Peor tantito—susurre.

Bella se rio, sonando como el repiqueteo de unas campanas—No es eso lo que quiero que escuches—contesto—mira hay unas partes en ingles, eso es lo que quiero que escuches—termino--¿listo?—me pregunto.

Yo asentí y la canción empezó (ç2), entonces fue cuando escuche:

One, two, three, four

I am fighting for you

…

Después de esa parte no le entendí ya que estaba en coreano o lo que sea que hablen allá, pero después escuche:

One, two, three, four

I am fighting for love

…

Only you, only love

Just hold me now

Just hold me now

Just hold me now

Just hold me now

…

Fi fi fi fi fighting

…

One, two, three, four

I am fighting for you

…

One, two, three, four

I am fighting for love

…

My dream so hight

…

My dream, your dream

…

My dream so hight

…

My dream, your dream

…

My dream so hight

…

My dream, your dream

…

Just hold me now

— ¿Escuchaste?—me pregunto Bella.

Yo asentí—si no me equivoco cuenta hasta cuatro para cantar; 'Peleando por ti' y después repite el conteo para decir: 'Peleaan por amor'; solamente tú, solamente amor; solo sostenme ahora; mi gran sueño; mi sueño, tu sueño; ¿estoy en lo correcto?—pregunte.

Bella asintió— ¿O no es una canción perfecta?—pregunto.

Asentí, pero antes de decir algo mas la puerta del cuarto se abrió dando paso a nuestros amigos.

—Muy bien tortolos, espero no interrumpamos nada; pero es hora de una tarde de películas—dijo Emmet

—No Emmett, no es tarde de películas; según creo es tarde de ver los doramas que Bella tiene—corrigió Jasper.

— ¿Y cómo se enteraron—pregunto Bella.

—Tu mamá—contesto Rose.

— ¡Ah!—murmuro.

— ¡Bueno que nos vas a poner a ver!—exclamo Emmett sentándose un uno de los sillones.

—Mmmm—dijo Bella pensando— **¡ya se!**—dijo asustándonos—Edward, a lado de los discos de música están los doramas, busca uno que se llama "Boys before flowers" (*) (ç3,ç4) —me dijo. Asentí y me acerque a buscarla.

Cuando la encontré la saque y se la enseñe—Es esa—me contesto—chicos acomódense porque Edward ya la va a poner—dijo Bella

—Pero ¿y las palomitas?—pregunto Emmet como niño chiquito.

Bella se rio—No te preocupes de seguro mamá va a traer—contesto.

Emmet sonrió y se sentó— ¡vamos Eddy, no seas tan lento—empezó a apurarme.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!—le dije mientras metía la película en el DVD; me senté junto a Bella pero antes de que le pusiéramos PLAY la puerta se abrió…

* * *

Infinity cantado por Girl Next Door del dorama Atanshinchi no Danshi(*): Este drama es de origen Japonés (actores japoneses), sacado del manga con el mismo nombre; existe su anime. Es muy bueno y también es divertida.

ç1,ç2: en mi perfil.

"Boys before flowers" (*): Jan Di es una chica normal cuya familia posee una tintorería cerca del Colegio Shinhwa, un colegio lujoso y muy famoso. Jan Di conoce a los cuatro chicos más ricos cuando tiene que llevar un encargo de la tintorería a la escuela. Los chicos son conocidos como los F4 y causan alboroto en el colegio, uno de esos problemas provoco que casi se suicidara un chico, el cual fue rescatado por Jan Di ( y a quien iba a llevarle el encargo), debido a eso a partir de ahora ella ingresará como becada en el colegio, donde conocerá más de F4 y todo sobrellevará la ira del líder de los F4. Se desarrolla un triangulo amoroso entre Ji Hoo, Goo Jun Pyo y Jan Di.

ç3, ç4: en mi perfil.

..(\_/)

(^-^)..Lo prometido es deuda chicas y chicos (si hay); a pasado una semana y aquí les traigo el siguiente capi; espero les guste.

Recuerden que la encuesta sobre lo que va a pasar sobre el reencuentro de Charlie y Reneé sigue en mi Perfil, espero que pasen a votar los que no lo han hecho (recuerden que solamente podrán votar los que tengan una cuenta en fanfiction), en el caso de los que no tienen cuenta, les pediría que pasen a ver la encuesta y me manden su voto por un review.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**A****ridnere: ariato gosaimas because you are a great person; thank you because you read me always**

**Reyna CullenSwan**

**Miss Cullen Brandon**

**vianey**

**deandramari**

**Paolastef**

**n_n **

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen**

**Lawy**

**liebende Lesung**

**yolabertay**

**sailor jupiter**

**karin cullen**

**marihel**

**Andreacullen18**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**mariia cullen sawn**

**Hey vampire girl**

**KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen**

**liebende Lesung**

**nadeishca**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	18. Chapter 18 LAGRIMAS Y RISAS

YATO MINA (FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

**¡¡¡¡LEAN PORFAVOR!!!!**

**¡¡¡¡¡ACLARACIONES Y AVISOS!!!!!**

Este capi está dedicado a alexiel21 por ser mi review número 200, además he decidido que alexiel21 me puede pedir alguna circunstancia entre Edward y Bella; lo cual tratare que pase en capis futuros.

**Esto cada vez se pone más bueno y quisiera preguntarles cuáles son sus teoría y aquellos que se acerquen mucho a lo que tengo pensado, les dedicare un capitulo y podrán pedirme lo que quieran que pase y tratare de ponerlo en futuros capis.**

**CONTESTACION A alexiel21**: Con respecto a lo que me dices, te explico, Hanayori Dango es un manga del cual sacaron tres versiones en doramas y otro basado en este manga; la primera versión que salió es Taiwanesa y se llama Meteor Garden; la segunda versión fue la Japonesa quien conservo el nombre del manga; por ultimo esta la versión Coreana que salió a finales de 2008 - principios del 2009 que es Boys Before Flowers y casi al mismo tiempo salió el dorama Chino basado en este manga, llamado Meteor Shower

**CONTESTACION A huguette**: Bueno con respecto a lo que me dices, te aseguro que pronto va a ver más acción y hasta puede que haya un tercero en discordia aunque todavía no se para que pareja.

* * *

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!—le dije mientras metía la película en el DVD; me senté junto a Bella pero antes de que le pusiéramos PLAY la puerta se abrió…

CAPITULO 17: LÁGRIMAS Y RISAS

* * *

EDWARD POV

Por la puerta entro primero Reneé con tres cajas de pañuelos y detrás de ella Phil con un carrito lleno de bebidas y palomitas.

—Chicos aquí les traemos esto—dijo Reneé sonriéndonos; entre los dos repartieron los cuencos llenos de palomitas y los vasos con refresco.

— ¿Para qué son las cajas de pañuelos?—pregunto Alice.

Reneé le sonrió y volteo a ver a Bella— ¿Te dejaron escoger verdad?—pregunto.

—Sip—contesto Bella.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, si no me equivoco verán ese dorama que me gusta tanto ¿verdad?—le volvió a preguntar.

—La respuesta es obvia ¿no?—le contesto Bella.

Reneé asintió y volteo a ver a Alice—la respuesta a tu pregunta Alice; es muy sencilla; realmente van a necesitarlos—termino.

—Pero si acabas de decir que ese dorama te gusta mucho, entonces debe de ser muy divertido—razono Jasper.

—Tienes razón Jasper, pero créeme lo van a necesitar—contesto Reneé—recuerda que las apariencias engañan—termino.

—Nos retiramos—dijo Phil dirigiéndose a nosotros—Bella nos vamos regresamos mañana, por favor cuidas de Zeth—termino.

— ¿Y tía Victoria?—pregunto Bella antes de que salieran.

—Fue a casa de Mari Jo; ya sabes cómo son esas dos—contesto Reneé, Bella asintió mientras la puerta se cerraba.

—Bella—dijo Emmett.

— ¿Qué pasa Emmett?—pregunto.

— ¿Por qué tus papas se van?—pregunto.

—Mmm ¿Cómo explicarlo?—se pregunto Bella.

—Podría decirse que se van de celebración ¿no?—le pregunto Rose con una sonrisa cómplice.

Bella le sonrió— ¡tienes razón Rose!—dijo—bueno pero es tiempo de empezar la película—pero fue interrumpida por Zeth que entro corriendo y se abalanzo sobre Bella quien lo tomo en brazos.

—Hermanita ¿Qué van a ver?—pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Vamos a ver Boys before flowers—contesto.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto entusiasmado.

—Sip—contesto Bella sonriéndole—será mejor que saques el sillón—le sugirió

—**¡¡Siiiii!!**—grito levantándose de la cama y corriendo hacia el armario, lo abrió y en menos de cinco minutos lo había acomodado hasta enfrente.

—Wow, tu hermanito es muy rápido—comento Emmett.

—Solo cuando se lo propone—contesto Bella.

—Mucha platica, ya ponla Bella—interrumpió Zeth volteando a verla.

—Ok—susurro y puso la película.

Todos nos centramos en el primer capítulo.

* * *

BELLA POV

Observe como todos se centraban en el dorama; el principio es muy tranquilo pero conforme va avanzando el capi veo la reacción de Emmet cuanto la protagonista quien se llama Jan Di le da una patada voladora a Goo Jun Pyo el jefe del F4.

—Wow ¡¡¡eso fue genial!!!—exclamo.

—Es fenomenal—concordó Alice.

—Sera mejor que sigan viéndola, si no, se van a perder de hechos interesantes—les dije: ellos asintieron y clavaron su atención en la tele de la misma forma en que Zeth la miraba.

—A esto se refería Reneé ¿verdad?—me pregunto en el oído; me estremecí cuando sentí el aliento de Edward, asentí y dirigí mi atención a la televisión. Sentí como Edward se acomodaba, no mire pero estaba con los nervios de punta. Trate de ignorarlo y así se termino el primer capi y el segundo. Me removí incomoda.

— ¿Pasa algo?—me pregunto curioso.

—Nada—susurre.

—Se…—

—**¡¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!!!!**---gritaron Emmett y Alice al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban de su lugar, interrumpiendo a Edward, lo cual agradecí profundamente.

—¡¡Esa es una verdadera amiga!!—exclamo Rosalie.

Sonreí ante su reacción—será mejor que se callen si no, no se enteraran de lo que pasa—aconseje.

Todos me miraron y asintieron, volviendo su atención a la televisión. Paso el capi, la "amiga" de Jan Di le daba apoyo.

—Es un idiota—susurro Alice.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—le pregunto Jasper.

—El tonto de Ji Hoo va ir detrás de Min Seo Hyun; pero el baboso no se da cuenta que Jan Di lo quiere; es un estúpido—termino explicando.

—Tranquila amor, seguro todo esto pasa por algo—trato de tranquilizarla, dios este hombre me sorprendía que fuera tan perceptivo!!.

Alice se calmo un poco—pero no ve que son almas gemelas, ¡¡tienen que estar juntos!!—termino.

—Tranquis peque, mejor deja ver—interrumpió Emmett.

Alice lo miro feo y se enfurruño lo cual no duro ni cinco minutos porque ya estaba de nuevo emocionada por lo que pasaba en la serie.

—Oh por dios, el quiere a Jan Di—susurro Alice.

—Por fin lo notaste—comente.

—No puede ser, ella tiene que quedarse con Ji Hoo—dijo.

Transcurrió el capi hasta que Alice y Emmet saltaron—no lo puedo creer—gritaron al unísono.

—¿¿Bella, verdad que no paso nada??—me pregunto Alice.

—Solo mira el televisor—conteste, me miraron ceñudos pero regresaron su atención a la televisión.

Entonces paso como la "amiga" de Jan Di era descubierta por la trastada que le hizo.

—Wow es una perra—dijo Rosalie

—Esa no es amiga—concordó Alice

—Sera mejor que vean el motivo de sus acciones—dije.

— ¿Cuáles son esas razones?—pregunto Emmett.

—Sigue mirando—susurre.

—Eres mala—dijo Edward a mi lado.

Voltee a mirarlo y lo encontré muy cerca de mi—Así debe de ser—conteste inocentemente.

—Pero podrías satisfacer su curiosidad—contesto.

—Eso seria trampa—conteste.

—Pero…—empezó a replicar.

—Nada de peros, a mi nadie me dijo que pasaba—le dije con una sonrisa; sabiendo bien que antes me había leído el manga.

—Mmm esa sonrisa me dice que ocultas algo—comento.

Me regañe mentalmente— ¿Cómo podría ocultar algo?—pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

— ¿Cómo si no supieras?—contesto con otra pregunta—a pesar de tener poco de conocerte, se interpretar cada expresión que sale de ti—contesto y se puso una mano en la barbilla—he de decir que te conozco tan bien como tu, aunque creo que mas—termino.

Lo mire por un momento, sorprendiéndome de lo que dijo—Baja tu ego—dije bromeando, aunque en el fondo estaba segura que me conocía mejor que yo misma.

—Tranquila pequeña, mi ego esta muy bien—contesto siguiéndome la corriente.

Sonreí—será mejor ver el dorama—conteste.

No le di tiempo a responder y regrese mi atención a la pantalla, en ese momento estaba en la parte en que anunciaban el noviazgo de Jan Di y Joon Pyo.

—¡¡No lo puedo creer!!—dijo Alice.

Pero antes de que dijera mas—**¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!, ¡regreso!**—gritaron Rose y Alice.

Observe como todos se sorprendían ante el regreso de Ji Joo.

—Pero ¿Por qué regreso?—pregunto Jasper.

En verdad que me seguía sorprendiendo la forma en que analizaba las cosas—¡¡Que importa!!, **¡¡¡regreso!!!—**termino gritando mientras daba una pequeña palmadita en la pierna.

Así paso hasta que el disco se acabo—¡¡Que bonito se la llevo de vacaciones!!—exclamo Rose.

—Es momento de dormir—dije sonriéndoles.

— ¡Pero como que tienes que dormir, si es muy temprano!—exclamo Emmett.

—No es temprano—rebatí.

Todos vieron sus relojes y su cara de sorpresa no tuvo precio.

— ¿Tan tarde es?—pregunto Edward.

—Sip—conteste.

— ¿Cómo se hizo tan tarde?—pregunto Rose.

— ¿Saben cuanto dura cada capitulo?—pregunte.

— ¿Veinte minutos?—pregunto Jasper.

—No—conteste sonriéndoles.

—Entonces ¿cuanto?—intervino Alice.

—Mmmm teniendo en cuenta que estaban muy entretenidos, será mejor que lo descubran ustedes; pero sigue siendo hora de dormir. No se preocupen mi mamá ya llamo a sus casas y tienen permiso de quedarse a dormir—termine, en eso se abrió la puerta.

— ¿Ya terminaron?—pregunto Marce—la señora dejo todo dispuesto para que sus amigos se quedaran a dormir—explico de nuevo a mis amigos.

—Sip, pero creo que Zeth se quedo dormido en el ultimo capitulo—dije observando a mi pequeño hermano.

—Bueno lo llevare a sus recamara—dijo acercándose a Zeth y tomándolo en brazos—chicos síganme les diré en donde dormirán—termino diciendo, todos se levantaron—quédese con la señorita Bella le dirá donde dormirá—termino Marce—ya sabe señorita—se dirigió a mi viéndome significativamente. Yo asentí.

Cuando todos salieron, trate de levantarme, pero Edward me ayudo inmediatamente.

—Sabes que no deberías levantarte, si no te lastimaras mas el pie—murmuro ayudándome a sentar.

—Pero tengo que enseñarte tu recamara—dije.

—Sera mejor que me indiques en donde esta—sugirió sonriéndome y subiendo mis pies.

Asentí— ¿ves esa puerta medio escondida a lado del equipo de sonido?—le pregunte.

— ¿Hay una puerta ahí?—pregunto.

—Sip—conteste—acércate y verifícalo—termine.

El se acerco para poder ver la puerta—wow, no la había visto—comento.

—Sera un pequeño secreto ¿si?—pregunte.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto confundido volteando a verme.

—Porque si la duende de tu hermana se entera querrá quedarse ahí para torturarme—conteste.

—Tienes razón—concordó.

—Sera mejor que vayas a descansar—dije.

—Tienes razón—dijo acercándose a la puerta, se detuvo cuando puso la mano en el pomo y se volteo a verme—cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas, no quiero descubrir que te levantaste en medio de la noche y te hagas mas daño—termino.

—Pero…—empecé.

—Pero nada, no me importa despertar y levantarme en medio de la noche para ayudarte—dijo seriamente—así que prométeme que me llamaras si necesitas ayuda—dijo mirándome seriamente.

— ¿No te irás si no te prometo verdad?—pregunte.

—Exacto, si no lo prometes me quedare aquí toda la noche—contesto.

—Este bien te lo prometo—dije.

—Entonces—dijo y se acerco a mi—buenas noches mi Bella—susurro depositando un beso en mi frente.

—Buenas noches—susurre y observe como se metía a la recamara contigua dejando entre abierta la puerta para poder escucharme.

Me acosté, dejándome llevan por el sueño. No se en que momento me desperté pero todavía estaba oscuro, me levante sin recordar que no podía apoyar el pie. Así que me caí nada mas ponerme de pie, no emití ningún ruido; me apoye en la cama para levantarme, con mucho trabajo lo logre entonces sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura, me sobresalte volteando y al mismo tiempo dejando mi agarre y perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que la persona que me sostenía también lo perdiera, caí encima de él y mis labios tocaron algo suave, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Edward con los ojos abiertos; cuando entendí que eso suave que tocaban mis labios eran los labios de Edward me sorprendí y trate de levantarme pero lo único que logre fue caer encima de él.

* * *

..(\_/)

(^-^).. Otro capi que espero les guste, no puedo creer que tengo ya más de 200 reviews!!!!! =P

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento) y a todas aquellas personitas que me leen (aunque no me dejen review:

**a****ridnere: ariato gosaimas because you are a great person; thank you because you read me always**

**Reyna CullenSwan**

**n_n **

**liebende Lesung**

**yolabertay**

**Paolastef**

**Miss Cullen Brandon**

**karin cullen**

_**alexiel21**_

**marihel**

**Jackey Cullen RA**

**Peque Cullen**

**huguette**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**sophia18**

**veritoxs**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	19. Chapter 19 ¿ROMANCE Y COMPETENCIA?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (*): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

_**Frases en negritas, subrayadas y en cursiva**_: en español

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

* * *

Me acosté, dejándome llevan por el sueño. No sé en qué momento me desperté pero todavía estaba oscuro, me levante sin recordar que no podía apoyar el pie. Así que me caí nada mas ponerme de pie, no emití ningún ruido; me apoye en la cama para levantarme, con mucho trabajo lo logre entonces sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura, me sobresalte volteando y al mismo tiempo dejando mi agarre y perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que la persona que me sostenía también lo perdiera, caí encima de él y mis labios tocaron algo suave, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Edward con los ojos abiertos; cuando entendí que eso suave que tocaban mis labios eran los labios de Edward me sorprendí y trate de levantarme pero lo único que logre fue caer encima de él.

CAPITULO 18: ¿ROMANCE Y COMPETENCIA?

* * *

EDWARD POV

Escuche un ruido en la habitación de Bella, me levante y entre a su cuarto, trate de distinguir en la oscuridad, logre ver la silueta de Bella recargándose en el borde de la cama, negué con la cabeza, me acerque y la tome por la cintura, se sobresalto y dejo de sostenerse, perdí el equilibrio junto con ella; caímos y entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Sorpresa, nos miramos hasta que Bella trato de levantarse sin recordar que tenia lesionado el pie, logrando caer nuevamente y volviéndome a besar.

La separe un poco— ¿estás bien?—pregunte.

—Lo siento—susurro.

—Tonta—sonreí—no tienes porque disculparte, ¿estas bien?—pregunte de nuevo ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo—además el que debería pedirte perdón soy yo, ya que te asuste y por eso te caíste—termine sonriéndole.

Sonrió—no—contesto.

—No que—conteste confundido.

—No me hice daño—me explico riendo.

—Perfecto—conteste— ¿A dónde ibas?—pregunte curiosos.

—Al baño—contesto en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste?—pregunte.

—Porque no me acorde, ¿contento?—contesto molesta.

—Bueno esta bien, haber dame tu mano—dije levantándome y ayudándola a pararse. La lleve hasta el baño—te espero afuera—dije.

Espere por unos minutos—ya Edward—dijo Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta. Abrí la puerta lentamente encontrándome a Bella apoyándose en el lavabo esperándome.

—Vamos—dije acercándomele y cargándola hacia su cuarto, la deposite suavemente en la cama—será mejor que duermas; hasta la mañana—dije arropándola.

—No creo poder dormir—susurro.

— ¿Por qué ¿--pregunte.

—Me duele un poco mi pie—contesto.

— ¡Oh!—dije—mmm te hare unos lienzos de agua con sal para que mañana te puedas levantar, de seguro la hinchazón hubiera bajado por si sola si no te hubieras caído pero como eso no paso necesitaras un poco de ayuda—añadí.

— ¿Cómo crees?, ya te moleste mucho. Mejor ve a dormir—dijo.

—No es ninguna molestia, será mejor que lo entiendas ¿ok?—le pregunte—además me preocupas—dije—será mejor que me esperes aquí voy a bajar—termine.

—Espera—me detuvo Bella tomando mi mano, cuando lo hizo sentí como si la oscuridad de la noche desapareciera—no tienes que bajar, hay un pequeña cocina al fondo del corredor—me informo.

—Ok, entonces iré ahí; no tardo…--pero fui interrumpido.

—Bueno si, pero quisiera pedirte si me traes unas galletas y queso crema—murmuro y sentí como se removió en la cama y soltando mi mano.

—Está bien, te traigo eso, no tardo—termine separándome y dirigiéndome a la salida.

Por el pasillo fui y encontré la puerta que Bella menciono, entre por ella y encendí la luz, encontrándome con una cocina pequeña pero bonita (ç1); empecé a buscar los utensilios que utilizaría, cuando por fin encontré todo puse a hervir agua con sal. Mientras se hervía busque las galletas y el queso crema, los puse en un plato a cada uno respectivamente y los puse en una charola, cuando el agua estaba en su punto de ebullición lo vertí en un recipiente, lo puse en la charola con un trapo limpio y me encamine al cuarto de Bella; cuando entre el cuarto estaba iluminado y en la cama me esperaba Bella con el mando del televisor en la mano, cuando me escucho entrar se volteo a verme.

—Tardabas mucho—dijo como excusa con el control en la mano.

—No te preocupes—conteste

—Quería escuchar música, pero no me puedo levantar y el mando esta encina del equipo de sonido—dijo, se quedo pensativa—por un momento me iba a levantar—dijo, yo la mire sorprendido—pero después me acorde de ti y pensé que no te gustaría que me levantara y podrías enojarte—termino mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues tenías mucha razón, aunque en algo esta equivocada—dije sonriéndole y pasándole las galletas con el queso crema.

— ¿En qué?—me pregunto curiosa mientras destapaba el queso y las galletas.

—No me hubiera enojado contigo—conteste.

— ¿En serio?—me pregunto— ¿me hubieras dejado de hablar?—termino preguntándome con temor en los ojos mientras me veía.

Me acerque a ella y acaricie su mejilla—No—conteste observándola con cariño—nunca podría dejarte de hablar, ni me enojaría contigo. Me importas tanto que no podría—susurre acercándome—lo más seguro es que me molestaría pero al final todo seguiría igual porque tu así eres y eso no lo puedo cambiar—termine depositando un beso en su mejilla—pero—dije alejándome de ella, ya que su olor me invadía a tal punto que mi control peligraba en llegar a su límite y no quería romper la promesa que le había hecho a Bella—será mejor que nos centremos en tu pie—dije sentándome al borde de la cama mientras sacaba su pie delicadamente, lo masajee un poco y Bella soltó un gemido de dolor

—Tranquila—dije.

—No lo dirías si sintieras mi dolor—respondió con los dientes apretados.

—Sera mejor que te relajes—conteste divertido por el comportamiento de Bella ante el dolor.

—Lo intentare—dijo, miro su regazo con el queso y las galletas intactas, sus ojos brillaron e inmediatamente tomo el cuchillo para untar a las galletas con el queso, se metió una a la boca y la saboreo como si fuera lo más delicioso en este planeta.

Aprovechando que estaba absorta en comer galletas le masajee con un poco mas de presión y ella ni cuenta se dio; cuando termine tome el trapo y lo metí en el agua que estaba muy caliente, lo exprimí y lentamente lo puse en el tobillo de Bella.

—Ahhhh, ¡qué bien se siente!—exclamo Bella.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo y seguí con mi labor; no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero pare hasta que el agua estaba tibia. Levante el rostro para encontrarme a Bella profundamente dormida, regrese su pie debajo del edredón y quite los platos donde todavía reposaban parte de las galletas y el queso. Le di un beso en la frente apagando la televisión y la luz; me dirigí a mi cuarto, me acosté y sonreí ante los recuerdos del día anterior.

Me quede dormido a los minutos hasta que a mi habitación entraron dos demonios hiperactivos.

— **¡Edward despierta!**—dijo mi dulce hermana.

— **¡Vamos no seas flojo!¡¡ya es de día y hay que seguir viendo Boys Before Flowers!!**—termino diciendo el hermano de Bella

—Pero es día de clases—dije somnoliento.

—Por eso te despertamos antes—dijo Zeth.

—Pero yo quiero dormir—conteste tapándome con las cobijas.

—Nada, recuerda que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda—intervino Emmett irrumpiendo en mi cuarto y quitándome las cobijas.

—Pues ustedes vayan a hacer lo que quieran yo solo quiero dormir—conteste.

—**¡¡¡No!!!**—grito Alice—Emmett ya sabes que hacer—dijo mi hermana.

Cuando sentí había sido levantado por Emmett quien me cargaba como un saco de papas—muy bien Eddy hora de tu baño—dijo maliciosamente.

—Ni se te ocurra Emmy, ya me baño yo solito—dije empujándolo nada más me dejo en el suelo.

Me metí a bañar—**será mejor que no tardes mucho hermanito**—dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando salí fui arrastrado por Alice—te pondrás esto—termino dejando en mis manos ropa y saliendo como un torbellino.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, entre al cuarto de Bella en donde todos estaban sentados impacientemente, Alice se levanto—será mejor que te sientes para que podamos ver algo—dijo jalándome hacia la cama y me hizo sentarme a lado de Bella.

— ¿Y el desayuno?—pregunte, pero nadie me hizo caso y pusieron el dorama.

—El desayuno lo va a traer Marce—me susurro Bella, la observe dándome cuenta que estaba arreglada y vestida, se veía hermosa (ç2).

— ¡Oh!—conteste—pero ¿no será mucha molestia?—pregunte.

—No te preocupes Marce estará muy feliz—contesto—hablando de otra cosa, gracias por lo de hace rato—susurro tomando mi mano—cuando me desperté ya no me dolía el pie y ya pude caminar—termino.

—No hay nada que agradecer—conteste—me alegra que ya no te duele—dije.

—Ya cállense, dejen ver—dijo Rose, sonreímos y nos dispusimos a ver la televisión.

Al poco rato llego el desayuno y después con la pena de mi hermana y amigos nos fuimos a la escuela. Pronto serían vacaciones de semana Santa y tendríamos mucho tiempo para divertirnos así paso la semana entre trabajos y tareas hasta que llego el esperado viernes. Planeábamos una pijamada en la casa de Emmett pero que al final tendríamos que hacer en casa de Bella.

Estábamos en la hora del receso hasta que en la cafetería se empezó a haber murmullos en eso entro un chico nuevo, habíamos escuchado de habían entrado dos estudiantes nuevos pero no teníamos mucho interés en eso. El chavo era alto, delgado, un poco moreno pero no tanto tenía rasgos latinos, paso la mirada por toda la cafetería hasta que se detuvo en nuestra mesa y miro a Bella específicamente, eso hizo que me tensara.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?—me pregunto Bella percatándose de mi estado.

—Nada—conteste, Bella me miro preocupada; ella no se había dado cuenta del chico nuevo.

Este empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección y se detuvo detrás de Bella, sonriendo; todos nos tensamos al verlo pero Bella ni cuenta se dio, estaba tan entretenida comiendo.

Se agacho se puso a la altura del oído de Bella—Se nota que no has cambiado—dijo el chico.

Bella dejo de comer y abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿sería que Bella lo conociera?, cerré los puños.

Bella volteo lentamente y lo miro por unos segundos—**¡¡Marco!!!**—grito y se lanzo a abrazarlo, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El la envolvió en sus brazos—Cuanto te extrañe pequeña—dijo.

—Yo también Marco, me has hecho mucha falta—dijo.

—Lo sé pequeña y de verdad siento haberte dejado en un momento tan difícil para ti; bien sabes que yo quería a Jake como mi hermano de sangre—dijo.

Todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar eso, ellos se separaron—wow no lo puedo creer ¿Dónde está Maya?—pregunto Bella.

—Se tuvo que retirar, se sintió mal—contesto.

— ¿Estará bien?—pregunto Bella preocupada.

—Lo más seguro es que la estén tratando como reina—contesto—además vino Lupita por ella—termino.

—Bueno en ese caso no me preocupare—contesto Bella sonriéndole—¡oh! Mira te presento a— siguió diciendo Bella volteando a vernos—Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett—dijo señalando en la dirección donde estábamos.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Marco amigo de Bella—se presento—Bella ¿ellos son los mismos amigos de los que escuche durante dos años?—pregunto señalando hacia Rose y Jasper.

— ¿Todavía lo recuerdas?—pregunto Bella sorprendida.

—Claro que si, como olvidar a los mejores amigos del mundo que pueda haber—contesto Marco.

—Tienes una excelente memoria, y si son ellos—termino Bella.

Bella se volteo a vernos—Marco es un amigo de Italia, como habrán notado tiene ascendencia latina—dijo.

—Para ser más exactos mi padre es mexicano—intervino Marco.

—Wow ¿y cómo se conocieron?—pregunto Jasper, lo cual agradecí.

—Fue porque Jake quería aprender a bailar y me arrastro a mi sabiendo que soy un desastre en cualquier otra actividad que no sea el patinaje—contesto Bella—al salón donde nos daban la clase ibas Marco con Maya a practicar; ellos son unos profesionales en el baile. Por mi torpeza los conocimos y empezamos a forjar una amistad—termino de relatar Bella.

— ¿En serio saben bailar bien?—pregunto Rose.

—Sip— respondió Marco—si quieren después de la escuela me acompañan a mi casa y entre Maya mi pareja y yo les enseñamos—invito.

— ¿Hablas español?—pregunto Alice.

—_**Claro que si**_—contesto pero nadie le entendió.

—Disculpa ¿qué dijiste?—pregunto Emmett.

—Claro que se español y se los acabo de demostrar—contesto.

—wow —dijimos todos, en ese momento la campana sonó.

—Sera mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos que los maestros nos regañen—intervino Bella tomando sus cosas, todos asentimos imitándola y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Me fui con Bella a dejarla a su clase pero Marco se nos pego; empecé a sentir antipatía por Marco pero no sabía que era este sentimiento—_se nota que siente algo por ella, no por nada se le iluminan los ojos al verla_—pensé.

* * *

ç1, ç2: Ya saben en mí perfil están las imágenes

Lo volvi a subir porque me habia equivocado y le agradesco a Kiss of Dark Angel por decirme mi error.

...(\_/)

..( ' ' )

C(") (") HOLA!!!!, he actualizado muy rápido ¿verdad?, bueno tengo un motivo. Esta semana estoy de vacaciones y el viernes me voy a Six Flags por lo tanto no creo poder actualizar en fin de semana, pero ustedes dirán que ir a Six Flags solo es un día y puedo actualizar en sábado o domingo. Bueno es que es el cumpleaños de una amiga y vamos a festejárselo uno de esos días y aunque estoy de vacaciones los maestros me dejaron tareas así que también tengo que hacer tarea. Por eso les adelanto el capi de este fin de semana y nos leemos el 9 o 10 de abril.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**a****ridnere: ariato gosaimas because you are a great person; thank you because you read me always**

**kisara-kagura****: ¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!!! (He de ****decirte**** que cuando subi este capi tu estabas leyendo por el capi doce o trece no recuerdo muy bien jejeje)**

**Miss Cullen Brandon**

**Paolastef**

**Zelay****: ¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!!!**

**ZephyrCullen**

**KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen**

**Peque Cullen**

**Reyna CullenSwan**

**yolabertay**

**Lawy**

**karin cullen**

**huguette****: ¡¡¡****Aqui**** el ****tercero**** en discordia!!!**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**tatty1**

**KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen**

**aizen63**

**BeLu-Chan**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	20. Chapter 20 ¿BAILAMOS?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**¡¡¡¡YA REGRESE!!!! He de decirles que me fue muy bien en mis vacaciones aunque solamente fue una semana y ya entre a la escuela.**

**huguette: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia; no me molesta para nada que me des alguna para una nueva historia, así que estaré esperando tu sugerencia. **

**Si quieres hablar conmigo este es mi correo miaka _ lesi (sin espacios) es en hotmail. com (cualquiera que me quiera anexar lo puede hacer solo díganme que son del fanfiction)**

**Por cierto ya cheque lo de las imágenes del capi anterior, espero que ya se puedan ver =)**

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Me fui con Bella a dejarla a su clase pero Marco se nos pego; empecé a sentir antipatía por Marco pero no sabía que era este sentimiento—_se nota que siente algo por ella, no por nada se le iluminan los ojos al verla_—pensé.

CAPITULO 19: BAILE

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

BELLA POV

Las clases pasaron rápidamente pero la tensión que se creó entre Edward y Marco a cada momento era más notoria, trataba de que fueran más amigables el uno con el otro pero era como si estuvieran luchando por ser el mejor.

Cuando salimos todos nos reunimos en el estacionamiento.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, de seguro sorprenderemos a Maya —me dijo Marco.

—Tengo tantas ganas de verla—dije con una sonrisa.

—Traje mi moto, ¿me siguen?—dijo Marco.

—Espera tengo que pasar antes por Zeth—dije.

—Entonces vamos, ¡ya quiero ver al pequeño diablillo!—exclamo emocionado Marco.

—Vamos Edward—dije sonriendo.

— ¿Te vas con él?—me pregunto Marco muy serio.

—Sip—conteste confundida por su reacción—será mejor que nos vayamos. Vamos Edward—termine.

Edward y yo nos montamos a mi carro mientras los demás hacían lo mismo; observe que Edward estaba muy feliz aunque no entendía porque

— ¿Qué piensas de Marco?—pregunte.

—Parece un chico divertido—contesto Edward muy serio— ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?—me pregunto.

—Desde hace dos años—conteste.

— ¿Estuvo contigo cuando ocurrió lo de Jacob?—pregunto—no tienes que responder a eso—añadió apenado.

—Quiero responder a eso. Gracias a ti he logrado seguir adelante y estoy cumpliendo promesas que había olvidado. Tengo un sentimiento especial por ti y no quiero que tengamos secretos—explique—cuando Jake murió me encerré en mi misma; sin dejar que nadie me ayudara pero entre mi familia, Marco y Maya lograron que expresara un poco mi dolor; pero después de un mes ellos tuvieron que mudarse para seguir practicando y así convertirse en profesionales—termine de explicar, aunque seguía doliéndome hablar de ello ahora podía hacerlo y todo gracias a Edward que era la medicina perfecta para mí.

En ese momento entendí que me había enamorado de Edward, fue tanta mi sorpresa que me quede sin aliento y cuando lo recupere intente decírselo a Edward.

—Edward…—dije el volteo a verme pero en eso llegamos a la escuela de Zeth.

—Ya llegamos, vamos por Zeth—dijo Edward mirándome.

—Aja—dije y me sorprendió que Edward saliera rápidamente y caminara hasta mi puerta, la abrió y me ayudo a salir—gracias—susurre sonriéndole.

—No hay de que princesa—contesto mirándome tiernamente.

Sentí un escalofrió como si alguien me mirara, volteé a ver hacia el callejón que había entre dos casas, pero no había nadie.

— ¿Pasa algo?—me pregunto Edward viendo a la misma dirección que yo.

—Nop—conteste volteando— será mejor apurarnos—dije empezando a caminar hacia la escuela con Edward siguiéndome.

Cuando llegamos Zeth ya me estaba esperando—¡¡hermana!!—exclamo abrazándome.

—Hola enano—conteste sonriéndole.

— ¡No me digas así!—exclamo un poco molesto.

—Ok, ok, ok —dije rindiéndome y sonriéndole—adivina a quien me encontré—dije cambiando de tema.

— ¿A quién?—pregunto interesado.

—Es alguien que juega contigo a lo que quieras—dije dándole la pista más obvia.

—**¡¡En serio!!**—grito viéndome con una brillo especial en los ojos.

—Sip—conteste.

— ¿Dónde está?—pregunto buscándolo con la mirada.

—**¡¡Aquí estoy!!**—grito Marco desde su moto.

—**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Marco!!!!!!!**—salió corriendo Zeth hacia él.

—Se nota que lo quiere mucho—comento Edward.

—Sí, pero solo porque Marco es el único que le aguanta el paso cuando quiere jugar—conteste—Marco en si es como un niño—termine.

—Oh—escuche decir a Edward.

—Vamos—dije caminando hacia Marco y Zeth.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

EDWARD POV

Observe como Bella se acercaba a Zeth y Marco; ese sentimiento regreso.

— ¿Celoso?—me pregunto Alice.

La mire confundido—_yo ¿celoso?, ¿sería posible?_—me pregunte.

— ¿Cómo?—le pregunte.

—Claro desde que Marco llego lo ves con cara de pocos amigos—explico.

—Es que no me cae bien—dije.

—Claro—contesto sarcásticamente—ese sentimiento de antipatía y de que no quieres que se acerque a Bella, se llama "celos"—me explico.

—Pero como podría estar celoso entre Bella y yo no hay nada; además solo es su amigo—contraataque.

—Pero lo está intentando—dijo Alice—además yo estoy segura de que ella siente algo por ti, pero no lo ha dicho porque todavía no se da cuenta. Pero todos nos hemos dado cuenta que Marco siente algo por Bella—termino.

Antes de responderle llego Jasper—No te preocupes hombre—dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

— ¿De que no me preocupo?—pregunte confundido.

—Puede que Marco sienta algo por Bella, pero ella solamente lo ve como un amigo—dijo seguro.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no siente algo más?—pregunte.

—Edward estar celoso esta impidiéndote que razones correctamente—intervino Alice.

—Recuerda que Bella es mi amiga de la infancia y se cómo se comporta a pesar de que hemos estado varios años separados—explico Jasper.

—Sigo sin entender—conteste.

Alice rodo los ojos—lo que quiso decir es que sabe cómo Bella se comporta con aquellas personas que le gustan a Bella y con sus amigos—me explico Alice exasperada.

—Tranquila amor—intervino Jasper pasando un brazo por su cintura.

—Ah—conteste entendiendo.

—En serio no entiendo cómo podemos ser hermanos—dijo Alice.

—Ya entendí, pero que tienen que ver eso con Bella y Marco—pregunte sin comprender del todo.

Alice se golpeo en la frente—explícale por favor—le dijo a Jasper.

—Observa cómo se comportan—me dijo Edward viendo hacia ellos.

Observe por un minuto y me di cuenta que Marco trataba de tocarla pero Bella se movía en el momento indicado.

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta?—pregunto Jasper.

—Bella no se deja tocar—conteste frunciendo el ceño.

—Exacto—respondió Jasper—Bella deja que la toquen solamente sus amigos y amigas, así como la persona que le gusta, esto también se aplica a las personas que ella toca—concluyo.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo y recordé todas las veces que la había tocado—Entonces ¿por que deja que Emmett y yo la toquemos?—pregunte.

—A Emmett deja que la toque porque es el novio de su mejor amiga, a quien considera su hermana—contesto.

— ¿Y yo?—pregunte confundido.

—¡¡¿Hay Edward que no terminas de captar?!!—intervino Alice.

Jasper miro a su novia—te deja estar cerca porque siente algo más por ti—termino ignorando el comentario de Alice. Los mire sorprendidos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un grito nos interrumpió

—**¡¡¡Chicos!!!**—dijeron Emmett y Zeth.

Volteamos a ver encontrándonos a los demás mirándonos— **¡Vámonos!**—grito Bella, asentimos y nos acercamos.

—Zeth, Edward y yo iremos detrás de Marco; los demás irán detrás de nosotros—dijo Bella, observe como Marco me miraba con mala cara y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír recordando lo que Jasper me dijo.

Nos subimos a los coches y seguimos a Marco hasta una casa muy bonita de madera (ç1), nos estacionamos y bajamos de los carros. Marco nos hizo señas de no hacer ruido y de que lo siguiéramos.

Cuando entramos a la casa—**¡¡¡Maya!!!**—grito Marco.

— **¿Qué ocurre marco? ¡Ya bajo!—**contesto una voz suave desde la planta de arriba.

—**¡¡Te tengo una sorpresa!!**—respondió Marco.

— **¡Mas te vale que no sea algún bicho!**—contesto y se escucharon pasos desde las escaleras.

—**¡¡Entonces no bajes es un bicho muy grande!!**—contesto Marco sonriéndole a Bella.

—**¡¡Ah!!**—grito la voz desde las escaleras.

Bella miro a marco muy seria— **¡No es cierto Maya!!**—intervino Bella

Hubo un silencio repentino—**¡¡Bella!!**—grito la misma voz, se escucharon pasos apresurados y cuando nos dimos cuenta una persona salió corriendo hacia Bella ignorándonos olímpicamente.

—¡¡Cuánto te he extrañado!!—empezó a hablar rápidamente.

—Me duele mucho intervenir en tan emotivo reencuentro—interrumpió Marco fingiendo aflicción.

Bella y Maya se separaron y le lanzaron una mirada envenenada—ya sabemos que un macaco tiene más sensibilidad y sentido común en un solo dedo que tú—afirmo Maya percatándose de nosotros

— ¿Bella por qué no nos presentas?—pregunto Maya viéndonos a Jasper, Rosalie Emmett, Alice y yo.

— ¡Oh cierto!—exclamo Bella acercándose a nosotros—mira ellos son mis amigos de la infancia Jasper y Rosalie— dijo señalándolos.

—Es un pacer poder conocerlos—dijo saludándolos.

—Las personas a su lado son Emmett y Alice novio y novia respectivamente de Jasper y Rose—dijo presentándolos.

—Wow, es un gusto conocerlos—dijo Maya.

—Y por ultimo este Edward, hermano de Alice—termino presentándome.

—Mucho gusto—dijimos.

—El gusto es mío—dijo y se acerco al Bella diciéndole algo al oído lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara y Marco se pusiera tenso.

—Tienes un poco de razón—contesto Bella.

—Maya, ellos vinieron a vernos bailar—intervino Marco serio.

— ¿En serio?—nos pregunto. Todos asentimos—entonces vamos a casa de Marco—dijo alegremente. Todos asentimos—hola Zeth—dijo cargándolo.

—Hola Maya—dijo Zeth dándole un beso.

— ¡Oh casi lo olvido!—dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Maya— ¿Estás mejor?—pregunto mientras salíamos de la casa y nos dirigíamos a la casa de al lado (ç2).

—Sip—solo fue un poco de indigestión pero ya se me paso—contesto alegremente.

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos hasta llegar a un salón muy bonito (ç3)

— ¿Qué bailaremos Marco?—pregunto Maya mientras sacaban una bolsa.

—Ritmos Latinos—contesto Marco sonriéndole—Sería bueno demostrarles nuestras raíces—termino.

—Me parece estupendo—contesto Maya.

—Vamos a cambiarnos y en un momento regresamos—se dirigió a nosotros Marco.

Todos asentimos y nos sentamos en una esquina del salón. Esperamos por quince minutos, Maya y Marco salieron cambiados.

—Observen—dijo Maya sonriéndonos.

—Bella por favor dale play a la canción número cinco—dijo Marco.

Bella así lo hizo y empezaron a bailar (ç4), me quede sin palabras al ver un baile donde Marco cargaba mucho a Maya y en verdad era muy impresionante; nunca había visto un baile así. Todos estábamos impresionados cuando terminaron; mientras Bella detenía el disco.

—Wow—dijo Emmett— ¿Qué estilo de baile es ese?—pregunto emocionado.

Bella y Zeth nos miraban sonriendo, imaginaba que ya los habían visto bailar.

—El baile se llama 'Quebradita', es muy complicada por todas las vueltas, saltos y cargadas que se efectúan, es un baile mexicano—contesto Maya con una sonrisa.

—Es impresionante—dijo Rose.

—Pero se ve muy complicado—intervino Alice.

—Y lo es—contesto Marco.

—Tanto para el hombre que tiene que cargar a la mujer como para la mujer que tiene que ponerse rígida para poder tolerar todas las cargadas—explico Maya.

—Bailaremos dos estilos diferentes de baile pero dejaremos que elijan cual bailaremos primero—nos dijo Marco.

—Que son; salsa y tango—termino Maya.

Nos miramos todos, y sin más dijimos al unisonó— ¡salsa!—.

—Muy bien—contesto Marco.

Se colocaron en medio de la pista—Bella canción siete y dejas correr la ocho también—dijo Maya mientras Bella asentía y lo hacía (ç5, ç6).

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

ç1, ç2, ç3: Las imágenes están en mi perfil

ç4, ç5, ç6: Estos son los videos de lo que bailaron Marco y Maya

..(\_/) UN NUEVO CAPI, HE DE DECIR QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO ESTE CAPI

( ' ' ) ES UNO DE LOS QUE MAS ME HAN EMOCIONADO ESCRIBIR, ESPERO

C(") (") LES GUSTE COMO A MI.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**a****ridnere: ariato gosaimas because you are a great person; thank you because you read me always**

**Kiss Of Dark Angel****: Gracias por hacerme ver mi error en el capi anterior, la verdad no se que estaba pensando ****porque**** en realidad queria decir ****ascendencia**** y no descendencia.**

**kisara-kagura**

**Miss Cullen Brandon**

**AtRaM Potter**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**alexiel21**

**Lawy**

**h****uguette**

**lizzycullenswan**

**Peque Cullen**

**Paolastef**

**yolabertay**

**karin cullen**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Stephie Cullen**

**alexiel21**

**lizzycullenswan**

**.McCarty**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	21. Chapter 21 RIVALIDAD

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: ****Los**** personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**h****uguette: ****Hola niña, solo me olvido decirte que me mandes mensajes a mi bandeja de entrada porque casi no me conecto y cuando me conecto es muy noche o en fines de semana (y depende si salgo o no =P). Bueno con respecto a lo que me preguntas la verdad no te puedo decir quién es la persona que observaba a Bella pero lo que sí puedo decirte que la verdad pronto se sabrá y el reencuentro de Charlie Y Reneé está a la vuelta de la esquina**

**Se me olvidaba decirles chicos que leyeron mi otra historia 'LA LUZ NUNCA SE EXTINGUE', he decirles que la voy a volver a subir porque la estuve corrigiendo sus horrores gramaticales y de ortografía, pero no cambiara nada de la historia =).**

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (ª): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Se colocaron en medio de la pista—Bella canción siete y dejas correr la ocho también—dijo Maya mientras Bella asentía y lo hacía (ç5, ç6).

CAPITULO 20: RIVALIDAD

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

BELLA POV

Cuando Marco y Maya terminaron de bailar el tango, los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir.

—¡¡Eso fue fantástico!!—exclamo Emmett.

—Gracias—dijo Maya sonriéndoles.

Alice se volteo a verme— ¿sabes bailar así?—me pregunto emocionada.

—Nop—dije.

—Pero, dijiste que fuiste a clases—intervino Rose.

—Pues fui pero descubrí que en lo único que soy buena sin caerme, es el patinaje y el ballet—conteste.

—Wow—dijo Jasper.

—Yo quiero aprender a bailar así—dijo la duende.

—Para bailar debes de ser muy estricto contigo mismo—intervino Maya muy seria.

—Tiene que gustarte lo que haces y hacerlo con alegría y no por capricho—prosiguió Marco.

Cuando se ponían así en verdad era como si se complementaran, siempre he pensado que ellos están hechos el uno para el otro. Ni siquiera cuando platique con Maya logre que iniciaran una relación. Marco se lo insinué pero él nunca entendió, suspire.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?—pregunto Marco acercándose, me moví un poco siempre me había incomodado que se acercara mucho y que quisiera tocarme tan frecuente, siempre esquivo cuando su cometido es ese y es algo tan normal ya que mi cuerpo lo hace automáticamente.

—Nada—conteste.

—¡¡Vamos Marco enséñanos!!—intervino el duende.

—Yo salgo—informo Zeth saliendo.

Todos lo miramos—Ten cuidado—dije.

Marco regreso su vista a Alice —Ok—contesto—pero antes Bella tiene que recordar lo que hace mucho aprendió—dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome a la pista.

—Marco no—conteste resistiéndome pero él era más fuerte que yo y no dejo que me liberara de su agarre.

—Vamos Bella solo para recordar—contesto mirándome y poniéndome en posición—Maya—dijo tomándome en brazos.

Me sentía incomoda, con el único que había bailado era con Jacob; pero no puede decir que fuera bailar.

—Recuerda los pasos que te enseño Stephanie sobre Step Quiz—murmuro Marco guiándome

Al principio lo hice bien pero después mi gran torpeza apareció y pise a Marco—lo siento—murmure avergonzada.

—No te preocupes—dijo Marco con una mueca de dolor.

—Sera mejor que lo dejemos—dije separándome de Marco mientras todos se reían y yo me sonrojaba.

Cuando a Maya dejo de reírse dijo—Entonces empecemos, colóquense en parejas—les ordeno—yo bailare contigo Edward—termino dirigiéndose a este.

—No te preocupes yo solamente quiero ver—contesto Edward.

—Nada hermanito—intervino Alice.

—Alice tiene razón—secundo Emmett—si vamos a sufrir tenemos que hacerlo juntos –termino sonriéndole.

Edward rodo los ojos y siguió a Maya—Muy bien, tomen a sus parejas—todos lo hicieron y Edward la rodeo con sus brazos, cuando lo hizo un sentimiento que nunca había sentido se adueño de mi, quería decirle a Maya que no lo tocara, era como si una nueva Bella muy posesiva hubiera despertado y no quería que Edward la tocara y viceversa. Desvié la mirada.

Durante cinco horrorosos minutos que me parecieron horas Maya estuvo entre los brazos de Edward hasta que tuvo que ir con Rose y Emmett. Marco fue con Alice y Jasper porque ninguna de las dos parejas lograba aprender los pasos, en ese momento pude relajarme y ver divertida como mis amigos sufrían con esos pasos tan sencillos.

Edward se me acerco— ¿divertida?—me pregunto con esa voz de terciopelo.

—La verdad si—conteste conteniendo una risa porque Alice le había pisado el pie a Jasper.

—Hace rato no parecía que te estuvieras divirtiendo—comento.

Lo mire asombrada, ya que nunca imagine que Edward se percatara de lo que me pasara— ¿te diste cuenta?—pregunte avergonzada.

—Si—contesto y me miro pensativo—hasta parecía como si estuvieras ce…—iba a decir pero fue cortado por Maya.

—Bella enséñale a Edward los pasos—dijo.

—Pero Maya puede salir lastimado—dije.

—Eso no me importaría—susurro en mi oído—mientras fueras tu, aguantaría todo—termino haciéndome sonrojar.

Me sonroje y Edward aprovecho para llevarme a la pista—ok, bueno ya sabes el paso básico que es muy sencillo; te enseñare otro—murmure.

Así durante diez gloriosos minutos le enseñe pasos hasta que Edward me dijo que tena que practicarlos pero con una pareja—Edward en serio no quiero lastimarte—dije.

—No pasara nada—contraataco—todo depende de quién te guie—termino sonriéndome, así no me pude negar.

—ok—conteste resignada.

Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y sentí como una corriente viajaba por mi sangre y me recorría, empezamos a bailar y milagrosamente no lo pise en ningún momento—wow—susurre.

—Te lo dije—susurro acercándome a él.

Terminamos, yo no me había dado cuenta que los demás nos estaban mirando.

—Eso fue increíble—dijo Alice saltando mientras Jasper trataba de contenerla.

— ¿No que no podías?—me pregunto Emmett.

—Me pisaste a propósito ¿verdad?—me acuso Marco con una sonrisa—ahora veras, ya vi que puedes—contesto acercándose y separándome de Edward.

—No Marco no te pise apropósito—conteste tratando de impedir que me jalara.

—Nada, ahora vas a bailar conmigo—termino rodeándome con sus brazos—esta vez será tango—anuncio.

Empezamos y al principio iba muy bien pero no sé como metí mi pie para que Marco perdiera el equilibrio, Marco cayó y yo estaba a punto de seguirlo pero unos brazos me sostuvieron.

Voltee a ver a mi salvador y me encontré a Edward muy cerca—Gracias—susurre sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué me tiraste?—pregunto Marco.

—No me dejaste explicarte; no sé como logre bailar con Edward—termine.

Antes de que Marco contestara Maya lo interrumpió—Edward has tomado clases ¿verdad?—pregunto.

Ahora que lo preguntaba empecé a analizar los hechos y llegue a la misma conclusión que Maya.

—Bueno fui a unas clases en la escuela sin que nadie se enterara—contesto Edward.

—Entonces por eso "aprendiste" tan rápido—lo acuso Emmett

— ¿Cómo es posible que no le dijeras a tu hermana?—pregunto Alice con un puchero.

—Ni se les ocurra, porque tu—dijo señalando a Alice— estabas muy entretenida en convencer a nuestros padres de que te dejaran hacer unas vacaciones de verano y con respecto a ti—termino señalando a Emmett—estabas muy entretenido preparándote para una competencia—termino.

Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos y a la vez avergonzados por su comportamiento al recordar lo que de verdad paso.

—Pero no me explico cómo fue posible que Bella pudiera bailar con Edward y conmigo un bailarín profesional ¡no puede!—comento Marco.

—¡¡¡Esto es una señal!!!—intervino Alice saltando y Rose sonrió uniéndose a ella.

— ¿Qué les pasa?—pregunto Emmett confundido

—Es que esto comprueba que Bella y Edward son el uno para el otro—dijo Alice sonriéndonos. Los dos la miramos sorprendidos y después me sonroje furiosamente.

—Como sea—interrumpió Marco muy serio—será mejor que practiquen si quieren aprender a bailar—termino mirándolos duramente.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos por su cambio de humor—no te pongas así Marco—intervino Maya con tristeza, no entendía el porqué.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

MAYA POV

Me dolió ver como Marco se ponía celoso de Edward, desde que concinos a Bella, Marco quedo prendado pero de ella, en ese entonces Bella estaba con Jacob, quien era su amigo; por eso desistió. Después de la muerte de Jacob, Marco trato de acercarse a Bella pero ella estaba tan sumida en su dolor que no dejaba a nadie pasar y después nos tuvimos que mudar; la que más sufría con todo esto era yo, por ser una tonta enamorada de él a pesar que el no se de cuenta.

Cuando llego a casa tan feliz nunca me imagine que fuera por Bella; la quería mucho pero aun así me dolía ver como el amor de mi vida hacia lo imposible por ella. Al principio me molesto pero después vi algo entre ese muchacho de cabellos color bronce y ojos verdes, se sentía una conexión pero sabía que Marco no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de conquistar a Bella.

Mi amiga estaba cambiada y todo me indicaba que era por Edward; observe a Bella y Edward platicando y bailando, se veían tan naturales, como había dicho Alice estaban predestinados a estar juntos y aunque sé que Marco sufrirá, ni él ni nadie podrá separarlos.

Sentí como si alguien me mirara, voltee hacia una ventana y vi una sombra, se me hizo familiar. Cerré los ojos y volví a ver y ya no estaba. Seguramente me equivoque.

— ¿Pasa algo Maya?—pregunto Marco.

Le sonreí—imaginaciones mías—conteste.

Seguimos enseñándoles y por fin Bella logro demostrar sus habilidades en el baile.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

MARCO POV

No lo podía creer ese estúpido estaba logrando bailar con Bella, el único que debería de estar en su lugar soy yo. ¡Soy un profesional!

Trate de ignorar que él fue el que ayudo a Bella a salir de su depresión, no me iba a rendir. Yo quería a Bella y la había conocido antes. Lucharía por ella costase lo que costase.

—Marco será mejor que dejemos de ensayar y vayamos a comer—dijo Maya.

—Está bien—conteste observando cómo Edward hablaba con Bella, me hizo enfurecer se veían tan cómodos y ella lo dejaba tocarla no como a mí que se alejaba siempre.

—Sera mejor que te controles—me dijo Maya mirándome con dolor.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunte.

Me miro y dijo—Bella se ve muy feliz ¿no crees?—me pregunto.

—Si—conteste con los puños cerrados.

—Se nota que sus amigos y en especial Edward la han ayudado a salir adelante—comento.

—Aja—conteste conteniéndome de gritar.

—Hacen un bonita pareja—comento.

—Pero Bella no siente nada por el—conteste de inmediato.

—Creo que estas equivocado, a Bella le brillan los ojos cada vez que lo ve o platica con él—contesto.

—No es cierto—conteste furioso—_no permitiré que me la quite ahora que ya no estaba Jacob_—pensé.

—Debes entender que Bella no te mira de esa forma—termino diciendo.

—Si no nos hubiéramos mudado me vería de esa forma—conteste.

—No lo creo—contesto Maya mirándome con tristeza; la verdad no entendía porque me veía así pareciera que yo le gustara.

—Parece como si yo te gustara—comente, ella me miro sorprendida—pero sería imposible; si fuera verdad ya me lo habrías dicho—termine sonriéndole.

—Tienes razón—contesto un poco tensa y me sonrió, por un momento pareció que me diría algo pero después lo pensó mejor y dijo—Tengo mucha hambre—termino adelantándose y dejándome confundido.

—Eres lento amigo—murmuro alguien a mi izquierda, voltee y me encontré con Jasper.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—pregunte.

—Lo tienes en tus narices y no lo ves, en cambio te encaprichas con quien nunca te va hacer caso—contesto.

— ¿Te refieres a Bella?—pregunte molesto

—Tú sabrás—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—De una vez te digo que no estoy encaprichado, yo la quiero, la amo—termine.

—Eso que sientes no es amor y muy pronto vas a darte cuenta—intervino Alice quien se nos acerco y me asusto.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunte.

Ella me miro y me sonrió tristemente—cuando te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos lo entenderás—termino jalando a Jasper quien se dejo guiar y me dejaron pensando.

Sentí como si alguien nos observara y me asome por la ventana, vi un hombre con una gorra corriendo por la calle. Por un momento me pareció conocerlo pero deseche esa idea de inmediato; era imposible no conocíamos a nadie en Forks, encontré a todos en la cocina.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer?—pregunte con una sonrisa tratando de sentarme al lado de Bella pero la duende me gano.

—Hemos decidido ir a mi casa, María hizo mole—contesto Maya.

—Entonces vamos—intervino Alice jalando a Bella, observe como se iban y solo quedábamos Edward y yo en la cocina.

—Edward tenemos que hablar—dije serio.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar Marco?—me pregunto.

—No dejare que te quedes con Bella—dije.

—No sabía que Bella fuera un objeto—contesto lo cual me hizo enfurecer.

—Deje a Bella porque Jacob era mi amigo pero no lo volveré a hacer—conteste.

—Pero ella ni deja que te le acerques—contraataco.

—Voy a luchar por ella—conteste apretando los puños.

—Soplo te lo diré una vez; no vas a ganar—contesto.

—Ella no te quiere—conteste.

—Pero siente algo por mi—contesto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No te dejare ganar—termine empujándolo y saliendo—_la batalla solo acaba de empezar Edward_—pensé.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

EDWARD POV

No podía creer que Marco me hubiera dicho eso, no dejaría que me venciera porque estaba seguro que Bella sentía algo por mí.

—La guerra solo ha comenzado Marco—susurre y salí de la casa para alcanzarlo. Observe a un hombre sentado en la acera observando la casa de Maya, un escalofrió me recorrió cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron y este me sonrió. Lo ignore y me adentre en la casa.

Los alcance y comimos un platillo mexicano muy rico aunque muy condimentado. Después Bella me llevo a mi casa y se despidió de mi con un beso muy cerca de mis labios, deje que se fuera y me encerré en mi recamara recordando los momentos que habían pasado durante el día. Me quede dormido y mi último pensamiento fue—_Bella te amo, luchare por ti_—

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

..(\_/) NUECO CAPI, JEJEJE. CADA VEZ EL REENCUENTRO ENTRE CHARLIE

..( ' ' ) Y RENEÉ SE ACERCA; PRONTO SE ACERCA EL MOMENTO DE LA

C(") (") VERDAD AUNQUE TAMBIEN SE ACERCA EL MOMENTO DEL CLIMAX DE LA HISTORIA. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTO EL CAPI.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**alexiel21**

**yolabertay**

**Miss Cullen Brandon**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**Peque Cullen**

**AtRaM Potter**

**huguette**

**Zelay**

**karin cullen**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**julie-q**

**elenitaMC**

**shalicia Cullen**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	22. Chapter 22 ¿VIVO?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**Lean la nota final please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Los alcance y comimos un platillo mexicano muy rico aunque muy condimentado. Después Bella me llevo a mi casa y se despidió de mi con un beso muy cerca de mis labios, deje que se fuera y me encerré en mi recamara recordando los momentos que habían pasado durante el día. Me quede dormido y mi último pensamiento fue—_Bella te amo, luchare por ti_—

CAPITULO 21: ¿VIVO?

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

ZETH POV

Ya había amanecido y podría jugar con Marco, él era genial, sabía que él quería ser el novio de mi hermana y aunque me cae bien se que no es para Bella; en cambio creo que ella debe de estar con Edward, se nota que la quiere y viceversa.

—Zeth ¿ya te cambiaste?—me pregunto mi tía entrando a mi cuarto.

—Si tía—conteste.

—Mmm hoy te levantaste muy temprano—comento mi tía.

—Claro quiero ir a casa de Marco—conteste entusiasmado.

—Con que era por eso pequeño demonio—dijo sonriéndome y acercándose peligrosamente.

—No te acerques tía—dije retrocediendo.

—No te vas a escapar—dijo con una sonrisa y me empezó a corretear por la recamara, después de unos minutos ya me había tomado entre sus brazos y me hacia cosquillas.

—¡¡¡Noo!!!, basta —dije suplicante.

— ¿Qué hacen?—interrumpió mamá.

—Nada, solamente jugamos un poco—contesto tía Victoria.

—Sera mejor que bajen, el desayuno está servido—nos informo, asentimos y mi tía me dejo sobre la cama.

—Haber chiquillo, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?—pregunto mi tía cuando mamá cerró la puerta. Asentí con la cabeza—muy bien es hora de empezar con el plan—termino mirándome seria.

—Claro, no te defraudare tía—conteste sonriéndole.

—Confió en ti mi pequeño—termino abrazándome—será mejor bajar si no queremos que mamá se enoje y venga de nuevo—termino dejándome en el suelo

Asentí y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de mi hermana pero cuando llegue no estaba, baje al comedor encontrándome a mi hermana desayunando.

—**Bells**—grite.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto muy entretenida comiendo sus hot-cakes.

— ¿Por qué no me fuiste a despertar?—pregunte fingiendo enfado.

—Porque yo no soy tu—contesto mi hermana

—Pero yo siempre te voy a despertar—dije haciendo un puchero

—Pero bien sabes que no me gusta—termino metiéndose un trozo de hot cake

La mire con el ceño fruncido y después recordé que hoy empezaba el plan que mi tía me había contado, le sonreí—solo porque eres mi hermana te lo pasare, pero ¿sabes?—pregunte.

—Ya sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—murmuro— ¿Qué quieres chaparro?—me pregunto.

—Pues quería saber si podrías ir al centro comercial a comprarme un juego que acaba de salir—pedí haciendo la mejor cara de perro desamparado que podía.

— ¿Y porque no le dices a papá que te lleve?—me pregunto.

—Porque no voy a poder ir, voy a pasar el día con Marco—conteste.

—Mmmm—dijo terminando su último bocado.

— ¿Sí?—pregunte.

Me miro detenidamente y finalmente suspiro, sabía que había ganado—para que preguntas si ya sabes que cuando pones esa cara no me puedo resistir a nada de lo que me pidas—termino.

— **¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!**—grite abrazándola.

— ¡Cuánto amor!—intervino Emmett entrando por la puerta y detrás de él venían los chicos.

—Emmett déjalos se ven muy monos—intervino Rose.

— ¿Por qué tanta demostración de afecto?—pregunto Jasper.

—Porque aquí el chaparro me ha convencido para que vaya al centro comercial a comprarle un juego—contesto mi hermana.

— ¿Compras?—pregunto Alice emocionada, ¡oh, no! Va a querer ir y eso no va dentro del plan.

—Pero Alice ¿no tienen que ir a clases con Maya?—pregunte inocentemente.

—Mmmm—contesto Alice mirándome feo, yo le devolví la mirada significativamente; ella entendió el significado y sonrió ampliamente—¡¡tienes razón Zeth!!, no podemos dejar plantada a Maya—termino sorprendiendo a todos con su comentario—pero necesito unas cosas de la escuela urgentemente—comento mirando Rose.

— ¡¡Es cierto!!—Exclamo esta—también a mi me faltan unas cosas, pero no podemos ir y los únicos que se libran de las clases con Edward y Bella—comento inocentemente.

Alice miro a Edward—No Alice—contesto ante su petición silenciosa.

— ¡¡Vamos Edward, solo por esta vez!! ¿Sí?—pregunto haciendo una cara como la que le había puesto a Bella.

Edward la miro y al final suspiro, Alice se puso a brincar de gusto—bueno te daré la lista, ¿Por qué no vas con Bella?—pregunto casualmente.

—Así se acompañan—intervino Rose, Emmett y Jasper solo enarcaron las cejas pero no dijeron nada.

—Estaría bien—contesto Edward sonriendo a Bella, quien se sonrojo un poco.

— ¿Tienes algún problema Bella?—pregunto Jasper.

—No, así no nos quedamos solos mientras ustedes practican—contesto mi hermana inocentemente.

—Entonces acompáñenos a casa de Maya y de camino dejamos a Zeth en casa de Marco—intervino Emmett.

—¡¡¡¡Vamos!!!!—conteste corriendo delante de ellos.

Caminaron detrás de mí pero mi hermana me regaño ya que por ser pequeño no debía de ir muy adelante, cuando llegamos a casa de Marco observe a dos hombres con capucha fumando un cigarro, me les quede viendo; aunque no veía sus caras.

— ¿Qué ves Zeth?—pregunto Bella.

—Esos señores—conteste sin despegar mi vista— ¿Bella no se te hace conocido el más alto?—pregunte, ya que sabía que lo conocía.

—Si a mi también me parece—contesto mi hermana—pero no recuerdo y nada mas de mirarlos me dan escalofríos—comento—será mejor que no te les acerques—me advirtió mi hermana.

Asentí y me dirigí a casa de Marco, toque y este me abrió.

— **¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!**—grite.

—Vamos chaparro—dijo tomándome en brazos y saludando a los demás— ¿pasan?—invito.

—No, tenemos prisa—contesto Alice.

Marco asintió—luego nos vemos—termino cerrando la puerta.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

ALICE POV

Llegamos a la casa de Maya—será mejor que se vayan a comprar lo que les pedimos—ordene a Bella y Edward.

Ellos asintieron—luego nos vemos—dijeron al unisonó.

Observe como se regresaron a la casa de Bella para tomar el auto—ese pequeño tiene una mente maquiavélica—comento Rose.

—Es muy listo—agrego mi Jass

—Me agrada, está tratando de unirlos—comente sonriendo.

—Sera mejor que no hagamos esperar a Maya—comento Emmett.

Todos asentimos y entramos—_solo espero que esos dos por fin se declaren su amor_—pensé.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

EDWARD POV

Íbamos de camino al centro comercial para comprar los encargos de Alice, Rose y Zeth; en verdad agradecía a mi hermana por esta oportunidad de estar con Bella a solas, desvié mi mirada un poco de la carretera para contemplarla, estaba hermosa.

— ¿Quieres escuchar música?—le pregunte.

—Si—contesto.

Puse un disco con música variada.

—Wow—murmuro en una canción instrumental—es música muy variada—comento.

—Sí, me gustan varios géneros—conteste sonriéndole.

—Mmmm—murmuro—Edward—dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña?—pregunte.

—Bueno no sé cómo empezar—contesto.

—Tal vez si empiezas por el principio—dije divertido pero a la vez nervioso.

—Si tienes razón—contesto, se quedo pensativa. Pero entonces se escucho un claxon ya que me había parado porque el semáforo estaba en alto y ya estaba en siga—mejor te lo digo luego—termino.

—Ok—conteste y el demás camino fue en silencio.

Cuando llegamos bajamos—que te parece si vs por las cosas de las chicas y mientras voy por el juego de Zeth—sugirió Bella.

—Me parece bien—conteste—pero en ¿dónde nos vamos a encontrar?—pregunte.

—Mmmm—se lo pensó—te parece en esa heladería—dijo señalando una que estaba a un lado.

—Ok—conteste.

Nos separamos, yo fui por las cosas de las chicas y cuando termine e iba de regreso pase por una joyería, no pude resistir entrar y ver los diferentes modelos; desde hace algún tiempo quería comprarle a Bella algo especial, pero se lo quería dar cuan estuviera segura de sus sentimientos.

Observe cada escaparate hasta que el dependiente, un señor mayor me abordo.

— ¿Desea algo en especial?—pregunto.

—Estoy buscando algo especial—respondí

— ¿Para una dama?—pregunto.

—Si—conteste.

—Mmmm, tiene que ser especial y único—comento.

—Exacto—conteste contento de que me entendiera.

El señor se lo pensó y saco una caja que tenía guardada con llave—este collar lo hice pensando en una pareja enamorada—dijo sacando el estuche, la destapo y cuando me lo mostro me quede impresionado—hermoso ¿verdad?—pregunto el señor.

—Sí, es lo que estaba buscando—conteste.

Me sonrió amablemente—si, imagine que usted era la persona indicada—comento, lo mire sin entender—se nota que estas enamorado—comento.

— ¿Tan notorio es?—pregunte sorprendido.

—Para una persona con experiencia como yo, es fácil detectar esa mirada—contesto.

— ¿De qué está hecha?—pregunte.

—Es oro blanco, pero tienen un significado—contesto—el cual te contare mientras lo envuelvo para regalo—contesto.

—Gracias—conteste— ¿Cuánto es?—pregunte.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

DEPENDIENTE POV

—Gracias—contesto— ¿Cuánto es?—pregunto.

Sonreí al muchacho, desde que lo vi sabía que era el indicado, la pareja de este joven atesoraría el collar que un día tiempo atrás fue de mi esposa. Destilaba amor por cada poro de su cuerpo y muy seguro estaba de que la jovencita afortunada sentía lo mismo por él.

—Déjame ver—conteste haciendo como si de verdad se lo cobraría, tenia tanto afecto a ese collar que si recibiera dinero por el seria como un insulto—si quieres te puedo mostrar unos aretes y una pulsera que hagan juego—comente inocentemente.

—Seria magnifico—dijo emocionado.

—Mmmm—dije—que te parece si te pasas dentro de una hora mientras busco unos perfectos—comente.

—Sí, me parece bien, pero ¿podría tenerlos empacados?—pregunto.

—Claro que si muchacho—conteste, fruncí el ceño— ¿podría preguntar por qué?—termine.

—Vendré acompañado y no me gustaría que alguien más lo vea—contesto, asentí con entendimiento.

—Antes de que te vayas te diré el significado del collar—termine reteniéndolo, cuando termine de explicarle deje que se fuera. Le había mentido al decir que ya tenía hechos los aretes y la pulsera pero sabía que tenía que hacerlos para que fuera un juego perfecto

Empecé a diseñar diferentes estilos pero ninguno me agradaba hasta que se me ocurrió el diseño perfecto; empecé a hacerlo con el mismo cariño con que hice el collar hace años. Termine en media hora y empaque todo en una bonita caja; cuando dio la hora el joven entro con una jovencita muy bonita, supe al instante que ella seria la dueña del contenido de la caja y me sentí muy alegre porque ellos me recordaron aquellos tiempos que pase con mi dulce esposa hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿A que venimos aquí Edward?—pregunto la joven.

—Tengo que recoger algo—contesto jalándola—no te pongas así Bella—termino mirándola tiernamente.

—Ok, pero apúrate—contesto observando los escaparates.

—Buenas tardes señor—me saludo Edward.

—Hola muchacho tu encargo ya esta—conteste.

El asintió— ¿Cuánto es?—pregunto.

—Serian…--pero antes de que dijera el precio me interrumpió.

—Mejor escríbamelo—susurro.

Así lo hice y le pase la nota—Ok—contesto sacando el dinero y entregándomelo.

Lo tome y fui a sacar el cambio lo que él no sabía que lo único que le estaba cobrando eran los aretes y la pulsera—es muy bonita—comente en voz baja para que no nos escuchara

— ¿Verdad que sí?—pregunto sorprendido.

—Claro, ya te dije muchachito para una persona de mi edad es fácil identificar ese tipo de cosas—conteste sonriéndole cómplice.

Me sonrió— ¿ya Edward?—nos interrumpió la jovencita.

—Ya casi, solo me da el cambio—contesto.

—Aquí tienes muchacho—dije dándole el cambio—suerte—murmure.

—Gracias—contesto.

— ¿Qué tengan bonita tarde?—dije dirigiéndome a los dos.

—Gracias—contesto la joven y me regalo una sonrisa.

Los vi salir platicando, por fin sentía que podía morir en paz; desde que mi mujer murió hace un año empecé a buscar a la pareja que podría quedarse con el collar y que lo atesoraría como lo hicimos mi esposa y yo, ahora que lo había logrado podía irme en paz.

—Lo logre Eli, estoy seguro que ese collar esta en las manos correctas—murmure a la nada, sentí como una brisa pasaba cerca de mí y supe perfectamente que mi Eli me había escuchado; la campanilla sonó de nuevo, deje esos pensamientos y seguí con mi día de trabajo.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

ZETH POV

Cuando terminamos de jugar Marco y yo fuimos a la casa de Maya pero en el camino encontramos a los mismos hombres de la mañana, me quede viendo al mismo hombre y entonces se volteo, me asuste mucho porque aunque el rostro estaba en sombras sabia perfectamente de quien era. Pero era imposible, él estaba muerto por lo que escuche en una conversación.

— _James no podía estar vivo o ¿sí?_—pensé.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

..(\_/) OTRO CAPI, DEDUCIENDO QUE JAMES NUNCA MURIO, MMM QUE

..( ' ' ) MAL PERO ASI TENIA QUE SER, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

C(") (") EL CAPI. EL PROXIMO CAPI SERA MUY BUENO; **PERO ANTES DE DESPEDIRME QUISIERA PREGUNTARLES QUE CREEN QUE PASE EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPIS, Y LOS QUE ACIERTEN LES DEDICARE UN CAPI Y PODRÁN PEDIRME ALGUNA SITUACIÓN QUE QUIERAN QUE PASE EN EL FIC, BESOS**.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**yolabertay**

**Zelay**

**AtRaM Potter**

**huguette**

**lizzycullenswan**

**Peque Cullen**

**karin cullen**

**alexiel21**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**pauly cullen**

**frances-k**

**alexiel21**

**Naobi Chan**

**Cynthiaarivas**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Verdad que ese botoncito verde está bien mono?, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	23. Chapter 23 ¡SORPRESA!

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**Bueno he decir que solamente hubo una persona que me leyó el pensamiento, en serio huguette me sorprendes tu primera opción fue lo mismo que pensé yo pero al final me decidí por la segunda como te darás cuenta en el capi, estaré esperando tu sugerencia de alguna circunstancia que quieras que pase.**

**A parte de eso quisiera preguntarles como se imaginan el collar que Edward le compro a Bella, estaré esperando sus respuestas ansiosa. Antes de que se me olvide si quieren capi para mañana en la noche o el lunes en la mañana les recomiendo que cuando manden sus reviews en una parte animen a mi beta quien ya tiene el capi en sus manos pero solo falta que lo corrija, les aseguro que leerá los reviews, sin más las dejo con el capi.**

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

— _James no podía estar vivo o ¿sí?_—pensé.

CAPITULO 22: ¡SORPRESA!

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Regresábamos del centro comercial; el paquete que me había dado el señor de la joyería lo tenía en el asiento de atrás cuidadosamente guardado, Bella había preguntado que era, por supuesto no se lo dije.

— ¿En serio no me vas a decir?—pregunto insistiendo, era demasiado curiosa

—No te puedo decir—conteste mirando la carretera.

— ¡¡Pero no te cuesta nada!!—exclamo.

—Nadie debe saberlo—conteste.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto.

—Mmm es secreto—dije sonriéndole, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Mmmm—murmuro sin decir nada más; el resto del recorrido lo hicimos en silencio; estacione el automóvil pero Bella ensimismada que no se dio cuenta.

—Ya llegamos—dije interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, brinco de su asiento y me miro.

—Edward—murmuro.

— ¿Si pequeña?—pregunte ansioso.

—He estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste—comento, la mire sin entender al principio, ella se dio cuenta—pero si tu propuesta no sigue en pie lo entenderé—se apresuro a decir.

—La propuesta sigue en pie—me apresure antes de que se acobardara.

Ella me miro sorprendida y se sonrojo furiosamente—creo que quiero darme—se detuvo—darnos una oportunidad—termino, mirando hacia abajo.

La mire sorprendido, pero una inmensa felicidad se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, la abrace—gracias—susurre contra sus sedosos cabellos.

Por un momento Bella se quedo quieta pero después de un momento me devolvió el abrazo—gracias a ti—contesto hundiendo su cara ente mi hombro y cuello.

Nos quedamos así durante varios minutos hasta que la separe un poco de mí, ella me miro con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaban—tienes que empezar a patinar—asegure.

Ella asintió—lo sé—contesto—pero…—empezó pero la interrumpí.

—Nada de peros señorita, voy a estar contigo, no tienes que preocuparte—termine sonriéndole, Bella me devolvió la sonrisa e hizo algo que no esperaba me beso en los labios, fue muy rápido pero a fin de cuentas un beso que me llevo al paraíso—a pesar de que estés dando una oportunidad a nuestra relación no quiere decir que las reglas que me impuse se van a romper, iré todo lo lento que quieras—termine.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que seamos una pareja normal—contesto tomando mi mano y bajando la mirada.

— ¡Hey!—dije tomando su mentón y subiendo su cara—yo también quiero que seamos una pareja pero sé que hay cosas para las que tú todavía no estás lista—termine.

Bella me miro y después me abrazo—que te parece si empezamos por tomarnos de la mano, abrazarnos y darnos pequeños besos—sugerí, separándole un poco de mi y tomando su cara entre mis manos, bese sus nariz, sus mejillas que se tiñeron de un encantador color rojos, su frente y por fin sus labios; quería profundizar el beso pero no quería asustarla, cuando me iba a sepárame ella no me dejo poniendo sus manos en mi nuca y profundizando el beso, fue un beso de exploración tímido y a la vez inocente, mis manos viajaron directo a su cintura para poder pegarla más a mí, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, junte nuestras frentes.

—Wow—susurro, sentí su aliento pegar contra mi cara.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—dije sonriéndole.

Nos separamos y sacamos todas las cosas que habíamos comprado, sabía que dentro de poco podría darle ese juego de joyería que había comprado. Cuando entramos a la casa nos sorprendimos al ver a todos ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte al ver a todos tan serios.

—Zeth nos acaba de decir que vio a James—dijo Alice.

Cuando lo dijo Bella empezó a temblar de miedo, la abrace tratando de tranquilizarla y mirando a Alice reprobadoramente.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada—susurre en su oído.

Bella se aferro a mi camisa y sus temblores empezaron a cesar. En ese momento entro Reneé y se quedo mirándonos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto depositando una bandeja en la mesa.

—Alice les dijo—intervino Rose.

Reneé entendió se acerco a nosotros—hija no tienes que preocuparte—susurro, pero Bella no me soltaba—James esta muerto—termino de explicar.

Al escuchar eso, Bella se separo de mi pero no me soltó, solo asintió—llévame a mi cuarto—me susurro para que solo yo la escuchara. Asentí—mis pies no me sostienen—termino sonrojándose, sonreí y la cargue ante el asombro de todos.

Subimos sin mirar atrás, entre a su cuarto y la deposite en la cama suavemente—gracias—susurro.

—No hay de que cariño—conteste sonriente.

—Podemos esperar para decirles de nuestra relación—pregunto sin mirarme.

—Claro que si—conteste sonriéndole, aunque un poco triste ya que lo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos pero entendía porque estaba así.

— ¿Sabías lo de James?—me pregunto.

—Si—conteste.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo?—pregunto.

—Creo que se nos olvido decirte, con todo lo que últimamente a pasado—conteste.

Ella asintió comprendiendo—tienes razón—contesto—pero en serio cuando Alice dijo eso sentí tanto miedo—termino en un susurro.

—Ya tranquila mi vida—dije abrazándola—no puede dañarte; ya no—termine besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

Ella me abrazo y así se quedo dormida. Los siguientes días estuvieron plagados de preguntas por parte de todos, sabía que sospechaban algo pero no podía decirles nada hasta que Bella estuviera lista. Marco trataba de separarme de Bella pero ella no me dejaba y eso me agradaba.

Bella empezó a practicar para las mismas competencias en las que iba a participar Emmett, la verdad era muy buena y siempre estaba con ella en cada entrenamiento. Reneé se encargo de traer a su entrenadora para que estuviera lista a tiempo, se notaba que su familia estaba muy feliz por su cambio y no se diga de nuestros amigos.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Bella y yo somos novios, por fin Bella se había decidido a decirles a los demás que éramos novios; aunque ellos ya lo supieran, a leguas se notaba. Estábamos en la escuela y como siempre Marco trataba de separarme de Bella.

— ¿En qué piensas?—pregunte a Bella tomándola de la mano.

—En cómo se lo vamos a decir—respondió.

—No te preocupes tanto, ve con Maya a comprar la tela que vas a necesitar para tu vestuario en la competencia y cuando regresen se lo decimos a todos—dije.

—Pero tengo un mal presentimiento—contesto con su rostro preocupado.

—No va a pasar nada—rebatí, tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque yo también tenía el mismo sentimiento.

Ella asintió y me sonrió, después de clase vi como mi novia se iba con Maya para comprar las telas que necesitaba.

—Vámonos hermanito—dijo Alice jalándome.

—Ya voy—conteste subiendo a mi volvo .

—Pues apúrate que me voy a hacer vieja—termino de decir.

—Ya duende—dije molestándola y encendiendo el coche.

Maneje hasta la casa, fui directo a mi habitación, saque la pequeña caja con la pulsera, los aretes y el collar que un mes atrás había comprado; sabia que el momento de entregárselos a Bella seria esa noche, me puse a escuchar música pero en un momento sentí como si le estuviera pasando algo malo a Bella, brinque de la cama y tome mi celular para llamarla, no contestaba, me puse más nervioso, volví a intentarlo y entonces me contesto, me tranquilice un poco pero necesitaba escuchar a Bella.

—Bella amor—dije cariñosamente.

—Tu debías de estar muerto—dijo la voz de Bella, ¿a quién le hablaba?.

—Pero mírame, de muerto no tengo nada—contesto la voz de un hombre, me tense— _¿muerto?_—pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta—James está vivo—susurre.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto Maya.

—Simplemente quiero terminar lo que empecé—contesto.

—Pues no te saldrás con la tuya, nuestras familias nos buscaran—contesto Maya.

— Eso ya lo sé tonta, pero quiero ver la expresión de mi adorada Victoria cuando vea su sobrina en mi poder; entonces ella elegirá regresar conmigo o ver morir a su sobrina frente a sus ojos—contesto maliciosamente. Me estremecí ante sus palabras—ellos se enteraran que las secuestre pero todo será a su tiempo, así que cooperen y súbanse a la camioneta si no quieren que sea por las malas—termino ordenando.

Escuche como se movían—muy buenas niñas—comento otra voz—muchachita, dame ti celular—dijo la misma voz, me estremecí espere que no fuera a Bella a quien se refería si no la iban a descubrir—perfecto, a ti ni te lo pido porque sé que se te olvidaron tus cosas así que no traes nada más que tu dinero—aseguro la misma voz— _¿Cómo sería posible que supieran?_—me pregunte.

—Mira sus caras James—comento.

—Sí creo que no se imaginaban que tenemos más de un mes siguiéndolas, bueno en realidad a Bella—termino—sabes tú nuevo noviecito no me agrada—comento.

Me molesto mucho pero no podía hacer ruido si no me descubrirían—ya llegamos, rapidito niñas bájense—dijo James impaciente.

—No me empuje—dijo Maya.

— Pues será mejor que camines si no quieres que te pase algo más, aunque viéndote bien no estás nada mal—termino.

—**¡¡¡¡Suélteme!!!!!**—grito Maya asustada.

—Cálmate Raúl, pronto te podrás divertir pero todavía no es tiempo—intervino James.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotras?—pregunto mi Bella con temor en la voz, ya me la imaginaba.

—Todo a su tiempo mi pequeña—susurro, se escuchaba más cerca –que piel tan suave tienes—dijo.

—Sue-suéltame—dijo Bella con miedo.

—No, no, no, no muy pronto me vas a complacer…--pero antes de que escuchara algo mas la llamada se corto.

—No puede ser—dije bajando y encontrándome a todos en la sala.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?—pregunto Jasper.

Alice me miro angustiada, de seguro también tenía un presentimiento—paso algo—afirmo esta.

—James está vivo—dije.

—Pero es imposible—dijo Marco, me di cuenta que Emmett no estaba pero no le di importancia.

—Escuchen—dije sacando mi celular, la ventaja de mi celular es que cada llamada que hacia era grabada, en ese momento agradecía a mis padres por comprarnos celulares con esa característica. Todos escucharon atentamente, cuando termino la grabación todos estaban con una cara de angustia.

—Tenemos que llamar a Reneé, a la familia de Maya y a la policía—afirmo Jasper.

A los padres de Maya los contactaron inmediatamente pero con Reneé no podían.

—Phil está de viaje, pero Emmett fue con su padre para que se conocieran—dijo Rose—le voy a llamar—dijo marcando.

Me senté en la sala, asustado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Bella—por fin Bella se había decidido a decir que éramos novios—susurre.

—Tranquilo Edward—dijo Jasper a mi lado.

—Tengo tanto miedo de que algo le pase—conteste.

—Lo encontraremos, ¡ya lo veras!—afirmo Alice para darme ánimos.

—Ese mal nacido—murmure.

—Tranquilízate—dijo Rose, regresando—ya vienen en camino—informo.

—También la policía vienen en camino—intervino Marco, estaba igual que yo.

Nos sentamos a esperara, sentí que fue la espera más larga de mi vida.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

CHARLIE POV

Mi hijo me había insistido en ir a conocer a los padres de Bella, fui a la fuerza, cuando llegamos a una casa muy bonita, como que se me hizo conocida, entonces recordé.

—_Cuando me case quisiera tener una casa así—me decía Reneé, enseñándome una revista._

— _¿Para qué una casa tan grande?—pregunte._

—_Porque quiero que mis hijos inviten a sus amiguitos para pasar la noche—contesto con simplicidad—además quiero cuidar mi propio jardín con diferentes tipos de flores, arboles, frutos y cualquier cosa que te imagines—termino diciendo emocionada._

—_Pues eso vas a tener—conteste viéndola con ternura y abrazándola._

—_Siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?—me pregunto recargándose en mi._

—_Claro que sí amor—conteste besando sus cabellos._

Lo peor de todo fue que no pudimos el destino se encargo de separarnos—papá—me llamo mi hijo—vamos apúrate—me dijo.

—Ya voy—conteste entrando.

—Joven Emmett, la señora esta con el salón—dijo una mujer.

—Gracias, vamos papá—me apresuro Emmett.

Antes de que llegáramos, el teléfono de mi hijo sonó—discúlpame papá, ve adelantándote así conoces a la mama de Bella—termino señalándome la puerta y alejándose por un pasillo.

Entre por la puerta y vi una mujer dándome la espalda, no lo podía creer, no podía ser ella, para verificarlo la llame— ¿Reneé?—pregunte.

Ella volteo lentamente y me miro sorprendida—Charlie—susurro.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Escuche como alguien entraba, de seguro eran Emmett y su padre; según Emmett tenia que conocerlo y como llego de improviso me llamo para ver si lo podía conocer, yo acepte encantada—¿Reneé?—pregunto una voz varonil, mis piernas perdieron fuerza pero aun así me sostuvieron conocía muy bien esa voz.

Voltee lentamente y lo mire sorprendida—Charlie—susurre sin poder creérmelo, estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que Emmett interrumpió en el cuarto.

—¡¡¡Reneé!!!—exclamo—James se acaba de raptar a Bella—dijo.

—Eso es imposible, el está muerto—conteste alarmada.

—No está muerto—aseguro Emmett, lo mire sorprendida y entonces recordé—_no encontraron el cuerpo_—solo basto eso para que el pánico me envolviera.

—Tenemos que ir a casa de los Cullen—termino, asentí y salimos corriendo; Charlie no había dicho nada.

—No de nuevo, no de nuevo—susurraba.

Charlie me abrazo—tranquila todo va a salir bien—aseguro dándome apoyo, me recargue como en los viejos tiempos y no nos importo que Emmett nos estuviera viendo sin entender. Fue el viaje más largo de mi vida.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

..(\_/) ¡¡¡WE!!! NUEVO CAPI, MUY DRAMÁTICO ¿VERDAD?, POR FIN RENEÉ Y

..( ' ' ) CHARLIE SE REENCONTRARON, AUNQUE HE DE DECIR LO QUE

C(") (") LO QUE VIENE ESTA MUY BUENO. LAS VOTACIONES SOBRE EL FUTURO DE EL TRIÓ AMOROSO ENTRE CHARLIE, RENEÉ Y PHIL SE HA CERRADO Y LAS VOTACIONES QUEDARON:

**¿Qué te gustaría que pasara entre el trió amoroso de Phil, Reneé y Charlie? Votos %**

Que Phil muera, por lo tanto Reneé y Charlie quedan juntos 7 35%

Encontrarle a Charlie una nueva pareja 7 35%

Encontrarle pareja a Phil y se separe de Reneé, quedando la oportunidad que Charlie

se quede con ella 6 30%

**Total 20 100%**

Lo cual me deja la opción de escoger una de los dos opciones que quedaron empatadas.

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**ZaryAliceVulturiSalvatore**

**deandramari**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Zelay**

**Peque Cullen**

**huguette**

**Pam Malfoy Black**

**bellaliz**

**eliza1788**

**.K.-**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Marceela Mac**

**marie12**

**catitaa20**

**allexxthepattinson**

**Pamela0803**

**ALEXITACULLEN**

**elizabeth1485**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENCIÓN MÍA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVÍSEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Bye, bye

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	24. Chapter 24 PESADILLA I

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Como todas querían actualización mi beta se compadeció y decidió corregir el capi, aunque les dije que actualizaría hoy en la mañana no pude hacerlo, pero aquí esta capi =P. Sin más les dejo el capi; disfrútenlo.**

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Charlie me abrazo—tranquila todo va a salir bien—aseguro dándome apoyo, me recargue como en los viejos tiempos y no nos importo que Emmett nos estuviera viendo sin entender. Fue el viaje más largo de mi vida.

CAPITULO 23: PESADILLA I

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

RENEÉ POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen todos estaban sentados en la sala y había unos policías.

—Imagino que ustedes son los padres de Bella—dijo uno de los policías.

Yo asentí ante la sorpresa de todos, no era desconocido que Phil no era su padre sabía que tenía que explicar cosas pero eso sería en otro momento.

—Buenas tardes soy el oficial Richard Shepard, han llegado en el momento indicado, por favor siéntense para poder escuchar la grabación que Edward hizo—termino de decir el oficial, asentí y me senté a lado de Victoria mientras Charlie hacia lo mismo, este no me había dejado de ver.

Pusieron la grabación, cada cosa que se escuchaba más mis puños se cerraban, no podía creer que estuviéramos sufriendo. Victoria recargo su cabeza en mí y sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mi ropa. Cuando se termino todos nos quedamos callados hasta que el oficial hablo.

—Tengo entendido que una de las voces masculinas es James Grigory el ex - novio de la señorita Victoria Knighton y quien fue llevado al reclusorio por la muerte de Jacob Black e intento de abuso a la señorita Isabella Marie Stevens—dijo el oficial.

—Si—conteste—pero se supone que había muerto en el incendio que sufrió el reclusorio donde estaba—agregue

—Pues parece ser que no fue así, aunque no dudaría que el incendio de la cárcel fuera idea del mismo James—termino diciendo—estaremos al pendiente, en estos momentos están en su casa algunos oficiales que instalaran equipo para cuando James y su cómplice se comuniquen con ustedes, por que escuche que quiere verla sola Victoria—agrego viendo a Reneé.

Victoria no podía ni hablar, solo se la pasaba llorando en mi hombro—tranquila Vicky—dije consolándola y abrazándola.

—Me retiro, señor por favor podría acompañarme—pregunto a Charlie.

— ¿Yo? —pregunto el aludido.

—Si necesito una descripción física de James para poder empezar a buscarlo—termino.

—Se la daré yo—intervine mientras Esme se acercaba a remplazarme y abrazar a Victoria, salí con el oficial y le di toda la información que recordaba de el así como una descripción física, cuando entre los muchachos estaban juntos pero perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—Reneé ¿Isabella es tu hija? —me pregunto.

Voltee a verlo—No solo es mi hija, es nuestra hija—murmure, a lo que Charlie me miro sorprendido.

—No puede ser—susurro mirándome intentando ver algún vestigio de mentira.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te escondiste? —me pregunto mirándome duramente.

—Nunca me escondí—conteste.

—Claro que te escondiste, cuando te busque no te encontré—dijo subiendo el tono de su voz haciendo que los demás nos vieran

Lo mire desesperada—¡¡No fue mi culpa!! —exclame desesperada.

— ¿Y crees que me lo voy a creer?, me escondiste la existencia de mi hija—grito.

—¡¡¡¡No te lo escondí!!!!—Grite desesperada— ¡Ese día cuando llegue a casa de mis abuelos regrese a Parlemo, pero lo que no me esperaba fue que nos mudáramos a Volterra!—grite desesperada— ¡Regrese a Londres pero ya te habías ido! —termine dejándome caer en el suelo dejando que las lagrimas que tenia reprimiendo desde que escuche la grabación rodaran por mis mejillas.

Todos se quedaron callados ante lo que había gritado, Charlie me miraba arrepentido, se empezó a acercar a mi—lo siento Reneé, nunca imagine eso—susurro abrazándome.

Deje que me consolara hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de caer—no te reprocho nada, puedo entender que pensaras eso, pero así fue como pasaron las cosas—conteste—intente buscarte, pero con solo saber tu nombre no era suficiente; cuando mi familia se entero de mi embarazo me dieron la espalda y me echaron de casa—susurro. Todos a nuestro alrededor solo miraban la escena.

—Perdóname, no debí juzgarte antes de escuchar la historia—susurro, me ayudo a levantarme.

— ¿Es él? —pregunto Victoria.

Reneé asintió.

—Ya decía yo que te me habías hecho conocida, pero nunca me imagine esto—comento Esme, Carlisle asintió y abrazo a su esposa.

— ¿Puede alguien explicarnos lo que pasa aquí? —pregunto una confusa Alice.

—Es simple y curioso a la vez—intervino Victoria mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—el papá de Emmett también es el papá de Bella—informo y todos se sorprendieron, empezaron a recordar la historia y asintieron.

— ¿Bella es mi hermana? —pregunto Emmett sin podérselo creer.

Todos asintieron, pero antes de que pudieran decir más entro el oficial Shepard, vestido de forma normal—Sera mejor que nos traslademos a la otra casa, ya está equipada—termino—nos hemos encargado de cubrir todo para evitar que James se dé cuenta—termino.

Todos asintieron, montaron en sus coches, cuando llegaron se instalaron en la sala donde todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos esperando que James llamara, el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Victoria quien contesto.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunto, poniendo el teléfono en altavoz.

— ¡Hola querida! —saludo James desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿James? —pregunto Victoria sorprendida, interpretando muy bien su papel.

—Claro que soy James mi vida, ¿sabes? Te he extrañado mucho—dijo suavemente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Victoria con pánico en la voz

—Quiero terminar con lo que empecé—dijo con un tono de autosuficiencia.

—No podrás, además Bella está a salvo—mintió.

— ¿Tan segura estas querida? —le pregunto.

—Claro—aseguro.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro—contesto.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —pregunto Victoria.

—Bien me conoces querida, yo nunca insinuó nada. Pero deberías de verificar si Bella esta tan bien como dices—contesto y corto la llamada

—¡¡¡¡Es un maldito desgraciado!!!! —dijo Victoria dejando caer su fachada de tranquilidad.

—Tranquilícese Srita, lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahorita no sospecha nada y eso nos da ventaja—intervino el oficial.

En ese momento sonó de nuevo el teléfono y Victoria contesto— ¿ya verificaste lo que te digo? —pregunto

— ¿Qué has hecho maldito? —dijo sin contenerse.

—Calma pequeña fiera, solamente estoy terminando lo que empecé hace un año—contesto—pero…—dejo inconclusa su frase.

Todos contuvimos la respiración esperando que siguiera pero no lo hacía—Pero ¿Qué? —pregunto impaciente Vicky.

—No seas impaciente cariño—contesto y se notaba por su tono que estaba sonriendo—pero podemos hacer un cambio—termino.

— ¿Qué tipo de cambio? —contesto

—Puedo dejar a tu sobrina viva si tú te vienes conmigo, claro está también quiero dinero—término diciendo.

— ¿Cómo se que no le has hecho nada a Bella?—pregunto y se lo agradecí internamente.

— ¿Quieres una prueba de que tengo a Bella y a su amiguita?—pregunto el muy infeliz.

—Si—dijo.

—Muy bien—dijo y se escucho de fondo—tráela—

—No quiere hablar—se escucho que le contestaba su acompañante, eso me partió el corazón, cerré mis manos en puño y mis nudillos se pusieron blancos hasta que alguien me tomo de las manos, voltee y me encontré a Charlie mirándome, le sonreí agradeciéndole su apoyo.

—Solo tráela—ordeno James.

Se escucho como abrían una puerta—¡¡vamos apúrate!! —se escucha de fondo y como aventaban a alguien pero ninguna queja.

—Espera un momento cariño que tu sobrina no copera en nada—dijo James y se escucho como dejaba el teléfono—muy bien pequeña Bella, tu tía esta al teléfono y queremos que le hables para que sepa que no le mentimos—dijo James, no se escucho respuesta. Todos estábamos pendientes de cada cosa que se escuchaba, hasta que se escucho como alguien era golpeado—**¡¡te dije maldita perra que hables!! **—se escucho el grito de James y después un grito de dolor que reconocimos como a Bella. Todas las mujeres estábamos al borde del llanto y los hombres a punto de golpear a alguien pero la única que podía decir algo era Victoria.

— ¡¡ ¿Qué le haces maldito?!!—grito Victoria histérica— ¡¡no le hagas nada!!—termino.

—**¡¡Mas te vale que te tranquilices maldita zorra!!**—grito James a Victoria, no dijo nada por un momento en silencio—lo siento, pero tu sobrina me altera—contesto James con un volumen de voz moderado—como ya escuchaste tu sobrina está conmigo, ahora más le vale a tu familia y a ti no llamar a la policía que los voy a tener vigilados. Al ratio les voy a enviar unas fotos de tu querida sobrina y su amiga; mas les vale hacer lo que les digo si no quieres que te regrese a tu sobrina y a su amiga en trozos—le advirtió—lo que si no puedo asegurar es que no nos divertiremos con ellas—termino.

—¡¡¡Maldito, no te atrevas a hacerles nada!!!!—grito Victoria.

—Mejor moderamos ese tono de voz—dijo con la voz fría—pronto volveremos a hablar—termino colgando.

Victoria se dejo caer con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro—Es mi culpa—susurraba.

Me acerque y la abrace—no es tu culpa—dije llorando con ella.

—Si es mi culpa, si nunca lo hubiera conocido no habría pasado esto. Y la que más ha sufrido por haberlo conocido es Bella—dijo culpándose.

—No es cierto, no es tu culpa que James sea un maldito enfermo—susurre con la voz quebrada pensando en lo que mi niña estaría sufriendo; observe a mi alrededor y los demás no estaban mejor que nosotras, cada uno estaba sufriendo por esto.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

Nunca imagine que sufriría esto, cuando estábamos viendo telas se nos acercaron dos personas encapuchadas, nos amenazaron a cada una y nos hicieron salir con ellos; las dos obedecimos asustadas.

—Muy bien señoritas—dijo una voz que yo reconocí.

— ¿James?—susurre aterrada.

—Querida me reconociste, que alegría—dijo bajando su capucha, en ese momento sentí como mi celular vibraba, los dos se distrajeron metí mi mano y apreté el botón de contestar.

—Tu debías de estar muerto—dije esperando que la persona del otro lado de la línea escuchara

—Pero mírame, de muerto no tengo nada—contesto sonriéndome.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto Maya.

—Simplemente quiero terminar lo que empecé—contesto.

—Pues no te saldrás con la tuya, nuestras familias nos buscaran—contesto Maya.

— Eso ya lo sé tonta, pero quiero ver la expresión de mi adorada Victoria cuando vea su sobrina en mi poder; entonces ella elegirá regresar conmigo o ver morir a su sobrina frente a sus ojos —contesto maliciosamente. Me estremecí ante sus palabras—ellos se enteraran que las secuestre pero todo será a su tiempo, así que cooperen y súbanse a la camioneta si no quieren que sea por las malas—termino ordenando.

Subimos sin decir nada—muy buenas niñas—dijo el otro hombre quien se quito la capucha; era delgado, alto, con el cabello un poco largo tapándole un ojo y con una sonrisa maliciosa que me hizo encogerme—muchachita, dame ti celular—le dijo a Maya, por un momento pensé que me iba a descubrir—perfecto, a ti ni te lo pido porque sé que se te olvidaron tus cosas así que no traes nada más que tu dinero—aseguro la misma voz, de seguro nos estaban siguiendo y escucharon lo que le dije a maya de mis cosas; pero lo que no sabían era que si llevaba el celular y no le había dicho nada a Maya.

—Mira sus caras James—comento su compinche

—Sí creo que no se imaginaban que tenemos más de un mes siguiéndolas, bueno en realidad a Bella—termino—sabes tú nuevo noviecito no me agrada—comento.

Temblé ante su tono—ya llegamos, rapidito niñas bájense—dijo James impaciente.

—No me empuje—dijo Maya.

— Pues será mejor que camines si no quieres que te pase algo más, aunque viéndote bien no estás nada mal—termino de decir el compinche

—**¡¡¡¡Suélteme!!!!!**—grito Maya asustada.

—Cálmate Raúl, pronto te podrás divertir pero todavía no es tiempo—intervino James.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotras?—pregunte con temor en la voz.

—Todo a su tiempo mi pequeña—susurro acercándose—que piel tan suave tienes—dijo.

—Sue suéltame—dije con miedo y tratando de apartarme.

—No, no, no, no muy pronto me vas a complacer…—en ese momento apreté sin querer mi teléfono—aunque no creo que sea de tu agrado—termino tomando del brazo y aventándome dentro de una casa abandonada, nos empujaron y nos metieron a un cuarto donde había dos camas.

—Sera mejor que se pongan cómodas—susurro Raúl.

—Ven pequeña—me dijo James y me agarro aventándome a una de las camas— ¿ahora no me hablas?—pregunto ante mi silenciosa respuesta, no conteste—mas te vale recapacitar estúpida—termino tomando mis manos bruscamente y amarrándolas con mis pies—piénsalo pequeña, te conviene hablar—termino vendándome los ojos—por si las dudas te amordazare, no quiero que tu amiguita y tu planeen algo—susurro en mi oído y acaricio mi mejilla, trate de alejarme pero él me lo impidió.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero después de un buen rato Raúl entro y me agarro quitándome la mordaza. Abrió la puerta del cuarto nuevamente —¡¡vamos apúrate!!—dijo guiándome por la casa hasta que me empujo y caí sin poder detenerlo, no me queje en ningún momento

—Espera un momento cariño que tu sobrina no coopera en nada—dijo James a alguien—muy bien pequeña Bella, tu tía esta al teléfono y queremos que le hables para que sepa que no le mentimos—dijo James, no conteste, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que sentí como me golpeaban—**¡¡te dije maldita perra que hables!! **—grito James, jalando de mis cabellos y sin poder evitarlo un gemido de dolor salió de mi boca.

— **¡¡ ¿Qué le haces maldito?!!**—Escuche a tía Victoria gritando por la bocina— **¡¡no le hagas nada!!**—termino.

—**¡¡Mas te vale que te tranquilices maldita zorra!!**—grito James a mi tía, después James respiro profundamente calmándose—lo siento, pero tu sobrina me altera—contesto James con un volumen de voz moderado—como ya escuchaste tu sobrina está conmigo, ahora más les vale a tu familia y a ti no llamar a la policía que los voy a tener vigilados. Al rato les voy a enviar unas fotos de tu querida sobrina y su amiga; mas les vale hacer lo que les digo porque si no mato a las dos—le advirtió—lo que si no puedo asegurar es que no nos divertiremos con ellas—termino.

—**¡¡¡Maldito, no te atrevas a hacerles nada!!!!**—se escucho el grito de tía Victoria.

—Mejor moderamos ese tono de voz—contesto James con voz fría—pronto volveremos a hablar—termino colgando.

Escuche como cerraba el teléfono y se acercaba a mi—creo que necesitaremos tomar unas fotos, aunque antes quiero divertirme un poco—comento, me encogí y cuando sentí sus manos me aleje—no pequeña es hora de divertirme—termino.

—James—lo llamo Raúl mientras acariciaba mis senos.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto molesto.

— ¿Puedo divertirme con la otra chica?—pregunto.

—Claro que puedes, pero todavía no la mancilles. Has que te de placer solamente—contesto.

—Pero…—empezó a replicar pero James lo corto.

—Pero nada, entre más esperes más dulce será al final—contesto.

Raúl rio—tienes razón granuja—termino alejándose y entrando por una puerta que imaginaba era en el cuarto en donde estaba Maya; empecé a sentir un miedo terrible, sentí como James me levantaba, traté de removerme pero afianzo su agarre y me llevo a otro cuarto.

— **¡Suéltame!**—grite, me dejo en la una cama bruscamente, aflojo un poco las cuerdas que me mantenían amarrada.

Sentí otra bofetada—será mejor que te calles—amenazo James, empezó a tocarme—sabes eres muy bonita—dijo metiendo su mano bajo mi blusa, me retorcí tratando de alejarlo pero el siguió acariciando mi cuerpo; pero antes de que siguiera se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres Raúl?—pregunto James muy molesto y alejándose de mí, lo cual agradecí

—Alguien esta allá afuera llamando—contesto desde el otro el lado de la puerta.

James no contesto y salió de la habitación dejándome sola, me moví por la cama y encontré un palo, lo guarde en mi bolsa trasera del pantalón, regrese a mi antigua postura dejando que James me encontrara así.

—Qué pena que todavía no podre divertirme aun—comento tomándome en brazos. Yo no lo lamente es mas estaba contenta—tenemos que sacarles las fotos—termino dejándome sentada en una silla junto a Maya, me quitaron la venda, observe que era una casa muy vieja.

—Muy bien niñas, vean a la cámara—dijo Raúl.

Cuando menos no lo esperábamos nos sacaron varias fotos—creo que con eso bastara, ahora mis pequeñas es hora de tomar una pequeña siesta—comento James, mientras me cargaba y me llevaba a una habitación seguido de Raúl que traía a Maya.

—Vamos a salir y como sabemos que no se comportaran necesitamos que se duerman—nos informo Raúl.

Nos miramos las dos asustadas, James y Raúl se voltearon y en ese momento aproveche para marcar al celular de Edward, cuando se voltearon de nuevo cada uno traía una jeringa.

—No—dije.

—No te va a doler pequeña—dijo James acercándose y tomando mí brazo.

— ¡**No, suéltame!, ¡no quiero!**—grite removiéndome pero James me tomo firmemente, sentí un pequeño piquete y después todo se volvió oscuro.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

..(\_/)

..( ' ' )

C(") (")

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**n_n**

**yolabertay**

**Pam Malfoy Black**

**deandramari**

**ZaryAliceVulturiSalvatore**

**bellaliz**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**huguette**

**Bella Potter Cullen xD**

**Peque Cullen**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Jeni Lisett**

**deandramari**

**bellaliz**

**Bella Potter Cullen xD**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Au revoir

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	25. Chapter 25 PESADILLA II

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: ****Los**** personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ALGUNAS ESCENAS FUERTES REFERENTES A SEXO, SI NO TE GUSTA LEER ESO, EVITA LEERLAS. GRACIAS POR TU COMPRENSIÓN **

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (ª): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

_**Frases en negritas, subrayadas y en cursiva**_: en español

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

— ¡**No, suéltame!, ¡no quiero!**—grite removiéndome pero James me tomo firmemente, sentí un pequeño piquete y después todo se volvió oscuro.

CAPITULO 24: PESADILLA II

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

EDWARD POV

En casa de Reneé, nos enteramos que Charlie era el padre biológico de Bella. Todos estábamos en shock pero en ese momento lo más importante eran Bella y Maya. Después de la llamada, Reneé tranquilizo a Victoria y nos quedamos esperando hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar, cuando escuche el tono y sabía que era Bella.

—Es Bella—dije en voz alta y todos se quedaron callados, mientras contestaba y dejando en altavoz para que todos escucharan.

—No—se escucho la voz de Bella.

—No te va a doler pequeña—decía James.

— ¡**No, suéltame!, ¡no quiero!**—se escucho el grito de Bella, mientras todos cerrábamos nuestros puños sin poder hacer nada, se escuchaba el forcejeo pero poco a poco se dejo de escuchar.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?—pregunto Maya asustada.

—Solamente está dormida—contesto el compinche de James.

— ¿Por qué?—volvió a preguntar.

—Porque necesitamos que estén calladitas—contesto James y se escucho un forcejeo, pero después nada

—Muy bien es tiempo de salir, ellas no despertaran hasta mas tarde—dijo James.

—Muy bien, vamos a mandar las fotos ¿cierto?—pregunto.

—Claro que si Raúl, pero necesitamos vigilarlos; así que nos separaremos, solo dame bien las indicaciones para llegar a la casa casa, porque no me las he aprendido—dijo James.

— ¿Cómo es posible?—pregunto.

—Me es confuso, solo dime cual camino tomar en la bifurcación, creo que es el de la derecha ¿?—pregunto.

—No es a la izquierda—contesto el otro.

—Ok, vámonos que tenemos que mandar unas fotos—termino riéndose, escuchamos como cerraban la puerta.

—Sera mejor que cuelgues—dijo Charlie.

Asentí y colgué, todos nos miramos sorprendidos—así que están cerca—rompió el silencio el oficial Shepard.

—Me retiro, señores—termino diciendo el oficial.

—Pero si vuelven a llamar—pregunto Charlie.

—No se preocupen, yo me iré pero otro agente vendrá, se hará pasar como una de las muchachas del servicio para que no se den cuenta—contesto—mientras tengo que empezar una búsqueda en los alrededores—termino, todos asentimos y dejamos que se fueran.

Pasaron unos minutos que me parecieron horas hasta que la puerta sonó, Charlie se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, todos permanecimos callados pero cuando regreso no venia solo. Phil lo acompañaba; nos miro sorprendidos y observo nuestras caras, se detuvo en medio de la sala tratando de entender porque estábamos tan angustiados, dejo su maleta a su lado y finalmente se decidió a hablar inhalando sonoramente.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto al vernos a todos con una cara de angustia.

—James secuestro a Bella y a Maya—conteste.

Phil nos miro sin entender—Pero es imposible, James esta muerto—aseguro.

—Pues nos engaño, está vivo y ha secuestrado a Bella—contesto Victoria al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando dijo esto Phil miro a Reneé quien se lo confirmo, cerro los puños y se noto que estaba muy preocupado aunque pude notar que tenía un destello de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, lo deje pasar, pero antes de que alguien me dijera algo mas se escucho como tocaban la puerta; en esta ocasión fue Alice quien regreso corriendo con un sobre.

—Va dirigido a Victoria—susurro, la aludida se levanto rápidamente y le arrebato el sobre a Alice de inmediato nos levantamos y la rodeamos. Observamos como abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas y ante nosotros vimos fotos de Bella y Maya sentadas y amarradas. Desvié la mirada no podía ver a mi ángel en ese estado. Me sentía tan impotente debí haber hecho caso al presentimiento de Bella pero nunca imagine que esto pasaría.

Mi mirada choco contra la de Marco quien tenía una mirada agonizante, después desvió la mirada hacia las fotos y lo que más me sorprendió es que no miraba las fotos de Bella si no las de Maya, empecé a pensar y me di cuenta que Marco a quien en verdad amaba era a Maya. Sonreí ante ese pequeño descubrimiento; deje de lado esos pensamientos ya que Bella estaba con una persona capaz de hacer lo que sea.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

MARCO POV

Desde que supe que Bella y Maya fueron secuestradas, mis pensamientos solamente estaban dirigidos a Maya; por muy extraño que parezca me aterraba que le pasara algo, la conocía desde pequeños y la quería mucho.

Era extraño pero me encontraba más preocupado por Maya que por Bella. Era confuso pero deje de lado eso y trate de no sentir este miedo espantoso ante la idea de que le hicieran daño a Maya.

Cuando llegaron las fotos de las chicas no pude apartar la vista de las fotos de Maya, era muy frustrante verla en ese estado. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, mis sentimientos por Bella eran un simple capricho. Ahora entendía las palabras de Alice.

Aunque mi pequeño descubrimiento no quitaba el hecho de sentirme impotente por no poder hacer nada.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

JAMES POV

Estaba observando a mi adorada Victoria, en verdad se veía hermosa pero por culpa de la tonta de Bella, ella se había alejado; todo por comentarios que Bella le había dicho a Victoria de mí, yo la amo por eso estoy haciendo esto, para que por fin estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sabía que al principio me rechazaría y no entendería el gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo pero con explicarle todo a su tiempo me entendería y regresaría a mí.

A pesar de que mi plan era perfecto sentía como si algo no estuviera bien, sabía que Raúl me había ayudado pero algo no me cuadraba. Sentía como si me fuera a traicionar en cualquier momento, deje de mirar a Victoria y decidí ir directamente a la casa. Todavía no me fiaba de Raúl. Camine aprisa mientras recordaba las instrucciones que me había dado, cuando debía de estar llegando me di cuenta que el muy cabron me había dado las instrucciones mal, maldecí y regrese sobre mis pasos. Corrí hasta la casa en donde se escuchaban los gritos de la idiota de Bella, cuando trate de entrar me encontré con la puerta cerrada.

—El muy cabron—murmure pateando la puerta y abriéndola, el hijo de su puta madre no me había escuchado y agradecí a eso. Abrí la puerta y quedando ante mí como el estúpido de Raúl tenía los pantalones abajo mientras obligaba a la amiga de Bella a tener sexo oral. Mientras toqueteaba a Bella quien se removía continuamente. Me empecé a enojar y saque la pistola que traía.

— ¿Con que para esto me diste mal las indicaciones?—dije seriamente mientras el se volteaba y me miraba sorprendido.

—No es lo que piensas James—tartamudeo tratando de subirse los pantalones.

—Vete al diablo estúpido—grite y con eso le di dos balazos en el pecho mientras las niñas gritaban.

Devolví a las chicas a la cama, les acomode la ropa y me cerciore que estuvieran bien atadas y después las dormí para que no se les ocurriera hacer nada estúpido e hicieran que mi plan se viniera abajo. Salí con el cuerpo sin vida de Raúl y con una pala en mi hombro, lo arrastre hasta que me interne en el bosque lo suficiente, deje el cuerpo y empecé a cavar. Cabe y cabe hasta que el hoyo era lo suficientemente hondo. Metí el cuerpo sin vida sin ningún miramiento y empecé a regresar la tierra a su lugar, después regrese sobre mis pasos y me di cuenta que el efecto del calmante estaba pasándose y antes de que se despertaran administre mas. Salí de la casa sin preocuparme de que despertaran; regrese a mi puesto desde donde podía ver a Victoria quien estaba llorando, no me gustaba que estuviera de esa manera pero era necesario para que estuviéramos juntos.

Observe como todos se quedaban dormidos entonces fue mi oportunidad para entrar a la casa, me acerque a Victoria pero antes de poder tocarla sentí como se movía alguien, me puse alerta; dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre mí, pero hábilmente los esquive; escape de la casa pero antes de que me fuera escuche como todos dentro de la casa gritaban.

—**¡¡¡MAYA!!!** —

Cuando los escuche voltee y la vi mirándome con miedo, maldecí en voz alta y salí corriendo. Esas estúpidas se habían escapado pero Bella no venía con Maya así que se encontraba en la casa o en los alrededores.

Entre por la puerta que estaba entreabierta la busque y no la encontré, salí y busque alguna señal que hubieran dejado, entonces lo encontré había huellas cerca de la casa, me deje guiar por las huellas y entonces desde lejos encontré la mejor imagen de todas. Tirada con el pie atorado en un tronco viejo estaba Bella esperándome, sin querer rompí una rama y ella se alerto.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—pregunto asustada.

Me acerque y entonces me vio—No te acerques—dijo tratando se sacar su pie para poder escapar.

—Pobre de la pequeña Bella, no puede escapar—dije burlonamente y acercándome como si acechara a mí presa.

Bella se empezó a mover más tratando de zafar su pie pero no pudo— ¿sabes?—le pregunte—una vez echaste a perder mis planes pero ahora no lo permitiré—dije sintiendo que me enojaba—ahora si podre terminar con esto—termine tomándola de los cabellos y jalándola, ella emitió un grito de dolor—mira tonta deja de gritar nadie te va a oír—susurre, mientras rasgaba sus pantalones—por tu culpa Victoria se alejo de mi—murmure con rencor y odio.

—Yo no hice eso—contesto apretando los dientes.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?—conteste conteniendo mi ira pero no se libro de una cachetada que la termino tirando—tu le metiste esas ideas a Victoria, si tu no le hubieras dicho nada a ella, nunca hubiera terminado conmigo—termine.

—Pero tu la engañaste, no fui yo—me contesto, le di otra cachetada—tu la alejaste cuando la engañaste—agrego.

Eso me enfureció y le di una patada y al impacto sonó algo, pero no me importo. Iba a seguir pegándole pero escuche como se acercaban unas personas, sin pensarlo dos veces tome a la mocosa entre mis brazos y saque la pistola apuntándola, trato de moverse pero la apreté y ella emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, en menos de cinco minutos desde el otro extremo se divisaron varias figuras, eran policías y atrás de estos venía los amigos y al familia de Isabella, estos se detuvieron cuando nos vieron.

—**¡¡¡Bella!!!** —gritaron.

—Baje el arma James—dijo un oficial mientras yo apretaba mi agarre e Isabella gritaba.

Maldecí por lo bajo y empecé a alejarme—será mejor que no se acerquen, si no la mato—advertí.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

..(\_/) HUY ESTO CADA VEZ ESTA MEJOR AUNQUE ES UN CAPI UN POCO

..( ' ' ) CRUEL, HASTA MI BETA NO ME LO DIJO; PERO BUENO. SOLO LES

C(") (") ASEGURO QUE NO LAS VAN A VIOLAR NI NADA POR EL ESTILO Y EL PRÓXIMO CAPI SERA UN POCO MAS CRUEL ¬¬'(¿SE PUEDE AUN MAS? SE PREGUNTARAN; LES SERÉ SINCERAS SI SE PUEDE)

¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**a****ridnere: arigato gosaimas.**

**AtRaM Potter**

**Fabi Orta D Cullen****: ¡¡****BIENVENIDA!!, GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**yolabertay**

**sailor ****Jupiter: ¡****BIENVENIDA!, si mi mente no me falla eres nueva y si no pues de todos modos lo reitero =P**

**bellaliz**

**huguette**

**Peque Cullen**

**IsabellionaxCullen**

**deandramari**

**Mimabells**

**Bella Potter Cullen xD**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**SasuLittleCullen**

**Zelay**

**Leila-Cullen-Pattinson**

**leila: ****¡¡BIENVENIDA!!**

**Pamela0803****: ¡¡BIENVENIDA!!**

**LucyCullen14ily: ****¡¡BIENVENIDA!!**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**IsabellionaxCullen**

**Mimabells**

**Leila-Cullen-Pattinson**

**ZATTY**

**LucyCullen14ily**

**ruby90**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	26. Chapter 26 PESADILLA III

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: ****Los**** personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ALGUNAS ESCENAS FUERTES REFERENTES A SEXO (UN POCO MAS QUE EL ANTERIOR), SI NO TE GUSTA LEER ESO, EVITA LEERLAS. GRACIAS POR TU COMPRENSIÓN **

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (ª): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

_**Frases en negritas, subrayadas y en cursiva**_: en español

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Maldecí por lo bajo y empecé a alejarme—será mejor que no se acerquen, si no la mato—advertí.

CAPITULO 25: PESADILLA III

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Comencé a sentir mucho dolor en mis muñecas, intente soltarme pero entonces escuche pasos; alguien se acercaba.

—Ya estas despierta—dijo una voz.

— **¡Aléjese!**—grito Maya asustada.

—Esa no es la forma en que quiero que me trates, quiero terminar lo que empezamos mi querida Maya—dijo Raúl.

Sentí como se aproximaba Maya—**¡no me toque!**—grito.

Escuche como le daba una cachetada—mira zorra, será mejor que cooperes y puede que hasta te guste, pero si te resistes seré más rudo—se quedo callado un momento—aunque eso a mi no me importaría, lo disfrutaría mas—murmuro riendo—mira pequeña no hay nadie que te ayude ni te salve porque me he encargado de que James se pierda; me he tomado muchas molestias para que despertaran pero ¿sabes? he cambiado el contenido del somnífero; agregue agua y una dosis mínima del fármaco—termino explicando—no creo que tarde mucho en despertar tu amiguita y entonces si me darán placer al por mayor—dijo lascivamente, me estremecí ante eso , de lo cual se percato.

—Parece que Isabella ya despertó—comento tomándome en brazos—será mejor que dejes de fingir—susurro en mi oído con voz amenazante, decidí que no me podía arriesgar y abrí los ojos—muy bien buena niña—comento viéndome lujuriosamente—ahora si podemos empezar con la función—termino dirigiéndose a Maya a quien beso, pero ella lo mordió y se separo por el dolor—con que esas tenemos gatita—susurro con voz peligrosa y le dio una cachetada, mientras subía su playera y empezaba a toquetearla, chupar y lamer sus senos dejándole marcas. Después de unos cinco minutos en los que Maya se removía y Raúl la seguía torturando y golpeando para que se quedara quieta, por fin se separo dejando a la vista su excitación; se bajo los pantalones e hizo que Maya se hincara mientras que a mí me ponía en el lugar donde había estado Maya y me empezaba a tocar, después coloco a Maya a mi lado,. Se bajo el bóxer y obligo a esta a tener sexo oral mientras me toqueteaba, yo me removía y entonces escuche un estruendo; pero Raúl no se percato hasta que se abrió la puerta del cuarto repentinamente.

Vi a James de pie observando la escena incrédulo, pero después se enojo sacando una pistola.

— ¿Con que para eso me diste mal las indicaciones?—dijo seriamente mientras Raúl se volteaba y lo miraba sorprendido.

—No es lo que piensas James—tartamudeo tratando de subirse los pantalones.

—Vete al diablo estúpido—grito furioso subiendo la pistola y disparándole dos veces, Maya y yo gritamos al escuchar el estruendo.

James nos acomodo en las camas y nos acomodo las ropas, después se cercioro que estuviéramos bien amarradas y finalmente nos inyecto el somnífero, antes de caer en la inconsciencia recordé las palabras de Raúl y sonreí dejándome llevar por la oscuridad.

Empecé a despertarme y abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que el cuerpo sin vida de Raúl ya no estaba, lo único que había era un charco de sangre en donde había estado y marcas de como lo habían arrastrado. Entonces recordé la pequeña navaja y la saque empezando a cortar las cuerdas de mis manos, cuando por fin lo logre Maya empezó a despertar.

—Bella—susurro.

—No te preocupes Maya, vamos a salir de esta—dije tranquilizándola—mira—termine sonriéndole y enseñándole mis manos libres.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto sorprendida.

Le enseñe la navaja, mientras empezaba a desamarrar las cuerdas de mis pies; cuando lo logre me levante y libere a Maya. Sentía mis pies y manos entumecidas pero eso no importaba en ese momento, necesitábamos salir de ahí antes de que regresara James.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos—susurre, Maya asintió.

Salimos de la casa corriendo y nos encontramos con bosque, se me hizo familiar y entonces vi la casa (ç1) —esta casa la conozco—susurre.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto Maya sin entender.

—Esta casa la conozco—afirme, recordando una caminata que había hecho con Zeth y que gracias a eso la habíamos encontrado.

—Entonces sabes ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto esperanzada Maya.

Asentí—estamos cerca de mi casa—murmure, tome la mano de Maya y la jale hacia un extremo del bosque, que ya conocía—vamos por acá—ella me siguió y empezamos a hacer el recorrido, recordé que cuando la encontramos se me hizo muy cerca pero ahora se me hacia eterno y en ese momento mi mal equilibrio tuvo que aparecer, para no caer puse mi pie derecho que se engancho en el tronco seco y cuando quise salir no pude.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?—pregunto maya quien regreso en sus pasos.

—Estoy atorada—dije.

—Deja te ayudo—dijo tomándome de los brazos y jalándome pero no pudo sacarme.

—Sera mejor que sigas Maya, ve por ayuda—sugerí.

—No Bella, y ¿si te encuentra James?—pregunto.

—Sera mejor que vayas por ayuda, si James nos encuentra a las dos nos va a ir peor y no tendremos ayuda—dije duramente.

Maya lo pensó y finalmente asintió—esta bien Bella tu ganas, iré por ayuda—aseguro, sonreí—no tardo—termino empezando a caminar aprisa.

Me acomode para poder esperarla, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa por los animales que me podían encontrar aparte de James.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Dejar a Bella fue lo más difícil, pero ella tenía razón. Entre mas rápido encontráramos ayuda sería mas fácil salir de esta pesadilla; camine rápidamente entre los árboles, hasta que divise un campo, corrí hasta ahí y ante mi estaba la casa de Bella desde la parte trasera. Sin pensarlo entre por la puerta, llegue hasta la sala encontrándome un gran revuelo, entonces todos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

—**¡MAYA!** —gritaron, pero yo estaba observando a la figura que estaba escapando quien se volteo a verme y me miro sorprendido mientras yo lo miraba con miedo, empecé a temblar y observe como James se alejaba mientras la policía trataba de alcanzarlo.

La voz no salía de mi y todos me rodearon tratando de que dijera algo pero el miedo era mayor hasta que recordé a Bella y entonces todos mis sentidos volvieron.

—Bella—susurre.

— ¿Qué pasa con Bella?—pregunto Victoria histérica.

— ¿Dónde esta?—pregunto Reneé.

—Esta en peligro—susurre y empecé a temblar.

—Cariño dinos—dijo mi madre, la mire y entonces como tantas veces me infundo valor para poder decir mas de una frase.

—Bella esta en el bosque y cuando James encuentre la casa vacía la va a buscar—dije histérica.

—Llévanos hasta ella—dijo un señor con uniforme, asentí y empecé a caminar pero mis piernas cedieron ante mi peso, pero antes de que cayera alguien me tomo en brazos. Levante el rostro y me encontré con Marco quien me miraba con una sonrisa pero también con una poco de enojo al verme, no entendía porque y no le di importancia en ese momento.

—Sera mejor que te lleve cargando y tú nos digas por donde—susurro, asentí y empezamos la caminata, los oficiales solo querían que fuéramos Marco y yo porque era muy peligroso pero nadie cedía hasta que decidieron que iría Carlisle, Reneé, Charlie, Edward, Phil y nosotros. Caminamos lo mas aprisa que podíamos pero en eso escuchamos un grito de Bella, apresuramos el paso hasta que llegamos en donde deje a Bella y ante nosotros estaba James quien sostenía a Bella apuntándola con la pistola

—**¡Bella!** —gritamos.

—Baje el arma James—dijo el oficial mientras James apretaba su agarre y Bella gritaba.

Todos nos tensamos pero no podíamos hacer nada porque si no James dispararía. Dijo algo y empezó a alejarse—será mejor que no se acerquen, si no la mato—advirtió. Pero entonces cuando intento dar otro paso el pie atorado de Bella no se lo permitió.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Espere por un tiempo, sentía como el viento movía las hojas de los arboles y eso me ponía nerviosa, pero entonces escuche como una rama se rompía. Eso solo significaba que había un animal rondando, que Maya regresaba con ayuda o que James me había encontrado.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—pregunte asustada.

Empezó a acercarse ese algo o alguien y entonces lo vi, era James—No te acerques—dije tratando de sacar mi pie para poder escapar.

—Pobre de la pequeña Bella, no puede escapar—dijo burlonamente y acercándose como si yo fuera su presa.

Desesperada empecé a moverme mas tratando de zafar mi pie pero no pude— ¿sabes?—me pregunto—una vez echaste a perder mis planes pero ahora no lo permitiré—dijo y percatándome de que se estaba empezando a enojar—ahora si podre terminar con esto—termino tomándome de los cabellos y jalándome, no pude reprimir un grito de dolor—deja de gritar o te hare pagar por ello—susurro, mientras rasgaba mis pantalones de la parte baja—por tu culpa Victoria se alejo de mi—murmuro con rencor y odio.

—Yo no hice eso—conteste apretando los dientes.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a replicarme?—contesto dándome una cachetada y tirándome—tu le metiste esas ideas a Victoria, si tu no lo hubieras dicho nada ella nunca hubiera terminado conmigo—termino.

—Pero tu la engañaste, no fui yo—conteste y por eso me gane otra cachetada—tu la alejaste cuando la engañaste—agregue.

Eso le enfureció más y me dio una patada, sentí como se rompía una de mis costillas, sabía que no se quedaría satisfecho y me daría más; pero entonces se detuvo, trate de saber porque y entonces lo entendí se acercaba alguien, me tomo en brazos sacando su pistola y apuntándome, trate de moverme pero el apretó su agarre, deje que saliera un pequeño gemido de dolor, en menos de cinco minutos desde el otro extremo se divisaron varias figuras, eran policías y atrás de estos venían mis amigos y familia, estos se detuvieron cuando nos vieron.

—**¡Bella!** —gritaron.

—Baje el arma James—dijo un oficial mientras el volvía a apretar su agarre y entonces deje escapar un grito de dolor.

Maldijo y empezó a alejarse conmigo entre sus brazos—será mejor que no se acerquen, si no la mato—advirtió. Intento retroceder pero mi pie atorado se lo impidió, dejando a James acorralado.

Empecé a sentir nauseas por el dolor que había sentido y empecé a hacerme para adelante y entonces sin previo aviso vomite y James se distrajo dejándome caer.

—**¡Estúpida!**—grito apuntándome con la pistola y disparando, mi familia y amigos gritaron pero a mi no me importo porque en ese momento me dio otra arcada y en ese momento sentí como una mano tocaba mi pie logrando que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenia y cayéndome pero sentí un gran dolor en mi hombro. Escuche como forcejeaban con James hasta que se escucho otro disparo, pero yo seguí con mis arcadas, sentí como alguien me pasaba el brazo por la cintura y hacia pequeños círculos en mi espalda hasta que termine de vomitar, levante mi mirada encontrándome a todos con lagrimas en los ojos y con gran preocupación, y preguntándome cosas que no entendía. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más sentí como mis parpados se cerraban y mi cuerpo caía pero nunca toco el piso, lo último que sentí fueron unos fuertes brazos y un beso en mi frente, entonces pude escuchar claramente a mi familia llamándome y yo intente contestarles para que no estuvieran preocupados pero no pude

—**¡Bella!**—gritaba pero no pude mantenerme consciente y me deje llevar por la oscuridad sin sentir nada mas

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

Todo fue tan confuso, estábamos durmiendo pero entonces se escucho un escándalo enorme y nos despertamos para ver como los oficiales trataban de atrapar a James, pero este se escapo. Pero antes de eso nos dimos cuenta que Maya estaba ahí.

—**¡MAYA!** —gritamos al unisonó, pero ella tenía los ojos puestos en James quien se detuvo al escucharnos gritar y se volteo a vernos topándose con la mirada de Maya quien estaba muerta del miedo y empezó a temblar, en ese momento quise abrazarla pero entonces todos los policías salieron detrás de James quien se fue sin que lo pudieran alcanzar.

Empezamos a hablarle pero ella no reaccionaba.

—Maya, míranos—intervino Carlisle tomándola por los hombros, pero ni eso funciono, hasta que ella misma salió de su estupor.

—Bella—susurro, todos la vimos expectantes. Aunque estaba preocupado por Bella también estaba aliviado de que Maya estuviera bien.

— ¿Qué pasa con Bella?—pregunto Victoria histérica.

— ¿Dónde está?—siguió Reneé preguntando.

—Está en peligro—susurro empezando a temblar.

—Cariño dinos—dijo la mamá de Maya, llamando su atención y entonces sucedió lo que siempre pasaba cuando se miraban, era como si Maya tomara fuerza de su madre para poder hacer algo. Eso me fascinaba e intrigaba a la vez.

—Bella esta en el bosque y cuando James encuentre la casa vacía la va a buscar—dijo un poco histérica.

—Llévanos hasta ella—intervino el oficial Shepard, quien se había mantenido en silencio mientras trataban que dijera algo mi Maya, asintió, empezó a caminar pero sus piernas cedieron ante su peso, actué en forma instintiva y antes de que cayera la tome en brazos dándome cuenta que tenia moratones y que la mejilla estaba muy roja lo que indicaba que le habían pegado. Levanto su rostro y yo le sonreí pero en el fondo estaba iracundo por lo que había tenido que sufrir mi hermosa niña.

—Sera mejor que te lleve cargando y tú nos digas por donde—susurre, ella asintió, la acomode y empecé a caminar, pero hubo un revuelo porque los oficiales solo querían que fuéramos Maya y yo porque era muy peligroso pero nadie cedía hasta que decidieron que iría Carlisle, Reneé, Charlie, Edward, Phil y nosotros. Caminamos lo más aprisa que podíamos, en cierto momento escuchamos un grito de Bella, apresuramos el paso hasta que llegamos donde Maya había dejado a Bella y ante nosotros estaba James quien sostenía a Bella apuntándola con la pistola

—**¡Bella!** —gritamos.

—Baje el arma James—dijo el oficial Shepard mientras James apretaba su agarre y Bella gritaba.

Todos nos tensamos pero no podíamos hacer nada porque si no James dispararía. Dijo algo y empezó a alejarse—será mejor que no se acerquen, si no la mato—advirtió. Pero entonces cuando intento dar otro paso el pie atorado de Bella no se permitió.

Todos contuvimos la respiración ante aquello, pero nunca nos esperamos lo que paso, Bella empezó a moverse y a tener arcadas hasta que empezó a vomitar logrando que James la soltara.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

En un momento estaba dormido y al siguiente estaba viendo como James se escapaba de los policías, pero lo más sorprendente fue ver a Maya quien estaba a nuestro lado. Por un momento pensé que Bella también estaba ahí y empecé a buscarla con la mirada pero no encontré nada así que con los demás grite.

—**¡MAYA!** — pero ella tenía los ojos puestos en James quien se detuvo al escucharnos gritar y se volteo a vernos topándose con la mirada de Maya quien estaba muerta del miedo y empezó a temblar, en ese momento quise abrazarla pero entonces todos los policías salieron detrás de James quien se fue sin que lo pudieran alcanzar.

Empezamos a hablarle pero ella no reaccionaba.

—Maya, míranos—intervino Carlisle tomándola por los hombros, pero ella no reacciono, poco a poco pude ver como maya salía de su ensoñación.

—Bella—susurro, todos la vimos expectantes. Sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, estabas ansioso por ver a mi Bella; seguía con la esperanza que no le había pasado nada malo.

— ¿Qué pasa con Bella?—pregunto Victoria histérica.

— ¿Dónde está?—prosiguió con el interrogatorio Reneé.

—Está en peligro—susurro empezando a temblar.

—Cariño dinos—dijo la mamá de Maya, entonces paso algo extraño pero que no le tome importancia

—Bella esta en el bosque y cuando James encuentre la casa vacía la va a buscar—en un tono de voz histérico.

—Llévanos hasta ella—intervino el oficial Shepard, quien se había mantenido en silencio mientras tratábamos que dijera algo, asintió, empezó a caminar pero sus piernas cedieron ante su peso, vimos como Marco se adelanto para que no cayera y la cargo entre sus brazos, en ese momento en mi subconsciente sabia que ya no tenía un rival y que en cambio ahora tendría un amigo. Deje esos pensamientos de lado.

—Sera mejor que te lleve cargando y tú nos digas por donde—susurro Marco, ella asintió, la acomodo entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar, tuvimos que discutir con los oficiales ya que solo querían que fueran Maya y Marco porque era muy peligroso pero nadie cedía hasta que decidieron que iría Carlisle, Reneé, Charlie, Phil, Marco, Maya y yo. Caminamos lo más aprisa que podíamos con las indicaciones de Maya, hasta que en un momento escuchamos un grito de Bella, sentí un gran miedo por lo que pudiera estar pasándole. Apresuramos el paso hasta que llegamos donde Maya había dejado a Bella y ante nosotros estaba James quien sostenía a Bella apuntándola con una pistola

—**¡Bella!** —gritamos, estaba muy angustiado al ver como ella que era tan pura, tan inocente y alegre estuviera pasando por esto.

—Baje el arma James—dijo el oficial Shepard mientras James apretaba su agarre logrando que Bella soltara un grito de dolor, en ese momento me quise aventar hacia el pero mi padre me agarro impidiéndome que lo hiciera.

Me tense como todos los demás. Dijo algo y empezó a alejarse—será mejor que no se acerquen, si no la mato—advirtió. Pero entonces cuando intento dar otro paso el pie atorado de Bella no se permitió.

Observe el rostro de mi ángel y pude ver que empezaba a sentir nauseas, se empezó a mover en los brazos de James hasta que vomito logrando que James se distrajera y la soltara dejándola caer.

—**¡Estúpida!**—grito apuntándome con la pistola, grite con todos los demás ante la escena que se estaba suscitando, Bella estaba vomitando así que creo no se dio por enterada, en un micro segundo empecé a correr junto a mi ángel y entonces disparo, lo único que logre tocar fue la pierna de Bella logrando que se moviera pero no sabía si había sido lo suficiente como para que no le diera. Ante mi acto los policías aprovecharon y empezaron a forcejear con James quien no se dejaba quitar la pistola, hasta que sonrió y se disparo dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, me acerque a Bella quien seguía vomitando, la tome por la cintura y empecé a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su espalda. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía sangre en el hombro, levanto su mirada mirando a todos quienes estaban con lagrimas en los ojos y la llamaban pero ella no contestaba, finalmente se volteo a verme y entonces a cámara lenta cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo empezó a caer pero, entonces impedí que cayera; la rodee con mis brazos y le di un beso en la frente conteniendo las lagrimas, la llame varias veces así como los demás pero ella no contesto.

—**¡Bella!**—gritaban.

—No mi vida, no me dejes—susurre apretándola contra mi pecho sin poder contener las lagrimas—eres mi vida, sin ti no podre seguir—susurraba hasta que sentí como los policías se movían a mi alrededor

—Hijo—me llamo mi padre, lo mire—déjame revisarla—dijo, yo con reticencia la deje

—Ya viene la ambulancia—informo el oficial Shepard, mi padre asintió mientras los demás llorábamos, observe a cada uno de los presente y observe como Phil abrazaba a Victoria, Charlie abrazaba a Reneé y Maya escondía su rostro en el pecho de Marco mientras este enterraba su rostro entre el cabello de ella. Cuando los mire sentí un gran dolor porque yo quería estar así con Bella quien estaba tendida sobre la tierra. Cuando llego la ambulancia la trasladaron lo más rápido posible, mi padre entro con ella y yo me tuve que quedar con los demás, mi hermana y demás amigos habían llegado. Yo estaba sentado con la cara enterrada en las manos hasta que sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

—Edward—susurro mi madre, voltee a verla mientras ella me extendía sus brazos. Sin poder evitarlo la abrace y llore de impotencia, por el miedo a perderla y la culpa de no haber podido protegerla.

—No quiero que le pase nada—susurre.

—No le va a pasar nada—me animo mi madre.

—No sé qué haría si me deja—termine diciendo mi miedo mas grande.

—No digas eso hijo, ella es fuerte y va a salir de esta—me animo, la mire y ella me sonrió dándome fuerza. Yo le devolví una pequeña sonrisa

Entonces mi padre salió, todos nos acercamos— ¿Cómo esta?—pregunto Reneé.

Mi padre nos miro a cada uno y tomo aire para hablar—bueno…—

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

ç1: como siempre está en mi perfil la imagen

..(\_/) UN NUEVO CAPITULO, QUE SIGUE CON EL SUFRIMIENTO DE BELLA

..( ' ' ) PERO LES ASEGURO QUE SERA LA ULTIMO QUE SUFRA; AUNQUE

C(") (") LES QUIERO PEDIR OPINIÓN SOBRE COMO MATAR A JAMES YA QUE AUNQUE NO LO MENCIONE SIGUE VIVO; ESPERO SUS OPINIONES.

SEME HA OLVIDADO DECIRLES PERO ESTOY PUBLICANDO MI OTRA HISTORIA "LA LUZ NUNCA SE EXTINGUE" EN POTTERFICS, EN MI PERFIL PONDRÉ EL LINK.

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere**

**yolabertay**

**Peque Cullen**

**deandramari**

**bellaliz**

**Mimabells**

**camela**

**Pamela0803**

**sailor ****Jupiter **

**Bella Potter Cullen xD**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**Zelay**

**LucyCullen14ily**

**: bienvenida!**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Castnar**

**Mimoko Brandon**

**marcecrepusculo**

**nai-zarautz**

**NinnaCullen**

**camela**

**Starmoon8ghostoflove23**

**Geila Potter-Weasley**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENCIÓN MÍA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVÍSEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	27. Chapter 27 ANGUSTIA

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: ****Los**** personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (ª): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

_**Frases en negritas, subrayadas y en cursiva**_: en español

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Mi padre nos miro a cada uno y tomo aire para hablar—bueno…—

CAPITULO 26: ANGUSTIA

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Charlie me abrazaba y no sabía que más hacer, estaba tan asustada por Bella. Además estaba el hecho de que Zeth también estaba preocupado pero no podía hacer nada, era muy pequeño como para ser sometido a ese tipo de estrés; así que Marce me había hecho el favor de llevárselo con su hermana para que se distrajera con sus sobrinos.

Empezó a sonar mi teléfono— ¿Bueno?—conteste sin saber quien era.

—Señora, soy Marce—escuche al otro lado de la línea.

—Marce ¿Qué paso?—pregunte

—No se espante Ser, llame para saber que noticias hay de la Srta. Bella—dijo preocupada.

—Bella esta en el hospital, no sé qué ha pasado con James pero ya lo detuvieron—termine.

— ¿En el hospital?—pregunto.

—Sí, estamos esperando noticias pero el doctor todavía no sale—conteste.

— ¿Bella esta en el hospital?—se escucho la voz de Zeth—déjame hablar con mamá—sollozo, eso me partió el corazón, sabia muy bien que mi hijo estaba preocupado por su hermana y no me gustaba que se enterara de todo. Escuche como Marce trataba de calmarlo.

—Marce pásale el teléfono a Zeth—dije tratando que mi tono de voz se escuchara normal.

Marce le paso el celular—mamá, ¿Dónde esta Bella?, quiero verla. ¿Verdad que esta bien?—empezó a preguntarme con su vocecita preocupada y a punto de llorar.

—Tranquilo hijo, no te diré nada si no te tranquilizas—dije, escuche como se sonaba la nariz.

—Mami dime—me suplico.

—Bella esta en el hospital pero se va a recuperar—dije esperando que mis palabras se hicieran realidad.

— ¿En serio?—me pregunto esperanzado.

—Claro que si, Bells es muy fuerte—conteste.

— ¿Puedo ir al hospital?—pregunto.

—No Zeth—conteste.

—Pero mamá, quiero verla y si al final ¿le pasa algo?—pregunto, en verdad a veces me sorprendía su madurez y el fácil entendimiento que tenía cuando algo importante pasaba—quiero estar cerca de ella—termino en un susurro.

—Esta bien hijo, puedes venir. Pero pásame a Marce para decirle—termine.

— ¡Gracias mama!—exclamo, regresándole el teléfono a Marce.

— ¿Señora?—pregunto Marce.

—Trae a Zeth al hospital—dije.

—Muy bien señora—contesto y nos despedimos. Me senté en una silla y observe a mí alrededor como todos estaban consolándose unos a otros. Phil se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Charlie es el papá de Bella?—me pregunto.

—Si—conteste.

— ¿Vino contigo?—pregunte.

—Si, esta en el hotel—me contesto.

—Tendremos que esperar a que Bella se recupere—comente.

—Lo sé—me contesto Phil—eso no quita que me sienta culpable por no haber estado con ustedes cuando todo esto comenzó—comento.

—No tienes porque—susurre—nosotros ya lo habíamos hablado y ya todo estaba arreglado. No tienes la culpa de nada; nunca imaginamos que James aun viviera—trate de calmarlo.

— ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Bella?—pregunto.

—Estoy segura que lo tomara con madurez, ella bien sabe que aunque tú y yo nos queremos nunca hemos sentido ese amor que todos desean; además la que se tendría que sentir mal soy yo por haberte robado todos estos años cuando pudiste estar con ella—conteste recargándome en su hombro.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, estos años contigo han sido grandiosos. Me diste la oportunidad ser el padre de Bella y tener a Zeth es lo mejor que me ha pasado; te debo de recordar que tu siempre fuiste sincera conmigo y yo acepte a pesar de saber que tu amor no se comparaba en nada al amor que sentiste y sigues sintiendo hacia Charlie—termino tocando mi mejilla— me parece que Charlie quiere hablar contigo—susurro mirándolo y levantándose para que Charlie se pudiera acercar.

Vi a Charlie quien se acerco a mí y se paraba enfrente de mi— ¿vas a sentarte?—pregunte.

— ¿Es tu esposo?—me pregunto señalando con la cabeza a Phil quien se había acercado a Victoria quien estaba platicando con los demás que acababan de llegar.

—Si—conteste.

—Se ve que es una gran persona—comento.

—Lo es—asegure—me acepto a pesar de tener a Bella a quien quiere como a una hija—conteste.

—Me alegro de que encontraras a alguien así y que fueras feliz todo este tiempo—dijo.

—Pero aun así nos vamos a separar—conteste.

— ¿Por qué?—me pregunto curioso.

—Porque él se reencontró con su primer amor, arreglaron malentendidos y yo no puedo seguir reteniéndolo, menos si no lo amo como él se merece—murmure.

—Eres una gran persona—comento tomando mi mano.

Lo mire y sonreí irónicamente y triste a la vez—no debí de permitido que se atara a mí, nunca lo ame como te amo a ti—termine derramando unas lagrimas.

Charlie me miro sorprendido y después me abrazo dejando besos en mi cabello—tranquila—susurraba.

—Tengo tanto miedo—susurre.

—Lo se, yo también lo tengo—termino diciendo. Escuche como Zeth entraba y se quedaba con Victoria, Phil y los demás quienes trataban de tranquilizarlo—creo que tu hijo llego—comento mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento observe a Edward quien estaba sentado mas allá, con una cara de angustia— ¿no crees que Edward es un buen chico para Bella?—pregunte a Charlie.

—Si creo que lo es—contesto.

En ese momento la angustia regreso a mí y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, Charlie al percatarse de esto me abrazo—tranquila todo saldrá bien, ella es fuerte—dijo tratando de animarme.

Entonces Carlisle salió, todos nos levantamos— ¿Cómo esta?—pregunte desesperada.

Carlisle nos miro a cada uno y tomo aire para hablar—bueno…—

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

Observe a Reneé platicando con Phil según había escuchado ese era su nombre, este me observo y después se alejo de ella—_esta es mi oportunidad_—pensé; me acerque quedándome parado frente a ella— ¿vas a sentarte?—me pregunto.

— ¿Es tu esposo?— pregunte señalando con la cabeza a Phil quien se había acercado a Victoria que estaba platicando con los demás que acababan de llegar.

—Si—contesto.

—Se ve que es una gran persona—comente.

—Lo es—aseguro—me acepto a pesar de tener a Bella a quien quiere como a una hija—termino.

—Me alegro de que encontraras a alguien así y que fueras feliz todo este tiempo—dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero aun así nos vamos a separar—comento.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte curioso.

—Porque él se reencontró con su primer amor, arreglaron malentendidos y yo no puedo seguir reteniéndolo, menos si no lo amo como él se merece—murmuro.

—Eres una gran persona—asegure sorprendido ante la revelación—_tengo una nueva oportunidad_—pensé.

Me miro y sonrió irónicamente y triste a la vez—no debí de permitido que se atara a mí, nunca lo ame como te amo a ti—termino derramando unas lagrimas, quise quitar esas lagrimas pero me contuve ya que no quería que reaccionara mal ante mi intención.

Lo pensé por unos segundos y la abrace dejando besos en su cabello—tranquila—susurre tratando de reconfortarla.

—Tengo tanto miedo—susurro.

—Lo sé, yo también lo tengo—dije. Escuche como alguien corría, voltee y ahí vi a un niño entrando y quedándose con Victoria y los demás quienes trataban de tranquilizarlo, observe al niño y me di cuenta que se parecía mucho al Reneé—creo que tu hijo llego—comente mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su mirada se dirigió a Edward quien estaba muy alejado con una cara de angustia— ¿no crees que Edward es un buen chico para Bella?—me pregunto.

—Si creo que lo es—conteste.

En ese momento la angustia regreso a Reneé porque las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, la abrace fuertemente—tranquila todo saldrá bien, ella es fuerte—dije tratando de animarla.

Entonces Carlisle salió, todos nos acercamos— ¿Cómo esta?—pregunto Reneé desesperada.

Carlisle nos miro a cada uno y tomo aire para hablar—bueno…—

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

No lo podía creer, desde que me entere que Bella era mi hermana no pude más que preocuparme más si eso era posible, ya que desde que empezamos a conocer a Bella yo ya la quería como a una hermanita. Esa espera en la casa fue eterna, no podía entender porque no nos dejaron a todos ir. Estaba ansioso hasta que el teléfono sonó y antes que todos conteste el teléfono.

— ¿Bueno?—conteste nervioso.

—Emmett—dijo la voz de Marco.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunte ansioso.

—Encontramos a Bella pero James ya la había encontrado—comento—estamos en el hospital, Bella recibió un balazo—termino.

— **¡Un balazo!**—grite, mientras algunos contenían la respiración y Alice y Rose empezaba a sollozar, le hice señas a Rose para que se acercara, la pegue a mi con el único brazo que tenia libre.

—Tranquilo Emmett, la trajeron lo mas rápido posible—contesto tratando de calmarme, pero como pedía eso, era imposible.

—No me pidas que me tranquilice, vamos para allá—termine colgando y dándole un beso a Rose.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Jasper quien estaba abrazando a Alice.

—Cuando llegaron con Bella, James ya la había encontrado. Parece que le dispararon a Bella pero no me conto bien—conteste—tenemos que ir al hospital—termine y todos asintieron, salimos de la casa y me encamine a mi jeep, pero antes de que llegara a mi objetivo Jasper me intercepto—dame permiso—pedí.

—Estas muy alterado—dijo quitándome las llaves de las manos—yo manejo—termino.

—Jasper tiene razón hijo—intervino Esme, la observe por unos minutos y deje que Jasper me quitara las llaves, observe como se subió Esme al coche con la familia de Maya; ayudando a Rose subir a la parte trasera mientras Jasper ayudaba a Alice, después me metí del lado del copiloto.

Llegamos al hospital, y nos encontramos con Reneé, Victoria, Phil, Charlie y Edward sentados. Nos acercamos a Victoria.

— ¿Qué paso—pregunte apresuradamente.

—Cuando estábamos cerca de Bella escuchamos un grito de parte de ella y apresuramos el paso para encontrarnos a James quien tenía a Bella y la estaba apuntando con una pistola—explico, todos contuvimos la respiración—James le provoco tanto dolor que Bella vomito lo que nos ayudo a que James la soltara y cuando James le iba a disparar Edward la movió pero aun así la bala le roso el hombro—termino viendo a Edward quien estaba sentado con el rostro escondido entre las manos, entendía como se sentía.

— ¿Dónde está Maya?—pregunto la madre de esta.

—Están checándola, Marco esta con ella—contesto Phil quien se nos había acercado, voltee a ver a Reneé quien estaba con mi padre. Imagine que estaban platicando de Bella.

—Soy una tonta—susurro Victoria.

—No lo eres Vicky, no es tu culpa—intervino Phil.

—Pero…—trato de protestar.

—Nada Victoria—la interrumpió Esme, en ese momento llego Zeth.

— ¿Dónde esta Bella?—pregunto.

—Tranquis peque—le dijo Phil cargándolo, los mire—_no solo he ganado una hermana si no también un hermano_—pensé y ante eso sonreí.

Entonces Carlisle salió, todos nos levantamos— ¿Cómo esta?—pregunto Reneé desesperada.

Carlisle nos miro a cada uno y tomo aire para hablar—bueno…—

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

PHIL POV

Observar a Charlie abrazar a Reneé eso fue lo que me convenció para darme cuenta que él la seguía amando a pesar de todos estos años. Sabía que ella había sufrido mucho después de lo que sucedió hace dos años y no lo voy a negar yo también sufrí con ella porque a pesar de que Bella no era sangre de mi sangre la quería como mi hija. Marce se había llevado a Zeth y gracias a esto mi hijo no tendría que sufrir esta incertidumbre tan grande; aunque sabía que era un niño muy listo y perceptivo lo cual nos tenia sorprendidos ya que no se le podía ocultar muchas cosas.

Mi platica con Reneé me había liberado un poco de la carga que llevaba, ya que me sentía egoísta; sabia que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado tiempo atrás; yo desde hace mucho había entregado mi corazón a alguien más pero por malentendidos nos habíamos separado. Pensé que era un amorío cualquiera pero hace seis meses me la encontré de nuevo y aquellos sentimientos que había pensado eran falsos volvieron, logrando que me sintiera otra vez como un adolescente inexperto.

Un mes me la pasé torturándome por tener esos sentimientos hasta que no pude más y tuve que contarle a Reneé quien se había dado cuenta de mi intranquilidad; ella me comprendió y me explico lo que sentía. Después de eso Reneé me propuso divorciarnos dejándome ser feliz, al principio lo rechace ya que me sentía culpable pero conforme fueron pasando los meses Reneé me convenció y al mismo tiempo logro que platicara con ella para saber que había pasado.

De reojo vi como Charlie se acercaba quedándose parado frente a Reneé y después se sentaba para charlar. Me acerque a Victoria quien estaba platicando con los demás que acababan de llegar, escuche como la madre de Maya preguntaba.

— ¿Dónde está Maya?—.

—Están checándola, Marco esta con ella—conteste, me di cuenta como Emmett el hijo de Charlie volteaba a ver a su padre para después poner su atención en la plática.

—Soy una tonta—susurro Victoria.

—No lo eres Vicky, no es tu culpa—intervine, tratando de reconfortarla.

—Pero…—trato de protestar.

—Nada Victoria—la interrumpió Esme, en ese momento llego Zeth.

— ¿Dónde esta Bella?—pregunto mi pequeño.

—Tranquis peque—le dije cargándolo, sentí la mirada de Emmett.

Cuando Carlisle salió, todos nos acercamos pero antes de eso le pedí de favor a la mamá de Maya que cuidara de Zeth.

—No hay problema—me sonrió.

—Pero papá—protesto Zeth.

—Luego te digo que dijo ¿si?—le pregunte a lo cual Zeth afirmo enfurruñándose y dejándose revolver el cabello.

— ¿Cómo esta?—pregunto Reneé desesperada.

Carlisle nos miro a cada uno y tomo aire para hablar—bueno…—

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Estaba en casa de la hermana de Marce pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado por mi hermanita, así que cuando me di cuenta marce estaba llamando a mi madre; la observe ansioso hasta que mi madre contesto.

No lograban distraerme y solo pensaba en mi hermana; aunque también pensaba en mis padres. Últimamente estaban un poco raros, bueno desde hace seis meses estaban así pero ahora era mas notorio aunque creo que Bella no lo noto ya que estaba tratando de superar lo de Jake.

Estaba muy alegre con mi hermana ya que había empezado una relación con Edward; claro todavía no estaba confirmado eso pero estaba segurísimo de ese hecho y por eso estaba tan feliz. Perro Jame tenía que salir con que no se había muerto solo andaba de parranda y llegar a arruinar nuestras vidas.

Marce llamo a mamá, cuando me la paso le suplique que me dejara ir al hospital y al final me dejo ir. Cuando llegue papá estaba platicando los demás mientras que mamá estaba con el papá de Emmett un poco apartados de los demás. La verdad no se que olía mal y no era yo ya que me había bañado esta mañana, no, era algo que se me estaba escapando pero lo resolvería a como diera lugar.

Entonces el papá de Edward y Alice salió interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, todos se acercaron pero mi papá me dejo con la mamá de Maya.

—No hay problema—sonrió.

—Pero papá—proteste.

—Luego te digo que dijo ¿si?—me pregunto, asentí un poco molesto y dejándome revolver el cabello.

No escuche nada desde donde estaba pero estaba ansioso, lo único que podía hacer era ver la cara de cada uno para poder interpretarlas.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

..(\_/) LA INCERTIDUMBRE, DE LOS PERSONAJES MÁS CERCANOS A BELLA ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, AUNQUE

..( ' ' ) ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA PERO LA INSPIRACIÓN NO LLEGABA A MI.

C(") (") LAS INVITO A PASAR A MI BLOG EN DONDE ACABO DE PUBLICAR LA PORTADA DE MI OTRA HISTORIA PARA QUIENES LA LEYERON ADEMAS DE QUE LAS IMAGENES QUE NO PUDIERON VER EN MI PERFIL DE LA OTRA HISTORIA TAMBIEN ESTAN EN ESE BLOG EN FORMA DE PRESNETACION. ESTOY TRABAJANDO PARA LA PORTADA DE ESTA HISTORIA ASI QUE ESPERENLA!

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**a****ridnere**

**AtRaM Potter**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**Mimabells**

**alexiel21**

**yolabertay**

**Pamela0803**

**bellaliz**

**: Gracias port u ****comentario, la verdad no me molesta ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritora. Aunque en los capis anteriores tuvo que ser un poco repetitivo para que se entendieran mejor los sentimientos de los personajes. Tratare de no hacerlo tan seguido, una vez más gracias por tu crítica constructiva.**

**Zelay**

**huguette**

**Bella Potter Cullen xD**

**LucyCullen14ily**

**Leila Cullen Masen**

**MarilizzieCullen13**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**sabi07**

**Conlaca**

**Priss Cullen Swan**

**MarilizzieCullen13**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	28. Chapter 28 DIAGNOSTICO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: ****Los**** personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

..(\_/) UN NUEVO CAPI, ME TENGO QUE DISCULPAR CON TODAS USTEDES

..( '-' ) POR HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO HE DE DECIRLES QUE EL

C(") (") ULTIMO MES HA SIDO ESPANTOSO YA QUE MI SEMESTRE EN LA FACULTAD SE ESTABA TERMINANDO, Y LA VERDAD TENIA PROYECTOS, EXÁMENES Y SERIES DE EJERCICIOS QUE ENTREGAR PARA VER SI ME LIBRABA DE PRESENTAR EXAMEN FINAL O NO, LO BUENO DE TODO ESTO ES QUE SOLO ME FUI A DOS EXÁMENES FINALES (QUE YA PASE POR CIERTO), ESTO ME IMPIDIÓ PUBLICAR ESTE CAPI QUE YA TENIA ESCRITO DESDE HACE UN MES.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya termino mi semestre y ya estoy de vacaciones hasta agosto, lo cual me alegra.

He de agradecer su review a huguette por preocuparte; sailor jupiter esta vez no tardare tanto en publicar capi =P. Espero les guste este capi y en serio siento haberlas dejado en ascuas.

TAMBIEN HE DE INFORMARLES QUE HE HECHO UNA PORTADA PARA ESTA HISTORIA Y PARA MI OTRA HISTORIA YA TERMINADA, ESTO LO HE PUBLICADO EN MI BLOG Y EL LINK ESTA EN MI PERFIL POR SI QUIEREN VERLOS.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (ª): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

No escuche nada desde donde estaba pero estaba ansioso, lo único que podía hacer era ver la cara de cada uno para poder interpretarlas.

CAPITULO 27: DIAGNOSTICO

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

CARLISLE POV

Cada segundo que transcurrió desde que Bella fue secuestrada fue un martirio para mi hijo; Edward la quiere mucho y daría lo que fuera para no verla sufrir. Enterarnos que Charlie era su padre fue una sorpresa muy agradable pero que al final tendrían que explicar. Sentí tanto miedo cuando Edward corrió junto a Bella mientras James le apuntaba. Todos gritamos, me acerque a mi hijo quien estaba bien pero abrazaba a Bella llorando; cuando logre que mi hijo dejara que la checara me di cuenta que no era tan simple como se veía, necesitábamos transportarla a un hospital inmediatamente. Gracias al oficial así se hizo y pudimos estabilizar a Bella. Fueron minutos llenos de angustia.

Todos aguardaban en la sala de espera por noticias de Bella; pero la angustia había provocado estragos en mi; estaba más tranquilo porque todo había salido bien, aun me sentía impotente y vulnerable; había sido muy duro estar en la sala de urgencias como espectador.

_Cuando llegaron los paramédicos todos se apartaron._

—_Tenía una herida por arma de fuego en el brazo; y al parecer múltiples contusiones—informe a los paramédicos para que la revisaran_

—_Hay disminución denlos ruidos respiratorios—susurro un paramédico, cuando dijo eso me asuste un poco._

_La colocaron en la camilla y la llevaron a la ambulancia. Fui con ella y empezaron a canalizarla; necesitaba una radiografía de tórax urgentemente._

_Cuando llegamos al hospital los seguí, pero no pude ayudar; el miedo me paralizo, cuando reaccione mi ayuda ya no era necesaria; porque Steve había revisado la radiografía y ya le había colocado la __sonda pleural (*)__ — ¿es tu hija?—me pregunto._

—_No—conteste._

—_Sera mejor que te quedes al margen—dijo mirándome con comprensión; asentí y me quede __viendo lo que ocurría. En verdad me sentía como un tonto por no haber hecho nada._

_Cuando termino, Steve se me acerco—ya está bajo control—susurro poniendo una mano en mi hombro, asentí sonriendo— ¿quieres decirles?—me pregunto._

—_Si—conteste._

—_Muy bien, entonces me retiro—comento, lo mire extrañado y él me contesto—ya termino mi guardia—termino y yo asentí._

—Si quieres yo salgo a decirles antes de irme—se ofreció Steve al verme parado.

—No—conteste—gracias, pero esto lo tengo que hacer yo—termine sonriendo, Steve asintió y se alejo de mi, tome aire antes de salir. Todos se acercaron cuando me vieron.

— ¿Cómo esta?—pregunto Reneé.

Los mire a cada uno consciente que todos estaban angustiados y preocupados, tome de nuevo aire y empecé—bueno…—hice una pequeña pausa

—Vamos papá di algo—se impaciento Alice.

—Bella sufrió algunos hematomas y magulladuras. El pie que estaba atorado en el tronco de madera solamente tiene un esguince de primer grado. Tiene las mejillas con moratones y puede que adoloridas—todos se tensaron y la mujeres empezaron a llorar, mientras que los demás apretaban la mandíbula—pero eso no fue lo verdaderamente grave—murmure.

Todos ante eso me miraron con temor— ¿que mas tiene?—pregunto una temerosa Victoria.

—Se pondrá bien ¿verdad?—intervino Phil.

—En este momento está fuera de peligro—sonreí—James pateo a Bella lo cual ocasiono que una de las costillas de Bella se rompiera—dije.

—Pero eso no es grave—intervino Reneé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tienes razón Reneé, eso no es grave. Lo grave es que esa costilla rota perforo uno de los pulmones de Bella—dije finalmente

Todos contuvieron la respiración y las mujeres se echaron a llorar; me acerque a Esme y la abrace—dime que mi hija se va a recuperar—suplico Reneé. Sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla—a pesar de todo esto, gracias a que actuó rápidamente, se evito se complicara y tuviera secuelas—comente mirando a todos quienes después de tanta angustia pudieron relajarse un poco—claro está que tardara algún tiempo en recuperarse, y debemos de recordar que tiene una herida en el brazo por la bala que le rozo—termine.

Observe a Edward quien se había dejado caer mientras lagrimas caían libremente; pero no eran de angustia sino de felicidad, me observo sonriendo y yo lo único que pude hacer fue responderle con otra sonrisa.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

EDWARD POV

Cuando papá termino de explicarnos el estado de salud de Bella mi corazón salto dentro de mi pecho y la opresión que sentía se desvaneció, sin fuerzas me deje caer mientras lagrimas de felicidad corrían por mis mejillas libremente, abrí los ojos y observe a mi padre quien me respondió con una sonrisa. Sentí como mi hermana me abrazaba y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

—Estará bien, estará bien—susurro.

— ¿Cuándo podremos verla?—pregunto Rose quien estaba entre los brazos de Emmett.

—En este momento se quedara en observación y mañana la pasaran a piso. Tengo que advertiros que Bella está conectada a varios aparatos para poder monitorizarla—contesto mi padre serio.

— ¿Pero podemos verla?—pregunte esperanzado.

Todos me vieron extrañados—claro, pero solo podrán pasar su familiares, y será hasta mañana en lo que se traslada a piso como ya mencione—contesto mi padre; cuando lo dijo quise protestar pero mi hermana se me adelanto.

—Pero…—trato de decir.

—Nada de peros, solo sus familiares—la interrumpió papá.

— ¿Crees que Edward pueda pasar?—pregunto Reneé, me sorprendí ante eso y la mire agradecido.

—Si ustedes lo permiten—contesto mi padre.

Reneé se acerco a mí y me abrazo—será mejor que pases primero tu, creo que Bella a la primera persona que quisiera ver es a su novio—susurro en mi oído, mis ojos se agrandaron ante eso, me separe un poco y la mire.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunte en un susurro que solo Reneé pudiera escuchar.

—Puede que hayan engañado a los demás pero a mí no, recuerda que soy su madre—me sonrió mientras asentía entendiendo el significado de esas palabras—nunca había visto tan feliz a mi hija—comento—ni siquiera con Jacob—termino dándome un beso en la mejilla y separándose.

—Como ya está solucionado quien verá primero a Bella—interrumpió Victoria quien se veía más animada—será mejor…—pero fue interrumpida.

— ¿En qué habitación estará?—pregunto Phil mientras Reneé se le acercaba.

—Todavía no lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que vayan a descansar, ya mañana les informare—contesto mi padre.

Todos asentimos, mi padre se despidió de nosotros ya que su turno iba a empezar en poco tiempo—los mantendré informados—nos dijo.

Zeth, Marco y Maya junto con la familia de esta nos esperaban cerca, por sus semblantes sabíamos que habían escuchado algo— ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto Jasper a Maya.

—Mucho mejor ahora—contesto sonriéndonos.

—Sip, aunque el medico le ha recomendado que acuda a terapia con un psicólogo para que pueda superar este episodio—dijo Marco abrazándola y besando su cabeza, todos nos sorprendimos ante eso; pero decidimos dejarlo para después, necesitábamos descansar.

Salimos del hospital y cada quien se fue a su casa; cuando llegamos a casa me dirigí a mi cuarto y saque ese pequeño regalo que le iba a dar a Bella antes de que esto pasara, lo deje a lado de mi cama, lo observe sonriendo dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando desperté el sol me lastimaba; el dia anterior olvide cerrado las costinas, me tape la cara con una almohada hasta que un pequeño monstruo entro en mi habitación.

— ¡Sera mejor que te levantes ya!—exclamo sentándose en mi cama.

—Alice déjame dormir un poco mas—suplique.

—No—contesto quitándome las cobijas.

—Pero Alice—proteste.

—Nada, ya dormiste lo suficiente—dijo tirando de mí—tienes que arreglarte vas a ver a Bella—termino y al escuchar esas palabras me levante y me metí en el baño.

—**Te dejare la ropa en tu cama**—escuche como Alice gritaba.

— ¡**Sí!**—conteste en el mismo tono que ella.

Me arregle lo más rápido posible y salí de mi habitación encontrándome con mi hermana y mi madre sentadas en la mesa, ya habían empezado a desayunar. Cuando mamá me vio se levanto y me sirvió el desayuno—siéntate hijo—dijo—acaba de llamar Reneé—me informo.

— ¿Qué dijo?—pregunte un poco ansioso.

—En dos horas van a ir a ver a Bella, tu padre ya les dijo en que habitación está—me informo.

—Le llevas nuestros saludos—intervino mi hermana

—Y le dices que cuando nos permitan verla, iremos—continuo mi madre.

Asentí comiendo—Cuando regreses, los chicos estarán aquí, aunque yo creo que te vas a encontrar con Emmett—comento mi hermana.

—Es lo más seguro—concorde.

Cuando termine me levante y fui a lavarme los dientes, después me entretuve tocando un poco y finalmente salí de casa para dirigirme al hospital en donde me encontré con los demás en el estacionamiento.

—Hola Edward—me saludo Charlie quien estaba a lado de Emmett.

—Buenos días señor—murmure.

— ¡Que tal Eddy!—me saludo Emmett.

—Muy bien Emmy—conteste apretando la mandíbula, bien sabía que no gustaba que me dijeran así. Aunque eso demostraba que había regresado el Emmett de antes

Todos entramos y encontramos a mi padre esperándonos—buenos días Carlisle—saludo Reneé.

—Hola—saludo mi padre con una sonrisa—Bella esta despierta, dejaremos que pase uno por uno—anuncio mi padre—está en la primera planta así que síganme; he de decirles que no podrán abrazar a Bella ya que es necesario que no se mueva mucho—nos explico mientras se encaminaba en los pasillos. Nos dirigimos a la sala de espera del piso— ¿quién será el primero en pasar?—pregunto mi padre viéndonos, nadie contesto.

—Será Edward—dijo Reneé empujándome, mi padre asintió.

—Está en la habitación 125—me indico mi padre con la mirada hacia donde estaba la habitación. Asentí caminando lentamente hasta la puerta, entreabrí la puerta logrando tener una pequeña vista de la habitación, después de dudar un poco entre finalmente encontrándome con Bella; tenía diferentes tubos incrustados en su cuerpo; ella me miro por un momento.

—Hola—susurre acercándome un poco, no quería asustarla.

—Edward—escuche mi nombre en sus dulces labios con un poco de dificultad; sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Me acerque tomando una de sus manos entre las mías— ¿Por qué lloras?—pregunte después de un rato de dejar que lagrimas salieran de sus hermosos ojos mientras yo las limpiaba

—Pensé que no volvería a verte—susurro.

La mire con ternura y me levante dejando un beso sobre sus labios—nunca vuelvas a pensar eso—susurre colocando mi mano en sus mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

—Creí que…—empezó pero la silencie poniendo mi dedo sobre su boca.

—Shshshsh—susurre—no pienses en eso, él no te volverá a hacer nada—asegure juntando nuestras frentes.

Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que alguien abrió la puerta—hijo—llamo mi padre, lo volteamos a ver y nos sonrió—los demás también quieren pasar—anuncio, asentí y me separe de Bella.

—Sera mejor que salga—susurre, pero no pude alejarme porque Bella me tomo de la mano fuertemente. La mire sorprendido.

—No…—susurro y bajo la mirada avergonzada—no te vayas—termino.

Mire a mi padre quien me observo sorprendido— ¿puedo quedarme?—pregunte.

Nos mirto detenidamente—puedes quedarte hijo—termino con una sonrisa—enviare a uno por uno—termino saliendo.

—Tranquila—susurre volteando a ver a Bella y dejando un beso en su mano, me senté de nuevo en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama, la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a Reneé quien nos miro alegre y con un poco de incertidumbre. Sabía que era el momento de la verdad, apreté la mano de Bella y ella me miro confundida, yo solo le sonreí para que no le diera importancia, la cual funciono y se centro en su madre quien le beso la mejilla.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

Sonda pleural (ª): Es una tuvo que se mete por la parte de las costillas hasta llegar al pulmon.

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**a****ridnere, IsabellionaxCullen, Mimabells, BeuxiCullenSwan, LucyCullen14ily, AtRaM Potter, yolabertay, bellaliz, Bella Potter Cullen xD, Pam Malfoy Black, Peque Cullen, Andrecullen18, ****WiNkY CuLLeN, Zelay, jacky, sailor jupite, ****huguette**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Belewyn, WiNkY CuLLeN, esteliolo, Elektra85, alexandra-magana, anybella, Mss1cullenswan, Conlaca, bellaliz, **

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	29. Chapter 29 SORPRESAS I

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: ****Los**** personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

—Tranquila—susurre volteando a ver a Bella y dejando un beso en su mano, me senté de nuevo en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama, la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a Reneé quien nos miro alegre y con un poco de incertidumbre. Sabía que era el momento de la verdad, apreté la mano de Bella y ella me miro confundida, yo solo le sonreí para que no le diera importancia, la cual funciono y se centro en su madre quien le beso la mejilla.

CAPITULO 28: SORPRESAS I

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

—Hija, nos tenias muy preocupados—dijo Reneé dándome un corto abrazo.

—Tranquila mamá—dije sonriéndole— todavía me queda rato para molestarlos—termine.

Mamá me sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomo mi mano libre entre las suyas—tengo que decirte algo—dijo poniéndose seria; la mire ; ella solo tiene ese semblante cuando es algo muy serio.

—No te preocupes hija, pero no sé cómo decirte esto. No quiero que te sientas culpable—termino susurrando para que no la escuchara pero no lo logro, eso solamente me alarmo.

—Me estas asustando—dije, sin importar lo incomodo de tener ese tubo en mi espalda

Mamá tomo aire—Phil y yo nos vamos a separar—dijo rápidamente, nunca me espere esto y por la cara de Edward el tampoco quien apretó mi mano dándome apoyo.

Me quede callada por varios minutos—hija di algo—imploro mamá mirándome con preocupación.

—Es por mi culpa ¿verdad?—pregunte cuando encontré la voz para hablar, me quede sin aliento aun me costaba trabajo respirar.

—No hija—negó— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?—me pregunto.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre, el te ama—termine bajando la mirada.

—No tienes que ver en nada de esto, aunque el me quiere, no me ama como yo tampoco he podido amarlo—termino levantando mi cara para mirara..

Sabía que esas palabras tenían un gran significado pero no recordaba que, la mire detenidamente hasta que pude darles un significado a sus palabras— ¿en serio?—pregunte incrédula, Edward nos miraba sin entender.

—Si—asintió—Phil me lo había contado pero pensaba que solo era un amorío, pero estaba muy equivocado—termino.

—Cuéntame, por favor—pedí.

—Hace seis meses Phil se reencontró con Tamara, ella fue su novio por muchos años, pero varios malentendidos y mentiras se separaron—conto mi madre.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Cuando comencé a recordar, a medida que iba relatando lo que había ocurrido.

_Hace cinco meses Phil estaba extraño, como inquieto. Durante todo este tiempo no había querido presionarlo pero necesitaba respuestas; así que decidí hablar con él._

—_Phil—lo llame mientras él estaba concentrado leyendo unas notas._

— _¿Qué pasa amor?—pregunto distraídamente._

— _¿Qué te pasa?—pregunte sentándome a su lado en la cama, Phil se tenso pero no contesto._

—_Nada—contesto apresuradamente._

— _¿Por qué me mientes?—pregunte—hace un mes que has estado distraído y pensativo—termine._

_Phil me miro durante un momento pero en seguida desvió su mirada no sin antes percatarme de que había culpabilidad en ella —no es nada—contesto levantándose—será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día dificil—termino dando por zanjado el tema, pero yo no iba a permitir que eso quedara así._

—_No Phil, será mejor que hablemos—dije firmemente._

_Me miro por unos segundos hasta que suspiro—está bien—accedió._

— _¿Qué te pasa?—volví a preguntar._

—_Me reencontré con Tamara mi ex-novia—contesto._

— _¿Tamara?—pregunte tratando de recordar._

—_Si—contesto simplemente__— todos los sentimientos que creí que ya no existían, regresaron con solo verla—explico._

_Entonces lo entendí, mi marido había entregado su corazón a Tamara hace años__ y el no se había dado cuenta, le sonreí y tome sus manos—tranquilo—susurre._

_Phil me miro sorprendido— ¿Qué me pasa?—se pregunto._

—_No te preocupes—conteste a su pregunta._

—_Pero hace años que no la veo, además debería de odiarla—susurro._

— _¿Seguro que no te precipitaste?—cuestione, la verdad su versión era creíble pero los hechos tal vez fueron diferentes._

—_Ya te dije que __no, cuando llegue a su casa su padre me llevo hasta la sala, cuando abrió la puerta, Tamara estaba besándose con Daniel—dijo. _

_Entonces recordé algo que me había dicho hace mucho—tu me dijiste que el papa de Tamara no te quería ¿Cómo está eso de que el te guio hasta la sala?, si no mal recuerdo el te trataba muy mal—dije._

—_Sí pero empezaba a aceptarme—termino._

—_La verdad eso se me hace muy extraño—comente._

_Phil se quedo pensativo—ahora que lo pienso si lo fue; ese día me trato bastante amable—susurro _

—_Sera mejor que hables con ella, porque no dudo que el padre de Tamara planeo todo para separarlos—dije._

_Phil asintió, después de eso Phil hablo con Tamara y finalmente se supo la verdad. Cuando regreso a casa estaba muy callado y yo decidí darle su espacio; pero los días pasaron y él seguía en el mismo estado si no es que peor, me desespere y me arme de valor para hablar con él._

—_Phil—llame su __atención cuando estábamos solos en nuestra recamara._

— _¿Qué pasa?—pregunto ausente._

—_Estos últimos días te has comportado de una forma extraña—comente._

_Phil me miro por un momento y después agacho la mirada—Sera tu imaginación—termino encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Sabes que eso es una mentira—asegure._

_Me miro fijamente y finalmente suspiro—no pasa nada—susurro._

—_Eso ni tú te lo crees—seguí._

—_Solo es un problema en la oficina—termino diciendo, lo mire inquisitivamente para decidir si lo que me decía era verdad._

—_No—murmure—es algo más—termine diciéndole._

—_No es nada—insistió._

_Al no obtener la respuesta que quería decidí ser mas franca— ¿Qué paso con Tamara? —pregunte._

_Phil me miro sorprendido ante la pregunta—solo platicamos—susurro pero n me miro a los ojos, lo que me indico que me escondía algo._

—_Paso algo mas—asegure._

_Ante mis palabras Phil se dejo caer en la cama escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, dejando salir un pequeño gemido de angustia. Me asuste ante lo que paso, me acerque a él y me senté a sus lado._

—_Phil—lo llame preocupada, tocando su cabeza tratando de darle consuelo, pero lo único que logre fue que Phil se aferrara a mi cuerpo y llorara. Lo consolé bastante tiempo sin importarme nada mas, sabía que necesitaba desahogarse. Cuando se tranquilizo se separo de mi un poco._

—_Lo siento—susurro—creo que necesitaba desahogarme—termino._

—_no te preocupes—dije con dulzura._

_Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Phil lo rompió—Todo fue una trampa—susurro._

_Lo mire sin entender— ¿¡Qué!—pregunte._

—_Tamara nunca me engaño, fue una trampa—me explico, lo mire comprensivamente pero no dije nada. Phil se recostó en mi regazo y se lo permití._

—_El padre de Tamara nos tendió una trampa, esta confabulado con Daniel. Ese beso fue planeado y como Tamara fue sorprendida no pudo hacer nada—susurro—pero yo estaba tan dolido que no le permití darme ninguna explicacion—termino._

—_Es comprensible—susurre._

—_Pero debí haberme dado cuenta—susurro angustiado—pero hay algo mas que me tiene angustiado—termino_

_Lo mire extrañada— ¿Hay algo más?—pregunte._

—_Tamara estaba embarazada—dijo._

_Ante sus palabras me quede sorprendida— ¿Qué paso con el niño?—pregunte._

—_Murió—susurro y una lágrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla._

_La limpie con delicadeza—lo siento Phil—trate de consolarlo._

—_Ahora que nos reencontramos, Tamara quiere que comencemos de nuevo —susurro, lo mire sorprendida ante sus palabras._

—_Es lógico que te quiera en su vida, ella te ama—asegure._

—_Pero por mi inmadurez sufrió tanto—susurro._

—_Eso n__o es cierto, fue culpa de su padre. Ella no te culpa por nada ¿o me equivoco?—termine._

—_Tienes razón—admitió—pero ella es demasiado para un tonto como yo—aseguro._

_Lo mire enojada—nunca digas eso. Tu eres un gran hombre y te mereces ser feliz—asegure—pero me queda una duda ¿Qué hizo Tamara después de__l incidente que los separo?—pregunte._

—_El padre de Tamara pensó que podría manejarla, pero ella no se lo permitió. Una semana después se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazad. Cuando, su padre se entero, la quiso llevar a un hospital para que abortara. Ella se resistió escapando pero tuvo un accidente perdiendo a nuestro hijo—susurro—cuando ella despertó en el hospital y le dijeron que había perdido al bebe se deprimió, su padre la llevo con los mejores psiquiatras y cuando se recupero le dejo bien claro que no iba a manejar su vida como lo había intentado hacer, ya que todos lo que había hecho solo para mantener el estatus la había hecho infeliz. Su padre no interfirió más en su vida. Tamara se hizo famosa y hace dos años su padre murió revelándole que no había perdido al niño; que el había pagado a los doctores para que le practicaran un legrado—termino dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas_

—_Como lo siento Phil—susurre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba_

—_No me la merezco—susurro._

—_Phil—lo llame levantando su cara, el me miro reticente—ella te ama—asegure._

—_No puedes estar segura—contesto._

—_Ella hablo contigo a pesar de lo que paso, eso es una prueba de amor—comente— ¿tú la amas?—pregunte._

—_Si—susurro._

—_Entonces deben de estar juntos—asegure._

—_Pero…—_

—_Pero nada, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Simplemente fue un error que los separo. Pero ahora la vida los vuelve a unir y la mejor forma de recompensarla por aquel niño es estar a su lado y hacerla feliz—susurre._

—_No puedo Reneé—aseguro._

_Lo mire un momento—no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien—le sonreí._

—_Reneé—susurro._

—_Vamos hombre, no te preocupes por mi—susurre._

— _¿Y los niños?—pregunto._

—_Ellos entenderán, los hemos criado bien—dije guiñándole un ojo—además no permitiré que estén separados por mas tiempo, mucho menos sabiendo que se aman—susurre—sé muy bien cómo se siente eso—termine con la voz temblorosa._

_Phil se levanto y me abrazo—como lo siento Reneé—dijo abrazándome._

—_No tengo nada que perdonarte—susurre regresándole el abrazado—al contrario te debo agradecer todo lo que me has dado—termine dejando que varias lagrimas salieran de mis ojos—es tu turno de ser feliz—termine._

—_Así como yo me reencontré con Tamara, tu encontraras a Charlie—susurro abrazándome más fuerte, sonreí ante sus palabras._

—_Sera mejor que durmamos—dije, Phil asintió. Esa noche dormí entre sus brazos sintiéndome en paz._

Mire a Bella cuando termine mi relato, ella estaba con lagrimas en los ojos; mientras Edward la trataba de tranquilizar.

—Ya están en los tramites ¿verdad?—me pregunto mi pequeña.

—Si—susurre avergonzada.

—No te preocupes mama, lo entiendo—termino diciendo Bella sonriéndome.

—Gracias— susurre—pero hay algo más que te tengo que decir—termine.

— ¿Qué más puede ser?—se pregunto divertida Bella— ¿qué por fin encontraste a mi padre?—termino preguntando riendo.

La mire sorprendida y después me puse seria, Bella me miro sorprendida ante mi actitud—no puede ser…

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

..(\_/) HOLA A TODOS, QUE PENSARON YA NOS VOLVIÓ A DEJAR CON LA

..( '-' ) DUDA, PE NO!. BUENO UN POQUITO TARDE EL CAP PERO AQUÍ ES-

C(") (") TA, LA VERDAD IBA A ACTUALIZAR AYER PERO ME FUI A CELEBRAR MI CUMPLE, YA SOY UN AÑO MAS VIEJA JEJEJE. ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI.

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere, BeuxiCullenSwan, huguette, AtRaM Potter, bellaliz, Lawy, Pamela0803, Mimabells, IsabellionaxCullen, yolabertay, LucyCullen14ily, Peque Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, WiNkY CuLLeN, Bella Potter Cullen xD, Andrecullen18, jacky, kotesiita Cullen Swan**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**CLAURUI, kary chiba, dioda, ShArIcE-94, kotesiita Cullen Swan, tityscaya**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	30. Chapter 30 SORPRESAS II

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

..(\_/) HEY GIRLS, AQUÍ DE NUEVO AUNQUE ME TARDE UN POQUITO POR QUE MI BETA SE ENFERMO Y NO PUDO CORREGIR EL CAP

..( ' ' ) ANTES POR ESO HASTA AHORITA; LO BUENO QUE LO CORRIGIÓ ¬¬'. QUE CAPI VERDAD?.COMO CREEN QUE MURO JAMES, MÁNDENME SUS IDEAS. CADA VEZ ESTA MAS CERCA EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE BELLA Y EMMETT

C(") (") ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

La mire sorprendida y después me puse seria, Bella me miro sorprendida ante mi actitud—no puede ser…

CAPITULO 29: SORPRESAS II

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Cuando lo dije, nunca imagine que mis palabras tenían tanto de cierto, mire a mamá muy sorprendida y sentí como Edward apretaba mi mano, lo mire por un momento hasta que por fin pude articular unas palabras.

— ¿Lo encontraste?—pregunte ansiosa.

—Si—contesto simplemente.

— ¿Continua siendo igual? ¿Le contaste? ¿Quiere conocerme? ¿Cómo se llama mi hermano? ¿Cómo lo tomo?—termine preguntando emocionada, aunque un poco agitada quise brincar y moverme no pude, un tubo salía de uno de mis costado, no tenía la fuerza y para terminar tenía una malvada aguja en un brazo.

Edward me miro con incredulidad y mamá me miro con los ojos brillantes conteniendo una risa. Después de unos segundos mi madre no se contuvo y se empezó a reír, la mire sonriente y al final me uní a sus risas mientras Edward nos miraba confundido y al final solamente nos sonrió.

—Sabía que te lo tomarías así—dijo mamá entre las risas.

—Ya sabes que soy así—conteste

Después de un rato nos calmamos y mamá tomo mi mano libre mirándome a los ojos—Le conté todo—dijo.

— ¿Y?—pregunte más ansiosa.

—Sabe todo—contesto.

—Pero que más —pregunte.

—Quiere conocerte—me contesto.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte feliz.

Ella asintió— ¿Y mi hermano?—pregunte.

—El también quiere conocerte, aunque ya los conoces—susurro lo ultimo aunque lo escuche.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunte

Edward y mamá me miraron—nada hija, después te explicare—me tranquilizo.

— ¿El está casado?—pregunte.

—No—me dijo mamá cómplice.

— ¿Quiere intentarlo?—pregunte perspicazmente.

—Eres demasiado perceptiva hija—comento mama sonriendo.

Di un pequeño gritito— ¡lo sabia!—exclame moviéndome un poco.

—Bella no te muevas mucho—se preocupo Edward.

—No pasa nada—trate de tranquilizarlo.

—Hija Edward tiene razón—aseguro mamá seria.

—Pero…—trate de replicar.

—Nada de peros hija, tienes un drenaje saliendo de tu torax—me acallo.

—Ok—dije un poco molesta. Mire a mi mama.

—Bueno hija quieres conocer a tu papa?—me pregunto.

La mire ilusionada—**¡si!**—dije.

—Pero—me advirtió mama—quiero que no te sorprendas ¿ok?—me pregunto.

La mire confundida—ok—acepte sin entender.

—Déjame ir por él—dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Mire a Edward emocionada, el me sonrió dándole un beso a mi mano—todo estará bien—me aseguro

—Lo se—conteste, en ese momento el pomo de la puerta se abrió y la mire expectante, cuando observe como Charlie entraba.

Fruncí el seño y mire a Edward sin poder entender que es lo que pasaba—tranquila—susurro.

Mire a Charlie quien me miraba con preocupación—Bella—susurro acercándose con inseguridad, lo mire por un momento hasta que por fin pude mi cabeza ato cabos, Charlie era mi padre.

—No lo puedo creer—susurre. Charlie me miro aprensivo y se detuvo— ¿eres mi papa?—pregunte sin poder creérmelo, necesitaba que me lo confirmara.

—Si—contesto simplemente.

Caímos en un silencio sepulcral en donde solamente se escuchaba mi reparación agitada, sentí como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y una sonrisa se extendía por mi cara, Charlie me miro esperanzado y volvió a avanzar. Cuando mas avanzaba sentía que después de tanto tiempo mi mundo volvía a estar en su lugar, era algo que no podía explicar porque siempre pensé que mi vida era sencilla y yo era feliz; pero nunca me había dado cuenta que había un hueco en mi interior que por fin estaba lleno, extendí mi mano invitándolo a que la tomara, él la tomo.

—Hija—dijo y en ese momento sus palabras me hicieron sentir tan feliz que un pequeño sollozo se escapo de mi garganta—tranquila—susurraba acariciando mi cabello.

—Papá—susurre, esas palabras sonaron dulcemente y me sentí tan feliz, sentí como mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar por el cansancio.

—Duerme pequeña, tenemos mucho tiempo—decía la voz de Charlie mientras me sentía mas y mas cansada.

—No quiero—susurre haciendo un puchero.

Escuche la melodiosa risa de Edward—estas cansada—susurro.

—No te vayas Ed…—dije entrecortadamente, la verdad ya no podía decir una palabra coherentemente.

—No me iré, aquí estaré cuando despiertes—susurro, con esas palabras me deje caer en la inconsciencia con una sonrisa.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

CHARLIE POV

Observe como Bella se quedaba dormida, ahora que sabía que era mi hija me sentía feliz de haberla encontrado. Aunque nunca estuve seguro de que tuviera otro hijo, en el fondo sabía que si lo tenía.

Mire a Edward quien la miraba con ternura y amor mientras acomodaba sus manos, sabía que era un buen chico y estaba seguro que con él mi hija estaría a salvo.

—Voy a avisar a los demás que se ha quedado dormida—le dije.

Edward me miro y asintió; me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir me voltee a verlo—mas te vale cuidarla bien—dije, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Edward sonriera.

—Este seguro que lo hare—dijo, un poco confundido Salí de la habitación para poder encontrarme con Reneé, Phil y mi hijo.

Cuando me vieron se acercaron— ¿Cómo se lo tomo?—pregunto Emmett.

—Muy bien, pero tendremos que esperara a verla—dije.

—Pero yo quiero verla—se quejo Emmett.

—Bella está muy cansada—dije sonriendo.

—Se quedo dormida—aseguro Reneé.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos— ¿Qué?—pregunto.

—Es sorpréndete ver como la conoces tan bien—susurro Phil.

—No sé porque te sorprendes Phil, bien sabes que es así mi relación con Bella—contesto sonriendo.

—Mmmm interrumpió Emmet, si como diga. Yo que quería avergonzar a mi pequeña hermanita—dijo juguetonamente Emmett.

—¡Emmett!—lo reprendí.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto inocentemente.

—Eres su hermano mayor, deberías de ser más maduro—dije.

—Pero papá—se quejo.

—Nada de peros Emmett, te conozco bastante como para saber de qué forma la vas a avergonzar—termine. Mientras Phil y Reneé nos miraban divertidos por la escena—lo siento—dije al darme cuenta de esto.

—No te preocupes, se nota que tienen una gran relación—dijo Phil restándole importancia.

Sonreí un poco avergonzado y mire a Reneé que me la devolvió con una hermosa sonrisa y en ese momento todo desapareció y solo existíamos Reneé y yo, hasta que mi oportuno hijo intervino.

—Ya papá, deja de ver así a Reneé, parece que te la quieres comer—dijo burlonamente.

Lo mire severamente y Emmet me miro con miedo—ya papá no te pongas así, solo era una broma—dijo nervioso tratando de tranquilizarme, abrí la boca pero entonces escuche la risa de Phil y lo voltee a ver; estaba mirando a Reneé quien estaba roja como un tomate y este se reía de ella.

—Ahora sé de donde lo saco Bella—comento Emmett tratando de contener su risa.

Reneé me miraba avergonzada y Emmett empezó a reír—será mejor que te controles Emmett—lo amenace y ante eso él dejo de reír y me miro con miedo—creo que alguien no tendrá nuevos juegos para la consola—comente como si hablara del clima.

—No te atreverías ¿verdad?—pregunto—tu pobre hijo podría morir—dramatizo.

—Mmmm—dije aparentando ver el pasillo buscando algo—la verdad mi hijo no se ha portado muy bien—seguí con mi charada, sabía que aunque lo castigara al final nunca termina cumpliendo los castigos.

—No seas así papá—dijo.

—Lo pensare—termine y mire a Reneé— ¿ya te vas?—pregunte.

—Sí, no creo que Edward se separe de Bella así que no tiene caso que vaya a verlo—comento Reneé.

En ese momento regreso Phil quien estaba hablando por teléfono un poco retirado—Tengo que irme Reneé—intervino—en verdad siento dejarte—dijo mirándola con remordimientos.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que te tengas que ir, puedo ir en taxi—lo trato de tranquilizar.

—Eso sí que no—intervine, ellos me miraron—no te irás en taxi Reneé, yo te llevare—dije con convicción.

Phil me sonrió cómplice—eso me parece una buena idea—dijo.

—Pero…-trato de rebatir.

—Pero nada mamá—intervino Emmett muy serio, todos nos sorprendimos ante lo que dijo.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste?—pregunto Reneé sorprendida.

—Mamá—contesto inocentemente—por ser madre de Bella bien podrías ser la mía, ¿no? ¿Te molestaras en adoptar a este pobre niño?—pregunto Emmett pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Reneé mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Reneé comenzó a reír—Con gusto te adopto—termino contestando.

—Creo que todo está solucionado—intervino Phil—después vendré a ver a Bella—termino despidiéndose.

—¡Ah!—Exclamo mi hijo—tengo mucha hambre, creo que iré a buscar a los chicos—termino—nos vemos después—se despidió dejándonos solos.

—Creo que n o fueron demasiado sutiles—comente.

—Tienes razón, pero se preocupan por nosotros—contesto Reneé.

—Sera mejor irnos—dije después de un incomodo silencio.

—Tienes razón—concordó y salimos del hospital, pero antes fuimos a ver a Edward y Bella, esta última dormía mientras Edward la miraba con adoración.

—Son tan tiernos—comento Reneé mientras nos dirigíamos a mi coche.

—Sí—susurre.

—Espero que pronto esto termine y por fin puedan decirnos sobre su relación—dijo, me pare ante la sorpresa y la mire.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunte.

Reneé volteo y entonces abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca—no debí haberlo dicho—susurro.

—Dilo—exigí.

Ella me miro con resignación—Ellos llevan saliendo un tiempo—susurro bajando la cabeza.

—Wow, me recuerdan a nosotros—susurre con una sonrisa,.

Ella me miro sorprendida y después me sonrió con complicidad—es cierto-dijo

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?—pregunte.

—Soy su madre—contesto como si fuera lógico.

Asentí solamente— ¿Quieres ir a caminar?—pregunte.

—Claro—contesto subiéndose al carro, maneje hasta el parque y lo estacione; la ayude a bajar y caminamos en silencio.

— ¿Realizaste tus sueños?—me pregunto.

— ¿Ser el mejor patinador?—conteste con otra pregunta, ella asintió—creo que si—susurre.

— ¿Lograste ganar alguna medalla?—volvió a preguntar.

—Claro que si—conteste.

—Debiste estar muy contesto—asegure.

—No negare que fue una alegría ganar la medalla de oro, pero esa alegría no se compara con los momentos que compartimos—susurre tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Te entiendo—susurro y eso me sorprendió.

—La vida no dejo que estuviéramos juntos—comento.

—Pero el destino nos está dando esta oportunidad de volver—murmuro Reneé.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?—pregunte incrédulo.

—Bueno si tú no quieres…—empezó pero puse un dedo en sus labios.

—Si quiero—dije simplemente.

Reneé levanto la cara y me miro sorprendida, me acerque a ella lentamente y uní nuestros labios. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a esos labios carnosos, el beso no duro mucho pero fue como si todo desapareciera y solo existiéramos nosotros.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

RENEÉ POV

No podía creer esto, estaba besando a Charlie después de tantos años; nos separamos lentamente y nos sonreímos, no necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos. Sabíamos que todo iba a salir bien por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Nos tomamos de la mano y regresamos a casa, Zeth nos recibió.

—Hola corazón—lo salude dándole un beso— ¿Dónde está tu tía?—pregunte curiosa.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer unos encargos; me dejo con Marce y lo chicos—contesto mi pequeño demonio

En ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular y Zeth se empezó a remover—si quieres lo sostengo—se ofreció Charlie, asentí y se lo entregue— ¿bueno?—pregunto.

—Reneé—dijo la voz de Victoria.

— ¿Qué pasa Vicky?—pregunte sorprendida ante su tono de voz— ¿Dónde estás?—pregunte.

—Estos en el hospital—susurro.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunte.

—Me quisieron secuestrar—dijo con voz trémula.

— ¿Estás bien—pregunte alarmada.

—Sí, solo tengo unos pequeños golpes—contesto.

— ¿Pero cómo fue?—pregunte.

—Fueron unos bandidos—dijo.

— ¿Quién te ayudo?—pregunte

—James—contesto. Me quede sin palabras ante eso—Reneé, James esta muerto—termino diciendo y el celular resbalo de mis manos ante la sorpresa.

—Reneé—me llamo Charlie— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto desesperado.

—Mami, mami—me llamaba mi niño pero yo no escuchaba nada y las piernas no me iba a aguantar por mucho, todo me empezó a dar vueltas y sentí como unos brazos me sostenían mientras me dejaba caer en la inconsciencia.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere, IsabellionaxCullen, yolabertay, LucyCullen14ily, , BeuxiCullenSwan, **

**bellaliz, AtRaM Potter, Lawy, huguette, Bella Potter Cullen xD, JACKY, Pam Malfoy Black, WiNkY CuLLeN, Mimabells, kotesiita Cullen Swan, Ire-96 y Paaameeelaaa, **

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**emmaluna, afroditacullen, Noelle xD, alexandra-magana, monchii, Rosalie Cullen2058, Ire-96, Estrellita Lunar, AnDreeeeA y Cathaysa.**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	31. Chapter 31 ¿HERMANOS?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

—Mami, mami—me llamaba mi niño pero yo no escuchaba nada y las piernas no me iba a aguantar por mucho, todo me empezó a dar vueltas y sentí como unos brazos me sostenían mientras me dejaba caer en la inconsciencia.

CAPITULO 30: ¿HERMANOS?

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Desperté desorientada, hasta que recordé donde estaba y al moverme el maldito tubo en mi costado y la mascarilla de oxigeno me lo recordó.

—Bella no te muevaS—dijo esa voz aterciopelada

Me quede inmóvil y abrí mis ojos, enfocándolos en dos orbes verdes que me hipnotizaron—hola—salude en un susurro.

Me sonrió y paso su mano por mis cabellos, entonces caí en la cuenta de que debía de estar hecha un desastre después de todo lo que me hicieron—No te preocupes Alice trajo algo para ti—dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que estoy pensando?—pregunte extrañada, con un poco de dificultad.

—Tu mirada te delata—contesto extendiéndome un pequeño neceser. Lo abrí y agradecí a la duende— Alice pensó que lo necesitarías—termino de decir.

Asentí— ¿Cuándo me quitaran este molesto tubo?—pregunte irritada, sacando una cepillo y pasándolo por mi cabello.

—Sera mejor que no te desesperes—dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación.

Me sonroje furiosamente, pero al recordar sus palabras fruncí el seño— ¿Cuánto?—pregunte.

—Todo dependerá de cómo expande tu pulmón, pero por lo menos una semana lo tendrás—dijo, lo mire horrorizada.

— **¿¡Qué!**—exclame.

—Como lo oyes Bella, así que será mejor que te resignes. No podemos quitártelo—dijo y en ese momento quise decir algo, pero seguía sin poder respirar bien— ¿ves?—me pregunto—por eso es necesario—termino diciendo seriamente.

—Pero…—trate de rebatir.

—Pero nada señorita—me interrumpió Edward—ya escuchaste a mi papá—dijo tomando mi mano—además es por tu bien—dijo mirándome y al ver esa mirada me derretí como mantequilla.

Mientras Carlisle checaba mis signos vitales y hacia unas anotaciones en el historial, la puerta se abrió revelando a Alice quien traía una bolsa—hola—saludo alegremente, se acerco dando brinquitos y sus intensiones era dejarse caer en la cama pero antes de que se acercara mucho Carlisle la tomo por la cintura y se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué pasa papá?—pregunto molesta.

—No te atrevas a saltar encima de Bella; aun debe de guardar reposo; la sonda no debe moverse de su lugar—dijo su padre.

—Pero papá—protesto haciéndole un puchero.

—Nada de peros Alice, ni aunque me pongas ese puchero—dijo severamente—no queremos que Bella le cueste más trabajo respirar—termino, su mirada implicaba una advertencia—te lo digo en serio Alice, si me desobedeces tendrás unos meses castigada sin tus tarjetas—termino diciendo—bueno creo que todo está bien, me tengo que ir a hacer la ronda, después los veo—se dirigió a Edward y a mí sonriendo; asentimos y le devolvimos la sonrisa.

— ¡No es justo!—se quejo Alice.

—Sera mejor que le hagas acaso—le advirtió Edward.

—Pero…-trato de protestar.

—No Alice, a Bella le cuesta respirar aunque tenga la mascarilla puesta—aseguro, lo mire sorprendida por el hecho de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

— ¿En serio?—me pregunto Alice.

—Si—susurre.

— **¡Como lo siento Bella!**—exclamo llevándose la mano a la frente— ¿Cómo se me llego a ocurrir saltar encima—se pregunto Alice en un susurro.

Edward y yo nos miramos y después la vimos y no pudimos contener una risa— _¡claro! no pude reír gran cosa_—, ella nos fulmino con la mirada, los dos dejamos de reír. Y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que:

— ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?—pregunte curiosa.

—Es cierto—dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—solo vine a traerle ropa a Edward para que se cambiara—dijo entregándole la bolsa.

—Gracias hermanita—dijo Edward, acercándose y tomando la bolsa.

—Ya sabes que a Alice no se le escapa nada—comento orgullosa—miro su reloj—será mejor que me vaya, los chicos quieren ir a desayunar fuera—comento, me sonrió—después venimos a verte Bella—se cuidan chicos—se despidió y salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

—Eso fue extraño—murmure.

—Demasiado—concordó Edward, suspiro—será mejor que vaya a cambiarme—dijo.

—Ve—deje sonriéndole.

—No tardo—dijo depositando un beso en mi coronilla,

Salió del habitación, dejándome por fin sola con mis pensamientos; no podía creer que en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas todo hubiera cambiado radicalmente. Encontrar a mi padre biológico, enterarme de la separación de Phil y Reneé; pero que lo que más me tenía preocupada era la reacción de Emmett al enterarse que éramos hijos del mismo padre. Sabía que Emmett era muy infantil en algunas cosas pero me daba miedo que me rechazara. Sentí una opresión con el pecho, trate de alejar ese temor pero cada segundo que pasaba me ponía ansiosa y temerosa a la vez.

Trate de alejar esos pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió—No tardaste mucho—dije, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que quien entraba era Emmett y no Edward, me puse pálida.

—Creo que no me esperabas—susurro Emmett.

El momento que mas ansiaba pero que temía había llegado—pensé que eras otra persona—dije.

—Sí creo imaginar quien—contesto Emmett rodando los ojos.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Emmett empezó a acercarse— ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto.

—Bien—susurre.

—Pues no te vez muy bien que digamos—comento.

—Creo que después de todo lo que paso no puedo tener la apariencia de Miss Universo—comento sarcásticamente.

Emmett me sonrió avergonzado—creo que tienes razón—susurro.

Nos hundimos en un silencio no tan incomodo—ese tubo debe de ser incómodo—comento.

—Ni te imaginas—conteste.

Soltó una risa y después me miro avergonzado—lo siento—se disculpo.

—No te preocupes—le quite importancia encogiéndome de hombros.

—Papá está hablando con Carlisle—comento.

Lo mire nerviosamente ante la mención de nuestro padre— ¿Qué te pareció la noticia?—pregunte.

Me miro temeroso, como si tuviera el mismo miedo que me acechaba—Me sorprendió—contesto desviando la mirada.

—Es extraño—comente ligeramente.

—Ni que lo digas—concordó Emmett que me miro de soslayo.

— ¿Alguna vez imaginaste tener un hermano?—pregunte.

—La verdad sí, pero como papá no se volvió a casar no había posibilidad—contesto— ¿y tú?—pregunto.

—Nunca me lo plantee—conteste mirando a Emmett que al escuchar mi respuesta sus ojos se llenaron de dolor—porque siempre supe que tenía un hermano—termine, en ese momento Emmett me miraba incrédulo.

— ¿Siempre lo supiste?—pregunto.

Asentí—Charlie le había contado a mama de ti—dije.

—Wow—susurro Emmett emocionado.

—Era lógico que no supieras de mí…—dije ausentemente.

—Pero tenía la esperanza—me corto.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunte confundida.

—Papá tenía la esperanza de haber dejado embarazada a Reneé—comento—cuando la busco y no la encontró hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para encontrarla pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado—comento.

—Siguen enamorados—asegure sorprendida ante sus palabras.

—Sip—contesto simplemente.

Nos quedamos callados un momento—no puedo creer que tú seas mi hermanita—comento Emmett.

Lo mire y entonces mis miedos regresaron— ¿Por qué?—cuestione.

Emmet me miro y algo en sus ojos me dijo que sabía lo que estaba pensando—no lo malinterpretes Bella—se apresuro a decir, mientras retorcía sus manos—durante varios años mi padre estuvo contándome su historia de amor hasta que llego un momento en que entendí que aunque hubiera la posibilidad de que tuviera un hermano/a, posibilidades de encontrar a Reneé eran nulas—explico— ¿Cómo podíamos encontrar a una persona entre tantas que hay en el mundo?—cuestiono Emmett—pero míranos aquí—susurro.

Lo mire por un momento y entendí que mis miedos eran infundados—que pequeño es el mundo—complete y una pequeña sonrisa se impuso en mi rostro.

Emmett me miro y cuando se dio cuenta que esta sonriendo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos; se acerco a mí lentamente para finalmente abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo en silencio y nuestras lagrimas se mezclaron mientras en ese abrazo nos decíamos todo lo que sentíamos, la verdad no me importo lo incomoda que me sentía por el tubo ni siquiera el pequeño dolor que sentía; en ese momento solamente éramos mi hermano y yo—_hermano_—repetí en mi mente, sonaba tan bien.

No sé con exactitud el tiempo que pasamos así, pero fue bastante. Finalmente Emmett se separo secando mis lágrimas y las suyas; nos sonreímos— ¿quién pensaría que el gran Emmett lloraría tanto?—pregunte bromeando

Emmett me miro y se empezó a carcajear, cuando se calmo me miro con una sonrisa— ¿Quién pensaría que mi hermanita tuviera una lengua tan afilada?—termino contestando con otra pregunta, mientras me despeinaba.

Sonreí— ¡Hey! no hagas eso—termine moviéndome un poco e hice una mueca de dolor; por un momento había olvidado al maldito tubo y el ligar donde tenía la intravenosa.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella—pregunto Emmett alarmado.

—No es nada, solo es el tubo y esta cosa llamada intravenosa que no me dejan moverme sin sentir dolor—conteste restándole importancia.

—Lo siento Bella—se disculpo con mirada triste—no sabía…—

Lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo mas—no pasa nada, debí recordarlo pero la verdad se me olvido—termine.

Emmett me miro con ternura y se sentó en la silla donde momentos antes estaba Edward— ¿no te hizo nada mas ese?—pregunto con los dientes apretados.

Lo mire extrañada, no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que caí en cuenta—no paso nada más Emmett, solo estoy un poco magullada—conteste sonriéndole.

Analizo mi cara hasta que pareció convencido de que decía la verdad—creo que debería d irme—comento.

—Tienes cosas que hacer—asegure, aunque estaba un poco desilusionada porque no se quedara.

—Nop—contesto, lo mire extrañada. Al darse cuenta de esto me sonrió—pero pronto va a llegar tu caballero de armadura dorada—comento con una sonrisa picara, me sonroje y en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando paso al magnífico hombre que quería—y hablando del rey de Roma y este que se asoma—termino riendo.

Edward nos miro extrañado y confundido por el comentario de Emmett— ¿Qué pasa Emm?—pregunto Edward.

—Nada, nada—contesto—solo intercambiaba algunas palabras con mi hermanita—termino diciendo orgullosamente, lo mire conmovida y reprimí las lagrimas que querían salir.

—Entonces interrumpo—dijo Edward dando la vuelta.

—No te vayas—dije y me sonroje mas al ver como Emmet me miraba y Edward volteaba a verme tiernamente

—Creo que aquí sobro—comento Emmett, se levanto—me despido pequeña, después vendré a verte—dijo besando mi frente, se separo y entonces se dio un golpe como si hubiera recordado algo—casi se me olvida decirte. Todos te mandan saludos y cuando puedas recibir mas visitas vendrán—dijo caminando hacia la puerta en donde estaba recargado Edward.

—Cuidas a mi hermanita Edward—le dijo.

—Como a mi vida—contesto seriamente.

Emmett suspiro mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y Edward se acercaba—creo que esas palabras son demasiado ciertas—comento, nos miro desde el marco—será mejor que no la lastimes Edward y que pronto sea oficial que están saliendo porque si no Alice armara tremendo zafarrancho—termino sonriéndonos y cerrando la puerta.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio viendo la puerta por varios minutos, cuando por fin salí del shock en el que me dejo ese comentario vi a Edward quien había salido antes de ese estado, me estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa—no lo puedo creer—susurre.

—Estoy en el mismo estado Bella—concordó.

— ¿Somos tan obvios?—pregunte.

—Tal vez—contesto, después frunció el seño—aunque si mi hermana todavía no se ha dado cuenta y es la "vidente"—dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo vidente, deje escapar una risita—creo que es su instinto de hermano –termino sonriéndome y sentándose a mi lado.

—Creo que tienes razón—estuve de acuerdo.

—Aunque en algo tiene razón Emm—dijo Edward.

Lo mire confundida— ¿en qué?—pregunte.

—Debemos de decirles a los demás de lo nuestro—dijo seguro.

—Lo sé—susurre—pero las circunstancias no nos lo han permitido—dije con la vista en mis manos.

Observe como Edward tomaba mis manos y después una de ellas tomaba mi barbilla y giraba mi cabeza para que lo mirara—se que no hemos tenido la oportunidad, pero tenemos que hacerlo—susurro quitando la mascarilla de mi rostro y acercándose a mis labios.

—Si—conteste. —Pero…—me animo a continuar.

—Pero tengo miedo—murmure.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto—¿Es por qué crees que no lo mereces?—me pregunto.

— **¡No!**—dije desesperada—no es eso—seguí negando con mi cabeza, un poco agitada.

— ¿Entonces?—me pregunto sin entender.

—Tengo miedo de sus reacciones—susurre.

—Ellos no van a reaccionar mal—dijo, me miro un momento y después su cara se lleno de comprensión—ellos no te van a juzgar Bella; ellos te quieren y entenderán que tienes que rehacer tu vida, no culparan por empezar de nuevo—dijo, eso me sorprendió porque el había entendido que me refería a Jasper y Rosalie junto con mi familia

Lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos, Edward se acerco hasta mi quedando recostado en una orilla de la cama y me abrazo—shhhhhhhhhh, preciosa—susurraba mientras mis lagrimas salían—todo saldrá bien—susurraba.

Deje que mis lagrimas y mis miedos salieran al mismo tiempo, estuve así hasta que me calme—gracias—susurre a Edward, tratando de contener el dolor que sentía y la dificultad para respirar

Me miro amorosamente—no hay nada que agradecer, yo haría lo que fuera por ti hermosa—susurro depositando un tierno beso en mi boca, sonreí y un bostezo salió de mi boca—parece que cierta señorita está cansada—comento Edward divertido.

—Pero no quiero—dije reprimiendo una mueca de dolor.

—Nada, parece ser que todavía te cuesta respirar e imagino que te duele—comento Edward—lo mejor es que duermas Bella—ordeno seriamente.

Hice un puchero y Edward dejo escapar una carcajada—aunque te ves hermosa haciendo eso no me convencerás; así que a dormir se ha dicho—termino poniéndome la mascarilla levantándose y besando mi frente.

—No me dejes—dije rindiéndome y cerrando los ojos

—De eso puedes estar segura—comento y empezó a tararear una canción, logrando que me durmiera más rápido; no sé por cuánto tiempo dormí pero no creo que haya sido mucho. Desperté con la melodiosa voz de Edward quien estaba hablan por celular.

—Los teléfonos están prohibidos en el hospital—dije sonriendo pero manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

—Y usted señorita debería de estar durmiendo—dijo Edward, su voz sonaba con un matiz de preocupación y ¿alegría?. Era casi imperceptible pero lo note, eso hizo que abriera los ojos para encontrarme a Edward mirándome con una sonrisa pero su mirada me confirmaba lo que antes había escuchado en su voz.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?—pregunte.

—No pasa nada Bella—dijo sonriendo, aunque sus ojos estaban opacos señal de que me ocultaba algo importante.

—Me estas mintiendo—asegure.

Edward se sorprendió, pero después suspiro—atacaron a Victoria—dijo.

Me alarme ante eso— ¿está bien?—pregunte.

—Parece que sí, solo tiene unas magulladuras—me informo.

— ¿Por qué estas feliz?—pregunte.

—No se te escapa nada ¿verdad?—pregunto divertido.

—Edward—dije advirtiéndole.

—James se murió protegiendo a Victoria—susurro.

Lo mire sorprendida— ¿muerto?—pregunte para confirmar.

—Sí, defendió con su vida a Victoria pero la verdad no deja de hacerme feliz el que este muerto—comento.

—Estoy contigo—susurre, tome su mano y le sonreí feliz de que por fin esta pesadilla no se volvería a repetir

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

..(\_/) UN NUEVO CAPI, POR FIN EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE HERMANOS, ESPERO LES HAYA MI PARTE ME GUS .( '- ' ) TO COMO QUEDO =P. ¿QUIEREN SABER QUE PASO CON JAMES?, PUES EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP SE SABRÁ. NO DESES C(") (") PEREN PRONTO HABRÁ MAS EDWARD/BELLA.

YA ESTA MUY CERCA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA =(.

**huguette:** Pues contestando a tu pregunte querida, no me pasa nada; solo que como deje de actualizar por mucho tiempo me oxide un poquito en escribir los capis rápido pero ya me eche aceite para que sea más rápido =P

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere, IsabellionaxCullen, yolabertay, , Pam Malfoy Black, bellaliz, Paaameeelaaa, sabi07, LucyCullen14ily, AtRaM Potter, huguette, Bella Potter Cullen xD, BeuxiCullenSwan y Peque Cullen.**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**michi nolet, sabi07, pinkskull95, ShArIcE-94 y Lunaromina26.**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENCIÓN MÍA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVÍSEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	32. Chapter 32 INCREÍBLE PERO CIERTO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

Frases subrayadas con (ª): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

—Estoy contigo—susurre, tome su mano y le sonreí feliz de que por fin esta pesadilla no se volvería a repetir

CAPITULO 31: INCREÍBLE PERO CIERTO

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Estaba muy contenta porque Bella está bien, en estos momentos estoy haciendo unas compras para llevárselas a Bella al hospital. Había dejado a Zeth con Marce, salí de mi coche alegremente y me dirigí a las puertas del hospital; en eso fui interceptada por un hombre vestido de enfermero.

—Disculpe, ¿usted es Victoria?—pregunto.

Lo mire extrañada y a la vez con miedo; algo me decía que no le dijera nada. Pero antes de que dijera algo el hombre me agarro el brazo y lo presiono. Trate de zafarme pero era más fuerte que yo; intente gritar pero el hombre se me adelanto y me tapo la boca

—Parece ser que si por la cara de James—susurro.

— **¡Suélteme!**—trate de zafarme pero lo único que hice fue que apretara su agarre lastimándome.

—Sera mejor que la sueltes David—dijo una voz tan conocida para mí.

El hombre se rio e hizo que me diera vuelta abrazándome por detrás para que no escapara—he de decir James que las escoges muy bien—comento pasando una mano por mis muslos, me moví pero lo único que recibí fue un golpe—será mejor que te quedes quieta primor—susurro mientras yo emitía un gemido de dolor.

—**Te he dicho que la sueltes**—dijo muy enojado.

El hombre sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente—será mejor que moderes tu voz, si no quieres que lastime a este primor—amenazo sacando un navaja.

Empecé a temblar sin poder creérmelo; contuve la respiración y observe como James se ponía tenso pero aun así se mantenía calmado. Irónicamente ese no era mi caso y en poco tiempo me iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

—Esto solo entre los dos, déjala a ella de lado—repelo.

—Claro que lo vamos a arreglar entre nosotros, solo ella estará por si las dudas. Bien sabemos que eres un cobarde—contesto.

—Deja te tanta palabrería—termino diciendo James muy enojado.

—Huy, parece que tu amor no está de humor—comento David rozándome la mejilla con la navaja, ante eso temblé como gelatina.

— ¿Que acaso me tienes tanto miedo que te tienes que esconder detrás de mi mujer?—pregunto James en forma provocadora; David se molesto demasiado e hizo un corte en mi mejilla.

— ¿Te atreves a insinuar que soy un cobarde?—pregunto enojado, apretó su agarre lastimándome y después me aventó hacia el suelo, dejándome desorientada.

Cuando por fin pude enfocar mi vista me encontré con James peleando con David; al principio David le estaba ganando pero llego el momento en que se canso ya que está demasiado obeso y finalmente James lo noqueo dejándolo detrás de mí.

Lo mire con miedo cuando se volteo a verme, su mirada desprendía una furia incontenida pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi cambiaron drásticamente a ternura—siento esto—murmuro.

No dije nada y me puse de pie lentamente, James me miro mientras sacudí mi ropa—gracias—susurre.

—No mi "vencedora", todo esto es mi culpa—susurro con culpa; cerré los ojos cuando me dijo 'mi vencedora' solo el había utilizado el significado de mi nombre en un apelativo cariñoso, pero antes de que lo asimilara escuche un grito de James, como me empujaban y finalmente un disparo, grite y abrí los ojos. Encontré a James parado frente de mí y a David quien sonreía.

— ¿Creías que te dejaría tan fácil?—pregunto burlonamente—yo no soy hombre de honor James—susurro.

—Eso lo sé David—dijo James con dificultad—pero tampoco yo lo soy—termino y en ese momento se movió tan rápido sacando una pistola sin darle tiempo a que hiciera algo mas y disparándole dos veces a quema ropa (*) a la altura del corazón .

Grite y me tape los oídos, vi como caía con la cara de desconcierto todavía en la cara sin saber que James había sido más rápido y lo había matado sin escrúpulos.

—James—lo llame temerosamente.

El se volteo a verme y entonces me di cuenta que tenía un balazo, dejo caer la pistola, me miro a los ojos arrepentido—no podía dejar que te matara—susurro; entonces entendí todo. El se había interpuesto para recibir la bala que iba directo a mí cuando le daba la espalda a aquel hombre. Lo mire horrorizada y vi como caía a cámara lenta, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia él, lo sostuve contra mi dejando que mis lagrimas salieran.

—No llores—dijo con esfuerzo quitando mis lágrimas.

—No te esfuerces, pronto llegara la ayuda—le dije.

—No, creo que es demasiado tarde Victoria. Además no me lo merezco—comento.

—Eso no es cierto—susurre.

Me miro extrañado— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, después de lo que le he hecho a Bella—susurro.

—Todos merecemos vivir, a pesar de lo que hemos hecho—susurre con dolor, a pesar de todo lo seguía amando.

—Ahora entiendo que cometí muchos errores—dijo—me arrepiento de todo Vicky, quisiera que me perdonaras por todo—pidió.

—Shhhh, habrá mucho tiempo para eso—dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—No Victoria, no lo hay; necesito que me perdones—termino besando mis dedos.

—Te perdono todo James—dije mirándolo a los ojos, el tomo mi mano y la puso en su pecho.

—Sientes mi corazón—me pregunto. Asentí—ha latido por ti desde que te conocí—termino.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundo—desearía cambiar todo—comento mirándome—debes hacerme un favor—pidió.

—Lo que sea—susurre.

—Dile a Bella que siento haberle causado tanto dolor-trate de cortarlo—no Vicky, díselo y también dile que sea muy feliz—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tú se lo vas a decir en persona—dije segura.

—No lo creo, Victoria ¿puedo pedir algo?—pregunto.

—Lo que quieras—asentí.

—Dame un beso—pidió.

Sonreí y me acerque uniendo nuestros labios, en ese momento llegaron los del hospital—denos permiso—dijo un doctor.

Deje que el médico lo checara—señor por favor no se vaya a quedar dormido, permanezca despierto—le dijo.

—No puedo—susurro James muy débil.

—No James—dije angustiada—debes de estar despierto, te amo—dije desesperada.

—Lo siento, yo también te amo—susurro.

— **¡No James!**—dije mientras los enfermeros lo metían al hospital.

Los seguí pero en cierta parte no me dejaron pasar—lo sentimos señorita no puede pasar—dijo el doctor.

Me senté en la sala de espera a esperar alguna noticia—señorita—dijo un policía.

— ¿Si?—pregunto.

—Necesitamos que nos diga que rinda declaración de lo sucedido—dijo. —pero James—dije.

—No se preocupe, será mejor que le atiendan las heridas primero y después puede ir a rendir declaración a la estación de policía—dijo.

—Está bien—conteste.

Una enfermera se me acerco—por aquí—me guio.

La seguí hasta una camilla en donde empezó a curar las heridas que no me había dado cuenta que tenia, cuando termino me dejo regresar a la sala de espera en donde espere noticias de James. El doctor por fin salió; me miro seriamente.

— ¿Cómo esta?—pregunte ansiosa.

—Lo siento—dijo el doctor, esas dos palabras fueron lo único que necesite para hundirme en la tristeza; las lagrimas contenidas salieron por fin y no me di cuenta que el doctor me estaba abrazando, tratando de consolarme pero yo no escuchaba nada—hicimos lo que pudimos—escuche que decía

Nos quedamos así unos momentos hasta que me calme—lo siento—me disculpe avergonzada.

—No se preocupe, entiendo que esa persona era muy importante para usted—dijo regalándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sera mejor que me vaya—dije.

—Cuídese—dijo despidiéndose de mí con resignación; no le di importancia ante eso y me fui a llamar a Reneé que al final se desmayo y tuve que hablar con Charlie quien estaba con ella.

Fui a la estación de policía a rendir declaración y cuando termine salí de ahí para dirigirme a casa, en donde todos me estaban esperando.

— ¿Cómo estás?—me pregunto Reneé, sabía que su pregunta no tenía nada que ver con lo físico

—Estoy bien—dije.

—Victoria—me advirtió.

—Estoy cansada y no quiero hablar—susurre no sin antes percatarme que Charlie tenía una mano en la cintura de mi hermana.

—Sabes que estoy aquí—dijo Reneé sonriéndome, asentí y le devolví la sonrisa—será mejor que vayas a descansar—susurro dejándome ir sin que me interrogaran los muchachos.

— ¿Por qué no nos dejaste preguntarle?—escuche a Alice quejarse.

—No es mejor momento, es mejor dejarla sola—contesto Reneé con preocupación en la voz.

—Reneé tiene razón y será mejor que nos vayamos chicos de seguro sus padres deben de estar preguntándose donde se metieron sus retoños—intervino Charlie y yo cerré la puerta de mi recamara.

Me duche y puse cómoda para poder dormir; cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede dormida pero a media noche me desperté llorando y me encontré entre los brazos de Reneé quien me consolaba y me volví a quedar dormida hasta el siguiente día. No trate de analizar porque ella estaba en mi recamara.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

RENEÉ POV

Me preocupo mucho la reacción de Victoria ante la muerte de James pero era de esperar porque ella lo amaba, aunque ella trato de ocultar ese amor no pudo. Bien sabía que sufría por la ruptura con él, pero su sentimiento de culpa por lo que le hizo a Bella era mayor; lo que ocasiono que ella se ha percatara de que el sentimiento seguía ahí.

Ahora que había muerto por ella literalmente Victoria se sentía muy mal, la acune en la noche cuando se despertó por una pesadilla. A la mañana siguiente estaba mejor y con eso supe que todas sus heridas sanarían al final lograría abrirse al amor nuevamente. Solo tenía que esperar a la persona correcta.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

quema ropa (*): Estar demasiado cerca a la otra persona, en este caso a David.

..(\_/) SORPRESA!, SI LO SE NUNCA ACTUALIZO ASÍ DE RÁPIDO, PERO YA VEN - ..( ' ' ) ME SENTI CON INSPIRACION Y TAMBIEN NO PUDE DEJARLOS CONLA DUDA; ÙES AQUI ME TIENES ACTUALIZANDO C(") (") =D.

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere, IsabellionaxCullen, sophia18, LucyCullen14ily, Paaameeelaaa, , bellaliz, Lawy, yolabertay, Peque Cullen, AtRaM Potter y mandrea **

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**sophia18 y mandrea**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENCIÓN MÍA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVÍSEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	33. Chapter 33 RECUPERACIÓN

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Ahora que había muerto por ella literalmente Victoria se sentía muy mal, la acune en la noche cuando se despertó por una pesadilla. A la mañana siguiente estaba mejor y con eso supe que todas sus heridas sanarían al final lograría abrirse al amor nuevamente. Solo tenía que esperar a la persona correcta.

CAPITULO 32: RECUPERACIÓN

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Deje dormir a mi novia—_que bien se escuchaba_—aunque los demás no lo supieran por el momento, acababa de hablar con Alice y todavía no me creía que James estuviera muerto. No sabía que había ocurrido pero por lo que entendí murió defendiendo a Victoria. Mire a Bella quien dormía profundamente, acaricie su cabello y me recosté a su lado y deje que el sueño me llevara a ese mundo de fantasías.

Cuando desperté sentí como unas manos suaves jugaban con mi cabello—buenos días dormilón—dijo esa voz tan musical.

—Buenos días—dije con la voz roca por el sueño y regalándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste?—pregunto un poco molesta.

La mire extrañado mientras me estiraba ya que mi cuello estaba adolorido por la posición que mantuve en la noche— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunte confundido.

—Debiste ir a casa a dormir—aclaro.

—No te iba a dejar sola, además no es tan incomodo—le reste importancia.

—Eso que te lo crea alguien más Edward, se que tienes dolor en el cuello—aseguro.

—Eso no es cierto—le contradije.

— ¿A si?—pregunto y antes de poder alejarme puso su mano en mi cuello y lo presiono, deje escapar una exclamación por el dolor— ¿No que no tenias dolor?—pregunto inocentemente.

—Así cualquiera tiene dolor—dije fingiendo que me había lastimado.

—Sabes que no puse mucha presión—siguió de terca.

—Eso dices, pero el que lo sintió fui yo—contraataque igual de terco.

—Eres un mentiroso Edward—dijo mirándome con enojo.

—No es cierto—dije esperando que no se notara mi mentira.

—Si lo eres, cada vez que me mientes me miras a la cara pero no a los ojos—termino sorprendiéndome de que se hubiera dado cuenta, ante eso no tenia argumento así que me rendí.

—Ok, tienes razón—acepte a regañadientes.

— ¿Por qué?—me volvió a preguntar con angustia.

—No me quiero separar de ti Bella—susurre.

—Pero te vas a enfermar—contradijo.

—No me enfermare, necesito estar contigo—asegure.

—Pero…—la interrumpí

—Nada, es como si fueras el aire que respiro y cuando estoy lejos de ti es como si no pudiera respirar—susurre acercándome a su boca y depositando un casto besos.

Eso la distrajo—Edward—susurro uniendo nuestros labios.

Cuando nos separamos le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla—será mejor que desayunes—dije.

Ella asintió y yo me retire para ver qué pasaba con el desayuno de Bella, nada mas salí y la enfermera ya estaba—aquí está el desayuno—dijo sonriéndome.

—Yo se lo llevo—dije quitándole la bandeja.

Ella asintió y se retiro, entre a la habitación—aquí está el desayuno—dije sonriente, Bella me devolvió la sonrisa. Me acerque y le deje la bandeja.

—Mmm—se escucho—no se ve nada apetitoso—dijo haciendo una cara adorable, deje escapar una risita por su comportamiento.

Antes de poder decir algo mi padre entro por la puerta—Parece ser que tienes una pelea con la comida Bella—comento mi padre con una sonrisa.

—No es nada apetitosa—dijo y mi padre rio.

—Se a lo que te refieres—comento—pero creo que podremos traer un poco de comida de contrabando—le animo, Bella sonrió—pero—dijo—tendrás que comerte esa—termino dejando a una Bella con asco.

—Pero Carlisle mira esta cosa ¿son espinacas o qué?—pregunto señalando una parte de la comida medio verde.

—Mmmm—dijo mi padre analizándola—creo que es puré de papas—susurro. Los dos lo miramos sorprendidos y finalmente vimos la comida con asco—ok, ok mandare a que recojan la comida y llamare a Esme para que te traiga comida—se rindió mi padre, aunque también estaba un poco asqueado.

Después de eso checo a Bella —estas mejorando bastante rápido—comento haciendo algunas anotaciones—creo que ya podrás tener visitas, así que prepárate para la visita de todos los chicos—termino sonriéndonos—nos vemos—se despidió.

—Uff—dijo Bella.

— ¿Por qué eso?—pregunte curioso.

Bella me sonrió—Me salve de comer eso—dijo señalando la bandeja.

Solté una risa mientras Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido—no es gracioso—refunfuño.

Me acerque a ella y acaricie su ceño para borrar esas arrugas—claro que lo es amor—dije.

—Si tuvieras que comer eso, no te reirías—contraataco.

—Tienes razón—me rendí y suspire.

Platicamos de trivialidades hasta que llego mi madre con comida y con todos los chicos que entraron de dos en dos para no causar problemas, aunque controlar a Emmett era un caso imposible.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Después de librarme de la comida del hospital, Esme tomo como costumbre llevarme el desayuno, comida y cena. Trate que Edward no se quedara en el hospital pero fue imposible así que hicimos un trato, cada tercer día se iría a dormir a su casa pero aun así se pasaba gran parte del día en mi cuarto entreteniéndome.

Así pasó una semana y por fin me quitaron el maldito tubo que salía de mi costado, durante la semana ya no se me dificultaba tanto respirar, pero aun así me mantuvieron en observación durante cuatro días más; mi pie iba mejorando ya que no había sido tan grave. Las heridas empezaron a curarse y lo único que me lo recordaba era la herida de mi brazo por la bala.

Durante todo ese tiempo reforcé mi relación con mi padre y hable con Phil quien todavía se sentía culpable por el divorcio entre mi madre y él; yo lo tranquilice dejándole ver que el serie mi papá pasara lo que pasara, eso lo emociono de gran manera. Entre Emmett y yo había una relación rara ya que a veces nos poníamos a discutir de la cosa más absurda y otras veces nos tratábamos con tanto cariño que hasta nuestros padres se sorprendían. Un día Emmett y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para poner en jaque a nuestros padres bilógicos, queríamos que admitieran que iban a empezar una relación; al final lo reconocieron y nosotros los felicitamos.

Cuando por fin salí todos me trataban como una muñequita de porcelana como si me fuera romper, finalmente me fastidie y se los hice saber.

_Era un día como cualquiera, pronto regresaríamos a clases pero aun nos quedaba por disfrutar un poco más. Estaba por pararme para ir a la cocina._

— _¿Qué quieres Bella? —me pregunto Emmett._

—_Nada, solo voy a dejar este cuenco—dije enseñándole el cuenco donde habían estado las palomitas, que de milagro me dejaron hacer. Estaba bastante inquieta porque Edward todavía no llegaba._

—_Yo lo voy a dejar—dijo rápidamente._

—_No Emm, tengo que hacerlo—dije un poco molesta._

—_Te acompaño—dijo Jasper._

_Lo mire exasperada, me levante y los mire seria—basta ya de esto—dije._

— _¿De qué?—pregunto Rosalie haciéndose la tonta._

—_Por Dios, no soy ninguna minusválida. Desde que salí del hospital me me dejan hacer nada, nada mas no van conmigo al baño porque necesito privacidad—termine casi gritando._

—_Solo nos preocupamos por Bella—dijo Alice._

—_Gracias, pero no gracias—dije más molesta._

—_Pero Bella—se quejo Emmett._

—_**Nada de pero Bella, me tienen hasta la coronilla. Ni siquiera mis padres me tratan así**__—termine—__**que si quiero un helado, van y lo compran y no me dejan salir de casa; cuando vamos a comer todo repentinamente esta cerca de mí de tal modo que no me tenga que estirar; hasta para bañarme Alice o Rose lo preparan. En conclusión para todo lado que vaya alguien me tiene que acompañar**__—termine._

_Todos me miraron en shock—solo tratamos que no hagas muchos esfuerzo—susurro Alice._

—_Eso lo entiendo, pero no soy una muñeca de porcelana para que me traten asi—contraataque._

_Todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Edward entrando por la puerta mirándonos—se los dije—fue lo único que dijo mientras los demás lo miraban como si lo quisieran matar, yo en cambio lo mire confundida._

_Edward me miro y me sonrió—Ya les había advertido sobre su comportamiento—me explico y entonces entendí._

_En ese momento llego mamá con varias bolsas—hija encontré unos vestidos hermosos—dijo alegremente mientras mi tía y ella dejaban las bolsas en el suelo. Nos miraron extrañadas._

— _¿Qué pasa?—pregunto mi tía._

—_Bella por fin estallo—contesto Edward ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de los chicos._

—_Se los dijimos—contestaron al unisonó._

_Ante eso no pude mas y estalle en carcajadas, me doble de la risa y lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos—no- lo-puedo-creer—dije con dificultad._

_Después escuche como mi madre, mi tía se me unían —Jajaja no es nada gracioso—dijo la duende._

—_Claro que lo es—dijimos al unisonó y entonces reímos más._

_Cuando por fin dejamos de reír tuvimos que en contentarlos aunque fue demasiado fácil y por fin dejaron de tratarme como una muñeca de porcelana. Esa tarde vimos películas hasta bien entrada la noche._

Después de este incidente, por fin empecé a patinar, entrenaba cada tarde y Edward me recogía siempre o a veces se quedaba conmigo. Nuestra relación iba avanzando pero nuestras familias y amigos todavía no lo sabían oficialmente aunque ellos ya lo deducían ya que no nos esforzábamos en guardar apariencias, aunque eso si nadie nos había visto besandonos.

Una de nuestras tantas tardes juntos quedamos en decirles a los demás nuestra relación.

_Estábamos sentados viendo la pista de patinaje mientras mi hermano patinaba—Bella—me llamo Edward_

_Levante mi cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte en un susurro._

—_Los chicos ya sospechan—me informo._

—_Las chicas también—deje escapar un suspiro—me hicieron cada pregunta para confundirme y sacarme información—dije._

—_Ellos hicieron lo mismo—comento dándome un beso._

—_Creo que es tiempo de decirles—dije._

—_Tienes razón—concordó conmigo—pero también a nuestras familias._

—_Lo sé—dije._

—_El único que lo sabe es Zeth—dijo mirando a cierto enano que estaba en la pista_

—_Solo porque nos encontró besándonos—murmure._

—_A pesar de eso ha sido un buen aliado—contesto Edward sonriendo._

—_De eso no hay duda—termine dándole un beso en la mejilla._

— _¿Cuando crees que será el mejor momento para decirles?—pregunto._

—_Pronto va a ver una cena en casa para poder celebrar el reencuentro entre mi padre y hermano—dije._

— _¿Crees que sería conveniente?—pregunto._

—_Me parece que sí, aunque creo que no hemos visto un pequeño detalle—susurre._

— _¿Qué cosa?—pregunto sin entender._

—_Las pruebas—fue lo único que dije para que Edward entendiera._

— _¿Crees que sean muy duros?—pregunto._

—_Puede que sean más estrictos por el hecho de habérselos ocultado—dije._

—_No importa—dijo seguro—por ti haría lo que fuera—termino dándome un casto beso en los labios_

—_Entonces esta dicho, ese día será—dije sonriendo._

—_Claro—susurro mientras me recargaba en su hombro de nuevo y veíamos a mi hermano._

Ya han pasado dos días y la cena seria en dos días más, la verdad los nervios me mataban.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

..(\_/) NUEVO CAPI!, ESTOY RÁPIDA VERDAD?, ESPERO LES GUSTE

..( ' ' )

C(") (")

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere, LucyCullen14ily, mandrea, bellaliz, IsabellionaxCullen, Paaameeelaaa,, yolabertay, AtRaM Potter, cuaseilove-you, , BeuxiCullenSwan, Lawy, huguette, Bella Potter Cullen xD, JACKY, Pam Malfoy Black, WiNkY CuLLeN, Mimabells, kotesiita Cullen Swan, Ire-96 y **

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Noe Pattz, sophia18, cuaseilove-you, Starmoon8ghostoflove23, sarita21 y ,**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENCIÓN MÍA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVÍSEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	34. Chapter 34 ¿SECRETOS?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Ya han pasado dos días y la cena seria en dos días más, la verdad los nervios me mataban.

CAPITULO 33: ¿SECRETOS?

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Finalmente llego el esperado día de la cena, estaba muy nerviosa; habían pasado dos meses y ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida:

Tuve que regresar a la escuela y ponerme al corriente en todas las materias; la única que no me preocupaba era Educación Física, porque desde antes del secuestro tenía preparados tres rutinas; dos de de gimnasia y un baile que me había pedido el maestro pero todavía faltaba pulirlos y entonces le pedí ayuda a Edward.

Hace un mes regrese a la pista de patinaje y estaba ensayando una rutina, la cual presentaría en un concurso.

Mi madre y Phil por fin habían empezado los trámites de divorcio y aunque había que realizar muchos tramites el dictamen sería relativamente pronto por sé un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo; claro está que Phil hace unos días se había mudado a una casa que quedaba cerca.

Aunque todavía no era oficial Charlie y Reneé estaban saliendo pero eran discretos igual que Phil con su pareja, para no complicar los trámites de divorcio

Estaba alistándome para ir a clases, ese día sería el último ensayo en donde irían mis compañeras de rutina. Nadie, ni siquiera Edward conocía sobre esas rutinas ya que yo practicaba por partes para que no vieran la rutina completa, cuando baje a desayunar me encontré con mi tía.

—Hola tía—la salude alegremente.

—Hola Bella—me saludo.

— ¿Cómo van las rutinas?—me pregunto curiosa ya que se había dado cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

—Bastante bien—conteste.

—Mmmm—dijo—dime algo ¿sí?—me pregunto.

—No tía—me negué—tienes que esperar como los demás—sonreí metiéndome un pedazo de fruta en la boca.

Tía Victoria hizo un puchero, en verdad estaba superando bastante bien la muerte de James aunque todavía ese atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos seguía ahí. La observe seriamente y recordé cuando me conto lo de James, en ese momento lo había perdonado por haber salvado a alguien importante para mí— ¿Qué pasa?—me pregunto ante mi cara seria

Sonreí—nada—dije—solo me recordaste a Zeth—dije soltando una carcajada.

—Jajajaja—yo no le veo gracia—se enfurruño en su lugar.

Mire la hora—será mejor que me vaya—dije tomando mi mochila—creo que Edward ya me está esperando—termine.

Tía Victoria sonrió traviesamente— ¿eso si me lo vas a decir?—pregunto cómo niña pequeña.

—No—conteste y salí corriendo no sin antes ver como mi tía se enfurruñaba de nuevo—**Zeth apúrate que se nos hace tarde**—dije en las escaleras

—**Bella, Zeth ya se fue**—grito tía Victoria.

— **¿Tan temprano?**—pregunte extrañada.

—**Phil pasó por el**—contesto desde el comedor.

—**Ok**—conteste y salí encontrándome a mi novio esperándome recargado en su coche con una sonrisa.

—Hola—dije acercándome y abrazándolo.

—Hola princesa—conteste dándome un beso en la mejilla, miro detrás de mi— ¿y Zeth?—pregunto extrañado.

—Papá vino por él temprano—conteste.

—Imagino que Phil—comento.

—Lo siento se me olvida, pero estas en lo correcto—conteste ya que a Charlie y a Phil los llamaba papá.

Asintió—bueno señorita será mejor que nos vayamos que si no llegamos tarde, además hoy es tu último ensayo antes de la presentación de fin de curso y espero que por fin nos reveles un poco mas—dijo abriéndome la puerta.

—Si eso esperas será mejor que no te decepciones al final—comente, Edward me miro sorprendido y se apresuro a subir al asiento del conductor.

— ¿Me quieres decir que no nos vas a re velar nada?—me pregunto una ceja levantada.

—Yo no dije eso—conteste.

—Pero lo dijiste entre líneas—me aseguro.

—Si tu lo dices, además tú ya has visto uno de los bailes que voy a presentar—termine viendo por la ventanilla—será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha porque no quiero llegar tarde a clases—comente

Escuche como suspiraba y ponía el coche en marcha. El recorrido lo hicimos con la música de piano, violines y violonchelos; cuando salí del coche se nos acercaron los chicos.

—**¡Bella!**—se me aventó Alice.

—No Alice—conteste sorprendiendo a todos.

—Pero todavía no sabes que te voy a pedir—contraataco con un puchero.

—Y no necesito saberlo ya me lo imagino—conteste.

— ¿A sí?—pregunto

—Sip—dije muy segura.

—Entonces trata de adivinar y si no aciertas harás lo que te pedí—dijo muy segura. Todos me miraban atentamente para ver mi respuesta.

—Acepto—dije muy segura y todos se sorprendieron.

—Di—me animo.

—Pues solo hay dos cosas que pudieras pedirme—dije—quieres ir de compras—dije lentamente y observe que Alice reprimía una sonrisa, lo cual confirmaba mis sospechas—o quieres saber lo que tengo preparado para mi presentación—termine y con alegría vi la cara de horror de Alice al acertar.

— ¡No es justo!—se quejo y todos nos reímos.

—Lo siento duende—dije jugando con ella—vamos no te pongas así—dije tocando su nariz—bueno chicos me voy a clase—termine dejando a todos sorprendidos ante mi acción, las clases pasaron normales hasta que llego la hora de ir a las canchas.

Me encamine hacia el estacionamiento en donde me esperaban mis amigas bailarinas—¡Bella!—dijo mi madre.

—Si mamá, ya llegue—conteste—hola chicas—salude a mis cuatro amigas.

—Hola—me saludaron en coro.

—Bueno mamá, ¿las vas a esperar?—pregunte.

—Claro hija, bien sabes que solo están aquí para que están familiarizadas con el lugar antes de la presentación—contesto—las tengo que regresar a la academia sin ningún contratiempo—dijo su dialogo.

—Ok, ok—conteste—entonces vamos a los vestidores—termine.

—Yo iré a las gradas hija—me informo mientras entrabamos por una puerta y ella se iba a las canchas.

Cuando entramos ya nadie estaba en los vestidores, todos estaban en clase. Nos cambiamos y las guie hasta las canchas que habían montado mis compañeros.

—Ya está todo listo Bella—se acerco el maestro, asentí.

Mis amigos me miraban curioso—ya saben chicas—les dije, ellas asintieron.

Se pusieron a estirar, puse un poco de música y empecé a hacer una pequeña rutina improvisada y mis compañeras también lo hicieron pero cada una por su lado; diez minutos antes de que se terminara la clase nos detuvimos y dejamos que mis compañeros recogieran la improvisada pista. Ellas se fueron a cambiar mientras yo me quedaba platicando con mis amigos y mi madre.

—Wow, nunca me imagine ver esto—comento Emmett.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes Emmett, tú también tiene un poco de gimnasta por tu formación como patinador lo exige—conteste.

—Claro que sí pero prefiero las barras o los aros, hasta prefiero el caballo que todo esto—contesto.

— ¿Y para que necesitas a más gimnastas—pregunto Jasper.

—Secret—conteste con una sonrisa.

—No se vale—se quejo Rosalie, pero antes de que comentaran algo mas las chicas salieron y se fueron con Reneé; después de eso nos fuimos a cambiar

—Ya quiero ver lo que vas a presentar—comento Alice emocionada mientras salíamos de los vestidores y nos encontrábamos a los chicos esperándonos.

—Pronto lo veras—asegure con una sonrisa.

Las demás clases pasaron rápidamente y ya estaba en mi casa preparándome para la cena; los nervios regresaron a mí y fueron más fuertes que en la mañana, trate de relajarme y por fin lo logre. Me bañe y arregle antes de ponerme el hermoso vestido que había elegido (ç1). Cuando baje mi madre y tía Victoria estaban esperándome ya vestidas junto con Zeth quien llevaba un trajecito (ç2).

— ¿Lista?—pregunto mamá, asentí con la cabeza.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos llegar tarde—comento tía Victoria.

Salimos con nuestros abrigos, Mamá y tía se irían en el carro de la última y mi hermano Zeth se iría conmigo en mi carro.

— ¿Van a decirlo hoy?—pregunto mi hermano rompiendo el silencio.

—Si—conteste.

—Mmm, ¿se lo tomaran bien?—volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sé—conteste sinceramente, la verdad esa pregunta era la misma que me había rondado por varios días.

Zeth me sonrió—yo creo que irá mejor de lo que crees—comento.

—Eso espero enano—susurre y le revolvió el cabello mientras esperábamos en un semáforo.

—¡Hey!—Se quejo—me despeinas—se quejo.

Solté una carcajada— ¿acaso te peinaste?—pregunte con burla.

—Claro que si—aseguro muy indignado.

—Ok, ok—dije mientras estacionaba enfrente del restaurante donde iba a hacer la comida, todos ya estaban ahí y Edward se apresuro a ayudarme a bajar mientras un muchacho se me acercaba y le entregaba mis llaves.

—Estas muy hermosa—susurro mientras me guiaba dentro del restaurant.

Me sonroje—Gracias—susurre, mientras veía a Rose, Alice y Esme quienes se veían muy guapas con sus vestidos (ç3). Los chicos se veían muy bien con sus trajes pero el que me había robado el aliento era Edward.

—Bella te vez muy bien—me alabo Alice, quien se había molestado conmigo por no dejarla escoger mi atuendo.

—Lo que demuestra que me puedo elegir mis atuendos yo solita—conteste.

—No siempre—contraataco.

Levante las manos—Me rindo—sonreí y mire a Rose— ¿y tus padres?—pregunte curiosa.

—No pudieron venir—contesto Jasper antes que su hermana—tenían una cita desde hace mucho tiempo—completo moviendo las cejas divertido.

—Entiendo—conteste reprimiendo la risa, sabía muy bien a qué tipo de citas se refería Jaspe, un recuerdo se filtro en mi mente logrado que me sonrojara y Rose y Jasper se rieran.

— ¿De qué nos perdimos?—intervino Emmett.

—No querrás saberlo—conteste mas roja que un tomate.

—Vamos cuéntenos—rogo Alice.

Jasper abrió la boca y lo mire mal—mas te vale cerrar esa gran bocaza que tienes, recuerda que es lo que pasara si alguien se entera—amenace—y esto también va por ti Rose—termine mirándola.

Los dos me miraron con miedo y asintieron—lo siento chicos pero no podemos decirles nada—dijo Jasper.

—Pero…—trato de decir Alice.

—No hay poder humano que nos haga hablar—intervino Rose.

— ¿De verdad es tan malo?—pregunto Edward en voz baja mientras Alice y Emmett empezaban a rogar a Rose y Emmett.

—Quede con un trauma—conteste asintiendo.

—Ok, no quiero saber que fue—dijo sorprendido Edward.

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la mesa reservada. Nos sentamos y pedimos; comimos entre platicas agradables hasta Victoria se levanto con su copa llamando nuestra atención.

—Quisiera brindar por los reencuentros que han sucedido en tan poco tiempo; por el reencuentro de padre e hija—dijo señalando a Charlie y a mi—el de hermanos—siguió señalando a Emmett y al del primer amor—termino señalando a mamá—¡salud!—termino sentándose

Todos asintieron mientras la imitaban subiendo su copa mientras bebían de esta; entonces sucedió lo que más nerviosa me había tenido en los últimos días. Edward se levando, levantándome con él—nosotros queremos hacer un anuncio—dijo mirando a todos, yo en cambio estaba con la cabeza gacha—como ustedes saben Bella y yo somos grandes amigos…—dijo pero fue interrumpido por Emmett.

—Vamos al grano—dijo impacientes.

Edward tomo mi mano y la entrelazo, tomo aire para poder decir lo que tanto tiempo nos costó decirles, pero que por las circunstancias no se dio el momento.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

ç1, ç2, ç3: ya saben están en mi perfil, espero les guste y en el caso del traje de Zeth pueden elegir el que quieran

..(\_/) NUEVO CAPI, NUEVO CAPI, NUEVO CAPI =P. BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE LA VERDAD ME... ..( ' ' ) ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE Y AUNQUE YA VIENE SU FINAL TODAVÍA NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE CUAN- ... C(") (") TOS CAPIS MAS TENDRÁ PERO CREO YO QUE SERÁN 38 CAPIS (ESPERO RESPONDER A TU DUDA JACKY) TAL VEZ MAS, TAL VES MENOS.

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere, IsabellionaxCullen, sophia18, LucyCullen14ily, AtRaM Potter, MarilizzieCullen13, Paaameeelaaa, jacky, Andrecullen18, Bella Potter Cullen Xd.**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Bellz-22, gabymecullen, paolapO.o**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENCIÓN MÍA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVÍSEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	35. Chapter 35 NOTICIAS Y PRESENTACIONES

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

Edward tomo mi mano y la entrelazo, tomo aire para poder decir lo que tanto tiempo nos costó decirles, pero que por las circunstancias no se dio el momento.

CAPITULO 34: NOTICIAS Y PRESENTACIONES

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

—Bella y yo somos novios—sonto mientras todos nos miraban expectantes.

—Oh por Dios—exclamo Esme.

Mientras mi madre y tía Victoria se levantaban para felicitarnos, después de reponerse de la noticia Esme nos estrujo entre sus brazos—que bien que por fin se decidieron—nos susurro.

—Y yo que pensé que era algo más importante, eso es cuento viejo—dijo Emmett mientras recibía un golpe por parte de Rose—auch bebe, ¿Por qué me pegas'—pregunto.

—Por hacer comentarios tontos—le contesto fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Pero ya lo sabíamos, solo necesitábamos confirmarlo!—exclamo. Pero antes de que dijera algo mas Rose lo cayó.

—Me alegro por ustedes—susurro Charlie mientras me abrazaba—nunca hubiera pedido a alguien mejor para mi hija—termino sonriéndonos—ya se habían tardado en hacerlo oficial—termino susurrando

Lo miramos avergonzados mientras, Carlisle se acercaba para darnos un abrazo—felicidades chicos—nos sentamos de nuevo.

— ¿Cuánto llevan?—interrogo Alice.

—No mucho—conteste pensando en la forma de desviar el tiempo.

—Exactamente ¿Cuánto?—se le unió Emmett—digo porque yo soy tu hermano Bella y tengo que cuidarte dejando en claro lo que te puede pasar Edward—termino viéndonos

—Emmett por favor no te pongas de forma sobreprotectora—dije sonrojada por su comentario—además yo me preocuparía más, porque tú te conviertas en papá antes—conteste juguetonamente y esta vez fue el turno de Rosalie en sonrojarse.

—Chicos mejor cálmense—intervino Charlie cuando Emmett me iba a contestar.

—Pero…—empezó a decir Emmett.

—Nada Emmett, tu empezaste así que aguántate porque Bella solo se defendió—termino diciendo seriamente.

—Aunque su comentario tienen un poco de verdad—comento Carlisle pensativo.

Todos reímos ante el comentario, claro menos Emmett y Rose, esta ultima estaba tan roja como un tomate algo que en verdad me sorprendió.

—Aunque he de decir que si estamos en las amenazas sobreprotectoras de hermanos, he de decirte Emmett que tú no estás en mejores condiciones—dijo Jasper cuando todos nos calmamos; cuando dijo esto Emmett lo miro incrédulo.

—Mejor calla Jasper, tu tampoco lo estas—intervino Zeth en forma juguetona.

Todos reímos ante ese comentario—bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo les va en la escuela?—pregunto Esme.

—Pues muy bien, pero hay cierta personita que no nos quiere dar una probadita de lo que va a presentar en la clase de gimnasia al finalizar el curso—contesto Alice resentida.

—Alice ya te explique—dije con cansancio.

—Pero podrías enseñarnos a nosotros—insistió como niña pequeña.

—Alice—le advirtió Esme.

Alice se enfurruño en su asiento—aunque me tienes sorprendido hija—prosiguió Charlie sin darle mucha importancia al comportamiento de Alice.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte entusiasmada.

—Claro, es bastante innovador lo que vas a presentar—me aseguro, le sonreí agradecida ya que los nervios me estaban matando.

— **¡Esperen!**—dijo Alice mirándonos mientras achicaba sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?—pregunto Esme.

—Tú sabes –le acuso Alice señalándolo.

Mi papá trago saliva mientras la miraba con miedo—esa mano Alice—le advirtió Carlisle.

— **¡Nada de esa mano!**—le contesto— ¿por qué el si sabe y nosotros no?—me pregunto igual de furiosa si no es que más.

Trague saliva visiblemente mientras trataba de encontrar mi voz para contestar pero lo que en verdad quería era esconderme en el lugar más recóndido del planeta para que no me encontrara—debes entender Alice—empecé a explicar cuando por fin pude encontrar mi voz.

— ¿Qué voy a entender?—pregunto.

—Amor, mejor siéntate—intervino Jasper tratando de llamar la atención de su novia.

—Nada de amor, quiero que me explique en este preciso momento—termino mirándolo feo, eso me irrito y en vez de sentir miedo empecé a enojarme.

—Alice será mejor que te calmes—dije seriamente tratando de contener mi enojo.

—Quiero que lo espliques –demando y eso hizo que explotara.

Di un golpe en la mesa— ¡oh no!—susurro mamá, la mire feo y ella me miro nerviosa—creo que voy al baño—susurro—acompáñame Victoria—termino diciendo.

—Claro—dijo levantándose nerviosamente.

—Yo también quiero ir al baño—intervino Zeth mirándome con miedo mientras se dirigía a Charlie.

—Claro— dijo sorprendido y se fue con Zeth detrás de mamá, en eso sonaron los teléfonos de Esme y Carlisle.

—Si nos disculpan—dijo y se levantaron para contestar; cuando centré mi atención en mis amigos, Jasper solo negaba con la cabeza y rehuía mi mirada mientras Rose escondía su cara entre sus manos. Tanto Emmett, Alice y Edward no entendían nada.

—Mira Alice ya te dije que era una sorpresa—dije seriamente y Alice me miraba con miedo, mientras Emmett y Edward me miraban sorprendidos ante mi comportamiento—y mi papá sabe porque es el que me ha ayudado—termine levantando la voz.

Alice me miro con temor al mismo tiempo que los demás—lo siento—susurro la duendecillo.

Respire hondo—Espero que no sigan tan insistentes porque no creo que la próxima vez me comporte tan bien—termine diciendo.

Alice asintió en silencio mientras nos quedábamos en un silencio sepulcral—creo que será mejor pedir el postre—intervino Jasper tratando de que el ambiente se relajara.

—Si—apoyo Rose mientras le pedía la carta a la camarera—mmm a mí se me antoja este pay de queso con fresas—dijo Rose checando la parte de postres.

—Pues yo prefiero ese pastel de chocolate tres leches—dijo Emmett acercándose para ver.

—Yo quiero la torta de elote—dijo Jasper, los mire por un momento y mi enojo empezó a remitir, sentí como Edward me tomaba la mano y la apretaba, voltee a verlo y me encontré con aquella sonrisa que me hacia olvidar respirar, le devolví la sonrisa.

—Yo quiero un flan—escuche de fondo a Alice.

— ¿Mejor?—me pregunto Edward en un susurro.

—Si—conteste simplemente.

—Ya regresamos –dijo mamá mientras todos regresaban a la mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres de postre?—pregunto Esme sonriéndonos.

Me pasaron la carta –yo quiero el pastel de limón al tequila—dije sin pensármelo dos veces

Edward se acerco para poder mirar—yo quiero el postre de limón—dijo y les paso la carta a mis padres.

Al final Carlisle y Esme pidieron lo mismo que Jasper, mientras mi mamá y tía Victoria pidió lo mismo que Rose, Char… papá pidió lo mismo que Edward y finalmente Zeth pidió su banana Split. Terminamos de cenar y regresamos a la casa para tomar un café. Cuando íbamos a entrar a la casa cuando Alice pego un gritito de emoción.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?—le pregunto Esme y todos la miramos con curiosidad.

Esta nos sonrió—Ahora el que tendrá que afrontar unas pruebas será Edward—comento como si fuera lo más natural.

Edward y yo la miramos sorprendidos, la verdad esperaba que no se acordaran pero claro al duende no se le escapa ninguna—pero eso podrán pensarlo y decirlo hasta que haga mi presentación—me apure a decir.

Rose sonrió—mmm bueno solo por ser tu lo haremos como quieras, aunque creo que ya tengo mi prueba—termino sonriendo malignamente.

— ¿De qué hablan?—pregunto papá

—Cosas de los chicos Charlie, déjalos—intervino mi madre y lo tomo del brazo.

—Ok—dijo mirándonos curiosos pero se dejo llevar por mi madre al interior de la casa

Después de un rato nuestros invitados se fueron a sus casas, el fin de semana no las pasamos saliendo y jugando, en algunos ratos yo terminaba de perfeccionar mis pasos con Edward ya que iba a presentarme tres veces; una era sobre baile en la cual me había ayudado Edward junto con los muchachos que tomaban el taller de danza, después era algo de gimnasia en grupo y por ultimo un seria solo yo.

El lunes llego rápidamente y estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando ya todos estaban en sus lugares para observar lo que habíamos hecho, sentí que mis nervios me matarían.

—Tranquila amor—dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda mientras yo me recargaba.

—No puedo—conteste apoyando mi cabeza.

—Veras que todo sale como está planeado—me aseguro.

—Primero presentaremos el baile—susurre.

—Es lógico, ellos se presentan primero y los de gimnasia hasta el último—dijo.

Asentí sin mirarlo— ¿Por qué tienes miedo?—me pregunto tomándome del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Lo mire sorprendida— ¿Cómo sabes lo que siento?—pregunte.

—Tus ojos me lo dicen—sonrió dándome un pequeño beso en los labios—no deberías tener miedo, eres fantástica—termino abrazándome.

Al sentirme entre sus brazos me sentí seguro y todos mis miedos se fueron creyendo— ¿Cómo es posible que alejes todos mis miedos?—pregunte con mi cabeza en su pecho.

—La verdad no lo sé, pero me alegra que pueda hacerlo—susurro.

Me separe de él y lo mire sonriendo—gracias—susurre.

Edward me miro extrañado— ¿Por qué me agradeces?—pregunto.

—Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, gracias por ayudarme a sanar las heridas y no dejarme—termine.

Me miro con un brillo de ternura—no tienes nada de lo que agradecerme, al contrario yo tendría que agradecerte por dejarme ser algo mas en tu vida—termino depositando un beso en mis labios.

Lo mire con una ceja enarcada— ¿lo dejamos en empate?—pregunte.

—Empate—acordó Edward con una sonrisa.

— **¡¿Ya están todos listos?**—pregunto el maestro, todos nos volteamos a verlo.

— **¡SI!**—dijimos a coro.

— **¡Muy bien en cinco minutos salen!**—nos anuncio.

Me mire en el espejo, ya estaba preparada igual que los demás—te vez muy hermosa—dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

Lo mire sonriendo pero con un ligero rubor—tú también—susurre.

Me tomo de la mano—tranquila no pasa nada, lo harás perfecto—me aseguro.

—Tienes más confianza en mí de lo que merezco—susurre.

Me todo de la cara para que lo mirara—Escucha no es más de lo que mereces, eres extraordinaria solo que no te vez claramente como yo lo hago –termino besando mis labios.

— ¡Es hora salgan!—exclamo el maestro, solo hasta ese momento nos separamos y salimos a presentar la coreografía que habíamos preparado (ç1), sonreí como tonta y entonces la música empezó a sonar y me olvide de todo lo que nos rodeaba y solo me concentre en los movimientos que fluían con gran naturalidad y alegría. Así seguí hasta que terminamos y fue entonces que me di cuenta del todo el ruido que había.

— ¿Viste?, lo hiciste maravillosamente—dijo besando mi frente.

—Sera mejor que me vaya a cambiar—dije.

—Creo que sí, solo pasa este grupo a presentarse y después terminan contigo—dijo Edward.

—Te veo después—me despedí dándole un beso en los labios.

—Suerte amor—susurro dejándome ir.

Corrí a ponerme mi leotardo, lo logreen tiempo record. Me peine ya que para el baile traía el cabello suelto y para esta presentación y la siguiente me estorbaría si no lo hacía. Salude a mis compañeras y finalmente fuimos llamadas.

Nos pusimos en posición y la música empezó (ç2); lo mismo que me había pasado en el baile me paso en esta presentación y así terminamos; después de eso me dieron diez minutos en los que descansaba y me cambiaba de leotardo para presentar mi último número.

Me puse en medio de el escenario que había sido modificado para esta presentación y empecé (ç3); cuando termine escuche como todos se habían emocionado mucho ante mi actuación, sonreí alegre y me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa para poder irme con mi familia, amigos y novio para poder ir nos a casa.

Cuando salí todos me estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa.

—Bella eso fue maravilloso—dijo mi madre.

—Esta vez si te luciste—dijo Emmett.

—No tengo palabras para describirlo, estuviste magnifica hija—dijo Charlie emocionado.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo—lo apoyo Carlisle y Phil al mismo tiempo logrando que riéramos.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos para celebrar que ya están de vacaciones—intervino Esme.

Todo asentimos y nos dirigimos a los coches, el camino fue rápido, tuvimos una parrillada. Tía Victoria estaba ayudando a Phil en la parrilla pero en un momento mi tía se le cayó el carbón caliente sobre la pierna provocando que soltara un chillido. Los hombres actuaron rápidamente y decidieron llevarla al hospital ya que Carlisle no tenía nada a mano para curarla y parecía era una quemadura de segundo grado. Nos quedamos en casa esperando noticias hasta que se nos informo que no era tan grave como parecía.

—Bueno ya que sabemos que Victoria está bien, vamos a pedir algo de comer—dijo Alice alegremente.

Todos asentimos y pedimos pizza—Bella—me llamo Rosalie.

—Mande Rose—dije distraídamente mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward.

—Ya es hora de decir las pruebas—dijo entusiasmada Alice.

Edward yo nos miramos con temor para finalmente ver a nuestros amigos—Como ya sabemos ustedes están juntos—dijo Jasper seriamente.

—Por lo tanto Edward tendrás que pasar dos pruebas para tener nuestra aprobación—siguió Rose.

—Vamos ya digan—los apresuro Emmett impaciente, Rose tomo aire para hablar…

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

ç1, ç2, ç3: YA SABEN ESTÁN EN MI PERFIL.

..(\_/) EMOCIÓN, EMOCIÓN, ¿VERDAD'. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN LAS RUTINAS, ESTE CAPI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO

..( ' ' ) CADA VES ESTAMOS MAS CERCA Y TODO SE ESTA RESOLVIENDO JEJE,

C(") (") NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO..

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere, IsabellionaxCullen, kotesiita Cullen Swan, yolabertay, Paaameeelaaa, LucyCullen14ily, bellaliz, sophia18, Andrecullen18, Pam Malfoy Black, Peque Cullen, Vircobrina**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**Lauris princess, martye, EAMC2006, Denisse'M**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENCIÓN MÍA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVÍSEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	36. Chapter 36 PRUEBAS Y ¿VICTORIA?

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

—Vamos ya digan—los apresuro Emmett impaciente, Rose tomo aire para hablar…

CAPITULO 35: PRUEBAS Y ¿VICTORIA?

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

ROSALIE POV

—Mi prueba consistirá en que seas el ayudante de Alice durante un mes—dije sonriendo.

Edward me miro asustado y después miro a Alice quien estaba saltando en el sillón; observe como Bella se acercaba a él y le susurraba unas cosas. Mientras se relajaba.

— ¡Wow! eso sí que es cruel—comento Emmett mientras me miraba con una sonrisa pícara y yo me sonroje; Bella se dio cuenta y trate de distraerla.

—Sera mejor que Jasper diga su prueba—dije nerviosamente. Observe como Bella entrecerraba los ojos, sabía que no lo dejaría pasar.

—Bueno Edward he de decir que mi prueba no es tan cruel—empezó Jasper.

—Vamos hombre no demores mas—suplico Emmett.

—Tendrás que dejar de tocar tu piano—dijo mirándolo.

Edward lo miro horrorizado—además de que tendrás que enseñarle a Zeth a tocar la guitarra—termino de decir, entonces fue el turno de Bella mirarlo espantada. Por ella sabíamos que Zeth era un desastre con ese instrumento y que todos sus profesores habían terminado renunciando dejándolos con un pequeño trauma.

—Como ya es muy tarde y necesitamos descansar, será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Alice pero antes de que alguien se levantara sonó el teléfono de Alice— ¿papá?—pregunto después de verificar de quien era la llamada— ¿en serio?—pregunto con una sonrisa—no te preocupes papá, estaremos bien—le aseguro—ok que tengan bonita noche adiós—se despidió terminando la llamada.

— ¿Qué paso enana?—pregunto Emmett.

Alice lo miro con el ceño fruncido—no me digas así—le dijo molesta.

—Ok, ok no te enojes en…—dejo su frase inconclusa ante la mirada amenazante de Alice.

—Creo que alguien quiere ser tu compañero hermanito—dijo Alice melosamente, mi oso de inmediato se puso pálido.

—Vamos Alice, solo es un juego—trato de corregir Emmett.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo mas, el teléfono de la casa también sonó, Bella se apresuro a contestar— ¿Bueno?—pregunto escuchando a la persona del otro lado de la línea—todavía no nos dice porque está más interesada en pelear con Emmett—contesto—¿en serio?—pregunto curiosa y sorprendida a la vez—wow—susurro—está bien no te preocupes, yo me encargo—le aseguro—yo también te quiero—le aseguro—ya te paso a Zeth—termino tapando la bocina y nos hizo señas de que ahorita regresaba, todos asentimos.

—Parece ser que Bella también sabe—aseguro Alice.

—Vamos duende dinos—intervine impaciente por saber; me senté junto a Emmet quien me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos.

—Sera mejor esperar a Bella—dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba a lado de Jasper.

Cuando por fin bajo Bella se sentó a lado de Edward quien la abrazo— ¿Quién nos va a decir?—pregunto mi oso impaciente aunque no dejo de abrazarme por eso.

—Nuestros padres no regresaran—dijo Alice; la miramos interrogante.

— ¿Se quedaran Victoria en el hospital?—pregunto Jasper.

—No—contesto Bella sonriendo y se puso pensativa— ¿Cómo dijeron?—se pregunto Bella a sí misma—¿Ah sí!—exclamo y sonrió a la duende.

—Van a tomar una copa—dijeron al unisonó echándose a reír.

— **¿¡QUÉ!**—exclamamos y después nos echamos a reír junto con ellas.

—Pues así dijeron—explico Bella cuando se recupero del ataque de risa.

—Mejor nos hubieran dicho que se fueron al antro—intervino Emmett muy risueño.

—Tienes razón—lo apoyo Jasper.

—Dijeron que se pueden quedar en casa—intervino Bella.

— ¡Perfecto!—exclame.

—Utilizaran las mismas habitaciones que la ultima vez—nos informo Bella.

Platicamos por un rato hasta que decidimos ir a dormir, después de todo nuestros padres no regresarían hasta más tarde.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

VICTORIA POV

Era una perfecta parrillada hasta que se me ocurrió quemarme. Solté un chillido y en menos de cinco segundo tenia a Phil, Charlie, Carlisle y Reneé a mi lado.

—Victoria—dijo Reneé asustada.

—Necesita una curación, pero aquí no tengo el material para acerla—intervino Carlisle revisando la quemadura de mi pierna—será mejor llevarla al hospital—afirmo, entre Carlisle y Charlie me llevaron al carro mientras mi hermana dejaba instrucciones a los muchachos; llegamos rápidamente al hospital en donde me dejaron en una camilla; todos estaban en la sala de espera pues por reglamento del hospital tenían prohibida la entrada a la sala de urgencias.

—Parece que tenemos una herida aquí—dijo un doctor retirando la cortina para poder acercarse. Estaba concentrado en el historial y no me había visto, pero por una extraña razón se me hacia conocido pero no sabía de dónde.

—Si doctor—dije y en ese momento me miro, era bastante alto, se notaba que hacia ejercicio ya que sus brazos eran musculosos. No entendía como un doctor podía tener ese físico; lo recorrí con la mirada hasta llegar a su cara en donde me sonreía con una ceja levantada ante mi escrutinio, me sonroje furiosamente y baje la mirada, mientras él solo dejo escapar una risita.

Me aventure a subir la mirada y fue cuando vi sus ojos, eran verdes aceitunados. En ese momento todo perdió sentido para mí, yo solo veía que movía la boca y entonces así como el sonido se había ido regreso.

—Sera mejor que me permitas checar la quemadura Victoria—dijo el doctor. Lo mire extrañada a la hora que dijo mi nombre, él se dio cuenta—está en tu expediente—me aclaro.

— ¡Ah!—susurre y después me puse roja al recordar la zona en que me había hecho la quemadura.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto curioso, yo no respondí— ¿Me puedes mostrar tu quemadura?—me pregunto de nuevo.

Me empecé a subir el vestido que traía— ¿pero qué haces?—me pregunto sorprendido.

—Lo que me pidió—murmure apretando los dientes ante la vergüenza.

—Yo solo te pedí que me mostraras tu quemadura no que te desvistieras—exclamo.

— ¡No me estoy desvistiendo!—dije mirándolo molesta

— ¿Entonces como le llamas a lo que estás haciendo?—me pregunto con una ceja levantada.

—Lo llamaría mostrarte mi quemadura—le espete más molesta.

El me miro sin creérmelo—Se que soy guapo pero no es para tanto—comento pícaramente.

Lo mire por un momento incrédula, para después ser reemplazado por m enojo, abrí la boca para insultarlo pero en ese momento entro Reneé— ¿Qué paso Victoria?—pregunto mirando al doctor.

—Nada—conteste forzadamente.

— ¿Ya te checaron la quemadura?—volvió a preguntar mientras el doctorcito me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

—NO hermana—conteste conteniendo mi enojo—aquí el doctor piensa que lo pienso seducir—comente sarcásticamente—como si estuviera tan bueno—susurre de tal modo que solo Reneé lo entendiera.

Ella se río ante mi enojo y levanto una ceja— ¿en serio?—pregunto.

—Pregúntaselo—dije señalando al doctor.

Reneé lo miro inquisitivamente y este se puso nervioso—será mejor ver esa quemadura ¿en donde se la hizo?—pregunto tratando de evitar la mirada de mi hermana.

—Aquí—dije señalando mi muslo.

—Ok—dijo y se dio la vuelta pero antes vi un pequeño rubor cubrir sus mejillas y de escapar una risilla—descúbrase—dijo.

Eso hice tratando de no pensar que traía un conjunto de lencería bastante revelador. El volteo a verme y empezó a checar mi muslo—su quemadura es de segundo grado comento—empezó a lavarla—cuando se recupere quedara con una cicatriz bastante fea—comento—no creo que quiera eso y menos si su novio la ve—comento.

—No hay problema no tengo novio—dije tajante.

—Pero Victoria ya no podrás usar shorts o minifaldas—comento Reneé— ¿Qué se puede hacer para que no quede cicatriz?—pregunto.

—Puede hacer un injerto aunque seguirá quedando una cicatriz será pequeña y casi no se verá—explico el doctor concentrado.

— ¿Cuándo se podría hacer?—pregunto de nuevo.

—Dentro de una semana, mientras tanto tendrá que venir a que le haga las curaciones—contesto terminando y levantándose.

—Muchas gracias doctor—le agradeció mientras yo me colocaba el vestido en su lugar, entonces vi esa sonrisa que hace mucho no veía y un escalofrió me recorrió— ¿Cómo se llama?—pregunto.

Él la volteo a mirar—Keir Carmichael—contesto.

— ¿Ya termino su turno?—pregunto inocentemente pero yo bien sabia que de eso distaba mucho.

—Si—contesto mirándome.

— ¡Es maravilloso!—se entusiasmo

Keir y yo la miramos desconcertado—queríamos salir pero como Victoria no tiene pareja no lo dijimos—contesto—quería preguntarle si quisiera ser su pareja para que nos divirtiéramos. Ya sabe una copita para relajarnos—termino de explicar.

La mire ceñuda—por mi hay ningún problema—contesto Keir, volteo a verme—aunque creo que la señorita tendrá que opinar—termino.

—No te preocupes ella va a ir—dijo Reneé mirándome a los ojos y yo solo pude asentir.

—Solo dejo mis cosas—nos informo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—susurre molesta.

— ¿Yo?, nada—contesto.

Reneé me ayudo a salir en donde estaban todos—vamos a salir—dijo Reneé mientras los demás nos veían.

—Pero Victoria…—empezó a decir Esme.

—Ya le conseguí pareja—contesto contenta.

—Ok—contestaron todos.

— ¿Cómo está tu quemadura?—pregunto Carlisle.

—Está bien, tengo que venir a que me hagan curación todos los días—conteste alegre.

—Pero…—empezó a decir Carlisle cuando el codo de Esme se encajo en su costilla, él la miro.

— ¿Pero?—pregunte.

—Nada—me contesto con una sonrisa. No le creí pero lo deje pasar; en ese momento salió Keir, saludo a todos y hasta al final dejo a Carlisle.

—Doctor Cullen—saludo.

—Solo Carlisle fuera del hospital—contesto sonriendo, el asintió y nos dirigimos a un bar cercano y Reneé y Esme se encargaron de avisarles a los chicos.

Keir no me dejo salir caminando y me cargo hasta el estacionamiento en donde estaban los coches, entre Reneé y Esme lograron que me fuera en el carro de Keir argumentando que todos iban en parejas.

—Tienes una gran relación con tu hermana—comento después de estar un rato en silencio.

—Sí, pero no es mi hermana—conteste.

— ¿Cómo?—me miro sin entender—la llamaste hermana—comento.

—La quiero como tal pero hermana de sangre no lo es—conteste.

— ¡Ah!—susurro— ¿Phil es su marido?—pregunto.

—Sí, pero se están separando—conteste.

—No entiendo—comento.

Sonreí ante eso, sabía que era un poco complicado, entonces me dedique a explicarle sus historias—wow—fue lo primero que salió de esos labios tan tentadores— _¿Cómo es posible que piense eso?_—me pregunte— ¿Cómo lo tomaron sus hijos?—pregunto.

—Bella es mayor y lo entendió perfectamente y bueno Charlie es su padre biológico—conteste.

—Claro, pero ¿y él niño?—pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—El fue diferente, por ser pequeño no sabía cómo tomarlo—conteste y le conté.

_Después de todo lo que había pasado con Bella y el enterarnos que Charlie era su padre. Zeth se empezó a alejar un poco de la familia; ni siquiera Reneé se había dado cuenta por estar tan preocupada y resolviendo su situación. Así que decidí platicar con Zeth sobre el comportamiento que estaba tomando._

_Entre a su cuarto en donde generalmente lo encontrabas jugando en la consola o jugando con sus carros pero frente a mí estaba un niño acostado sobre la cama con una gran tristeza._

— _¿Qué te pasa chaparro?—pregunte suavemente._

— _¿Por qué?—me pregunto._

_Lo mire sin entender— ¿Cómo?—pregunte._

— _¿Es que ya no me quieres y por eso se van a separar?—pregunto y con eso entendí._

_Me acerque a la cama y me recosté abrazándolo—no es eso—susurre._

— _¿Entonces?—pregunto dejando que unas lágrimas salieran por sus ojos._

—_Ellos te quieren mucho—dije—pero ellos saben que juntos no serían tan felices como con aquella persona especial—explique._

— _¿No es por mi?—pregunto esperanzado._

—_No amor, ellos te quiere mucho y eso no va a cambiar pero también debes entender que el cariño que se tienen ha cambiado ¿y tú no quieres que sean infelices o sí?—pregunte._

—_No tía—negó rotundamente._

—_Por eso decidieron separarse pero eso no quiere decir que no te quieren, a decir verdad te quieren tanto que para no hacerte sufrir a ti y tú hermana decidieron separarse—dije— ¿Lo comprendes?—le pregunte._

_El asintió con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿no dejaran de quererme?—pregunto._

—_Claro que no chaparro, es más me atrevería a decir que su amor por ti crecerá—conteste sonriendo._

_El frunció el ceño— ¿Qué pasa si tienen hijos?—pregunto con temor._

—_Te seguirán queriendo igual y tu tendrás mas hermanos—conteste convencida._

_Zeth me miro con una sonrisa— ¿sería hermano mayor?—pregunto entusiasmado._

_Asentí y el soltó un chillido de emoción—ahora pequeño diablillo será mejor que bajemos a jugar porque es muy deprimente estar en un cuarto todo el día—lo anime._

— _**¡Siiii!**__—exclamo corriendo al jardín._

_Después de esa pequeña conversación Zeth dejo de preocuparse por la separación de sus padres y la acepto porque sabia que ese cambio seria para bien._

—Es bastante listo ¿verdad?—me pregunto cuando termine de relatarle.

—Lo es—confirme.

—Los quieres mucho—afirmo.

Fruncí el seño ante su comentario— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunte curiosa.

—Tus ojos brillan cada vez que los mencionas, no serán familia de sangre pero tienen un gran lazo que los une—contesto mientras se estacionaba en el bar donde habíamos quedado. Me ayudo a salir y pasamos una noche agradable y por primera vez pensé en que podría darme otra oportunidad en el amor y que mejor que con Keir quien mostraba interés por mí, sin negar la atracción que había surgido entre nosotros. Esa noche al dormir soñé con Keir y supe que todo iría bien.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

BELLA POV

Las pruebas de Edward fueron duras pero logro terminarlas, ya ha paso un mes desde que iniciaron las pruebas y he decir que Edward no termino con ningún trauma al enseñarle a Zeth a tocar la guitarra.

Ayer Edward me había avisado que teníamos una cita para el viernes y que quería que fuera de compras con Alice, solo por eso accedí y en este preciso momento me encontraba en una tienda con Alice torturándome mientras me probaba vestido tras vestido.

—Alice—me queje.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto.

—Ya me canse—hice un puchero.

—Nada señorita, tenemos que encontrar el vestido perfecto—termino diciendo mientras ponía mas vestidos en mis manos—pruébate esto—me ordeno y yo hice un puchero—si lo haces te prometo que durante dos meses no te traeré de compras ni jugare a Barbie Bella—me propuso.

—Es un trato—accedí.

—Pero empieza hasta que termine tu cita con Edward—termino y me empujo, lo bueno es que era miércoles y no me podría torturar demasiado; el viernes era la cita así que no me preocupe.

Salí con un vestido blanco con negro hermoso (ç1) —**¡es ese!**—chillo Alice y Rose sonrió aprobatoriamente, aunque después Alice frunció el ceño—es magnífico pero no será el de la cita—aseguro, rodé los ojos y seguimos buscando hasta que encontramos el indicado.

Cuando llegamos a casa mi tía estaba muy nerviosa, desde hace una semana había empezado una relación con el doctor que atendió su quemadura y se notaba que él la adoraba; en verdad me alegraba por ella.

Los nervios me estaban traicionando por ver que es lo que me quería dar Edward pero trataba de no pensar mucho en ellos aunque no lo lograba.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

EDWARD POV

Por fin estábamos a un día de mi cita con Bella, estaba muy nervioso porque al fin podría darle aquel collar que había comprado hace ya varios meses.

Sabía que a Bella no le gustaban las sorpresas pero esta le gustaría, solo esperaba que no rechazara mi regalo.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

ç1: LA IMAGEN ESTA EN MI PERFIL.

..(\_/) OTRO CAPI Y CADA VEZ NOS ACERCAMOS MAS AL INMINENTE FINAL, SIIIIII COMO LO LEEN EL PRÓXIMO - ..( ' ' ) CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE ASUSTEN QUE VA A TENER EPILOGO POR LO TANTO C(") (")FALTAN DOS CAPIS PARA QUE SE ACABE OFICIALMENTE, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI COMO A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO. HE DE DECIR QUE TODAVÍA NO SE ME OCURRE OTRA IDEA PARA MI PRÓXIMO FI CASI QUE SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS.

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere, sophia18, Pam Malfoy Black, IsabellionaxCullen, yolabertay, Paaameeelaaa, bellaliz, LucyCullen14ily, mile, EdithCullen71283, Andreacullen18.**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**my world my life, fabi91, Nora masen pattinson lutz, lezti15, Lizzie Marie Cullen, EdithCullen71283, nai-zarautz, Ch0klAtt3, .**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENCIÓN MÍA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVÍSEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

P.D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc. (claro todo con respeto)

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


	37. Chapter 37 EPILOGO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

IMPORTANTE SABER:

_Palabras en cursiva_: pensamientos

_Palabras en cursiva_: recuerdos y sueños.

Frases subrayadas con (ª): Pies de página con respecto a frases.

**Frases en negritas**: gritos

_**Frases en negritas, subrayadas y en cursiva**_: en español

(ç+#): Pie de página con respecto a imágenes

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

—También te amo—me dijo y así los dos nos quedamos dormimos mientras el mundo empezaba un nuevo día

EPILOGO

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

BELLA POV

Han pasado nueve años desde la muerte de Jacob; tanto tiempo que no lo puedo creer porque en estos años he sido tan feliz y todo se lo debo a Edward.

Durante todo este tiempo nuestra relación ha crecido y se ha fortalecido. Hace mucho pensé que nunca sería feliz hoy se que estaba equivocada.

Mi carrera como patinadora tuvo éxito, era un sueño que había cumplido. Sabía muy bien que mi carrera no duraría muchos años, así que después de obtener la satisfacción de desarrollarme en ella me retire para cumplir mi siguiente sueño, estudiar medicina del deporte

Entre a la escuela de medicina, termine un programa de cuatro años y ahora estoy especializándome para completar mi sueño. Todavía recuerdo ese último torneo donde quede primera igual que Emmett.

_Estaba en mi habitación acomodando algunas cosas y escogiendo lo que me pondría para ver la competencia de Emmett, cuando termine de arreglarme. Estaba pensando en la competencia en la que participaría al día siguiente, mis nervios regresaron con mayor fuerza._

_No sentí que Edward estaba mirándome desde el marco de la puerta hasta que hablo._

—_Doy un dólar por tus pensamientos—me sonrió mientras lo miraba._

—_Me asustaste—dije aparentando molestia. _

—_No te creo—murmuro acercándose._

— _¿Por qué?—pregunte ansiosa mientras me abrazaba por la espalda_

—_Eres mala mentirosa—susurro depositando un beso en mi cabello—además estabas, se que pensando en la competencia—termino y yo me recargue en él dejando salir un suspiro._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?—le pregunte, ¿Cómo lo hacía?; cada vez él parecía leer mi mente._

—_Intuición—contesto como siempre sonriéndome pero con una expresión seria—la verdad tus ojos son muy expresivos—me confeso._

—_La próxima vez cerrare los ojos—dije bromeando._

—_Mejor no lo hagas, puedes lamentarlo—me advirtió Edward con una sonrisa pícara—será mejor que nos apuremos si no quieres llegar tarde—termino dándome vuelta entre sus brazos._

_Suspire y le di un beso—esta bien—dije resignada._

—_Jajajaja que graciosa, ambos sabemos que mueres por ver a Emmett en competencia de patinaje—termino uniendo nuestras manos_

—_Ok, ok, ok—dije levantando mi mano libre—tienes razón—dije sonriéndole y llevándolo fuera de la habitación._

_Llegamos a tiempo para poder ver a todos los participantes, mi hermano tenia una de las más altas calificaciones así que paso fácilmente a la final.._

— _**¡Es su turno!**—decía Rose emocionada._

—_Tranquila –trataba de calmarla Jasper, pero Rose lo ignoro totalmente._

_Por fin Emmett salió a la pista de patinaje y la música empezó a sonar sumergiéndome en su magia, Emmett era espectacular; tan preciso en cada movimiento (ç1). Termino y lo único que pude hacer fue aplaudir con entusiasmo como los demás, gracias a esa interpretación quedo en primer lugar._

—_Ahora solo falta que ganes tú—susurro Edward mas tarde en la fiesta de celebración mientras me abrazaba._

— _¿Y si me equivoco?—pregunte dejando salir mis temores._

—_Así que eso te trae preocupada—susurro Edward—no te vas a equivocar Bella y en dado caso que ocurra, no va a importar porque nosotros estaremos ahí apoyándote hasta el final—dijo._

_Eso me tranquilizo— ¿Cómo le haces para alejar todos mis temores?—pregunte._

—_Porque sabes que tengo la razón—susurro y me acerco a él para poder besarme._

— _¡Hey tortolos!—nos interrumpió mi hermano adorado._

— _¿Qué quieres?—pregunte molesta._

—_Nada, solo decir que la señorita patinadora se tiene que ir a descansar—termino y se fue con Rose._

—_Tiene razón amor—dijo sonriéndome._

—_Está bien—y me levante tomando de la mano a Edward—pero usted se viene conmigo—lo jale._

—_Así no me puedo resistir—se levanto y fuimos a mi habitación._

— _¿Te quedaras conmigo?—pregunte._

—_Bien sabes que no hay nada más que podemos hacer; pero si quieres que me quede a dormir, lo hare—me dijo besando mi mejilla._

_Sonreí y asentí, al siguiente día cuando ya estaba lista para mi presentación._

—_No te preocupes Bella, lo harás bien—me animo papá._

—_Eso espero—susurre tan bajito que no me escucho._

—_Todos están allá afuera apoyándote—me animo._

—_Si—dije olvidando mis nervios._

_Cuando fue mi turno y me puse en posición. Empecé mi rutina y todos los nervios y preocupaciones se esfumaron dejando que mis movimientos fluyeran con la música (ç2)._

_Cuando termine me sentí tan feliz, regrese con mi padre y esperamos mis calificaciones. Al final quede en primer lugar y ese día también celebramos._

— ¿Qué tanto piensas?—pregunto Alice mientras acomodaba unas cosa.

—Nada importante—le reste importancia y observe como abría un cuaderno de donde varias fotos se cayeron.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Alice.

Recogí las fotos, entre ellas estaban fotografías de una pareja de patinaje muy linda que habíamos conocido—no sabía que las tenía todavía—comente y Alice se acerco a verlas.

—Wow, ¿son ellos?—pregunto Alice.

—Si—conteste.

—Se conocieron cuando Emmett y tu se fueron a entrenar ¿no?—pregunto.

—Sí pero estaban en una categoría diferente a la que entrenábamos Emmett y yo—conteste.

—Claro recuerdo que se hicieron muy buenos amigos—comento Alice.

—Sip, pero con el tiempo perdimos contacto con ellos—conteste dejando que mi mente vagara en recuerdos hermosos.

_Hace seis años mí hermano y yo decidimos ir a entrenar patinaje de figura en pareja, ya que nuestro padre quería vernos patinar juntos. Cuando llegamos ahí conocimos a una pareja muy buena que se dedicaba al patinaje artístico en pareja._

— _¿Tienen poco juntos?—pregunto David._

—_La verdad si—contesto Emmet serio._

— _¿Por qué decidieron ser pareja de patinaje—intervino Sandra._

—_Nuestro padre quería que patináramos juntos—conteste._

— _¡Vaya!—comento David._

— _¿Y ustedes cuanto tiempo llevan?—pregunto mi hermano._

—_Ya tenemos cuatro años—contesto Sandra._

—_Es bastante tiempo—dije._

— _¿podrían mostrarnos alguna rutina que tengan—pregunto Emmett emocionado._

—_Claro—contesto David._

_Entraron a la pista de hielo y se pusieron en posición mientras la música fluía, la rutina (ç3) era espectacular y Emmett y yo quedamos fascinados._

Nuestra amistad creció mientras estuvimos cerca, claro está que cada pareja tomo rumbos diferentes y ellos tenían un sueño que cumplir, mientras nosotros solo lo hacíamos para complacer a nuestro padre.

Al final ellos se tuvieron que ir pero seguimos en contacto hasta hace unos años perdimos contacto porque estaban muy ocupados.

Alice estaba checando mis DVD's— **¡mira!**—reclamo mi atención.

La mire curiosa sin saber qué es lo que quería que viera— ¿qué pasa Alice?—pregunte curiosa

No me contesto y se acerco al DVD para poner una película, predio la tele y se sentó animándome a acompañarla. La película empezó y para mi sorpresa aparecimos Emmett y yo mientras empezábamos la rutina (ç4) que habíamos preparado para papá en el día de su cumpleaños.

—Pensé que estaba perdido—murmure cuando termino la película.

—Pues ya ves que no—dijo una sonriente Alice.

Observe mi reloj y me levante—será mejor que nos apuremos, no queremos que nos regañen nuevamente—termine y Alice asintió.

Ese día iríamos a un centro de atracciones para pasarla juntos y como siempre Alice lograba que me retrasara, lo que ocasionaba que los chicos siempre nos regañaran. Cuando por fin bajamos todos nos estaban esperando.

—Pensé que nunca bajarían!—dijo dramáticamente Emmett.

—Jajaja mira como me muero de la risa—le conteste sarcásticamente.

Él me miro con los ojos abiertos— ¿conoces el sarcasmo?—pregunto inocentemente.

—Basta Emmett—lo regaño Rose pegándole en la cabeza.

—Ouch Rose, ¿Por qué me pegas?—pregunto mi hermano sobándose.

—No digas nada mas—dijo apuntándolo con un dedo y mi hermano se encogió de hombros

Solté una carcajada ante eso—te tienen domado—dije.

— No ha nacido nadie que dome al gran Emmett—contesto Emmett ante mi provocación, recibiendo una mirada severa de Rose logrando que Emmett bajara la cabeza pero antes me sacara la lengua de forma infantil.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban—no deberías de molestarlo tanto—dijo Edward en mi oído.

—Sabes que no puedo—dije recargándome en su pecho, me volteo entre sus brazos y me beso.

—Hola—susurro cuando se separo de mí un poco.

—Hola—conteste con una sonrisa tonta.

—Sera mejor que se apuren si no quieren que Emmett venga a interrumpirlos con uno de sus comentarios—intervino Jasper mientras salía.

Nos besamos de nuevo y solté un suspiro cuando nos separamos—creo que Jasper tiene razón—murmure.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dándome un beso en la nariz y separándose de mí mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.

Subimos a su volvo y nos dirigimos al centro de atracciones— ¿Cómo está Zeth?—me pregunto mientras escuchábamos canciones instrumentales

—Está bien, pero está un poco arisco—deje.

— ¿Has hablado con él?—pregunto.

—No he podido—dije con culpa—Phil está hablando con él para saber que pasa—conteste.

—Mmmm—contesto.

—Mamá se fue de compras—dije alegremente.

— ¿Con Sara?—pregunto.

Asentí con la cabeza—pobre de mi hermanita no le gusta mucho cuando salen a sus excursiones al centro comercial—sonreí ante eso.

—Creo que esa fobia la aprendió de su hermana mayor—bromeo Edward.

—No es cierto—asegure con vehemencia.

Sin darme cuenta, llegamos al Parque de diversiones y bajamos del auto. Compramos pases VIP y nos divertimos en grande; ya de regreso Edward iba muy callado y eso me puso nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?—pregunte sin poder aguantar un minuto más de silencio.

Me miro con nerviosismo —Pronto será nuestro aniversario—comento como si nada.

—Lo sé—susurre un poco nerviosa ya que no tenía todavía el regalo adecuado.

—Te invito a salir ese día—dijo.

Lo mire con sospecha—Nada de sorpresas—le advertí.

—Sabes que no voy a cumplir eso—me aseguro Edward mostrándome aquella sonrisa tan irresistible.

—No es justo—me queje como niña pequeña.

—Eres adorable—acaricio mi mejilla cuando había estacionado el carro.

Le sonreí tímidamente y me sonroje—será mejor que entre—dije sin más.

Me beso tiernamente, cuando se separo dijo—No se te olvide que dentro de dos días tenemos una cita señorita—susurro Edward y me volvió a besar pero esta vez fue más apasionado; me separe de él con la respiración agitada.

—Mejor paramos—dije y él asintió dejándome salir del coche.

—Hasta mañana amor—susurro.

—Hasta mañana, te amo—me despedí entrando al auto de nuevo y dándole un fugaz beso.

—También te amo—susurro y me dejo ir, espero hasta que entre a la casa y arranco hacia la suya.

Durante esos días Alice no dejo de molestarme hasta que logro llevarme al centro comercial para comprar el vestido; tardamos como tres horas buscando hasta que por fin la duende encontró el vestido perfecto.

El día de la cita me tuvieron secuestrada por varias horas y aunque no me gustaban esas sesiones ajora las disfrutaba un poco más, estaba muy nerviosa por saber si le gustaría mi regalo a Edward y cuando llego la hora baje por las escaleras y al final de ellas me esperaba Edward enfundado en un traje que le sentaba perfecto.

No sabía en donde estaban los demás, no se veían por ningún lado- Internamente les agradecí por darnos ese momento.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

RENEÉ POV

Finalmente todo se resolvió, mi hija por fin era feliz y yo me había reencontrado con el amor de mi vida. Me sentía mal con Phil por no quererlo como el se merecía pero al final todo salió bien.

Después de un año me divorcie de Phil, un año después Charlie y yo junto con Phil y Tamara hicimos una boda doble. Al poco tiempo Tamara quedo embarazada y aunque yo también quería tener un hijo de Charlie sería difícil pues por mi edad sería un embarazo de alto riesgo

Después de que naciera el hijo de Tamara a quien llamaron William yo tuve la gran dicha de quedar embarazada. Cuando se lo dije a Charlie estaba muy feliz, aunque el embarazo era deseado pasamos grandes dificultades por mi edad; al final tuve a mi pequeña Sara quien al crecer entre dos hermanos sobreprotectores y una hermana que la mimaba mucho era la niña de la casa.

Durante todos estos años mi felicidad ha sido plena, tenía cuatro hijos maravillosos, pero lo más importante tenia a mi gran amor quien me apoyaba en todas mis locuras.

— ¿En qué piensas?—me pregunto Charlie mientras estábamos abrazados en la cama.

—En que soy muy feliz—susurre.

—Me alegro—susurro.

—Gracias—dije dándole un beso.

Me miro extrañado— ¿Por?—pregunto.

—Por entrar a mi vida, por darme no solo a nuestras hijas sino también un hijo—dije emocionada.

Me miro tiernamente y beso mi frente—no—susurro—gracias a ti por esperarme tanto tiempo, por complementarme y por ser como eres—susurro y me beso

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

CHARLIE POV

Observe como dormía mi esposa entre mis brazos, todavía recordaba la primera vez que la vi.

El haber estado lejos de ella durante tanto tiempo fue duro, pero el reencontrarme con ella en el momento menos esperado, me ayudo a darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ella jamás cambiaron.

Se removió dejándome ver lo dulce y tierna que podía ser, porque así era Reneé a pesar de su edad era un alma joven que lograba sacar lo mejor de mí.

—Te amo—susurre y me deje llevar por la oscuridad seguro de que tendríamos un futuro feliz junto con nuestra familia.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

PHIL POV

Tamara era especial, me había perdonado a pesar de mis errores. Me había amado todos estos años como yo a ella.

Durante los años que estuve alejado de ella había encontrado a otra mujer, pero muy en el fondo sabía que nunca la amaría como a Tamara; Reneé me había dado a un hijo quien estaba más grande y que adoraba con todo el corazón.

Estaba en nuestra recamara mientras nos disponíamos a dormir.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—le pregunte.

—Bastante bien, los chicos se portaron fenomenal—dijo sonriéndome.

— ¿Y William?—pregunte al no escuchar el ruido característico en su cuarto.

—Está en casa de Reneé—contesto— ¿Hablaste con Zeth?—pregunto preocupada.

—Si—conteste sonriendo.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto.

—No es nada—le conteste.

— ¿No me vas a decir?—pregunto fingiendo enojo.

—Son cosa de hombres—dije tomándola por la cintura y dejándonos caer por la cama.

—Pero…—pero antes de que dijera algo más la bese.

—Hay que aprovechar que no está Will—dije sugerentemente y la bese nuevamente mientras la temperatura subía considerablemente.

Cuando terminamos dormimos sabiendo que cada día nos esperaba algo, tal vez no fuera agradable pero nos teníamos el uno al otro para que fueran perfectos.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

ZETH POV

Las cosas han cambiado mucho, mi familia ha crecido. Ahora que ya crecí veo la vida de manera diferente; puedo entender por fin las muestras de cariño entre mis padres, mi hermana y sus amigos con sus novios y novias; pero esto también me confunde.

Hace poco empezó a gustarme Samanta una compañera de mi salón, pero ella ni me habla. Me sentía estúpido y a la vez confuso porque no podía entender a las chicas. Muchas veces intente hablar con Bella pero tenía tanto que hacer que si la veía era una suerte.

Estaba en mi cuarto como de costumbre terminando mi tarea hasta que escuche como alguien entraba y voltee a ver quién era.

Sonreí—hola papá—salude alegremente mientras guardaba mis cosas.

—Hijo—me saludo serio y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa pa'?—pregunte curioso.

—He notado que algo te pasa—comento.

Me tense, pensaba que no había sido demasiado obvio pero parece que no lo logre— ¿de qué hablas papá?—pregunte nervioso.

—Te conozco perfectamente y sé que pasa algo, así que por qué no me lo platicas—afirmo.

Suspire mirándolo con miedo—puedes decírmelo—me animo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil saber lo que las chicas piensan?—pregunte en un momento de valor.

Papá me miro sorprendido para después dejar salir una pequeña risa—con que era eso—susurro para sí mismo.

—Papá—me queje ante su comportamiento.

Se tranquilizo y me miro serio—sé cómo te sientes hijo, todos pasamos por la misma pregunta—me contesto.

— ¿En serio?—pregunte sorprendido.

—Claro que si hijo, como saber las chicas son misteriosas pero son nuestro complemento—me explico.

Asentí— ¿Cómo saber qué hacer?—pegunte ansioso.

—Nunca sabrás que hacer exactamente pero si sabes sus gustos podrás hacer cosas que le gusten—comento—ellas deben de ser tratadas con cariño y respeto porque sin ellas nosotros no podríamos ser felices. También tienes que recordar que son sensibles y tienes que ser paciente con ellas—siguió—pero—levanto un dedo—debes tener cuidado porque así como hay chicas de buenos sentimientos también hay chicas con malos sentimientos, aquellas que son una mala influencia y lo único que quieren hacer es embaucarte y divertirse un poco—termino.

—Wow—susurre.

—Lo sé hijo, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás mejor y entonces encontraras a la chica indicada para ti—aseguro.

— ¿Cómo sabré que es la correcta?—pregunte.

—Solamente lo sabrás, pero tendrás que entender que no siempre harás lo correcto y puede que llegues a cometer errores con ella y tener que hacer hasta lo imposible por que este contigo—me advirtió.

—Lo hare—le prometí.

—Así me gusta hijo—me sonrió.

—Ahora vamos al parque a jugar—me invito, acepte y nos fuimos.

— ¿Y Sara?—pregunte.

—Me parece que esta con un compañero de la guardería—contesto ausentemente, cerré mis manos en puños porque no podía soportar como los chiquillos se acercaran a mi hermanita. Escuche la risa de papá y lo volteé a ver—eres un hermano muy celoso—comento y yo me avergoncé—solo esperemos que Sara no se enoje con nosotros cuando crezca—comento mi padre cómplice

Sonreí y empezamos a jugar sin saber que en un futuro las palabras de mi padre se hicieran realidad, encontrándome con aquella que se quedaría con mi corazón y para lograr que se quedara conmigo tendría que derribar todas sus barreras y ganarme su corazón.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

VICTORIA POV

Aquellos fantasmas que me atormentaron desde que Jacob murió se fueron el día en que murió James. Quede destrozada pero gracias a Keir había logrado abrirme de nuevo al amor.

Había tenido tanta paciencia conmigo a pesar de ser una obstinada, y cabeza dura, recuerdo que se lo hice pasar mal hasta que acepte salir con él. Al principio solo acepte para que me dejara en paz pero el seguí ahí, nos conocimos y empecé a sentir algo mas por él.

Sabía que él me quería pero yo todavía no podía corresponderle y después de casi seis meses de estar saliendo ocurrió el detonante que me haría ver cuánto amaba a ese hombre sin darme cuenta.

_Era una tarde muy tranquila, estaba terminado de hacer algunas cosas para poder arreglarme y salir con Keir, esa tarde hubo un diluvio y cuando la hora en la que me recogería paso y no llegaba me preocupe; lo intente llamar pero por la lluvia no había señal._

_Caminaba por la sala como león enjaulado— ¿Qué pasa?—me pregunto Reneé al verme así._

—_Keir no llega—conteste angustiada._

_Se acerco a mí y me detuvo—no le va a pasar nada—me aseguro alegremente._

—_Pero…—_

—_Tranquila—me interrumpió_

_No sabía que pensar, estaba tan asustada de solo pensar que no lo volvería a ver que las lagrimas recorrieron mis mejilla— ¿pero qué me pasa?—me pregunte— ¿por qué estaba llorando si no sentía nada más que cariño por él?—me volví a preguntar pero en ese momento algo en mi cabeza hizo clic y entendí que yo estaba así porque lo amaba profundamente y no me había dado cuenta._

_Después de unos minutos interminables Keir llego mojado y con una cortada en la cara— ¿Qué te paso?—le pregunte nada más llegar._

—_Nada solo un paciente que estaba muy nervioso—dijo tratando de tranquilizarme._

— _¿Te hizo esto?—pregunte tocando su herida._

—_No es nada Vic—le quito importancia._

— _**¿¡Claro que tiene importancia?!**—Exclame— ¿que hubiera hecho yo si algo te pasa?—pregunte angustiada._

—_Pero no me paso nada—susurro sorprendido mientras me abrazaba._

—_Tenia tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado pasara algo—dije contra su pecho dejando que las lagrimas salieran._

—_Aquí estoy cariño—me susurro mientras me consolaba._

—_Te amo—le dije después de haberme calmado._

_Me miro sorprendido al principio pero después me sonrió—he esperado mucho tiempo para escuchar esas palabras—dijo._

—_Fui una tonta por no darme cuenta antes pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo—le dije._

—_Eso no importa ,yo también te amo—termino dándome un beso lleno de amor._

Nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte y conforme paso el tiempo nuestro amor creció; cuatro meses después me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte gustosa. Nos casamos un día de verano con toda mi familia reunida y un año después tuvimos a nuestros gemelos, Javier y Orlando.

Era tan dichosa, aunque siempre había altibajos pero los superábamos lo mejor que podíamos.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

EMMETT POV

Mi relación con Rose estaba mejor que nunca y pronto le pediría matrimonio, había esperado porque ella quería triunfar en su carrera como actuaria.

Mi hermana estaba terminando su carrera y a mí me iba muy bien en la mía. Cuando decidí retirarme del patinaje no sabía que estudiar hasta que por coincidencia me encontré unos folletos de Arquitectura; y eso fue lo que decidí estudiar al final. Ahora soy un arquitecto con una buena reputación aunque todavía me falta ubicarme entre los mejores.

Edward había cuidado a mi hermanita mejor de lo que pensé y ahora ella estaba terminando su carrera, en cambio el soso de Eddie era… bueno eso no importa; por el momento, estaba con mi Rose quien entraba y salía de cualquier tienda que veía.

— ¿Qué piensas amor?—me pregunto cuando salía del probador vestida con un vestido hermoso.

—Es magnífico amor—le conteste devorándola con la mirada.

Ella me sonrió seductoramente y desapareció tras la puerta del probador, paso una señorita bastante bonita pero nunca tan hermosa como mi Rose, cuando estaba enfrente de mi se tropezó y yo por reflejo ayude a que no cayera pero la forma en que quedamos fue muy comprometedora.

—Debería tener más cuidado—dije distraído y alejándola de mi.

—Mmm si me va a salvar un hombre tan encantador como usted no me arrepiento—contesto coqueteando.

—Si usted lo dice—conteste irónicamente.

—Vamos cariño sé que me deseas, deja a la rubia y ven conmigo—puso su mano sobre mi brazo provocadora.

Quite su mano lo mas delicadamente que pude—pues esa rubia es mi novia—conteste tratando de sonar molesto, fracase estrepitosamente.

La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto—yo soy mejor que ella—insistió sonriéndome y acercándome.

Trate de alejarme pero la "señorita" me había acorralado—será…—empecé a decir.

—Que zorra—me interrumpió mi Rose, voltee a verla aliviado de que estuviera ahí.

—Nos estas interrumpiendo—le dijo separándose y yo rápidamente me aleje de ella quedando detrás de mi Rose.

—No creo que mi novio quiera nada contigo—contesto fríamente Rose y hasta a mi me dio un escalofrió.

La mujer la miro con miedo y finalmente se fue con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Rose se volteo a verme—te dejo cinco minutos y las zorras se te enciman—dijo molesta.

—Yo…—intente explicar pero Rose puso un dedo en mis labios.

—Lo vi todo—me dijo tiernamente.

La mire sorprendido.

—Bueno—dijo cambiando de tema— ¿Sabes lo que Edward a preparado para festejar su aniversario con Bella?—pregunte.

—Si—conteste orgulloso.

— ¿Me vas a decir?—pregunto seductoramente.

—Ni aunque me seduzcas te lo diré—conteste muy seguro.

— ¿En serio?—me pregunto con una ceja enarcada y yo asentí—eso lo veremos en casa.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

ROSE POV

Cuando supe que mi osito sabía la sorpresa que Edward le daría a Bella, trate de sonsacárselo. Lo trate de seducir pero no funciono.

Estaba por terminar con mi trabajo para poder dedicarme a una nueva etapa de mi vida, hace días sospechaba que pudiera estar embarazada; era algo inesperado pero no podía culpar a mi Emmett ya que los dos tuvimos el descuido, a pesar de todo yo estaba ilusionada.

Ese día me había hecho la prueba casera y salió positiva mañana iría al hospital a que me hicieran la prueba de sangre para confirmar.

—Estas muy feliz—comento Alice al verme.

—Mmmm—murmure.

Entrecerró los ojos—vas a decirnos—afirmo.

—Nop—conteste traviesamente.

Siguió insistiendo pero al ver que no soltaba prenda se enfurruño—me las vas a pagar—me dijo enojada, temblé ante su mirada sabia que podía llegar a ser muy vengativa.

—Supéralo Alice, no siempre te tienes que enterar de todo—intervino Bella pero eso fue un error porque la miro como si la quisiera matar.

Nos quedamos calladas mientras Alice nos llevaba al centro comercial en donde descargaría toda su furia, lo cual nos tenia muy asustadas.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

ALICE POV

Los años han pasado y mis amigos han aprendido a guardar un secreto de mí, estaba frustrada y furiosa por eso. No podía entender como lograron construir esa barrera y yo no me di cuenta.

A pesar de eso he sido muy feliz estos años y ahora estoy trabajando como abogada, claro no tengo mucho reconocimiento pero ya me encargaría de eso.

Mi relación con Jasper esta mejor que nunca pero me tiene frustrada que no me proponga matrimonio. Yo lo adoro y quiero estar con él, el resto de nuestras vidas.

Estamos en el centro comercial y como siempre torturo a las chicas para encontrar el vestido perfecto para Bella. Solo tenía una vaga idea de que trataba la sorpresa pero con eso me conformaba.

Tenia un buen presentimiento sobe los próximos días y no solo para Bella, también para Rose y para mi.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

JASPER POV

Estábamos terminando de organizar la sorpresa de Bella, eso me hizo pensar en mi duende. Sabía que quería algo mas y era justo que diéramos el siguiente paso pronto.

No podía negar que me moría por proponérselo pero tenia miedo de lo que respondiera, sabía por Edward que el sentía lo mismo, el me lo había contado y solo por ella se había arriesgado.

Entonces entendí que nunca llegaría el momento ideal para avanzar al siguiente nivel en nuestra relación, porque la vida siempre está llena de sorpresas inesperadas y nunca encontraría el momento perfecto para proponerme; porque sabía que el momento en que lo hiciera sería perfecto importando poco lo demás.

En ese momento decidí que se lo haría nada mas conseguir el anillo adecuado.

—Date prisa Jasper—me saco de mis pensamientos Emmett.

—Ya voy—le conteste un poco molesto

— ¿Y ahora que mosca te pico?—me pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

—Nada—conteste cortante.

Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero en eso salió Edward— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto con una caja en las manos.

—Nada—conteste inmediatamente.

Me miro extrañado ante mi respuesta y después miro a Emmett con la pregunta en la cara—A mí ni me mires que no se—contesto Emmett levantando las manos—a mi me contesto peor que a ti—termino diciendo con una sonrisa malvada.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos—los apresure pero Emmett me miro malévolamente.

—No señorito—dijo imitando a una institutriz—será mejor que nos digas que te pasa o…—dejo la frase a medias

— ¿O qué?—lo rete, tanto Edward como Emmett se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

—Atente a las consecuencias—contesto Emmett saliendo de su sorpresa.

—No te diré—conteste con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿AH sí?—me pregunto empezando a acercarse.

—Sera mejor que ni lo intentes Emmett porque no soy el único que ha estado pensativo, si quieres conservar tus pensamientos será mejor que dejes los míos—le advertí.

Me miro sorprendido y después se metió al coche sin decir nada mas— ¿No me lo dirás?—me pregunto Edward sorprendido por el comportamiento de Emmett.

Lo mire—lo siento, todavía no estoy listo para decírtelo—conteste, aunque sabía que tenía que hablar con él porque era a su hermana a quien le propondría matrimonio.

Edward asintió—lo entiendo, vamos—me animo sonriendo divertido por la cara de Emmett tenía.

—Vamos—concorde y también sonreí.

Subimos al auto en dirección a la casa, la sorpresa estaba lista. Dentro de poco Edward traería a Bella y él todavía tenía que alistarse.

Al recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos sabía que seríamos amigos hasta el final de nuestros días

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

EDWARD POV

Estaba más que nervioso la hora de ver a Bella se acercaba, llegue a casa de Bella donde todos estaban esperando pero cuando Bella estaba por bajar las escaleras los chicos desaparecieron regalándonos ese hermoso momento. Era como un ángel bajando las escaleras, la espere en los últimos escalones y la ayude a bajar.

—Estas hermosa—la alabe.

Se sonrojo un poco y me sonrió— ¿A dónde vamos?—me pregunto curiosa mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

—Sorpresa—dije sonriéndole pícaramente.

Hizo un puchero hermoso—eso no es justo—dijo molesta.

—Nada en esta vida es justo—comente, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de mis palabras. La mire asustado pero lo que me encontré fue una sonrisa traviesa por parte de Bella.

—No pasa nada Edward—me animo y entonces respire con tranquilidad, entendiendo que Bella atesoraba su pasado y que nunca lo olvidaría pero que no interfería en su presente ni en su futuro como lo había hecho antes.

Pase un brazo por sus hombros y después me separe poniendo un poco de música, nos mantuvimos en silencio durante el demás trayecto. Nos dirigíamos a un pequeño restaurant bastante conocido en donde cenaríamos.

La cena fue magnifica, entre nuestra platica y el magnífico menú pasamos un buen momento. Además de que el postre de Bella era un pastel muy bueno con cubierta de chocolate y encima una hermosa flor donde había unos aretes que encontró. Había protestado pero al final se quedo encantada por el detalle.

Ahora faltaba la sorpresa que todavía le esperaba, Bella no se había dado cuenta que no regresábamos a la casa y cuando se dio cuenta me pregunto pero no le conteste.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y la ayude a bajar del auto, pero antes le había vendado los ojos; ella había protestado pero había cedido ante mi insistencia.

La guie cerca de la pista de hielo y en las gradas le ayude a quitarse los zapatos y le calce solo un patín; le deje el otro patín en las manos y le pedí que aun no se lo pusiera. Así mientras ella esperaba yo me puse los dos patines y la deje en las gradas de espalda a la pista.

—Espérame, cuando te llame te das vuelta—le susurre. Trato de protestar pero le puse mi dedo en du boca—shhh ayúdame a que sea especial—susurre y le di un pequeño besos, me aleje de ella, los nervios eran más fuertes y solo esperaba que Bella me dijera si.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-

BELLA POV

La cena fue hermosa dejándome en un ambiente romántico; Edward me llevo a una parte de la ciudad pero como todo estaba muy oscuro no sabía en donde, me había vendado mis ojos no sin antes protestar pero al final me había convencido.

Ahora estaba esperando en un lugar con los ojos vendados y con un patín puesto y el otro descansando en mis manos. En alguna parte del lugar empezó a sonar música (ç5)

—Voltea lentamente—se escucho desde todas partes y a la vez de ninguno en particular.

Voltee lentamente y me quite la venda mostrándome la pista de patinaje en donde años atrás pensé que no volvería patinar profesionalmente, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que dentro de la pista estaba Edward con una rosa y alrededor de él habían rosas tiradas además de velas; sabia que decía algo pero mis lagrimas no me dejaban ver.

—Isabella aquí fue donde te conocí—dijo, fruncí mi seño sin entender.

—Pero…—trate de protestar.

—Déjame terminar—me pidió—aquí te vi por primera vez y aunque tu no sabias de mi yo en ese momento sentí algo diferente por ti, ese día vi la rutina más fascinante y más triste que jamás he visto.

Lo mire y en ese momento lo entendí, lleve una de mis manos a mi boca— ¿en serio?—pregunte.

El asintió—ese día me propuse ayudarte, el problema fue que no te conocía—dijo serio pero después se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios—pero después el destino nos unió, conforme paso el tiempo me empecé a enamorar de ti pero sabia que para que algo pasar entre nosotros tendrías que reconciliarte con tu pasado y como bien lo sabes eso ocurriría—dijo acercándose—por eso hoy estamos aquí celebrando un año mas juntos y quisiera que entraras en esta pista—me pidió.

Mas contenta que nadie baje y saque las agujetas del patín que estaba en mi mano pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver un anillo amarrado en una de las puntas (ç6), lo quite y mire a Edward que estaba cerca.

—Quisiera que entraras para poder pedirte que compartas conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas, pero ahora como marido y mujer—dijo arrodillándose— ¿te casarías con este pobre hombre que solo tiene un gran amor para darte?—me pregunto, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Deje el patín caer y entre a la pista y me arroje a Edward.

—Claro que sí—le susurre, él me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso, cuando nos separamos tomo el anillo de entre mis manos y lo puso en mi mano.

—Gracias—dijo con un gran brillo en los ojos.

—No—susurre—gracias por estar para mí—termine y lo volví a besar. Me puse el otro patín y entre a la pista entendiendo que las flores decían esa frase que tanto me había hecho llorar de felicidad

No sabía que nos deparaba el futuro pero conocía al hombre que patinaba conmigo, y sabia que con él podría afrontar lo que el destino nos deparaba; porque él me había ayudado antes a AFRONTAR EL DESTINO, con eso me bastaba para saber que seriamos felices.

ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª-ª

ç1, ç2, ç3, ç4, ç5: Estos Videos están en mi perfil

ç6; la imagen en mi perfil

..(\_/) EL ULTIMO CAPI DE ESTA HISTORIA=(, SI LO SE ES TRISTE Y TAMBIEN SE QUE TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBIRLO

..( ' ' ) PERO NO PUDE ANTES ASI QUE ESPERO ME PERDONEN Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA,

C(") (") TENGO EN MENTE ALGUNAS HISTORIAS PERO TODAVIA NO ME DECIDO, ESPERO SUBIR UNA NUEVA PRONTO .

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a (si me falto alguien, lo siento):

**aridnere, IsabellionaxCullen, Andrecullen18, Danika20, Lawy, amyel1806, yolabertay, bellaliz, kotesiita Cullen Swan, Paaameeelaaa, LucyCullen14ily, Pam Malfoy Black, Beitha Cullen, sophia18, verodelprado, PattyQ, Peque Cullen , Millaray, Black Angel Lilith.**

Y a los que me anexaron en alertas y favoritos:

**amyel1806, Danika20, Lucky Luciano Noctambula, pinkrose24787, Juls Cullen, verodelprado, Amejo, PattyQ, Stephanie09, perl rose swan, Camila Nicole, Sasu Masen Cullen, Millaray, Cinthya5, paula-nesie, Beldward-Cullen, Black Angel Lilith, Aredhel Isile, angy21.**

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSIÓN MIA YO LA CREE Y SI ALGUIEN LA VE EN OTRO FORO POR FAVOR AVISEME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

Sayonara

miadharu28

¿Está bien mona la frase Review verdad? y mas con ese globito =P, adelante puedes apretarlo. T_T, ^-^


End file.
